


Could've Stuck (The Landing)

by devilrin



Series: that swanky new car smell [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook is spiderman, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Post-Endgame, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Romance, Slow Burn, Spiderman Jeon Jungkook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also namjoon is dead in this fic i'm very very sorry, brief jikook as they try to figure out their feelings, bts as avengers, endgame taekook, iu is jungkook's aunt i'm sorry, spideykook, they are parents to vkook actl, why is spiderguk not a thing yet i dont get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 103,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilrin/pseuds/devilrin
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk is proud to say that he’s done a lot of things for a Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman. Convincing his best friend to go on this school trip with him is proving to be a challenge, though.(...maybe pitching himself off London Bridge will help)





	1. It's easier to ignore it, believe me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelvampire/gifts).



> -i've been working on this idea for a while and this is the only chapter i've gotten out omfg + spider!guk won the vote on twitter (yet i did not have the heart to make tae a civilian so here ya go)  
> \- [VISUALS](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/post/185123089141/couldve-stuck-the-landing-visuals)  
> \- [TIMELINE](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/post/185155781761/background)  
>   
> \- very heavily inspired by a reader-insert fic from tumblr called far from you (home) if anyone wants to check it out please do!! i'm trying to come up with an alternate storyline but it's so hard because that story was SO well-written that i just had to do my own taekook spin on it  
> \- also i am frikkin confused as to why the characters in spiderman far from home are STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL AFTER FIVE DAMN YEARS?  
>   
>   
>   
> NOTE:  
> \- there is a BRIEF JIKOOK tag in this: i stand by my word that taekook is perfect and healthy and wholesome (and so is jimin, he’s an angel and he ends up with someone else eventually) and no one’s feelings are played (not even Jimin’s, and the jikook isn’t explicit although it’s very essential to the plot) but if you’re triggered by it, please click off rn thanks :>  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jeongguk sees Kim Taehyung again for the first time in six months

“It’s not gonna work, Gguk,” Hoseok calls, a lego piece in his hand as he chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully. The boy’s messy black hair is hidden under his university hoodie, and he runs a hand through it before coming down to push his round-rimmed glasses up his nose. “Taehyung knows you’ve got your web things and you can just swing yourself back up.”

 

Jeongguk pouts, tousled brown hair flopping into his eyes. Hoseok is sprawled on the floor in his bedroom and he is spread-eagled on the cramped bottom bunk of his bed; his aunt is bustling around outside trying to prep a meal that they were going to have to force down their throats when dinner comes-- Lee Jieun had never been much of a cook, but Jeongguk would never have the heart to tell her that. After all, she and his late uncle had taken him in since he was an orphaned five-year-old. They had gone through the literal best and worst of times together, and everything in between-- best of times being his admittance to Seoul’s top high school, the Kim ‘Internship’, winning the science fair _and_ the academic decathlon in the same year; worst of times being the time he disappeared off to _space_ and then getting dissolved into a pile of ashes, and then…

 

“How about this,” Jeongguk sits up abruptly, shaking the thought out of his head so hard he feels his teeth rattle. Things are back to normal, he tells himself firmly, taking a deep breath before he looks Hoseok dead in the eye. The older looks at him quizzically, the lego clipped into its rightful place on the Death Star model on their bedroom floor. Jeongguk feels bad for a split second since he’d been the one to invite the older over to finish the lego model just like the old times, but the older had been the one to do most of the building. Shaking _those_ thoughts out of his head as well (his current dilemma is more important), he claps his hands together, rubbing them like he usually does when he gets nervous. “I _actually_ do it, instead of _threatening_ to do it. Maybe he’ll be touched by my sincerity or somethin’.”  

 

“I thought you were actually gonna do it?” Hoseok asks, confused. “I meant, Taehyung worked on your suit with his dad, right? He knows you’re not gonna die because _he_ put those lifesaving functions inside. The life-vest, the SOS signal, and the heater function? Just to name a few.”

 

Jeongguk’s face falls.

 

“Besides, Jimin is going on the trip too, weren’t you like, adamant on impressing him during our final year in high school? Threatening to leap off London Bridge when _he_ knows you’re Spiderman[1] isn’t going to turn any odds in your favor.”

 

“Dude,” Jeongguk says, unimpressed. “Too soon after the Battle of New York[2], hyung. Too soon.” Hoseok makes a face in response, and turns back to the lego set. He’s almost done, and Jeongguk flops back down into his bed. “I’m still mad that we’re a full year behind you in college, by the way.”

 

“I had to bring Min Yoongi into this friend group _somehow_ , I seem to remember very distinctly you and Jimin thirsting after that fine piece of ass when you guys first came to school,” Hoseok replies, serene. “Anyway, I’m just saying that to help. I haven’t seen Taehyung after the Battle of New York, too. The Snap, then the Battle, that’s way too hard for anyone to handle,” His voice is starting to get more grim, and as memories come unbidden to Hoseok’s mind, he closes his eyes as he feels his body give a full shudder. “He’s already been so different after the first Snap, you have no idea. When he came back to school and he told me that you… Five years of that and trying to piece the world back together, he was so--” Hoseok stops himself. “I can’t even begin to tell you what he went through during these past few years. You should’ve seen him, Ggukie. We went to school together but he looked like he was gone. Dead. And when they were finally doing something about the Snap, he finally looked like he was functioning-- then the Battle happened and he just sort of went back to that horrible mental state, just, worse.”

 

Jeongguk feels the words swirl around him, almost tangible in their weight, and a pang settles in his chest.

 

“It’s good that you guys didn’t have to pick up from where you left off after you and Jimin both died in the Snap,” Hoseok continues, voice tight as they remember a time that neither really wants to remember. “Count yourselves lucky that you actually managed to skip out on four whole years of education and get into college, not everyone gets to do that. The world may have gone back onto its axis, but people are still suffering from the effects everyday. And Taehyung,” Hoseok adds, letting go of the lego set and staring Jeongguk dead in the eye. “Is suffering the greatest loss of all. It gets better for _them_ , but it’s never going to get better for _him_. So, Jeongguk, if you really want him to get onto this school trip to Europe, I advise you to proceed with caution and _respect_.”

 

“Namjoon was as much my father as he was Taehyung’s,” Jeongguk argues, voice weak. “I’m grieving too,” He pauses, turns away, and lets the wave of fresh tears onto his pillow. Six whole months later and he still isn’t able to think about the Battle without crying. Coming back to life for twenty minutes and the roller coaster of emotions that that followed-- elation at being alive, joy as he spotted his best friend Taehyung and his mentor and father figure Namjoon on the field, utter hopelessness when it felt like Thanos was going to win after all, and--

 

“So tell him that,” Hoseok coaxes, voice gentle. “Don’t threaten to jump off any bridges.”

 

~

 

Jeongguk isn’t able to drive because he still doesn’t have his license, so he gets Hoseok to park a little off the site of the Compound[3] and walks the rest of the way. He takes a deep breath-- the air is fresher here in the outskirts than in central Seoul, and he suspects that Taehyung is staying here now because it reminds him of his childhood days in Daegu when his father would take him to visit his grandparents. He knows for a fact that it was the main reason why Namjoon had relocated the facility here during his first few months in high school, when he was still high off the Battle of the Airport[4] (he really couldn’t think of a cooler name, and Hoseok had laughed so hard at the name that it had somehow stuck) and preparing to deal with the Vulture.

 

The Battle of the Airport had been the first time he had seen the billionaire and his idol in person, and _also_ the first time that he’d met Taehyung. Becoming friends with Taehyung was so much easier than getting Namjoon to accept him-- he and the boy shared the same taste in old movies, the same passion for music, and they had traded so many Spotify playlists late into the night during his sleepovers at the old Compound (before Jieun had found out about the whole Spiderman thing) that Namjoon had programmed a specific command into the AI that shot water down the hall whenever they played old jazz too loudly. After the Battle of the Vulture and Namjoon’s relocation, he was so sure that he’d never see Taehyung again (he had been so upset-- as nice as Hoseok and Jimin are, they didn’t quite understand what it meant having to be both an Avenger and a high-schooler), Taehyung had showed up to his high school in his flashy Gucci sunglasses with the announcement that he’d transferred, and Jeongguk’d been given a free ride to the new Compound as an whenever he felt like it (or on Taehyung’s invitation, whichever came first).

 

The rest was history. Taehyung had quickly assimilated into his ragtag group of friends consisting of just himself, Hoseok and Jimin, and they were quickly swinging around the city-- well, Jeongguk swung, Taehyung flew around with his blasters, and became a crime-fighting duo that Namjoon simply couldn’t insult. It had been a little creepy whenever he and Taehyung communicated with barely a flick of a glance in each other’s direction-- their chemistry was off the charts, but they both loved what they were doing and working with each other came natural as breathing.

 

Then it had been the infamous Battle of the Wizards, where he and Taehyung both dove into action trying to defend the Stones (thank God for Hoseok and Jimin creating a distraction on their school bus). It had ended with him stowing away with Namjoon into space and Taehyung heading to Wakanda to help take a stand, and ended with the Snap and him dying. All too soon, five years had passed by and he’d woken up in space only to be roped into the Battle of New York, and then Namjoon obliterated Thanos and died in the process.

 

The smile drops from Jeongguk’s face and he contemplated turning back around to tell Hoseok he doesn’t want to follow through with his plan. He weighs the pros and cons-- pros, being that he hasn’t seen Taehyung in about six months and he’s dying to see his best friend again, cons-- he isn’t really sure if six months is enough for the other boy to grieve his dead father.

 

He is about sure that it _isn’t_ enough, but Jeongguk also misses Taehyung terribly. Steeling himself, he walks right up to the front door, and lifts a hand to knock.

 

Before he could, though, the door slides open and he’s greeted by the most handsome man he’s ever laid his eyes on. Said handsome man waves with his free hand, the other balancing a toddler on his hip, the little girl babbling and copying her father’s movements as she gives him a gummy smile. Said handsome man is also looking tired-- of course, he’s been looking tired for a while, especially after his husband’s death, but he’s looking well, for what it’s worth. His gentle brown eyes are glowing with some sort of pride as he takes in Jeongguk’s tall, lean figure, and as Jeongguk stares for a moment at the man’s pink hair, awestruck, he leans forward and pats Jeongguk firmly on his shoulder.

 

“Been working out, haven’t you?” He takes a step back, shifting his weight in shiny brown shoes that Jeongguk would most likely never afford. “Look, it’s Jungoo oppa, Choonhee.”

 

“Goo-goo,” The toddler coos.

 

“Hi princess,” Jeongguk obliges, heart softening at the little girl’s large round eyes. “You’re looking as beautiful as ever, Jin.”

 

Seokjin snorts. “Don’t feel obligated to give me compliments just because Namjoon isn’t here anymore. I know I’m pretty.”

 

Jeongguk missed this, sorely. “I’m not kidding. Sometimes I wake up and I think the world’s gotten to shit, but then I see you’re beautiful as always and I’m convinced everything’s okay.[5]” Stretching out his hands, he takes Choonhee into his arms and hums in contentment as the little girl buries her hands in his hair, tugging. He laughs, then winces. “She’s gotten _strong_.”

 

“She’s also not the Kim you came to see, sadly,” Seokjin leans back against the doorframe, letting Jeongguk in. The older notes that Jeongguk is almost the same height as him now, and while not as broad, has definitely put on more muscle in the past six months. A fine young man, if he dared say so, a fine young man that Namjoon would have been proud of. “Her brother’s still in his room.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Speaking of which, why don’t you just swing in?” Seokjin asks, patting Choonhee’s head as she begins to fuss. “You know Namjoon had the windows of the Compound modified just for the two of you.”

 

They cross the threshold into the living space, and Seokjin presses the lift button. Jeongguk shrugs, staring at the man and taking in his appearance sans Choonhee. He definitely looks a little tired, if the dark circles under his eyes are any indication, but a lot better than Jeongguk was expecting, to be honest. Seokjin hadn’t lost any of the spunk he had before Namjoon passed, so Jeongguk could only assume that the broad-shouldered man is taking his husband’s death in his stride.

 

Plus, the man is dressed in a white dress shirt with an embroidered collar. And the leather shoes. Meaning that he’s already back to work.

 

“I’ve been focusing on schoolwork, recently. Not a lot of crime. Seems like everyone is still picking up the pieces,” Jeongguk admits carefully. “You look well.”

 

Seokjin looks at him, eyes sparkling, a wry smile on his plush lips. “As do you, Ggukie. As I hoped. Namjoon wouldn’t have wanted you moping over him. I don’t want you moping over him either.”

 

“It’s been hard, but I’ve got people I need with me,” Jeongguk hears the lift chime, and shifts Choonhee slightly in his arms. “Jieun, Hoseok, Jimin…” He trails off, the unspoken words dangling in the air. Seokjin lets a little worry cloud his eyes, and makes to take Choonhee back wordlessly. “I know, sweetie.”

 

“Well,” Jeongguk shrugs, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. “I guess I should go up and talk to him, then?”

 

“You do that,” Seokjin agrees, and settles Choonhee. “Get him out of the Compound, it’s good for him.”

 

~

 

Jeon Jeongguk takes a moment in the small space of the elevator landing. He hasn’t been in the Compound since the start of the semester, and hadn’t seen Taehyung in that time, either. In fact, the last time he’s come here was on the morning of Namjoon’s funeral, where he had disabled the tech linked to his suit with Taehyung for the last time. A little ceremony of sorts, for Iron Man’s two young recruits, the ones who were with him in his last moment.

 

Briefly, he considers turning back and telling Seokjin that he can’t do it. That maybe Taehyung needs a little more time to himself, and who is _he_ to intrude on his private time, heck, Taehyung’s _dad_ died.

 

Then Hoseok’s voice chimes in and pushes the little devil out of his head. _He was as much my father as he was Taehyung’s_ , he thinks, and puts his hand on the handle. And before he could stall any further, Jeongguk gives a firm push.

 

It doesn’t budge.

 

Having taken the first step, Jeongguk isn’t going to lose his nerve now. Obviously Taehyung had seen him coming up, and obviously Iron Man’s son and heir to the Kim empire would have taken some precautions to keep intruders out of his room. Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon are cut from the same cloth, and if there’s _anyone_ in the world who could come close to having Iron Man’s sardonic wit and brains, it’s Kim Taehyung. That, unfortunately, also means that Kim Taehyung is stubborn as _hell_ , and nothing short of a nuclear attack would get him to move from his room if he didn’t want to come out. But Jeon Jeongguk is Jeon Jeongguk, and your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman has never been good at taking no for an answer.

 

Especially not from the Kims. How else did he manage to impress Kim Namjoon and become a full-fledged Avenger?

 

“Taehyung?”

 

There is a quiet shuffle on the other side of the heavy door, and he presses the handle harder.

 

“Tae?”

 

The air is still, and he waits with bated breath. A moment later, he hears a sigh on the other side of the door, and his spidey-hearing picks up the muted thump of a heartbeat that he’s grown accustomed to over the years of fighting crime together in the city every night. A sound that he had sorely missed.

 

It comes closer, and he hears the whack of a knuckle on the door. Straining his ears, he knocks on the door, the standard three, quick knocks that they’d use when sneaking around the Compound, away from the eyes of the older Avengers.

 

There is another sigh, more hissy, more annoyed, and there is a series of muted knocks against the door. More purposeful, less patient.

 

“Taehyung, come on.”

 

There is another pause, and a different pattern of knocks come through the door. No less purposeful, no more patient.

 

Jeongguk bites his lips. Taehyung is never going to forgive him for what he’s going to do next, and he really hopes that Seokjin wouldn’t blame him for the repair costs-- the door to Taehyung’s room is rather heavy and he would prefer to not pay for it out of his own meagre allowance (he and Jieun aren’t loaded like the Kims, thank you very much, but he was raised well enough to know that damage caused to a property is very impolite and also very illegal).

 

Steeling himself, he takes a single step backwards, careful to not ram into the lift. Taking a breath, he lets it out between his teeth, and lifts his right leg.

 

~

 

The door falls with a bang.

 

Jeongguk strides in. He was expecting a scolding, maybe a glare of some sort, but he wasn’t prepared for the complete and utter silence that follows the destruction of the door.

 

“Tae?”

 

“You’ve said some variation of my name four times already in the past two minutes,” Taehyung says. He is perched on the window seat overlooking the Compound, a book on his knees. He looks very comfortable, huddled up against the window in his sweats and a hoodie, his reading glasses sliding off his nose. Lifting a hand, his presses one long slender finger onto the frame of his glasses, and adjusts himself to straighten his back and square his shoulders. Even in his sweats, he looks imposing, and Jeongguk gulps, despite himself. In that moment, Taehyung’s similarity to Namjoon is striking. Not so much in looks (he’s heard Seokjin say multiple times that Taehyung takes after his disappeared mother), more so the intimidating and cold aura that chills and freezes all that are present. Which, in this case, happens to be Jeongguk, unfortunately. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Taehyung--”

 

“That’s five,” Taehyung tilts his head, voice dipping even lower, if that’s possible. It sounds rough around the edges, like he hasn’t spoken more than a few sentences in a while, and Jeongguk knows that the boy probably hasn’t. “What can I do for you, Jeongguk?”

 

Jeongguk closes his mouth for a minute, trying to find something to talk about that doesn’t display his insensitivity (according to Hoseok, anyway). He looks around the room-- it isn’t much different from the last time he’d been here, actually, the bed is unmade and the large collection of books in here are completely different, but this is Taehyung, Taehyung who absorbs information like a sponge and applies it even quicker, he’s always replaced the books in his personal collection every couple of weeks once he’s through with them, so it’s hardly anything out of the ordinary. The only other thing is the miniature Iron Man suit placed on the bedside table, probably the boy’s own way of honouring his dead father. Jeongguk could relate to it, kind of. He’d uncovered an old Iron Man poster from his childhood days, one that he’d never been willing to hang up because it had cost him an entire week’s allowance at the time. He’d gotten it framed after the Battle of New York and had it where his old Decathlon posters were, right at the foot of his bunk bed.

 

“Le Guin’s collection of stories? ‘The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas’?” Jeongguk tries instead. Taehyung looks up, surprise colouring his dark brown eyes for a minute, jaw slack. Jeongguk lets his eyes run over the older’s sharp chin and long lashes quivering against his cheeks, and then forcefully tears his eyes away to focus on the book. “It’s a good book, isn’t it?”

 

Taehyung grunts something inaudible, and snaps the book shut. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jeongguk shrugs, hands fluttering slightly hopelessly. “Just thought you might like to see some summer festivals?[6]”

 

Taehyung’s lips twitch up a little, no mirth in his eyes, and Jeongguk finds himself hopelessly drawn to the older’s cracked lips. _He still looks so tired,_ Jeongguk thinks with a jolt, and feels a heavy pang in his chest. “I’m the child left behind in Omelas, Gguk, you’re going to have to try harder than some measly Europe trip to get me away from this filth.[7]”

 

“What Europe trip?” Jeongguk resists the urge to run a clean towel and a comb through the older’s rich brown locks, slightly dulled in its color thanks to the lack of sunlight, but still as soft as ever. “I wasn’t here to talk about the Europe trip.”

 

Taehyung points. “M.A.Y.D.A.Y[8], and Seokjin isn’t exactly the most quiet person around here.”

 

“That would be you,” Jeongguk allows himself to slip cautiously back into their usual comfortable banter. Taehyung smiles a little in response, not showing his teeth, and runs his hands over the cover of the book. “That would be me,” His deep, honeyed voice loses a little of their sharpness, before he catches himself and it takes up arms again. “I’m not going on the trip, Jeongguk. I’m not interested.”

 

“But we all miss you!” Jeongguk argues. “Me, Hoseok, Jimin… Hell, _Yoongi_ asked where you were last week--”

 

“Yoongi was my friend before he was yours.”

 

“--And that senior from the European History module. What’s his name? Bogum?”

 

Bogum is some distant relative of Yoongi’s, part of the Min line and owner to most of the other enterprises that the Kims don’t own. An eligible bachelor and a Gangnam boy, and recently, if Jeongguk dared say so, has been showing a bit of an interest in Taehyung. He doesn’t really like it, but he isn’t really sure what Taehyung thinks. Hell, he hadn’t seen the older in a _long_ time, if the time from the Snap had been counted-- they hadn’t really had time to talk about Taehyung’s life in the five years that he’d disappeared. If Hoseok was to be trusted (which, he usually is), Taehyung and Bogum might possibly have something more than a friendship going on.

 

A pained expression passes over Taehyung face as he hears the names, and then it’s gone as quickly as it had come on. “Really? Bogum? You think this is what it’s about?”

 

“I’m just saying we all miss you and we really want to see you!”

 

“You don’t know what I’m going through, Jeongguk. I know Namjoon was your father figure too, but you’ve got people around you, okay? I don’t.[9]”

 

“Seokjin?” Jeongguk attempts. “Choonhee needs him,” Taehyung replies, without missing a beat. “And the rest have their own pieces to pick up. You guys-- you guys can do your own thing, okay? Leave the kid in Omelas alone. Necessary sacrifices, whatever, just…” Taehyung motions vaguely around him. “...my dad dying, and all. He died for the world, the world is now a better place, and it’s better if I’m the only one suffering this loss. ‘Those are the terms. To exchange all the goodness and grace of every life in Omelas.’”

 

“We are not in Omelas,” Jeongguk says, desperate. “‘They go on. They leave Omelas, they walk ahead into the darkness, and they do not come back.’ The world isn’t Omelas. We are all headed a different way. You and me both. You and me, and the world. You don’t have to be the child. Not anymore.”

 

There is a pause, and Taehyung turns back to his book, contemplative. “Look, I know it hasn’t been fair,” Jeongguk says. “But we… _I_ really miss you. And Jimin says it’s good to talk about your feelings, his therapist said so.”

 

An unreadable expression comes over Taehyung’s face. “I can afford a therapist just fine, Jeongguk, thank you for the concern.”

 

Jeongguk knows a rejection when he sees one, and he almost bows in the face of the older’s chilly aura, before catching himself and lifting a hand in an awkward goodbye. He isn’t exactly sure what had possessed the older-- he thought that quoting Omelas was a good move, and he was pretty sure he was making some progress-- had it been something he’d said?

 

 _Jimin?_ He wonders, but lifts it out of his head. Jimin and Taehyung are friends. They’d been talking after the Snap, over phone, Jimin had told him. It’s not a lot, but it’s something, at least.

 

~

 

“No luck?” Seokjin calls to him as he comes out of the lift. Jeongguk shrugs, and moves across the threshold to kiss Choonhee’s forehead. “Nope.”

 

“I’ll do something about it,” Seokjin promises. “When’s the trip again?”

 

“A week from now,” Jeongguk answers. “No, really, it’s fine, Jin. I don’t want to pressurize him.”

 

“Nonsense,” Seokjin scolds, voice gentle. “You’re doing God’s work, coming here. He misses you terribly, even though he doesn’t want to admit it.”

 

~

 

**  
**

Notes and Explanations:

[1] The only other difference from the MCU franchise is that Jimin (who plays the role of MJ) in this fic knows Jeongguk’s Spiderman identity, Jeongguk and Hoseok didn’t keep him in the dark (but then again, we see MJ being the badass she is in Far From Home and she knew all along so???)

[2] Endgame’s final battle sequence, where all the Avengers took a stand against Thanos to prevent him from killing 50% of the world’s population. They succeed, but Iron Man (Kim Namjoon) sacrifices himself.

[3] The new facility shown at the end of Homecoming. Iron Man moved his facilities from a central city area to a place slightly away from the central parts of town. 

[4] Civil War face-off with Captain America. The Avengers were torn apart when the United Nations approached them with a treaty. Team Iron Man decided to sign the treaty and allow the Avengers to be under the control of the UN, but Team Captain America went off to rescue to Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes). Team Iron Man fought against Team Captain America, and it was the first time that Spiderman was introduced to the rest of the Avengers. At this point, Spiderman isn’t a full-fledged Avenger yet, and it is the first time he’s gotten a professional suit made by Iron Man (and in this case, _both_ Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung)

[5] A/N: I actually said this to my friends before, no joke.

[6] A quote from ‘The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas’-- Omelas (utopia) has many summer festivals for its residents to enjoy.

[7] Taehyung draws a parallel between himself and the forgotten child in Omelas, the one who suffers so that the other residents of Omelas could be happy

[8] The AI in the Compound is called Mayday instead of Friday in this fic :> A tribute to Peter Parker (Spiderman)’s daughter in the comics 

[9] Taehyung transferred to Jeongguk’s high school after the events of Homecoming (he asked Namjoon, so that he could ‘keep an eye on Jeongguk’, Jeongguk declined Namjoon’s offer to be part of the Avengers, after all. Still, he’s always felt like an outsider in the circle of friends (Jeongguk is undoubtedly his _best_ friend). After the Snap, he and Hoseok relied on each other, but then Jimin and Jeongguk had both come back and Taehyung felt like he’s back to being the outsider, but he can’t tell Jeongguk that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream at me :D  
> \- [Tumblr](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)


	2. You and me, we've got big reputations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung has seen the light and Jeongguk is pleased with the turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i deleted the original chapter 2 and plonked the shit down in chapter 1 so please do read this  
> \- this document is the story complete with footnotes with all prior incidents/past history between the characters explained for those of you who are not familiar with the Marvel Cinematic Universe/MCU or if you're unsure about any parts previously posted in this fic + you dk what I'm talking about in the visuals/timeline lists on my tumblr  
> 

“Seokjin, did you think that taking away all of my clothes was going to get me onto that plane to Europe?”

 

Seokjin is completely nonplussed, blinking his big doe eyes at Taehyung innocently. “I didn’t think so, I know so.” He points to the luggage at the door, complete with a backpack. “I smuggled your laptop in there too, plus your headphones and everything. Figured you wouldn’t have time to pack.”

 

Taehyung crosses his arms, leaning against the door. Choonhee is perched in his arms, babbling some baby talk and he hushes her with a soothing noise. “I didn’t go through all the trouble and pain of declining Jeongguk’s offer just for you to do this to me.”

 

“Oh please, love,” Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Did you really think your dad married me because he was in for an easy time?”

 

Taehyung shrugs. “Masochist, that one.”

 

Seokjin points some finger guns in his direction lovingly. “Really, though, Tae, you should consider it.”

 

“I’ve been to Europe before,” Taehyung calls as he shifts Choonhee onto his other hip, sauntering into the kitchen, Seokjin trailing behind him. His hair is styled for the first time in a while, and no one really knew why. Seokjin thinks that Jeongguk’s visit may or may not have knocked some sense into the younger boy’s head, but he holds his tongue. Knowing Taehyung, he probably didn’t even do it consciously. “I’ve been to Europe before _on a private jet_.”

 

“That was a flex if I’ve ever heard one,” Seokjin snorts. “Really, though, Taehyung, I think you should go.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Jeongguk misses you,” Seokjin says, blunt. “And you miss him too, but if there’s one thing you and Namjoon are good at, it’s ignoring your emotions.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t answer. He brings Choonhee up against his chest as a shield, avoiding Seokjin’s curious and slightly disapproving eyes. The little girl is still gurgling, giggling, and smacking her hands all over his face. It’s not comfortable, but neither is meeting Seokjin’s eyes.

 

“He thinks that _Bogum_ will convince me to go on the trip. Not Yoongi, not Hoseok, _Bogum_.”

 

“You and Bogum are pretty good friends, no?”

 

“Yea, pretty good _friends_. I’m also good friends with Yoongi and Hoseok.”

 

“Well, you and Jeongguk haven’t really had the chance to talk since the Battle,” Seokjin points out. “And you’re pretty touchy around Bogum, so I wouldn’t actually blame him.”

 

“Jin, you’re literally my dad. Stepdad, but whatever. You’re supposed to take my side.”

 

“I take the side of logic,” Seokjin defends. “And you, dear, are being very irrational right now.”

 

Taehyung takes a sip of water, studying the marble countertop with interest. There is a slight disdain he’s feeling, but he doesn’t dwell on it-- Seokjin is right, he does miss Jeongguk, but sue him, Kims are petty and he knows for a fact that Seokjin himself isn’t being more harsh because he is petty, too. And the reason for Taehyung’s pettiness, well…

 

A certain someone called Park Jimin. Jeon Jeongguk’s Jimin, for that matter. Kim Taehyung had become friends with Jeon Jeongguk about six years ago, after the Airport Battle, because of their shared experience as Avengers. He and Hoseok had more than enough time during the past five years to build up an easy friendship too. Yoongi and Bogum had inserted themselves into the equation along the way. For the people who had disappeared during the Snap, well, they had a gaping chasm of five whole years and death itself between them. Jeongguk and Jimin had always been close, and coming back from the Snap together had made them even closer. Jimin is practically a stranger to Taehyung at this point.

 

So when Jeongguk brought up Jimin’s therapist (something that they had probably talked about at length in his absence for the past semester), Taehyung felt that. The gap between his best friend and himself. And he’d panicked.

 

If anyone asks, he will blame it on his lack of human interaction for the past six months. One tends to get a little forgetful of how a normal, average human interacts with another normal, average human when one has been holed up in grief and boredom.

 

Seokjin is studying him very carefully, debating if he should talk or not. But Seokjin is Seokjin, and if anyone was going to knock Taehyung out of the house whether by force or gentle coaxing, it was Kim Seokjin. “Well, we’ve got a driver coming in two hours.”

 

 _That_ got Taehyung’s attention. “What?”

 

Seokjin shrugs. “You heard me.”

 

“I’m not going!”

 

“Nonsense,” Seokjin sings, eyes dancing almost in delight at Taehyung’s apparent misery. “You just don’t want to man up and talk to Jeongguk. And if you don’t do it soon, he’s going to move on without you.”

 

“Jeongguk wouldn’t do that,” Taehyung trails off. _Would he?_

 

“Sweetheart, listen to me,” Seokjin comes closer and draws Taehyung into a quick hug, Choonhee squirming between them, her little baby body shaking with excitement. “You guys are adults. In university. You’re going to have your own lives soon, and Jeongguk won’t wait for you forever.”

 

Taehyung wants to snap a report, but realizes that in the spur of the moment, he has nothing to back himself with. Jeongguk _can’t_ move on without him. That’s against the best friend code.

 

Yet, at this moment, Taehyung has a sinking feeling, and his heart shudders on a beat, knowing somewhere in his deep conscience that Seokjin is right, and the words are cutting him up inside. Jeongguk isn’t going to wait for him to move on. In fact, he shouldn’t even have asked that of anyone. Sure, he’d gone through something major and mournful, but it’s not as if the world had stopped for him. Jeongguk is trying to live, and he is _living_ his life.

 

Taehyung’d been wallowing in grief for six whole months, and the rest of the world had moved on without him.

 

“And,” Seokjin leans back, taking his glass and moving to the sink. “Stop comparing yourself to the child in Omelas. You’ve got a chance to walk out, you know it. Don’t give me your dramatic monologuing bullshit, your dad used to quote that to me when he built his first suit of armour.”

 

“He did?” Taehyung swallows, allowing a smile, despite feeling the panic rising in his chest.

 

Rolling his eyes, Seokjin pats his hands down in the washcloth down the sink, and balances Choonhee precariously on his hip, before taking the tiny toddler again, resting her head against his broad shoulder. The toddler closes her eyes, evidently having exhausted herself from all the laughing, excitement and babbling, and lets out a sleepy noise. “You think?”

 

Taehyung sniggers, more to himself than to anyone else, and Seokjin smiles, liking the expression on the younger’s face. “Now, unless you want the major newspapers _and_ the tabloids to have a report of how Kim Namjoon’s son is throwing a hissy fit at an innocent driver who’s supposed to take him to his university trip, I suggest you pack your carry-on luggage yourself and get going.”

 

~

 

“Mr. Kim…”

 

“More driving, less questions,” Taehyung snaps. The driver slinks down into his seat, never mind the fact that he’s a grown adult and Taehyung is probably about half his age. He gripped the steering wheel tighter in his gloved hands and tries again. “Mr. Kim, we’re almost there and someone is running out. Would you like us to stop and greet him?”

 

Taehyung takes the sunglasses off his nose and squints into the distance. There is someone dressed in a loose striped shirt and he distinctly sees the row of buttons dipping to the middle of the male’s chest from a slightly raised collar at the juncture where neck meets shoulder. His gaze goes down a little more and --

 

“Jeon Jeongguk!” He yells, despite himself. The driver takes that as a hint to stop and roll down the windows, and Taehyung pokes his head out. The male waves, delighted toothy smile and bunny teeth in full display, eyes crinkling, and Taehyung shouts again. “Are those dress pants with a _striped shirt_?[1]”

 

Jeongguk stops to an unhurried stride, suddenly self-conscious. “What?”

 

“I spent two years trying to correct your atrocious fashion sense and this is how you repay me,” Taehyung fumes, swinging the door open and setting foot out. He has a grey hoodie inside a large denim jacket that shows off his broad figure, loose pants and sliders[2], and Jeongguk cannot be happier to see his best friend back. In spite of the blatant discrimination against his fashion sense. In fact, it’s a shred of normalcy that he’s rather grateful for.

 

“No ‘hello, good to see you again’?” He whines, holding out his arms for a hug.

 

“With those clothes?” Taehyung sniffs. “Not a chance. Plus, I just saw you last week.”

 

“Sir?” The driver is calling him. “Your luggage?”

 

Taehyung hisses, theatrics flowing into his gestures as he yanks his luggage out of the trunk of the car boot, slamming it to the ground with an unceremonious bang. Jeongguk’s presence and evident excitement makes him want to preen, funny as that sounds. So he does what any sane young adult would do and channels the energy into his other movements, snapping the handle of his luggage open with a loud click. His other hand busies itself with swinging his backpack onto his back, and he faces Jeongguk again, sticking out his left hip purposefully. “Well?”

 

Jeongguk drops his hands. “Well what?”

 

“Are you gonna lead me to the airport and onto that plane to Europe, or are we going to stand around here waiting?”

 

“Right this way, sir,” Jeongguk bows dramatically, catching on. “We’ve got truffles and caviar waiting to be served.”

 

“As it should be,” Taehyung rolls his eyes, even as the panic sinks into his gut. He really doesn’t want to do this. Oh God, he really shouldn’t have let Seokjin get inside his head. He wants to be back in his room feeling sorry for himself. He doesn’t want to see Jimin. He doesn’t want to see Jeongguk being nice to Jimin. Call him selfish, but he wants to talk to his best friend for the first time in six months, and belatedly, he realizes that he maybe should’ve asked the younger out to talk about what had happened before this. Debrief, or something. Now that he’s missed that opportunity, they probably could never talk about it again.

 

“Hey?”

 

Taehyung skitters, righting himself. “What?”

 

“You okay?” Jeongguk asks, reaching out to take his luggage. Taehyung hands it over wordlessly. “You look jittery.”

 

“I haven’t talked to humans for a while,” Taehyung says airily. Jeongguk bumps his shoulder with his own, friendly as ever. “You should really get out more.”

 

Taehyung glares. Jeongguk holds up his other hand in surrender. “Seokjin and Choonhee?”

 

“Seokjin is a machine and Choonhee is a little angel, neither of whom are humans.”

 

“Right.” Jeongguk is sneaking a look at him, and Taehyung is trying very hard to keep the small smile from twitching the sides of his lips. He’s failing, though, and he doesn’t want to think about why Jeongguk’s mere presence is able to bring out that warm happiness he’s currently buzzing with. Jeongguk isn’t any better, as he suddenly stops. There’s a little distance between them and the private back entrance which they’re supposed to enter from, and no doubt, the younger sensed Taehyung approaching (or, Seokjin called him, which is probably more likely, Taehyung rationalizes). “What made you decide to come, eventually?”

 

 _I missed you, and didn’t want to miss this experience with you_ , Taehyung thinks. “Seokjin was holding my Gucci coat hostage. And threatened me with the press.”

 

“Seokjin is a force of nature, I can totally see why your dad loves him,” Jeongguk comments in a rather offhand manner, then catches himself. “I’m sorry.”

 

Taehyung brushes past, and waits for him to catch up. As he does, Taehyung turns to him, shrugs one shoulder, and grins. “He is. He used to win arguments against Namjoon all the time. If Namjoon couldn’t sway him with his thoughts, he’d just shout louder.”

 

“A breath of fresh air,” Jeongguk smirks, and they cross the line between the private entrance and the actual airport.

 

The gust of cold air hits Taehyung, and things start moving in slow motion.

 

~

 

“Oh my God,” Taehyung holds in the quiet whimper as recognition passes through Hoseok’s eyes in an instant. The other students milling about have caught sight of him, and the series of “Iron Man’s son” is starting to come up in hushed conversations. Hoseok pays them no heed, though, thrusting his bags to Yoongi and barrels over, thankfully going right past Taehyung and clamouring onto Jeongguk like a koala. “Taehyung!” The boy grins, messing up Jeongguk’s hair happily as he protests indignantly in a series of squawks and hisses. “We missed you so much!”

 

In the distance (and with a lot of bags), Yoongi waves, and Jimin also makes his way over, slower than Hoseok did. Taehyung vaguely notices that Yoongi’s hair had lost its mint color pre-New York, and is now in a warm, sombre shade of brown. Jimin, on the other hand, is still sporting the black hair, the black-rimmed spectacles, and a beanie. He stops in front of Taehyung, a ball of nervous energy, tittering slightly on his tiptoes and holds his hands firmly and tightly in his pockets. “Hey.”

 

Hoseok is signalling Jimin with his eyes. _Don’t hug Taehyung_ , they seem to say. _He’s fragile_. They used to hug all the time, actually, before the Snap. They had never really been that close but the younger likes to hug people, so Taehyung had obliged. He had liked to hug people too, before the whole dad-dying fiasco. Now he’s less excited about skinship, but for friends, and for Jeongguk, he’d make an exception.

 

“Hey yourself, Chim,” The nickname flows off his tongue almost naturally, and Taehyung slides his arms over Jimin’s. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” His words are muffled into the other’s shoulder, and he’d be a liar if he claims that he hasn’t missed this in the slightest. He did, he really did. Had the circumstances been different, Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung would probably have been better friends.

 

Jeongguk’s eyes are wide, surprised and in shock, and Hoseok’s mouth drops open. He lets go of Jeongguk, still not over his incredulity, but Park Jimin folds his arms around Taehyung and squeezes the ever-living fuck out of him.

 

“I missed you,” The boy all but sobs. “Missed you so damn _much_.”

 

 _Damn_ , Taehyung thinks. _If only he wasn’t petty. Maybe they’d really have been better friends_.

 

“You look better,” Taehyung draws back before Jimin could actually cry. “Filled out a little.”

 

Jimin flushes under the compliment. He’d never really idolized the Kims like Jeongguk did (Mr. Kim[3] this and Mr. Kim that), but he’d had quite a bit of healthy respect for them. “I was dancing, you know, it helped me cope,” He says in response, and it’s true, he really does look better. He isn’t as pale as he’d been when he first came back, and his cheeks are rosy, his smile is brighter, and his narrow, cat-like eyes are shining. Not hollow, Taehyung thinks. Not like how it was before the whole thing had gone down. His arms have muscle-lines in them, his chest is firm, and Taehyung bemoans his own soft tummy silently.

 

He probably should’ve worked out in the past six months and not literally sat around doing nothing. At least his arms have visible veins, he should really thank Choonhee for that. Holding his little baby sister is good practice. Is it possible to do crunches with a toddler? He’d have to consult Seokjin on that one, but he could probably sneak in one or two when the older is at a board meeting or something.

 

“Taehyung?”

 

Jeongguk is waving his hand in his face, frantically. Taehyung blinks back to the present, and he sees someone else making their way over to him. Tall, he gathers, slightly overwhelmed by the presences near him. Handsome, his mind supplies.

 

“Hi, Tae.”

 

Taehyung feels, rather than sees, Jeongguk tense up beside him, and he nudges the boy beside him in an attempt to comfort. “Hi Bogummie.”

 

“I was wondering when we’d see you back around these parts,” The handsome male is smiling with his perfectly straight teeth[4], bright and happy. Taehyung feels himself smiling too-- Bogum is a good friend, and while he hadn’t been part of their immediate circle, he’s thankful that he’d actually come over and greeted him. “Really glad you look okay.”

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung says, and it’s the truth. “It means a lot.”

 

~

 

They are in the line to the safety check when Jeongguk and Taehyung get a moment alone. Well, a moment alone being that Jeongguk is right in front of Jimin and Hoseok _and_ Yoongi, but at least Jeongguk is in between him and the rest.

 

Taehyung has a face mask on and his classmates have not questioned him. Maybe they assumed he’s sick and is under the weather. Anyhow, no one’s asked for any pictures yet, and maybe it had something to do with Jeongguk crowding him and glaring at any kid who looked like they were going to ask. Taehyung found it a tad amusing, but he’s not going to tell that to Jeongguk. Not when he’s actually quite thankful for the relative lack of attention on him, despite the fact that it’s his first public appearance in six months.[5]

 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Jeongguk says suddenly, squeezing his shoulder. Taehyung freezes for a split second, surprised by the contact, and Jeongguk must’ve heard the sudden increase in his heart rate because he draws back immediately.

 

“Hey, don’t overwhelm him,” Jimin hisses to Jeongguk, who drops his hand like he’s been stung. Of course, Jimin, the expert of all therapeutic advice. If he says something, Jeongguk will follow, no questions asked.

 

He and Taehyung may have a lot to say and catch up on, but he also needs Taehyung to be comfortable. And if that meant being satisfied with being at an arm’s length away while other, more emotionally mature people like Jimin, could hug his best friend, then he’d take it.

 

They settle into their seats once they’re done wrestling their carry-ons into the overhead compartments. Taehyung is next to Jimin, who is plugged into his headphones securely. Jeongguk is across the aisle, having to be content with just listening for Taehyung’s heartbeats to soothe himself.

 

“So, uh…” Jimin starts. Belatedly, Taehyung realizes that the boy doesn’t have his headphones plugged in, and pushes away the bubbling apprehension that is rising in his chest. He forces a smile, and leans closer. “Yea?”

 

“I’m really sorry,” Jimin says. “About your dad.”

 

“Thank you,” Taehyung replies softly, not really knowing what else to say. Jimin is honest, sincere, and he silently hates himself for his previous pettiness.

 

Jimin’s plush lips circle around something, then he changes his mind, grinning slightly awkwardly. “I meant what I said earlier, you know. I really missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Jimin.”

 

“It’s so strange, you know, coming in from the other side,” Jimin says, rambles a little. “You guys just lived for five whole years without us, it’s crazy.”

 

Taehyung just nods.  
  
“And uh-- I don’t really know what happened during those five years but,” Jimin leans forward, grasps Taehyung’s hand. “I haven’t seen you in six months and it just… It hasn’t been the same, you know?”

 

“Missed my bickering?” Taehyung teases, gentle. Jimin’s wholehearted laugh startles him, and he is starting to warm up to the male in front of him. It’s impossible to dislike Jimin, he realizes, especially not with how hard he’s tried. “No, I mean, the bickering was fun, but… I just missed you,” Jimin sighs. “You mean more to us than you’d ever know.”

 

~

 

Taehyung jolts awake to the sight of worried, brown, doe eyes staring straight into his and a hand on his wrist.

 

“Breathe,” A calm, light voice says into his ear. There is a tapping, a consistent pattern [drummed into his wrist](http://morsecode.world/m/eJxjYhIR8QxRCHcMVvAKDQ5RcFRwCXJ19AUANZMFJQ==), purposeful, and he[ taps back](http://morsecode.world/m/eJxjYhIR8VRw9FXw9wYACAoB3g==), almost unconsciously. He regains his breath, sits up straighter, ignoring Jimin’s look of concern from beside him. The first thing he does is to check his hands for blood. Seeing none, he collects the pile of memories of dust and death and stores them away in the dark corner of his mind that he has no intention on revisiting.

 

“Were you on your way to the bathroom?” His eyes bore into Jeongguk’s, who lets go of his hand almost immediately. A barely perceptible look of hurt comes over his orbs and he shuffles a little. “Um. Yes.”

 

Taehyung shakes his head. “I’m ok. Promise.”

 

Jeongguk looks around, biting his lip, then gives him a nod. He heads off for the bathroom, and Taehyung closes his eyes, letting out a breath that he doesn’t know he’s been holding in.

 

“He wasn’t actually on his way to the bathroom,” Jimin says, expression careful. “He’s been looking over for a while now.”

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t know if I should wake you, you were kind of frowning, but I wasn’t sure if that was your normal sleep face-- you know how Yoongi looks like he wants to murder someone when he sleeps,” Jimin explains. “But I guess he knew you were actually having a nightmare. Spider senses, or something.” He pauses, presses the button on his phone for a bit, and adds, “Must be nice.”

 

Taehyung looks away, and Jimin turns back to his book. Jeongguk makes his way back to his seat, and their eyes meet. _Are you okay?_ The question isn’t spoken out loud, nor is it mouthed, but it may as well be shouted across the aisle with the way Jeongguk’s eyes bore into his. Taehyung gives a weary smile _yes_ , and then shakes his head for _don’t mention it_. Jeongguk takes a second longer to assess his face, searching for any cause of concern. Finding none, he sits back, satisfied, obligingly looking over Hoseok’s shoulder as the other boy points to something out the window.

 

Taehyung exhales heavily through his nose, feeling his stomach blanch. It’s going to be a _long_ trip.

 

~

 

Footnotes and Explanations: 

[1] Refer to visual: <https://pm1.narvii.com/6518/f293fdc06314fd70881af161eaad46a41b351163_hq.jpg>

[2] Refer to visual: <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C6ccKcRXEAA9RBU.jpg>

[3] Spiderman/Peter Parker in the MCU _idolizes_ Tony Stark and greets him with a very bright and cheerful ‘Mr. Stark!’ everytime they meet and it gets me every single damn time. Jeongguk, as Spiderman in this au, is also Namjoon’s little fanboy (as he is in real life lmao) – Namjoon had a very hard time trying to get him to call him by name: in fact, Jeongguk never called him by name, always Namjoon-sshi or Mr. Kim, until he passed.

[4] A/N: Is no one else very fascinated by bogum’s perfect teeth or am i the only one

[5] Kim Taehyung is very famous, as famous as Kim Namjoon (ofc he’s Iron Man’s son everyone would know who he is)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- a lot of the insecurities that taehyung is dealing with in this fic i am dealing with in real life (less so the romantic front, more so i like to hide away from my problems) and i hope i captured the feeling of hopelessness accurately  
> \- fic will undergo some editing after it is completed, i am writing/posting as i go along so i have no pre-written chapters, please bear with me :D  
> \- comment and tell me what you think :D 
> 
> scream at me here:  
> \- [Tumblr](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)


	3. I know what they say, but I ain't tryna play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad touches down in Europe, Taehyung hangs out with Jeongguk, and Black Widow makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- currently on an europe trip of my own and frikkin inspired to write  
> \- slower updates mean longer updates heihei  
> \- i'm currently on a train in berlin with my own hotspot, i'm praying that this is actually updated lmao

Munich greeted them with a cosy little airport and slow-moving crowds. Unfortunately, they’re on their way to Vienna by long-distance bus, and most of the students are still jetlagged, Taehyung discovers, much to his chagrin. He’d been looking forward to walking around for a bit and pretending that nothing’s happened in the past six months, but it seemed that he had to face his worst demons (read: the reality of not seeing Jeongguk for six months) alone when Hoseok slumps against Jimin and the latter’s eyes slide close whenever their line at customs stops moving.

 

The brighter side of this story, however, is Taehyung’s sudden, rather philosophical, epiphany. One of the things that comes with being a billionaire’s son is knowing how to beat jetlag. One of the things that comes with being Kim Namjoon, Iron Man and the billionaire of billionaires’ son is knowing how to beat jetlag with style.

 

With style, and with Jeongguk, for that matter. Taehyung’s face falls, but he consoles himself that at least he’d have _some_ time to talk to Jeongguk about anything in particular. Which is always a bonus.

 

Taehyung hops into the bus in a marginally better mood than he had been in the flight. He had chugged water and slept rather well after the first nightmare (the one that Jeongguk had been kind enough to wake him up from)—plus, he and Jeongguk had packed jetlag-remedying foods like it had been their lifeline. So, when he slides in next to his best friend while Jimin is settling himself next to a disgruntled and sleepy Hoseok right in front of them, he silently snaps a picture of the two complaining of headaches.

 

“Be nice,” Jeongguk says, but the mirth in his eyes tells Taehyung that he isn’t being serious.

 

Taehyung narrows his eyes. “You’re saying that like you don’t have thirty pictures of Jimin drooling onto Yoongi’s shoulder while waiting for the bus.”

 

Jeongguk holds his hands up in surrender. “In my defense, it was funny.”

 

“That he drooled, or that it was Yoongi?”

 

“Both,” Jeongguk grins, bunny teeth on full display, and Taehyung feels himself relaxing as the younger’s familiar bright eyes shine right into his. “You know, if we hadn’t gone on that one trip to Budapest, I’d probably never—” He stops himself, glancing at Taehyung, guilt evident in the way his head bowed all of a sudden. “—I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

 

“It’s okay,” Taehyung waves him off. “D mean we have to forget everything Dad’s done before he died.” He pauses, looks down, and chooses his next words carefully so his friend wouldn’t feel unease eating at him. “We were stranded in the middle of nowhere with some mafia and Dad just left us there cuz he had a business meeting in the States.”

 

“He just threw our suits at us and left,” Jeongguk sniggers, previous hesitance gone, much to Taehyung’s relief. He’d take the easy banter over the tiptoeing and walking on eggshells any day. “And your suit malfunctioned.”

 

“Says the one who ripped his thigh muscle and had to get Thor to carry him up the jet,” Taehyung snipes back, good-naturedly. “Wasn’t that the first time Thor told you to work out?”

 

Jeongguk shoves at him, and Taehyung feels himself almost flying out of his seat with how _hard_ the push was. Of course, he’d known that Jeongguk is strong (Spiderman could lift buildings with his bare hands, as proven at their high school end-of-year party and an eventful fight with the Vulture,[1] but he’d forgotten just _how_ strong.

 

Jeongguk’s hand is frozen in midair, and a hush descends upon them just as Jimin lifts his head and whines in a sleepy voice for them to keep it down, people were trying to sleep. Taehyung calls back a muffled sorry and Jeongguk doesn’t respond to that. Doesn’t respond to anything, really.

 

“I forgot how strong you are,” Taehyung finds himself saying, unable to keep the words from falling, unbidden, off his lips. It’s a meagre something, but Jeongguk flinches, hard.

 

“ _I_ haven’t seen _you_ in a while, I got carried away,” He mumbles, shying away slightly. Taehyung’s side feels cold from where the younger had pressed against him just moments prior, and he is unable to stop the absolute chill that washes over his heart. Just managing to keep his expression schooled into a neutral, unbothered face, he shakes his head. “I think you got stronger,” He says, as a peace-offering. And now that he actually processes his own words, Taehyung thinks that he’s actually right. Jeongguk’s muscles look that much more defined from the last time he’d seen him properly, on the battlefield. The other time, when they’d met in the college admissions office by chance (Jeongguk had been submitting his health documents and Taehyung, his leave of absence papers), Taehyung had been too preoccupied with his own grief that he hadn’t really been paying attention. Six months on, Jeongguk seems to have shed quite a bit of his baby fat and filled out nicely around the shoulders, arms and thighs, not that Taehyung has really been checking _those_ out. “You took Thor’s advice and worked out?”

 

“I thought I’d do something about it,” Jeongguk has a hopeful glint in his eye. “Wouldn’t want you accidentally ripping me in half with that fancy Iron suit of yours, would we?”

 

And it’s the truth—Jeongguk’s arms have a healthy set of veins pushing at his skin, just visible enough to flex their power as Taehyung’s eyes trail down. His wrists look wider than before, hands more chaffed, and his nails are neatly trimmed instead of bitten down. Jeongguk looks like he’s grown up overnight-- he’s grown into an adult body from a lanky teenager alarmingly fast, and he looks very well-adjusted, from the looks of it.

 

Taehyung feels himself grow pensive again. “You look good,” He admits at last. “I think I need some tips from you.”

 

“Take it slow, Tae,” Jeongguk shakes his head, suddenly serious. “No one’s forcing you to do anything you aren’t ready for.”

 

He looks like he wants to say something more, but Taehyung turns away.

“I don’t want to be left behind in the dust when everyone else has moved on,” Taehyung confesses, quietly, to no one in particular. “Stop babying me.” He pretends that he doesn’t see the momentary pain flash in Jeongguk’s eyes as he plugs in his headphones.

 

~

 

The rest of their trip pass by in relative silence, and Taehyung is almost glad as Hoseok hands him the luggage. The older is crouched in the compartment of their truck and heaving his bags at him, giving him a small shake of his head. “What did you put in there, solid gold?”

 

“Seokjin told me to bring back something nice, had to put some gold in there just in case,” Taehyung drawls at his friend, before heading back to rejoin the crowd. Jeongguk is on his right, hovering, but not quite touching him as they were on the bus. Taehyung thinks it’s got to do with what he said, but at this point, the initial happiness of seeing his best friend is long gone and replaced with bone-crushing regret. He underestimated how much time they’d spent apart, and only just began to realise how out-of-touch they are with one another. It seems almost hopeless to try and go back to the way they were before the Snap, and Taehyung hates himself for thinking it but he couldn’t exactly help but wonder, _was I the one who moved on from Jeongguk?_

 

The answer to _that_ , he decides, as he watches Jimin sidle up to Jeongguk with a room card, and Jeongguk nod in response with his eyes crinkling into little slits, is a big, fat, no.

 

He was the one who couldn’t bear to come out of hiding for an entire six months. If anyone’s bad at _moving on_ , per say, that person is Kim Taehyung and not Jeon Jeongguk. Kim Taehyung is emotional, Kim Taehyung is petty, and Kim Taehyung is a Bitch when both the former attributes are being tested.

 

“Thanks for the offer, Jim—“

 

“Hoseok!” Taehyung calls, loudly. “Who are you rooming with?”

 

“No one!” The other turns his head back, cheery. “Wanna room together?”

 

“Sure,” Taehyung makes sure to bump into Jeongguk as he noisily drags his luggage past. “I think Jimin and Jeongguk deserve some time alone, don’t you?”

 

Hoseok looks slightly confused. Only slightly, though, because Taehyung may be out of touch but he knows how his friend functions. Including the look of absolute surprise if what he’s hinting at isn’t true. But there’s only a raised eyebrow, if anything, which confirms his suspicions and a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

But Kim Taehyung is Emotional, Petty and also a Bitch, so he ignores the hurt (Jeongguk) and confused (Jimin) look that his friends throw at him.

 

~

 

“I don’t know about you, Tae, but I can sleep for a week straight.”

 

“I need to unpack,” Taehyung grumbles as he heaves at the closet doors again. Jimin and Jeongguk are watching from their open door, their stuff already put away in their room from right across the hall. It’s nice to have the two of them so close, but also a torture, and Taehyung hasn’t really made up his mind yet. Alas, Taehyung, despite being Iron Lad[2], is still woefully human and very useless without his suit.

 

“Rich people problems,” Hoseok sighs. “I’m jetlagged and deceased.”

 

Taehyung pulls again, and feels an arm socket pop.

 

“Jeongguk,” He states, resigned. The other seems to have forgiven him from both his emotional outbursts, and he strides forward, confident. With barely a finger, the closet doors of their dingy, run-down hotel swings open, and he preens. Taehyung promptly shoves his luggages into the closet and exhales.

 

“Thank you,” Taehyung says, because he’s not above common etiquette. _And_ having someone who could lift a building living opposite him is probably a Good Thing, despite the fact that this is his estranged best friend.

 

“Are you guys going to go out to explore before the welcome-dinner tonight?” Jeongguk asks. “We have like, four hours.”

 

“You rich people aren’t affected,” Hoseok moans again. “I want to sleep this off.”

 

“Seconded,” Jimin pats Jeongguk on the shoulder, and flops onto Taehyung’s bed. “You don’t mind if I take this bed, do you, Taetae? I don’t really want to be alone in our room if Jeongguk wants to go out,” He looks up, and Taehyung hurriedly pats at his face to remind his facial muscles to relax, because the smaller boy jumps up sheepishly afterwards. “Of course, I can go find someone else if you’re unwilling—“

 

“It’s no problem,” Taehyung says, hurried. “I’ll go and see if Yoongi is free, the bed is yours.” From the corner of his eyes, Taehyung sees Jeongguk visibly deflate, his eyes turning downwards at the corners. The younger has always hated being alone, and it looks like that hasn’t changed even in the six months that he’s been absent. Taehyung feels the look tug at his heartstrings, and silently looks at Hoseok for help.

 

Hoseok doesn’t turn his head, and Taehyung feels his mood sinking again—he’s just missed a prime opportunity to talk to Jeongguk one-on-one _again_ , he realizes belatedly, and hopefully put the little awkward tension in the bus behind them. _I really do need to get out more,_ he thinks to himself, and busies himself with scrolling through the nonexistent notifications on his phone to stall for some time.

 

“Hey, Tae,” Hoseok opens one eye blearily, and Taehyung whips around, hopefully. “I just remembered that Yoongi said something about consulting our professor on his end-of-year essay or something. So you should probably not go find him.”

 

“Ah, I see,” Taehyung is trying so hard to act casual that he feels his heartbeat in his _shoulders_. “Jeongguk, may I join you?”

 

Jeongguk’s grin spears his face open and Taehyung feels his heart hammer in his chest. Then berates himself as Jeongguk smiles even wider because damn Spidey senses, the boy could hear his heart causing a riot in there.

 

~

 

“Princess Sisi used to order violet drops from this cafe, apparently,” Taehyung says, taking a sip of his juice. They are seated in what appears to be a crowded café, but Taehyung swears up and down that it is more than that, so Jeongguk had followed him begrudgingly instead of taking one of the carriage rides around the city centre with the very big and very handsome horses. Now, they are enjoying very sweet dessert and Jeongguk is trying very hard to not be overwhelmed by the bubbling feeling in his chest—half because of the fact that his coffee contains some kind of orange alcohol and half because of the fact that this brings him back to the old days, before the Snap, when he and Taehyung had just met thanks to Iron Man. Taehyung had bought some sugary sweet, trashy ice cream and they had curled up together on the balcony of the Avengers’ Compound after the Airport mission.[3] Now, the coffee is decidedly more high-class, but then again, it’s been five years, and they’re well and truly adults, not just teens trying to figure out where they stand in the world.

 

Taehyung, for all his moping about and his concerns that he hasn’t really matured, really does look aged, Jeongguk thinks to himself as they sink into a comfortable silence, Taehyung stuffing his face with sweet pastries that the waitress serves to them from the cake buffet. He’d seen his world fall apart, come back together for a brief fraction of the day, and then fall back apart once more. To be able to keep his sanity and still come out on a school trip, no less— Jeongguk is so filled with admiration that he doesn’t really know how to deal. He remembers how he dealt with coming back to life (which couldn’t really compare with what Taehyung went through—the boy lost almost everyone he cared about), crying and screaming and not being able to sleep without someone close to him, usually Jimin and sometimes Hoseok. That, and random bouts of attacks in the daytime when he spots one trigger or another. So he settles for focusing on Taehyung’s heartbeat and drumming his index finger on the tip of his coffee mug in time with it.

 

A ringtone jolts them both out of the peaceful silence and Taehyung fishes out his phone. Jeongguk looks over his shoulder, and is hit immediately with the sight of buildings being swept up in what appears to be a sandstorm. On closer inspection, Jeongguk’s breath hitches in his throat. It isn’t a normal sandstorm—it looks like a giant being was ripping the buildings out and crushing it under an abstract fist.

 

Sand looks abnormally like dust, and Jeongguk vaguely feels the world vanish around him and the ringing in his ears grow so loud that it’s all he could do to cover his mouth with a fist and inhale as deeply and calmly as he could.

 

Vaguely, he feels Taehyung glancing at him, worried, and switching off his phone.

 

“—Guk,” He’s saying, and the ringing subsides. “Guk, listen to me.” There is a tapping on his wrist and he doesn’t tap back, too panicked and palms too cold, so he holds the other’s hand in a vice grip. “Guk, you’re going to be fine. This isn’t Titan.”[4]

 

It takes a few more minutes for Jeongguk to regain his breath fully, and Taehyung’s hand rubs at his back, soothing the tremors out of him. “There, it’s alright, I’m here now, aren’t I? You’re not about to disappear.”

 

“Why must we go through that,” Jeongguk grumbles, weak. “We’re out on vacation, we’re in Vienna and we’re having alcohol-infused coffee.”

 

Taehyung puts his phone away wordlessly. “You didn’t bring your suit, did you?” It’s an offhand comment, and Jeongguk’s stomach lurches. “No. And please don’t tell me we have to deal with that.”

 

“Well,” Taehyung hesitates. “I was going to suggest that, but on second thought, it’s in Libya, pretty far from us, and I’m pretty sure the Black Widow can deal with it in our absence, we’re hardly the most needed Avengers out there.” He looks at Jeongguk again, something unreadable in his eyes. “Did you really not bring your suit?”

 

“Jieun packed the older prototype, the one I wore to apprehend Captain America,” Jeongguk winces. “Almost blew my cover during security check.”

 

“Good,” Taehyung’s face relaxes. “Just in case something happens. I’ve got my suit too, it’s in my bracelet.”

 

“New model?”

 

“Yup.” Taehyung looks around again, and decides to change the subject. “You and Jimin, then? Hoseok didn’t look surprised when I mentioned it earlier.”

 

Jeongguk splutters. He had not been expecting the casual, almost smooth way that Taehyung transitioned from business-mode to… whatever this was. He takes a moment, then almost smirks as he hears Taehyung’s heartbeat pick up. _Not that subtle, Tae, not subtle at all._

 

Of course, he could deny it. But from how hard Taehyung’s poor heart is jumping in his chest, he isn’t sure if the other’s going to believe him anyway. So he moves his hand from the coffee mug to his chin, taps twice, then comes up with the lamest response in the book. “What about it?”

 

“I could see you guys together,” Taehyung says, face so carefully neutral that Jeongguk wants to laugh. “And you guys went through a lot together, so I can understand the connection.”

 

“Just because we have been through a lot, doesn’t mean we’re going to date,” Jeongguk says. “Like… like you and Bogum. Just cuz you both survived doesn’t mean you’re actually gonna date.” The words are scarcely out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s saying. “You guys… aren’t gonna date, right?”

 

Taehyung waves him off. “He’s handsome, sure, and we’re friends. If it’s meant to be, it will be. Don’t change the subject.” His heartbeat is slightly slower, but when he says the last few words, it picks right back up.

 

Jeongguk wants to scream. _What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

“Do you like Jimin?” Taehyung is asking. Jeongguk doesn’t want to let the silence go on for too long, but if Taehyung wants to play at _that_ , then sue him, he can be petty as fuck when it comes to his best friend.

 

“I am very impressed with how he’s dealt with the whole Snap.” Previous calm atmosphere gone, he picks up his fork and stabs it into a cake with finesse. “Took everything like a champ.”

 

Taehyung hums in response. “He’s liked you since, well, high school. I say you should go for it.”

 

 _Your heart is saying otherwise,_ Jeongguk thinks. Taehyung may be good at business negotiations and scaring everyone with his resting neutral bitchface, but he can’t fool Jeongguk. Not with his spidey hearing. Taehyung’s heart pounds harder than a machine gun when he’s lying, and Jeongguk is wondering if they’ve really been apart for so long that Taehyung has already forgotten that Jeongguk could tell when he’s lying. Big time.

 

~

 

“Ji Won-noona,” Taehyung greets after the dial tone disappears. Hoseok, true to his name, is snoring away. Jimin has already made his way back to Jeongguk and his shared room with a grateful note to Taehyung and a chocolate—Taehyung thinks it’s sweet of the other despite the mounting jealousy he’s feeling, and picks up his phone to distract himself and placing the chocolate on Hoseok’s bed. If the other woke up in the middle of the night and felt like having a sweet, he’d know what to eat.

 

“Hey pumpkin!” The Black Widow[5] greets him. “How may I help you on this fine day?”

 

“I just received news about something in Libya, would you mind checking it out?”

 

“I think S.H.I.E.L.D is doing their rounds, it’s not our turn yet,” She reassures him. “You just have fun on your trip. Is everything going okay? How’s Ggukie?”

 

“He’s… fine.”

 

“Oh? Not all over you? Last I checked, _he_ was the one who came all the way back to the Compound to invite you to the trip.”

 

“And he did the right thing because anymore isolation and I literally would have forgotten what normal humans do.”

 

“Just tell the boy you love him already,” Ji Won groans from the other end of the line. “I bet Hawkeye fifty bucks that you’d get together with him by the end of the year.”

 

“Noona!” Taehyung exclaims, scandalized. “We’re loaded, why do you need fifty bucks?”

 

“Free money is free money,” Ji Won dismisses. “What’s the issue? He looks at you like you hung the stars in his sky and he’s literally going to lasso the moon for you if you just asked.”  

 

“I told him to chase this mutual friend of ours because I thought they’d be a match. I think he likes him, in any case.”

 

“Oh my God,” Ji Won groans so loud Hoseok pauses midsnore. Taehyung covers the phone with a hand and plugs his headphones in before moving over to the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He isn’t ready for how tired he looks, so he turns around and sits on the edge of the bathtub, playing with a spare towel. “You guys are the literal worst.”

 

“He doesn’t like me, noona, we’re so out of touch with each other I’ve offended him like, three times since the trip began. He and Jimin have had six months to bond over a devastating experience. They were friends before me and Jeongguk even knew each other. I don’t think I fit into the picture anymore.”

 

“Don’t be a wimp,” Ji Won advises kindly. “You’re just scared of losing someone again if he rejects you. Which, Jeongguk wouldn’t. Don’t go around discounting your own feelings and his feelings just because you’re too scared to admit to what everyone’s already known.”

 

Taehyung bites back the _what makes you so sure_ and tastes blood on his tongue.

 

“Look, I gotta go, I need to sort out some debrief files. Go tell Ggukie you love him, okay?”

 

“I don’t-- “

 

“Have fun!”

 

Taehyung stares at his phone for a few minutes, listening to the dead line, and feels his exhaustion creep up on him little by little, then all at once.

 

 

~ 

[1] The final battle in Spiderman: Homecoming, where Peter Parker faced off with a villain called the Vulture. He was buried under a building and forced himself out of there. Of course, Korea has no ‘homecoming’ event, so I changed it to a ‘party’.

[2] This character actually exists in the comics, and he sort of takes over the mandate from Iron Man in the next generation of superheroes. In this AU, Taehyung, who is the son of Iron Man (Namjoon), will take on this responsibility and name.

[3] Civil War events

[4] Infinity war where Spiderman and Ironman were on Titan in an attempt to stop Thanos from destroying 50% of the world’s population before he could do it for real. The last stand, which ultimately failed and resulted in Spiderman disintegrating into dust, and Iron Man being trapped ni space.

[5] Black Widow is supposed to have died in Endgame, but in this AU, she did not die. Han Ji Won plays her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- written in microsoft with zero wifi and uploaded with my hotspot :D do refer to the footnotes at the bottom of the fic if you are unsure of anything i mentioned in this update  
> \- i apologize if spiderguk isn't very spider-y for now, do keep in mind they're on vacation and he's fresh off a rather traumatizing event-- he's not going to want to jump right back into hero stuff  
> \- if taehyung is sending mixed signals to you guys, that's the whole point. jeongguk is as confused as you :D tae's very scared of admitting to his own feelings, so one of his coping mechanisms is to push jeongguk away + discount jeongguk's feelings + run away from the situation, but don't worry, it gets better  
> \- this fic is actl kind of personal because i have this problem and it's sth i deal with in real life so i'm hoping to put some things into perspective by writing it out huehue  
> \- anw, school is set to be busy af for me but i'll definitely try to squeeze some time out to write because as i always say, writing will forever and always be my first love and first dream :D happy late anniversary to BTS and do tell me what you think about this AU !!  
> \- come scream at me :D  
> \- [Tumblr](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)


	4. For all my flaws, paranoia and insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jeongguk clear up some unspoken misunderstandings, Jimin gets a little worried, Hoseok discusses a complicated relationship with Yoongi and Bogum is a dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- slightly shorter update but also a slightly shorter wait :")

Hoseok rouses around 4 in the morning, and promptly flops back into bed once he sees the actual time. He looks over at Taehyung, who is staring up at the ceiling, and attempts to school his voice into something that isn’t a growl but it proves difficult. “You’re up?”

 

Taehyung really wants to agree, but how is he going to tell Hoseok that he woke up twice from restless sleep and nightmares, as he had for the past six months? It’s nothing his friend should have to deal with—particularly since he’s already on the trip and back to civilization. Making his friends concerned isn’t what he’s here to do: if anything, he’s supposed to be putting their worries to rest, so he gulps down the lump in his throat and attempts a smile. “Yea, jetlag is still shit.”

 

Hoseok, bless his heart, does not seem to notice anything amiss, so he closes his eyes again. “Wake me up when it’s time for breakfast.”

 

Taehyung hums, and Hoseok shifts his weight a little, shifting into a sleeping position and his snoring starts up once again. Taehyung turns on his phone and flips through the apps mindlessly. He doesn’t even have that many apps, to be honest, so he changes his mind and closes his books tab and goes back to watch the video he’d been sent that afternoon. It had been sent by one of the informants of the Avengers reporting for duty (he’d realized with a pang that him being out and about meant that the informants could report to him directly now that he’d inherited the Avengers’ leader mandate from his father), and he’d already replied with his regards and the news that S.H.I.E.L.D is on it. Jeongguk might not want to do any Avenging right now, but Taehyung has already established that he’s good at running away from anything that forces him to confront his feelings, so he’s using this as a welcome distraction. Playing with his bracelet, he fiddles with the tiny controls and a blaster slides up over his arm. Pointing it to the ceiling, he briefly contemplates the power of his suit and wonders if he’d be able to bring down the hotel with a blast.

 

Probably not. And probably something he’d have to work on.

 

Sighing, he retracts the blaster and it folds back neatly into his bracelet. He takes his phone, stands up, and pats down his baggy pajama pants to occupy his hands. Jeongguk’s little habits had rubbed off on him from the amount of time they’d spent together before the Snap, and Taehyung almost hates how he’s finding it increasingly hard to stay still when he’s nervous. Jeongguk is a buzzing ball of energy and Taehyung is the calm to his storm, but now, it feels like the roles have reversed.

 

Pacing around the room with bare feet, he takes a breath, and fiddles with the closet door, contemplating his choices. He could, of course, attempt to go back to sleep, but it isn’t the best prospect to dream of coffins and his dad’s spirit—once, he’d dreamt of Kim Namjoon as a ghost telling him that it’s dark and cold and empty in the afterlife, and he’d shuddered awake covered in cold sweat and screaming for Seokjin. He couldn’t sleep for three days after that, and the memory just effectively put off any other thought of sleep at present. Sighing, he fishes out a book he’d pulled off the shelf shortly before his rather impromptu trip to the airport, and made his way into the hotel lobby, uncaring that it was 4am and that the only other person there would probably be a receptionist.

 

~

 

Taehyung could usually sense Jeongguk’s presence pretty quickly. The younger would tease him that he had stronger spidey senses than Spiderman himself, but Taehyung chalked it up to the fact that they’d been very close and he’d look out for Jeongguk whenever possible. This time though, it took six whole minutes of Jeongguk sitting in the chair across from him _and_ Spiderman himself clearing his throat for Taehyung to look up fully.

 

“Don’t lie,” Jeongguk pouts, still clad in his oversized black hoodie, the hood pulled low over his eyes and its hem dangling way beyond the waistline of his sweatpants. Taehyung looks down to find white hotel slippers adorning sock-clad feet, and he narrows his eyes as the younger speaks again. “I saw you trying to see who I was from the corner of your eyes. Were you trying to ignore me?” The question is blunt, but it took Taehyung by surprise.

 

“Really, Ggukie, don’t flatter yourself,” He snorts. “I was just wondering which stranger would be out here in the lobby by themselves at 5am in the morning. Suspicious, if I may say so.” Taehyung snaps his book shut. He hadn’t really been reading, anyway, just stared at the words for the good half of an hour. “’Sides, why are you up?”

 

“If you sleep earlier,” Jeongguk says, saintly. “You also wake up earlier.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t really want to banter, nor does he want to address the warm feeling in his chest because the younger had taken the trouble to come down here, the lobby, at 5am, where it’s freezing cold, to check on him. He shakes the thoughts out of his head. “Did _you_ sleep well?”

 

“Better than I have in months,” Jeongguk admits. “Me and Jimin used to sleep in the same room for a bit after the Snap, you know, ‘cuz we were scared of sleeping alone.” He suddenly looks nervous, a guilty look coming up to his eyes as they flash at Taehyung. “So I guess his presence helped. And I could hear your heartbeat next door, haven't heard it in a while,” He adds, as a bit of an afterthought. _That, or he did it intentionally._ Taehyung doesn’t know which. “Plus, we’ve been out later. I mean, for patrols, and stuff. This schedule is already a lot better than high school where we’d have to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn just to get to class.”

 

“It’s still the ass-crack of dawn, though,” Taehyung notes.

 

“Ah, but I’m waking up on my own accord.” Jeongguk wiggles his eyebrows. “And we’re not out on patrols.”

 

They sink into momentary silence, and Taehyung doesn’t manage to keep his mouth shut. “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Jimin shared a room for a while after the Snap? Since when did Jieun even allow people to stay over?”

 

“Since I started sleeping over at the Compound,” Jeongguk says, eyes going back to the guilty look again. “And—you were busy.” _Busy grieving,_ he adds silently. Something ugly curls in his gut, and he tries to will it away.

 

“We used to tell each other everything, though.” Taehyung’s tone is mild, but his eyes flash with something, and Jeongguk feels the pit of his gut flare in agony. “You never told me anything about that. I could have helped.”

 

“You were _grieving_. Don’t be petty—“

 

“Petty?” Taehyung wants to throw up. “ _Petty_? My dad died and you’re calling me petty for wanting space?”

 

“I never said that,” Jeongguk cuts in, firm. Then his voice wavers a little, and then he’s looking down. “You shut me out for six whole months, Taehyung. You were my best friend, and…”

 

Silence.

 

“Are… Are you _blaming_ me for what happened, Taehyung?” Jeongguk’s voice sinks a little. “I…”

 

And _God_ , Taehyung may be a lot of things, but he is definitely not heartless. So when he sees the overwhelming sadness and a thin film start going over Jeongguk’s large doe eyes, he knows he’d fucked up.

 

Granted, Jeongguk and Taehyung had both been there when Namjoon had died. Namjoon had been a father to both of them: Taehyung, his biological son, and Jeongguk, the son he’d adopted and looked after as his own. Jeongguk had taken his death as hard as Taehyung had despite only knowing the man for a few short years, but Jeongguk loved deep and hard and lost too many people for his years. Taehyung knows that, and Taehyung also knows that Jeongguk has a tendency to take things too harshly and blame himself. So even if Namjoon’s death had nothing to do with the boy, Jeongguk was drawing up some links in his pretty little mind and shouldering responsibility where there was none. To blame him was the last thing Taehyung wanted.

 

Yet, his actions seemed to be hinting at that, he realizes with a jolt. Jeongguk seems to be trying to say exactly that, in a choked, sorry whimper. It isn’t the first time he’s seen Jeongguk cry, neither was it the worst breakdown he’s had—Jeongguk had dissolved into hysterics when Namjoon had closed his eyes, but his tears in that shabby hotel lobby is tugging on Taehyung’s heartstrings in a way he’s never felt before.

 

“Jeongguk, I don’t—“

 

“All this time, I thought you just needed space, but,” Jeongguk rubs at his eyes furiously before the tears could flow. “Was it because it was my fault? I could have saved him? If I’d just successfully handed the gauntlet to the Hulk, maybe he would have survived, huh?”[1]

 

“Jeongguk, _don’t_ ,” Taehyung admonishes. He feels something drip onto his jeans, and he groans silently. “Please.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongguk sniffles, and then he’s moving, Taehyung’s moving, neither of them are sure who started it or who went over to who but they’re tangled on top of the ratty old couch in the reception area and the receptionist is nowhere to be found _and_ they’re sobbing together and Taehyung’s apologizing and Jeongguk is sniffling and…

 

“I didn’t want to say anything to you because I didn’t want to lose you,” Taehyung hiccups. It’s embarrassing, really, to be crying especially after all his tough bravado in the morning, but sue him, it’s early in the morning and he hasn’t been sleeping well in six months. “Not you too.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jeongguk promises, clutching Taehyung tighter to him. Taehyung’s half sure that anyone passing by would probably mistake them for a couple, and wants to sit up, wants to wipe his tears off and walk back to his room where Hoseok is probably still snoring away, pretend that none of this happened and go back to the awkward little smiles in the morning. But he’s done with running away from Jeongguk, at least—some things need to be sorted out and this was as good a time as any.

 

“You don’t _get_ it, Jeongguk.”

 

“Try,” Jeongguk encourages. “I’m listening.”

 

“Just…” Struggling, Taehyung tries to get the words to form coherent sentences in his brain. “You. My friends. Dr. Strange. My Dad. Gone.” Closing his eyes, he heaves a sigh. “Then, Dad came back. And then you guys came back. Then Dad was gone.”[2]

 

Silence again.

 

“It was whiplash,” Taehyung whimpers. “I _tried_ , I tried so hard to move on. Therapy, talking, crying, but… I’m _broken_ , Jeongguk. People are here, then they’re gone. Then they’re back, and other people are gone.” His voice falls to a whisper. “My Dad is gone.”

 

The puzzles are falling into place in Jeongguk’s mind, and Taehyung watches from his position in his friend’s arms as mounting horror grows in his large, warm doe eyes. “Oh _God_ , Tae, I…”

 

“I lost you twice.” Taehyung finally gasps, head pillowed on Jeongguk’s shoulder just like the old days. “Once when the ship didn’t come back, twice when my dad came back without you.”

 

He feels Jeongguk nod against the top of his head, then draw him in, and he finds himself pressed against his friend’s firm chest. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“I figured I’d just shut everyone out so I don’t have to lose them again,” Taehyung says, watery. “It was a shit decision.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Jeongguk hums and Taehyung feels it against his cheek. “I’m sorry, I never realized…”

 

“Yea,” Taehyung grumbles. “You mean a fuckton to me, asshole.”

 

“You mean a lot to me too,” Jeongguk pauses for a minute, and hesitantly adds, “Bro.”

 

 _Wow_ , Taehyung thinks. _Way to ruin the moment_.

 

~

 

Jeon Jeongguk does not think that he’s the type to regret life very often.

 

He’s got great friends, a _best friend_ that he would lay down his life for and a loving aunt. Sure, he’s lost some people, but he’s good at getting back on his feet most of the time—he’s had to learn, after all. So, on this fine summer morning, when Jimin walks past him at breakfast and finds him bending a fork in his fist, Hoseok is called over in great alarm.

 

“Guk,” Hoseok hisses. “Don’t blow your cover!”

 

Jeongguk lets go of the fork and it clatters onto the table. Jimin drops it into his bag and offers him a glass of water. “What’s up?”

 

Hoseok follows the younger’s gaze, and barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “What _else_?”

 

“Was your bed as uncomfortable as mine?” Bogum is groaning as Taehyung offers him a bacon roll, the two of them bumping shoulders as they stand together at the breakfast buffet counter. “I hardly fit into the bed, what’s a long, toned body like you to do, huh?”

 

“I specialize in contortion,” Bogum raises his brows, cheeky grin adorning his face, and Taehyung snorts. Jimin, on this side of the room, quietly moves Jeongguk’s plate so it doesn’t end up in pieces on the floor. “What are they talking about?” He whispers to Hoseok, and the other shrugs. “Dunno, but Spideyboy is probably hearing everything.”

 

The pair walk over and Bogum settles himself next to Jeongguk, Taehyung on Jimin’s other side. Jimin grabs at Hoseok and the two of them make their way over to a sleepy Yoongi by the coffee table. “What do you think is going on? They can’t be fighting, can they?”

 

The brown-haired, short, slightly lanky boy raises a brow in question at the duo, but does not answer. Jimin spares him a glance, and noisily starts to fiddle with the coffee switches. Hoseok grabs at a mug and a jug, sloshing the water around.[3] “I dunno.”

 

“He wasn’t in his room this morning when I woke up around 5, then he came back with his eyes all red. Tae wasn’t in his room either, was he?” Jimin is biting his lips, anxiously, and Hoseok grunts, averting his eyes when he feels Jeongguk’s gaze bearing into him from across the room. “Nope. They were probably together, it couldn’t have been a coincidence.”

 

“ _Guys_ ,” Yoongi protests. “I’m trying to get coffee.”

 

Hoseok starts to tap his coffee mug against the top of the table, contemplating his options and ignoring Yoongi. “You should talk to Tae after breakfast. I’ll go distract Jeongguk,” Jimin suggests, turning on his heel. “He’s going to smash the knife in if we leave him there any longer.”

 

Yoongi watches him go. “You know, I always thought that Jeongguk had a thing for Jimin,” He observes to Hoseok, quite quietly. “But now… I’m not too sure. Care to shed some light on this whole mess?”

 

“Why do you think that?” Hoseok is confused, for the lack of a better word. Yoongi shrugs a single shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’ve only known the two of them for six months, Seok, I may not come to the best of conclusions, but it seems like they mean more to each other than the average friend would, no?”

 

Hoseok laughs, the sound slightly restrained. “I guess you could say that. But then again, human relationships are complicated.” He studies Yoongi for a long moment, and then clinks his glass of orange juice against Yoongi’s, the sound drowning out their voices. In the distance, Jeongguk finally stops looking at them and responds to something Jimin is saying to him. Hoseok also sees Taehyung duck his head at Jeongguk’s action, but when he looks back to Yoongi, the older doesn’t give any indication that he’s seen it. “What are friends, and what are lovers? It’s hard to define—romantic love may be platonic love to different people, and vice versa.”

 

“You make a valid point,” Yoongi acknowledges. “But Jeongguk does admire Jimin.”

 

“And Jimin admires Jeongguk. Taehyung’s not wrong when he assumed that Jeongguk likes Jimin, and Jimin likes Jeongguk.”

 

Something dawns on Yoongi, and he turns back to Hoseok. “But?”

 

“But I don’t know if Taehyung acknowledges the extent to which Jeongguk cares about _him_ ,” Hoseok shrugs, tone mild, and Yoongi’s eyes widen. “Do you have any secret insider knowledge about the three of them that I don’t know about?” He jokes. It’s true: Hoseok, Jeongguk and Jimin had come from the same high school. Taehyung had transferred over to their high school after he and Jeongguk had met, and then the Snap had torn them apart. Hoseok and Taehyung, survivors of the Snap, had gotten to university and met Yoongi there—Yoongi had known Hoseok and Taehyung for longer than he’d known Jeongguk and Jimin, and he’s also never seen the group of four friends together since Taehyung went off the map to grieve. It bugged him at first, too, seeing Jeongguk and Jimin fit right in with Hoseok and not really knowing where Taehyung came into the picture, especially given that Hoseok had introduced Jeongguk as ‘Taehyung’s best friend’.

 

“I think Jeongguk is too confused about his feelings for Jimin to understand what he feels for Taehyung,” Hoseok says. “Jeongguk and Jimin have known each other for longer, sure, and Jeongguk did have a crush on Jimin at one point, but if you’ve seen Taehyung and Jeongguk together before the Snap—God, I thought they’d be married straight out of high school. They’ve got this love square thing going on, but they all care very deeply for each other.”[4]

 

“You seem to be the only one who feels this way,” Yoongi notes. “Taehyung himself doesn’t think so.”

 

“They haven’t seen each other for five years and six months. And they’ve only been best friends for about a year before that—I think it’s natural to be a little confused,” Hoseok chooses his words carefully so as to not offend Yoongi, and Yoongi waves him off, understanding. “Anyway, I think it’s pretty easy to have affections for many people at once. You just have to pick and choose which feelings to acknowledge and act on.”

 

Yoongi chuckles. “That’s _very_ deep.”

 

“And Taehyung is too scared to admit his own feelings,” Hoseok ignores Yoongi. “While Jeongguk is too confused.”

 

~

 

“It’s okay to like Jeongguk, you know,” Bogum whispers to Taehyung, as their tour guide gestures wildly in one of Schönbrunn’s courtyards. Taehyung, who is in the middle of chugging his water before they have to put their bags in the cloakroom, chokes, and Bogum wrinkles his nose as he hands the spluttering male a tissue. “What?”

 

“I do _not_ like Jeon Jeongguk,” Taehyung wipes at his chin, chagrined.

 

“Well,” Bogum is visibly taken aback. “I thought you and him were together?”

 

“What?”

 

“No, seriously. The kid was glaring holes into my forehead when I was talking to you this morning. I really thought you guys were together and you were just focused on keeping it a secret or something.” Bogum motions vaguely at Taehyung. “You know, with you being Iron Man’s son and the media always up your ass about something.”

 

“Yea, well, no.”

 

“You sound disappointed.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“That denial came very quickly,” Bogum says, and Taehyung smacks him hard against the arm. “Okay, I’m sorry! I really am surprised, though.”

 

“Do _they_ ,” Taehyung jabs a finger to the front, where Jeongguk and Jimin are laughing together, Jeongguk’s doe eyes crinkled into little crescent moons and Jimin’s barely visible with the intensity of his chortles. “Not look like they’re having fun together?”

 

Bogum raises an eyebrow. “So you’re jealous?”

 

“I’m trying to tell you that Jeongguk has had a crush on Jimin in high school and they look good AF together.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Bogum nods. “Sounds to me like you’re just trying to use Jimin as an excuse to not own up to your feelings. Tough luck, man,” He claps Taehyung on the back sympathetically. “You have stars in your eyes when you look at the boy.”

 

Taehyung snarls.

 

“Okay!” Bogum yelps, jumping backwards. “Jeongguk and Jimin totally belong together, you have no emotions whatsoever, all is good, and Park Bogum does not want to die today.”

 

 

~

[1] To reverse the Snap by Thanos, Iron Man had to use the same gauntlet and turn Thanos and his armies into dust. However, using the gauntlet is fatal for most humans, which was why they had the Hulk to do it at first. In the throes of battle, Spiderman was unable to get the gauntlet to the Hulk, so Iron Man wore it himself and snapped his fingers, trading his own life in the process.

[2] In Infinity War, Thanos snapped his fingers and half of the world’s population was gone. During this time, Iron Man (Namjoon) and Spiderman (Jeongguk) were in space trying to stop him. However, when Thanos snapped his fingers, Spiderman and some members of the crew in space faded into dust. Iron Man was unable to get the ship running and go back to Earth. As far as Taehyung was concerned, both his father _and_ Jeongguk were dead. Then, Iron Man managed to get back to Earth with the help of Captain Marvel, and Taehyung thought that Namjoon _and_ Jeongguk were coming back. However, Jeongguk didn’t (cuz he faded to dust). Afterwards, Iron Man figured out a way to reverse the Snap after five years and fought Thanos to the death. Jeongguk (and Taehyung’s friends) were revived, so Taehyung got them back. However, Namjoon/Iron Man died in the process of fighting Thanos, so Taehyung still lost him.

[3] They’re trying to overlay their voices with other sounds so Jeongguk doesn’t hear their grand schemes.

[4] I confused myself with the timeline and now the exact years won’t exactly add up, so for the purposes of this AU let’s assume that high school is four years + they have a six-month break before university, and the first semester of university is six months. So Taeguk met around the start of high school + it had been right before the 2nd year of high school when the Snap happened, and Vhope have attended 1 semester of university when the Snap was reversed. So in total it’s been about 4-5 years that the victims of the Snap have been gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i think love is so complicated in real life and a bunch of yoongi + hoseok's conversation is something i've discussed with my friends at some point  
> \- i do believe love/affection for multiple people can be felt. at the same time, i also understand that sometimes you can't control what you feel. However, i believe that relationships are choices to be made?? if that makes sense?? love and relationships are complicated and i hope i made that clear in this chapter  
> \- this chapter presents two different relationships: jikook, who have admired and crushed on each other since the beginning of their friendship, and taekook, who have a very fast-paced and passion-filled friendship since the beginning that has the potential to bloom into something more  
> \- i am not shitting on either couple + while this fic is ultimately endgame taekook, i just hope that these two couples can bring about some new perspectives on how everyone views 'love'. just because jeongguk likes jimin doesn't mean that he doesn't care for taehyung, and vice versa. so many people skirt the line between friendship and love everyday and don't realize it and may this fic be a dedication to all sorts of love that we feel as humans, whether platonic, romantic, or anywhere in between  
> \- i will insert a gentle reminder here that this is purely a work of fiction, and that angst is kept at a minimum to keep up with the theme of 'love' and how different people interpret love and include it in their lives.  
> \- I will also NOT clarify what exactly jikook feel for each other in this fic, and this chapter is the closest i will get to it. that is up for speculation and your interpretation. they can be merely platonic, or they can be romantic. i am keeping it in the grey area.  
> \- this fic is really hard to write (i had to rewrite this chapter twice help) and i hope that with the notes and stuff i'm making it easier to understand my perspective/purpose for you guys + i really hope that even non-fans of the marvel universe will give this fic a chance :")  
> \- taeguk do sound very emotionally unstable but as hoseok pointed out, they've rly spent a LONG time not being with each other and emotions are bound to overflow a lil + tae is coming out of a traumatic event and jeongguk has been trying rly hard but tae is also sending him so many mixed signals. imagine if you're jeongguk and you're making a huge effort to make your friend comfortable but he/she is nice one second and shuts you out the next-- it's pretty damn confusing and you're bound to get a little angry/annoyed/helpless  
> \- do drop me a comment and tell me what you think of this fic!! comments really do motivate me to write and it's nice knowing that people love this au as much as i do :D 
> 
> scream at me here:  
> \- [Tumblr](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)


	5. I don't wanna miss you like they do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bogum and Yoongi are trying to be good wingmen, Hoseok tries (and fails) to get Taehyung to talk about Feelings, Taehyung is avoiding Jikook like the plague and discusses axolotls with his AI. Jeongguk is just a confused smol bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry for the wait  
> \- this is a long one and i lost steam towards the end

One tour and some rather shitty sourvenirs later (Taehyung thinks that putting the ever-beautiful Sisi on some bad chocolate is an insult to the Empress so he blatantly refused to buy any—but the same could not be said about Bogum. He exchanged a slightly unimpressed look with Jeongguk when they meet briefly at the counter: Jeongguk had shrugged and told him to lighten up), Taehyung finds himself standing next to someone else that he hadn’t seen, nor conversed with, in a while. Min Yoongi sidles up to him and they hug quickly, the smaller boy folding himself into Taehyung’s chest and pounding on his back with a surprisingly strong grip. They both talk as they queue up for their bags Bogum in tow.

 

“Say, have you noticed Park Jimin and Jeon Jeongguk getting closer recently?” Bogum asks Yoongi, Taehyung twirling the number tag for his bag around his fingers. Presently, as Bogum asks the seemingly innocent question, he drops the tag. Face red, he bends down to pick it up, until Bogum’s voice filters down to him. “Because a little birdie pointed out to me that they apparently used to crush on each other.”

 

“Bogum—” Taehyung straightens up, bag tag pressed tightly into his hand. “I really don’t want to talk about this…”

 

“What do you think, Yoongi? You’ve always been good at figuring out relationships and stuff.”

 

“I think they’re just friends,” Yoongi’s gaze flickers over to Taehyung briefly. “But it could progress into something more if someone doesn’t man up and do something about it. _Especially_ if they used to crush on each other. _Even if_ they used to crush on each other.”

 

Taehyung is about to rebuke his friend for being so involved in his love life (which he could take care of himself, thank you very much), when their professor calls for their tour guide to take a group photo. Groaning, everyone makes their way away from the bag-collection area and onto the courtyard steps, where people are starting to holler at each other to take their own spaces. Naturally, Taehyung, Bogum and Yoongi step into the side together, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Jeongguk drape a friendly arm over Jimin’s shoulders. Hoseok is next to the two of them, and Yoongi is waving, about to call to them in hopes of standing together, when Taehyung catches his eye and does a subtle shake of his head.

 

Yoongi’s arm drops, hesitant, and Jeongguk looks over at the movement. Seeing Taehyung, a flash of something goes across his eyes and his arm lifts ever-so-slightly off Jimin’s shoulders. The action alerts Jimin, whose head snaps up to try and see if there’s anything wrong. The little dance of shifting and turning makes Taehyung taste something sour in his mouth. It could be the coffee he downed too quickly that morning, or it could be the fact that Jeongguk and Jimin looked like they had been practising this dance so much it was practically routine at this rate.

 

Hoseok catches him watching, and does a barely perceptible shake of his head. _We’ll talk later_ , the action says, and Taehyung swallows around his numb tongue and bares his teeth in a sorry replica of a smile. The flash goes off, and Taehyung blinks, trying to clear the momentary blindness in his eyes. ~~~~

“So… Jimin thinks we’re fighting,” Jeongguk starts conversationally as they step back into line for the bag collection. The queue had grown since they’d gone to take the class picture, and Taehyung’s mood is currently a little sour. Half-expecting Yoongi or Bogum to come to his rescue and intercept Jeongguk in his tracks, Taehyung looks behind him. No such luck-- Bogum is fiddling with the tag for his bag collection, trying to figure out where to put it since he has no pockets. Yoongi is nowhere to be found.

 

“Why?” Taehyung pretends to be distracted by Bogum trying to twirl the tag around his finger.

 

“I dunno, because we haven’t exactly been talking?”

 

“Well, we are,” Taehyung says, shortly. “He doesn’t need to worry.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Jeongguk falls silent as Bogum finally asks Taehyung for help. He stuffs the tag along with his own in his shirt pocket. “You aren’t going to continue avoiding me, are you?”

 

“Nope,” Taehyung says. “I think we sorted that out this morning.” Jeongguk grins a little, relieved, and Taehyung can’t find it within himself to ignore the smile. His lips twitch a little, and Jeongguk rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed and jerky in his movements, but he seems to find his footing almost immediately afterwards. “So… Schönbrunn?” Taehyung shrugs, and they strike up another nonsensical conversation about Princess Sisi. It’s nice, Taehyung thinks to himself, that Jeongguk remembers how much he loves old films and particularly Romy Schneider’s portrayal of the famed Empress.

 

“Guys?” Jimin comes up with a bunch of infographics. “We have a free afternoon and we need to choose which other parts of the castle we want to visit depending on our projects.” He holds up a pamphlet. “This ticket includes the winter palace, Hofburg, too. But I don’t know if I want to visit that?”

 

“What’s your project on?” Taehyung cuts in, before Jeongguk could say anything nice or wishy-washy. Jimin doesn’t seem to notice his tone of voice. His gaze flicks to him, cheery as ever. “Palace layouts and architecture.” _God,_ Jimin is such a nice kid and Taehyung feels evil.

 

“Say, isn’t that similar to yours, Jeongguk?” Hoseok conveniently passes by right at that instant. “Art in modern period Vienna? The statues in the garden is a good start.” Slinging an arm around Taehyung, he steers the boy the other way. “We should go visit the Hofburg and the Sisi museum there—I fought for my essay to be about Sisi ‘cuz she wasn’t on the recommended list, and I’m not passing it up.”

 

Taehyung snorts. “Really?”

 

“Well, yea, but I also need to talk to you.” Hoseok rolls his eyes once Jeongguk and Jimin are out of earshot. “You aren’t exactly making it easy with your Houdini act.”

 

“So, blame me,” Taehyung says, but there isn’t any real malice in his tone. “Why don’t you blame Jeon Jeongguk and his blatant love sickness for Park Jimin over there?”

 

“Ok, kid,” Hoseok lets him go. “That was a rather low blow.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jeon Jeongguk may be a confused little shit about his feelings, but that doesn’t mean you get to belittle his care for you,” Hoseok shoves at him a little. They pass by Yoongi, who is fiddling with his phone at the back of the class line, the other students milling about. “Man up and take some responsibility, damnit.”

 

“Shouldn’t we actually pay attention?” Taehyung gestures. “Project? Assignment?”

 

“Actually, I finished writing my essay plan this morning when you were not in our room,” Hoseok drops the bomb as casually as he would have talked about the weather. “Plus, you’re just here for the trip, your module credits aren’t even counted this semester cuz you’re on a Leave of Absence, so you don’t have to pay attention either. So, let’s talk.”

 

“Let’s talk,” Taehyung repeats. “About what?”

 

“This,” Hoseok gestures to Taehyung, trying to compress _stop playing dumb_ into a few short, jerky hand movements. “Why are you trying to get the two of them to date?”

 

“I thought it was old news,” Taehyung shrugs, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible. “Back in high school, right before the Snap, Jeongguk had a crush on Jimin. And if I remember correctly, it was reciprocated. Jeongguk was going to confess to him when we graduate, but he never got the opportunity. As far as _they’re_ concerned, they should be picking up right where they left off. We are five entire years ahead of them, Hoseok.” _It’s not fair if I impose all my longing and pining of Jeongguk on him._

 

“Understandable,” Hoseok’s shoulders drop a little, but they perk right back up. “And you, then?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“It really is okay to like him,” Hoseok says, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. “He and Jimin aren’t dating…” —Taehyung adds a silent _‘yet’_ in his head— “And even if they are, you shouldn’t discount your own feelings, Taehyung. You care for him so much.”

 

“As a _friend_ ,” Taehyung feels the force behind his own words. “Nothing more.”

 

Hoseok studies him for a long moment, eyes raking him up and down. “Yea, keep telling yourself that,” Taehyung hears, and almost ironically, a peal of bright laughter assaults his ears from the front of the line. Jimin is laughing at something, and Jeongguk is watching him, a smile playing at his lips. It’s not the same smile he reserves for Taehyung when he thinks no one is watching (Taehyung would like to thank the camera in his suit for capturing the half-grin that Jeongguk wears whenever they finish a mission successfully), but it comes pretty darn close. 

 

And Taehyung is sure that he isn’t supposed to feel the twinge of pain in his heart, but he feels it all the same. He looks away, almost on reflex.

 

“So,” He clears his throat. “Sisi?”[1]

 

Hoseok nods, done with the conversation, not wanting to push his luck any further. “Sisi,” He agrees, taking Taehyung by the arm and pulling him so that Jeongguk is no longer in his field of vision. And silently, Taehyung thanks the Gods out there that Hoseok was the one who stuck with him all the way through five long years.

 

~

 

They all end up going to the Hofburg. Taehyung isn’t sure exactly _how_ or _why_ , but he and Hoseok were chatting on the train station platform when Yoongi and Bogum walk up. Then Jeongguk and Jimin just randomly show up with ice cream right before the train doors close.

 

Taehyung resigns himself to the fact that whichever God out there controlling his fate right then is having a laughing fit. Loki, too. Maybe even Thor is having a blast at his expense.

 

Thankfully, though, the trip passes by in a blur. Bogum and Yoongi are their usual, laidback selves, and Jimin seems to be on a quest to involve Taehyung in the conversation as much as possible. Taehyung can see the effort, and he tries to step it up on his end, too. He almost succeeds in making Hoseok choke on his Sprite with an off-handed comment about Marie Antoinette’s atrocious hair ( _why_ Marie Antoinette has a place in Vienna’s palace, well, her mother is Maria Theresa and a past-Empress of Austria, Taehyung learns) as they are walking out of the Hofburg, though. He counts that as a win.

 

They seat themselves on the lawn outside. It’s cold even in summer, Taehyung realizes, and he swears up and down that his butt is wet from the grass. Maybe it’s condensation and dewdrops, or something, he’d rather not think about the technicalities. “Here,” Jimin hands him a map. “I took an extra. You can sit on it if you want.”

 

And how could he _ever_ not like Jimin, well, Taehyung would like to know, too. The boy is quite literally an angel sent from above. He takes the map over gratefully, and plonks his rather moist ass onto the paper as they study the scenery around them.

 

Vienna is beautiful in a magnificent sort of way. Not in sprawling greys like London or glimmering silvers like America—A far cry from Korea’s hustle and bustle, definitely. The people here are relaxed, Taehyung notes. Romantic, even. Where old splendour is neatly incorporated into a thriving, modern city. And there’s music _everywhere_. Vaguely, he could hear the soft strains of electronic music from across the street, where a market is being held. Right next to them, someone is playing on an old upright piano, the soft melodious notes held up against the wind and caressing the atmosphere. They don’t say anything to one another, opting instead to stare up at the cloudless sky and the lush greenery all around them. Other people are seated on the lawn too, and the conversations that flow among them are simple, casual, relaxed.

 

And while Taehyung could think of better ways to spend his time, it is a very welcome change from home. Despite all the pettiness he feels for both Jimin and Jeongguk, he couldn’t think of anyone better to spend his time with.

 

He feels his eyes sliding shut and he pillows his head on the shoulder closest to him, feeling the sun on his skin.

 

~

 

Jeongguk tries not to let his eye twitch as he watches Bogum pat Taehyung’s head lightly, soothing the boy into slumber. Well, not quite slumber, his ears supply quite helpfully, because the boy’s heartbeat is not slowing down into the steady slow beats if it were. Taehyung is very much awake, just relaxing, and Jeongguk swallows down the ugly feeling in his stomach, turning to Jimin and nodding at the boy’s chatter about statues and layouts.

 

“Like, this thing over here,” Jimin points. Jeongguk follows his finger, and promptly frowns when he spies a crack running along the stone path that he didn’t see a mere half hour ago.

 

 _Strange_.

 

Because while Jeongguk isn’t doing anything remotely related to arts-and-design like Jimin[2] is, he has a rather good memory and he definitely does not recall seeing cracks. Plural.

 

He blinks, and the rest of the things happen in slow motion.

 

Taehyung’s eyes shoot open the exact moment he jumps to his feet, and the other is wringing his hands into the fabric of his shirt and _pulling_. Jeongguk falls backwards just as a claw, taller than him and the approximate length of a pillar, pierce through the earth right where he was standing. Vaguely, he registers Hoseok’s screech of terror, and then the grip on his hand turns cold. Metallic.

 

“What are you doing?” He shouts, frantic, turning around to stare straight into the lit eye-section of Taehyung’s Iron Suit. He is familiar with this suit, and he feels his own heartbeat skyrocket. _Trigger_. “Taehyung!”

 

“Go help the others,” It isn’t the boy’s voice, rather, a metallic impersonation of his as Taehyung speaks through his mic, the Iron suit amplifying it. It is a command, and Jeongguk feels muscle memory pull his arms backwards and stumble back into balance. _Help the others_ , his spider senses urge, and he swallows down his fear and his memories of last seeing Taehyung in the suit[3]. Spinning around, he manages to catch hold of Jimin and Hoseok, and he looks around frantically for Bogum and Yoongi amidst the mayhem of screaming tourists and shrieking locals.

 

“What about you?” Jimin yells as Taehyung prepares for take-off, the repulsors at his feet powering themselves on. “Taehyung, you’re on _vacation!_ You don’t have to—”

 

“I’m doing my job!” Taehyung shouts, and then he’s off. The claw retracts itself back to the soil, and Jimin looks down, fear coloring his eyes. Hoseok is clutching onto Jeongguk so tight he feels his arm is in jeopardy of falling off, but his spider senses are also in overdrive, and his next move is to pull his hood low over his head and _jump_.

 

And thank the heavens he does, because the next thing that comes up is not a single claw, but the sleek metallic glove of a… hand?

 

They land on one of the statues in the middle of the garden. Jeongguk isn’t altogether sure if it’s safe, but he knows being on the ground is worse. Looking around, he spies Bogum and Yoongi heading away from the area, already out of the immediate proximity and swept along by the crowd, and breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m going to need to get the two of you out of here,” He says, business-mode kicking in. He may not want to do this, but Taehyung is already throwing a blast at the vague shape of a hand, and he _needs_ to help. Only problem is that his Spider suit is at the hotel and he quite literally can’t do anything at this stage, except lift really heavy weights. And tell his friend how the battle is playing out.

 

Deciding to go with the latter (he remembers an old headpiece stuffed down his backpack from a few years ago—Jeongguk has the bad habit of not packing his bag as often as he should), he slings Hoseok onto his back. The boy doesn’t protest, and Jimin huddles himself into a small ball, clinging onto his chest. Some part of Jeongguk’s brain thinks that he must look really silly, but it really isn’t any of his concern at this point. He leaps again, headed for a large tree. Sticking himself to its surface, he dodges a spray of soot and soil and ignores Taehyung’s shout of disgust.

 

Aiming for the ground, he manages to get the two males safely onto flat land a little further from where a giant made of soil is currently trying to grab Taehyung. “Go!” He orders, slamming his bag onto the floor and finding the old earpiece. Praying that it would work, he throws the rest of his bag to Hoseok, who catches it deftly and hauls Jimin to his feet. “Find Yoongi! And Bogum!”

 

Neither of them needed a second urging, and they are off, sprinting to the nearest shelter with the last of the people.

 

Jeongguk jams the headpiece on and makes a run for the battle.

 

~

 

“Taehyung!”

 

“What?” He snarls into his own headset. “Cole[4], can you tell me why Jeongguk has a headset?”

 

Earth Thing screams into his face as he flies by, and the AI in his suit would probably shrug if it could. “Beats me, Tae.”

 

Kim Taehyung swears that his own AI hates him more than anyone else in the world. “Cole, please?”

 

“I wouldn’t know, Tae,” Cole sasses. “Have you tried your lasers?”

 

Taehyung throws a blast, but Earth Thing regenerates faster than lizards. Or was the exact term an axolotl?

 

“An axolotl could regenerate parts of its brain if it's damaged,” Cole supplies helpfully. The AI had been programmed to obey his brain signals directly from a chip that Taehyung sticks to his forehead in battle. He’s spent years working on it, and the past six months had been hell, figuring out formulas and trying out new ways for it to work even better—contrary to popular belief, he had not been sitting around and doing _nothing_ , thank you very much.

 

“Cole, shut up and find some weak spots.”

 

“There’s none,” The AI sings, and Taehyung wants to cry. Or ram his suit into a ditch. Whichever is more convenient.

 

“You have got to be _shitting_ me.”

 

“Taehyung!”

 

“What!” Taehyung is at his wit’s end by now, and has resorted to just dodging out of the way when the hand comes too close to him. It’s so muddy that his vision is starting to get obstructed, and the cameras installed onto various parts of his suit are also getting dirty. “The feet!” Jeongguk yells from wherever he is. Taehyung can’t really tell which is way is up.

 

Which is probably bad considering that Jeongguk is cautioning him about Earth Thing’s feet.

 

The next thing he knows, he is being rammed down and he tastes mud in his mouth. Then he feels the impact on the back of his head, and he lies there as Cole makes a distressed, beeping noise.

 

“Two ribs bruised,” The AI says, and Taehyung coughs, retracting the suit away from his face. Jeongguk comes sliding to a halt next to him. “Are you okay?”

 

It takes him a while to get to his bearings, all air knocked straight out of him. He can’t move his hands, and Jeongguk’s hands flutter around his head, uselessly trying to figure out if there’s any part that he could touch. “Is there anything broken, Dylan[5]?”

 

The AI seems to have assured Jeongguk that there’s only two bruised ribs on him, because Jeongguk is breathing a sigh of relief and attempting to haul Taehyung to his feet. Taehyung bleats, voice still a mess, and Jeongguk accidentally drops him again in his moment of panic.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He whisper-shouts. Taehyung wants to roll his eyes if he wasn’t as embarrassed as he is right now. He’d literally taken a fall right into his first battle after his break, with his partner there to see it. “Are your ribs—”

 

“I’m fine,” Taehyung wheezes, pulling at Jeongguk’s hand to haul himself up to his feet. “I—”

 

A surprised shout comes in the distance, and the two of them look up.

 

~

 

“Who _is_ that?” Hoseok and Jimin had completely and utterly lost Bogum and Yoongi, but it’s okay, they didn’t see anyone dead so they were probably safe. Hoseok wants to scoff at the incredulity of the situation, but he doesn’t really have the time. Especially if there’s a cloud of green mist covering the earth giant. Last he recalled, Taehyung’s suit doesn’t have big capsules of green mist and the guy isn’t fond of such dramatic displays.

 

He didn’t think Taehyung would change that much about his suit—his friend had always been a fan of the tried-and-tested brute force method, just as Jeongguk was. Laser beams, repulsors, blasters, the like, _those_ were the cool features on his suit. Not… Mist. Or whatever the thing was.

 

“Do you think Jeongguk knows the guy?” He asks Jimin, slightly awed as the earth giant appears to be slowing down. Jimin shrugs, slowly, still coming back to his senses after the sudden assault. “He hasn’t been back at the Compound for the last six months, I don’t think he does?”

 

Hoseok raises his eyebrows. Jeongguk _had_ been back at the Compound, though, to convince Taehyung to come back on the school trip. So Jimin hadn’t known about that. Wisely, he keeps his mouth shut and turns his attention back to the fray.

 

“For a second,” Jimin stops himself, voice lowering. “I thought it was Iron Man.”

 

And Hoseok, too, thought it was Iron Man for a moment. Namjoon had always swooped in at the last minute when Jeongguk and Taehyung needed saving. At the exact last moment, and with great style. As Jeongguk’s reliable Man in the Chair, he’d been the one to contact the older man once or twice, and the old Iron Man, while snarky, always greeted him with a warm pat on the back.

 

Just in that split second, Hoseok allowed himself to imagine it, then brushes the image out of his head.

 

“Let’s go,” He says to Jimin, who nods. “We should go back to the hotel and tell Prof what’s going on.”

 

~

 

“Jeongguk, for the last _time_ —”

 

“—You don’t have to take care of that giant!” Jeongguk wants to run his hand through his hair because he is Stressed. With a capital ‘S’. Taehyung is hobbling: his ankle had taken a hit when he’d landed, and Jeongguk almost had to rip the suit off him so that the older wouldn’t go charging right back into the fray. Some dude with a green fishbowl helmet had swooped in and stopped the earth thing before disappearing into a green mist. The news outlets were called and he _had_ to get Taehyung out of there before anyone had a chance of assaulting him with questions. They might be in Europe, but the press was the press and Taehyung _hated_ the press as much as he loved fighting crime.

 

“I could have had it!” He complains, loud. “I think you’re concussed,” Jeongguk mumbles, under his breath.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“I said nothing,” Jeongguk says, quick. “You’re hearing things.”

 

Taehyung reaches his free hand up and gives Jeongguk a hard smack on the back of his head. His other is slung around Jeongguk’s back to help himself walk. Jeongguk’s left hand is holding onto that arm, and the other is wrapped securely around his waist, so the only thing he does in retaliation is to glare back. “You really need to rest, Tae, you look like a mess.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Taehyung sighs, displeased. “Now I have to call Jiwon and tell her that there’s not just sand giants, there’s earth giants.”

 

They manage to get up to their hotel from the subway station. Some people are looking at them funny, but Jeongguk pays them no heed and lugs Taehyung along through the doors. Their Professor comes up to meet them and they fill out a form[6] (Jeongguk fills out the form and Taehyung dramatically whines his discontent), then they’re dismissed to their rooms to clean up.

 

Jimin meets them at the lift, having received the message that Jeongguk sent ahead of time. He is all frazzled nerves and wild hair, catching Jeongguk in a hug first, then Taehyung. “You guys are okay, right?”

 

“Bruised ribs, but I’ll be fine in a bit.”

 

“I highkey think your ankle is sprained, Tae.”

 

“Just strained, it’s fine,” Taehyung waves him off. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Guk.”

 

“Actually,” Hoseok pops his head out into the corridor. “Taehyung, Jeongguk, there’s someone here to see you.”

 

“Who?” The two of them ask in unison. Jimin turns around, eyebrow raised.

 

“Shin Donghyuk[7]?” Hoseok asks, walking out of the room. “I think I’ll room with Jimin tonight, you guys go and figure out whatever it is you guys need to figure out.”

 

Jeongguk had seen Donghyuk exactly once before, on a TV screen when Namjoon had introduced him as the commander of a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. And he doubts that it prepared him for the way Taehyung shoves him aside and _pounces_ into his room.

 

 

 

 Notes and Explanations: 

[1] Sisi is such a tragic yet romantic character lmao hint hint wink wonk may consider her as an inspiration for future stories and also on my europe trip I legit loved vienna and the two palaces. no other palace comes close imo besides maybe Windsor Castle and the Swan Castle

[2] I thought it would be interesting if Jimin is a dance + theatre double major, specializing in stage design or something. I always picture Jimin as the super artsy and creative sort, and he reminds me of this senior I have in dance who is majoring in theatre production and I have so much respect for her??? and she’s so gentle and sweet and she reminds me of Jimin so much :<< she literally breathes dance and you can’t keep your eyes off her when she dances

[3] When Namjoon died in the final stand, that was the last time Jeongguk’d seen Taehyung in his suit

[4] Iron Man includes AI in most of the suits he manufactures. In the movie, Peter Parker/Spiderman’s AI is called Karen, and Iron Man’s own AI is called Friday. I figured Taehyung and Jeongguk would probably install one into their suits too if given the opportunity. Anw, name chosen because Yeontan means Coal and it rhymes with Cole and why not have an AI called Cole :D

[5] I figured that if Tae and Guk were ever a crime-fighting duo they’d name their AI something related to each other (like Sherlock and Watson, Spongebob and Patrick, Batman and Robin etc. etc.) so if Tae’s AI is named Cole Guk’s AI would probably be called Dylan cuz of the Sprouse twins idk

[6] I highkey dk what the form is called like you basically have to fill in this form that says you acknowledge that the University isn’t responsible for whatever injuries that you have sustained and that everything is on you + the insurance you bought covers your injuries and stuff like that

[7] Supreme Boi, one of Bangtan’s producers/ex-BTS trainee who left before their debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- whew this chapter was hard to get out  
>  \- i hate filler chapters  
>  \- actions scenes are so hard to write  
>  \- pls don't hate me  
>  \- also taekook are finally finding their rhythm again and responding in unison don't we all love character development  
>  \- and taetae is letting his inner jealousy show  
>  \- ooh and we love a cliffhanger  
>  \- let's have a vote shall we
>
>> lez geddit dr strange is played by
>> 
>> — devilrin (@devilrin9) [June 24, 2019](https://twitter.com/devilrin9/status/1143214319129096192?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> \- scream at me here:  
> \- [Tumblr](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)  
> \- again, do drop me a comment! until the next update guys :D 


	6. I've got chips on both of my shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk meets the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Taehyung takes action, and Do Hyeong is a weird-ass guy with a swollen face that Iron Lad Does Not Trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- it's a long one guys  
> \- also a filler chapter :<

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Jeon,” A man with a short crew cut says. His raspy voice, eye patch, chiseled features and black suit immediately getting Jeongguk’s senses on high alert.[1] And by _senses_ , I mean his I-am-meeting-one-of-the-coolest-men-alive senses that he has had for every other Avenger, or S.H.I.E.L.D agent that he’s ever met. Not the spidey sense that tells him when there’s danger, or that Kim Taehyung is in trouble.

 

Speaking of which, his spidey senses are throbbing a little, and he tries to find the source of said danger, or Kim Taehyung’s troubles. And he spies it in the form of a bruised hand—considering that he’d spent a while having that hand close to his head and therefore directly in his line of sight, he’d know if it was bruised prior to this meeting. Which, it hadn’t been.

 

“Did you just—” Jeongguk takes a minute to collect himself. “—Punch Shin Donghyuk in the face?”

 

“And I’ll tear out his throat if he doesn’t leave,” Taehyung hisses. “The Training-Wheels Protocol[2] disallowed you from being in contact with Jeon Jeongguk.”

 

Jeongguk looks between Taehyung and Donghyuk. Then back again. “What?”

 

“He’s been trying to recruit you on shitty S.H.I.E.L.D missions since the time you took down the Vulture[3],” Taehyung’s eyes don’t leave Donghyuk’s. “The Training-Wheels Protocol isn’t just an add-on to your suit, it was a legal _contract_ and I can’t believe you are breaking it.”

 

“It was only valid until your father died,” Donghyuk says easily, the words rolling off his tongue. “Now, there are more pressing matters than Jeon Jeongguk’s innocence.”

 

 _Wrong move_ , Jeongguk wants to say, but Taehyung beats him to it.

 

“You weren’t even at his funeral,” The boy growls. “How _fucking_ dare you.”

 

“How did you know I wasn’t there?”

 

“I looked for you!” Taehyung fumes. Shin Donghyuk eyes him, then shrugs, nonchalant. “There’s a car waiting outside, I suggest you two come out for a spin.”

 

“I think Taehyung needs to rest, we’ve…” Jeongguk’s eyes flicker between Donghyuk and Taehyung again. “We’ve had a long day, sir.”

 

“You’d want to know the details, I assure you, Jeon Jeongguk,” Donghyuk smiles at him, teeth baring. “And so do you, Kim Taehyung.”

 

And with that, he exits the room with a flourish. Taehyung’s hand comes heavily down the closet the next, and the doors pop open with a stubborn click.

 

“Woah,” Jeongguk says, going to kneel next to Taehyung and scrutinizing his hand. “That must’ve hurt.”

 

“Shut up. I don’t want to go.”

 

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk lets a little bit of a reprimanding tone seep into his voice. “You can’t just… I don’t know, run from Donghyuk, too.”

 

“I said I don’t want to go,” Taehyung looks down, avoiding his eyes. “I was here on _vacation_.”

 

“Vacation or not, something happened today that we have to deal with, Taehyung. Didn’t you tell me just this morning about S.H.I.E.L.D’s involvement with the sand giant? It’s probably related, if not Donghyuk wouldn’t have come at this time. Coincidences don’t just happen.”

 

Taehyung knows he can’t say anything to that. “Anyway, weren’t you just telling me about how you were gonna apprehend the earth giant thing? Now’s your chance to find out what happened to it.”

 

“What are the odds?” Taehyung argues.

 

“Tae, S.H.I.E.L.D is in charge of the paranormal. And what we saw today definitely wasn’t _normal_ by any means. You’re a genius, how can you not figure that out?”

 

“Are you calling me stupid?” Jeongguk holds his tongue. Taehyung stares at him for a minute, then grudgingly pulls out a hoodie and shrugs it on. Jeongguk decides to keep his tact and change the subject to one that he’s actually curious about. “How did you know about the Training-Wheels Protocol, anyway?”

 

He had been so pissed off when he found it in his suit, but as always, he couldn’t stay angry at Iron Man for long. Namjoon only had his best interests in mind, and he’d learned so much from the man. From giving him the suit, to confiscating it, to giving it back to him—the Training-Wheels Protocol had not worked out as planned, but it did teach him a valuable lesson. If he didn’t know what he was worth, a fancy suit wasn’t going to help him at all. For the longest time, he’d always thought it was some secret between him and Iron Man, but for Taehyung to know about it, he couldn’t help but feel like some shred of that intimacy shared between him and his mentor-and-father-figure had been compromised.

 

Just slightly, but still compromised.

 

Taehyung gives him a weary look.

 

“I told my dad to write it.”

 

Jeongguk feels his eyes go wide. And his mouth drop open. So, the first thing he does is to slam it back shut and blink as hard as he could. “What? Why? But I thought—”

 

 “It was dangerous, Guk,” A rare flash of genuine concern enters Taehyung’s eyes and Jeongguk is silenced. “And I’m too selfish to see you get hurt on all those other missions.”

 

Zipping up his hoodie, he pulls the hood up over his head, then checks his bracelet to ensure that the metal is working properly. Satisfied, he turns his gaze back onto Jeongguk, and gives a nonchalant shrug. “Also, if you died, I’d have no one to copy homework from. So.” 

 

~

 

It became evident— _very_ evident— to Jeongguk, that Taehyung and Donghyuk had a history that he would probably never understand. The car ride to some unknown place was awkward and filled with tension so thick that Taehyung’s lasers would have difficulties cutting through.

 

“We are going to get into trouble,” Taehyung grumbles his dissent loudly. Jeongguk spares him a glance, raising a questioning eyebrow. “When have _you_ ever been concerned about getting into trouble?” Taehyung had always done what he wanted, when he wanted. True Kim Namjoon style. And Jeongguk had spent more than enough time trying to coax him out of a scheme, just as much time as he’d spent trying to coax him _into_ one. Nothing would work if Taehyung himself doesn’t see a point—not bribes, not pouts, _nothing_.

 

“Now is a good time to start,” Taehyung mumbles, unhappy. Donghyuk looks at him, but doesn’t comment. They spend the rest of the trip in tense quietude, until the car pulls up to an inconspicuous brick building. Jeongguk hadn’t bothered to read the maps in Vienna, and his grasp of German is practically nonexistent. “Where are we?” He asks, in an attempt to stay polite. To be honest, Donghyuk is starting to get on his nerves with the extended hush-hush attitude about what they’re actually doing.

 

When Namjoon sent him back to Seoul after the fight with Captain America, Jeongguk had been so bored he swung around the city after school for six hours every single day. He’d made friends with the old lady who lost her cat every other day. Jeongguk doesn’t _do_ silence and vagueness very well, he’d realized.

 

“Not important,” Donghyuk dismisses. “This way.”

 

Taehyung sighs, falling into step beside Jeongguk. His eyes are narrowed into slits, like a tiger stalking prey. Jeongguk wants to tell him to relax, that Donghyuk probably wasn’t going to swing an assassin on them, but he knows now that things aren’t always as they seem. Especially after Thanos.

 

“Taehyung, Jeongguk, this is Kwon Do Hyeong.[4]”

 

“Uh huh.” Taehyung regards the haggard man in front of them, eyes squinting a little more. He is not that much older than either Taehyung or Jungkook, but he looks rather worn out as he sits in the chair ahead of them. They are in a lab of sorts, Jeongguk realizes with a jolt, with technicians working on something or another around them on long tables.

 

“Mr. Kwon,” Jeongguk acknowledges, going forward to shake his hand. He takes it, holds it for a moment, then drops him. Jeongguk moves back, slightly miffed at the weak hold. On closer inspection, Do Hyeong’s eyes have large bruises under them, even worse than Taehyung’s. His eyes are puffy and given that they already weren’t very big in the first place, look almost shut.

 

“He took down the Elemental today,” Donghyuk explains. “The Earth one.”

 

“What’s an Elemental?” Jeongguk is obviously going to do the asking today, because Taehyung stays resolutely silent and annoyed at the situation.

 

“Uh, well, my lab—”

 

“You made those things?” Taehyung bursts out. Jeongguk stretches an arm out and placates the older, who swallows and moves back to his silent position beside him.

 

“No!” Do Hyeong amends, quickly. “Not…personally. They’re sentient beings, ancient ones. I… I mean, someone _else_ woke them up. To rival me in some way, I guess. I’ve been fighting them for years, but they’re getting stronger, somehow. And as you’ve just seen,” Do Hyeong motions vaguely in the direction of Jeongguk and Taehyung. “Only I seem to have the power to take them down.”

 

“Power?” Jeongguk exchanges a confused glance with Taehyung. “What power?”

 

Do Hyeong raises his hands. A moment later, green mist starts to swirl around his hands, building, and Taehyung finds it vaguely familiar. One, he had probably seen someone else do it before—their resident doctor and mystic arts experts, for example, is good at channeling energy forces and magic-y stuff. The way Do Hyeong’s hands wave and the green mist follows his movements, bends to his command—Taehyung thinks it oddly remnant of Kang Hyowon’s[5] craft. Two, well…

 

“You’re the guy with the fishbowl helmet!” He exclaims.

 

“Taehyung,” Donghyuk begins. “This isn’t some small-city-bank-robber. These are real threats.”

 

“Mmhmm, I’ve been to the Battle of Thanos,” Taehyung crosses his arms and draws himself to his full height. “You were saying?”

 

Donghyuk ignores him. “If you want to spend your entire summer vacation in complete denial of the fact that the world stopped needing superheroes, then you are a lot less mature than I pegged you for.”

 

Jeongguk wants to open his mouth, to take the blame—Taehyung hadn’t been the one to deny the fact that the world stopped needing superheroes, _he_ had. He was the one who had hung up his suit for so long and give in to his triggers[6]. If Jieun hadn’t packed his suit before his trip, he probably wouldn’t even have touched it until years later. Taehyung had been the one rushing straight into battle when he saw the Elemental. Taehyung had been the one itching to go back and fight when he had taken the high road and dragged his friend out of there. If there was anyone in denial, it was him, and a small part of him still wants to laugh and say that it’s a bad dream.

 

“As heroes rise, so do the forces that fight them,” Do Hyeong explains, helpful. “The Earth Elemental seemed to latch onto you, Taehyung.”

 

“What, so now Donghyuk’s breaking contracts to recruit superheroes who are barely healed from their trauma,” Taehyung rolls his eyes. Jeongguk feels a tightness in his chest: his friend is still trying to protect him, even now. “I’ve got a doctor’s letter that deems me unfit to work—can I go now?”

 

“This isn’t recruitment,” Donghyuk snaps, patience finally gone. “This was just a courtesy call.”

 

Taehyung glares daggers at the man, who glares right back. Jeongguk inhales slowly. “Big fan of what you did today,” He says, quiet, turning to Do Hyeong. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” A lazy smile is flickering across Do Hyeong’s swollen face, and Taehyung decides right then and there that the man is not to be trusted. The expression is downright creepy, _and what’s wrong with his face? Why is it so swollen?_

“What about you, Jeongguk?” Donghyuk finally takes his eyes off Taehyung. “What do you say?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“To…help us with this mission to capture the remaining Elementals,” Donghyuk nods once. “Since Taehyung here is obviously not willing to.”

 

“You bet,” Taehyung growls. “You have _no_ idea what Jeongguk’s been through, you—”

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

“—piece of shit…what?” Taehyung turns around, wide-eyed. “Jeongguk?”

 

“I’ve got no excuse anymore, Tae,” Jeongguk says, quiet. “I can’t hang up my suit and turn my back on those who need help. If they get hurt and I do nothing—it’s on me.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Taehyung grabs his shoulders, shaking them slightly. His eyes are wide and searching. “What happened to letting this be a regular vacation, hm? Recuperating, yea? Alcohol-infused coffee? Sweets? Sisi?”

 

“We were just attacked by a giant Earth Elemental, Tae,” Jeongguk’s voice is cracking slightly. “And you got hurt.”

 

Something ugly rears its head inside Taehyung. “Don’t make this about me.”

 

Jeongguk whimpers in response, seeing the blaze aflame in Taehyung’s eyes. “Tae—”

 

The tall male spins on his heel and walks right out of the lab. Donghyuk only watches him leave, and Do Hyeong seems to be preoccupied with something else in the lab. Jeongguk could pay less attention to them, though, and stumbles over himself trying to chase after the boy. “Tae!”

 

~

 

“He’s ruined millions of lives and felt no remorse for anything,” Taehyung snipes at Jeongguk. They’re overlooking a river of some sorts, standing with grass under their feet. Wherever they are, they are away from the glaring lights of the city, and Jeongguk can’t help but feel that this is more intimate, somehow. That Taehyung might be sharing a secret that he wouldn’t usually be privy to. “There’s a reason why my father never wanted you working with him.”

 

“I thought you wrote the Training-Wheels Protocol.”

 

“I told him to include those terms because he was worried about you. It was all him, I only pushed him to do something concrete,” Taehyung reveals.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jeongguk sighs, dropping to his knees and sitting down. He trails his legs down the bank, feeling the humid air caress his face. “He probably didn’t think I could handle it. We were just teenagers, right?” He smiles, rueful. “Teenagers who didn’t have our shit together.”

 

“He loved you enough to look out for you,” Taehyung doesn’t sit down, but stands beside him. If Jeongguk leans to the side, he’d have his head resting on Taehyung’s thigh, and Taehyung’s hand could have patted his head. But he didn’t take the opportunity. Not when the sentence brought to life old wounds and scars that he thought had healed over, but didn’t. Not completely. Namjoon would be a thorn in his heart for decades to come.

 

“The world of grown-ups is different, Jeongguk, I’m sure you know that by now,” Taehyung continues, stiff. “Donghyuk has his own ulterior motives. No one does things without ulterior motives once they’re adults.”

 

“You make me sound like a kid when we’re the same age.”

 

“I’ve had five more years to figure this out, Jeongguk,” Taehyung’s eyes flash. “Don’t you dare insinuate that we’re the same. Because we’re not, and you know it.”

 

Jeongguk is silent for a minute, then shrugs. “So how was he looking out for me, then?”

 

“Donghyuk would manipulate you for his own personal gain—and you’re too good to realize.” Taehyung fiddles with his bracelet. “Sometimes you are so pure that you let them do it anyway. Once you agree, you can’t get out of it, Jeongguk. Both by law, and…” Taehyung swallows, then looks at Jeongguk with a look so desperate that he feels his heart jump in his chest. “…your own morals. Donghyuk is going to make use of that and turn it against you—he knows you uphold all of your promises and more. And then I have to let you go.”

 

“It’s you or him, is that it?”

 

Taehyung groans, the earnestness in his eyes gone. “I’m going back to the hotel. This is impossible.”

 

“Stop running for once in your life, will you?” Jeongguk pleads. Taehyung watches him as his Iron suit slides up his body, the visor of his helmet waiting for the last press of the button on his bracelet. “I’m just trying to keep you safe,” He sighs, dark brown orbs boring into Jeongguk’s. “I don’t trust Donghyuk. Or Do Hyeon.”

 

“You don’t trust anyone.”

 

“I trust _you_ ,” Taehyung resigns. “And if this is what you decide to do, then I won’t stop you.”

 

“You said it yourself,” Jeongguk whispers. “We should move on. And I trust that Donghyuk is right.”

 

“You’re going to lose something. Or someone. If you trust Donghyuk, that’s the result.”

 

“I won’t lose anyone. I’ve lost enough,” Jeongguk smiles, void of humor. “My parents, my uncle, hell, my father _figure_. The universe has probably decided that it’s done enough for me.”

 

Taehyung smiles back, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Well, I’ll be back at the hotel. You can come get me if you want anything, you know where my room is.”

 

“Tell Jimin I’ll be back late,” Jeongguk calls as the visor slides over Taehyung’s face. Iron Lad gives him a half-hearted thumbs-up, and takes off.

 

~

 

It’s late by the time Taehyung figures out the way back to the hotel, and Hoseok and Jimin are already snoring in Jimin’s room. Taehyung figured that a note pinned to Jimin’s headboard would be enough—the male obviously had no issue falling asleep since Hoseok is with him. He, however, is still unable to sleep, so after tossing and turning on his own bed for a bit, he clears the small table of the hotel and takes off his bracelet. Then he roots about in his luggage for the bag of tools that he’s brought along ‘just in case’, and goes about to straighten all the chinks in his armor.

 

That, and he’d also sent a quick text to Hyowon.

 

Hyowon and Namjoon might not have been the best of friends, but they’d worked together during the war and Taehyung trusted the older like no other. When Namjoon had passed, Hyowon had taken Taehyung and Jeongguk into his arms and let the two of them cry all their tears into his wizard robes.

 

“If you need anything at all,” He had said. “Just send me your coordinates.”

 

Having a nice uncle around had always been high on his list of ‘perks of being an Avenger’, and having Hyowon be that uncle had only made it better.

 

Needless to say, Hyowon makes good on his words, and steps through a circle portal into his hotel room a minute later.

  
“I figured that if you texted at this hour, you were going to need coffee?” He shakes the cup in his hand. “And also that you don’t actually drink coffee, so I got you tea instead.”

 

“Take a look at this,” Taehyung calls, not looking up from where he’s replacing a screw. He tosses his phone over to Hyowon, knowing that the man will catch it. Hyowon takes a seat on the edge of Taehyung’s bed, sweatpants and loose hoodie crinkling as he makes himself comfortable. He watches the footage a few times, rewinding and zooming in certain places.

 

Taehyung finishes up with the screw, and plonks himself down beside Hyowon. “Have you seen anything like that before? Does it count as mystic arts?”

 

“There _are_ symbols. But I don’t recognize anything.”

 

“Huh,” Taehyung mumbles. “Interesting.”

 

“Definitely not what I’m used to, that’s for sure,” Hyowon nods. “But don’t discount it just yet. Could be legitimate. Why? You think something’s off?”

 

“Dad did say that I have a very loud gut,” Taehyung smacks at his lips. “I’m hungry.”

 

“I think he meant ‘stomach’, not ‘gut’,” Hyowon throws his head back and laughs, hearty. “I’ll look into it, if you want. Where’s Spiderman?”

 

“Wow,” Taehyung whistles. Hyowon’s presence had put him in a considerably better mood than he had been in at the beginning of the night. “I’m hurt that you guys are so invested in him. But anyway, he’s with Donghyuk. And this guy. Do Hyeong.”

 

Hyowon’s head snaps up. “Donghyuk can’t do that, it’s a legal breach—”

 

“Invalid cuz my dad died, or so he claims.” Taehyung giggles as Hyowon’s eyes roll back so hard he could barely see any pupil left. “You warned Jeongguk, didn’t you? I’m sure that if you asked him to jump off a cliff, he’d just do it.”

 

“Yea, well, things have changed.” Taehyung doesn’t bother to hide the bitterness in his tone. “It’s like he wants to prove that he’s okay, but he doesn’t have to. Not in front of me. And now that he’s so recklessly trying to do that, he can’t even see Donghyuk is trying to use him.”

 

Hyowon sighs, and ruffles Taehyung’s hair fondly. “Everyone has their own battles to fight. I’ll come back with some research, alright? Get some rest, you look tired.”

 

And as Hyowon steps back into his portal, Taehyung sighs. He does feel tired, but sleep, as always, is evading him. So he picks up the screwdriver, and goes back to his suit. Better to be working than to have nightmares.

 

~ 

Notes and Explanations

[1] For those who don’t watch MCU, Shin Donghyuk/Supreme Boi plays Nick Fury, the executive director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m not _very_ well-versed in what they do (haven’t caught up with the Netflix series or the comics yet), but they are a counterterrorism and intelligence agency who investigates and neutralizes paranormal/superhuman threats for global security. S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Donghyuk/Nick Fury united and put together the Avengers by faking the previous director’s death (but this isn’t important). As far as this AU is concerned, previous director really did die and Donghyuk is now da supreme boi (lol) of SHIELD, and brought the Avengers (Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America, etc. etc.) together. Taehyung knows him cuz he’s been at the Compound a few times to speak to Namjoon, but Jeongguk doesn’t (cuz he was never really considered a formal Avenger due to his age).

[2] See footnote below.

[3] Spiderman: Homecoming events. Jeongguk, before he had met Iron Man, coined the term “friendly neighborhood spiderman” for himself, promising that he’d look out for the people on the streets and fight crime in his own city, with his own homemade suit. However, Iron Man changed all of that when he brought Spiderman along with him to fight the Civil War against Captain America. Namjoon also gave Guk a cool new suit with the newest technology and everything. Shortly after Civil War, Jeongguk was itching for some new mission with his idol (and his new suit), but Iron Man (and Taehyung, who’d just met him) thought that he should enjoy his adolescence/youth with innocence + continue being the friendly neighborhood superhero he’d set out to be in the first place, so Jeongguk was sent back to school. The Training-Wheels Protocol was built into Spiderman’s suit to block out its full capabilities, such as Interrogation Mode (changing Jeongguk’s voice if he ever needs to interrogate a villain), Instant Kill (self-explanatory), and Taser Webs, just to name a few. Of course, Hoseok disabled the Training-Wheels Protocol on Jeongguk’s request, which earned him an earful from Namjoon and his suit was confiscated. However, Jeongguk managed to stop a super-villain (Vulture) who was trying to bring down Namjoon even without his fancy schmancy suit and Namjoon returned the suit to him, naming him a full-fledged Avenger.

[4] Slow Rabbit (one of BTS’ producers), he participated in the making of most of the songs in HYYH. In this fic, he plays the role of Quentin Beck/Mysterio. More will be revealed later.

[5] PDogg, winner of twitter poll to play the role of Dr. Strange

[6] A/N: I do not mean to discount his panic attacks in any way—given Jeongguk’s character, I figured it would make sense for him to take the blame and put it on himself. Therefore, it would also make perfect sense for him to feel as if he’s not doing enough, when in fact, he deserves the time off to heal from traumatic events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this was literally a filler chapter  
> \- also why i put it off for so long  
> \- hopefully this slightly longer update makes up for it  
> \- training-wheels protocol is basically taetae and joonie trying to protect kook but kook wants to protect the two of them so it's basically just all of them being noble and thus hating one another for being noble  
> \- taekook really need to talk things out, they both have emotional baggage :<  
> \- ending with hyowon was a little rushed but it's 3.20am where i am and i'm TIRED  
> \- KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING and i'll return asap :D 
> 
> scream at me here:  
> \- [Tumblr](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)


	7. I've got a persona that they like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's encouragements backfire, Hoseok is a Good Friend, and Jimin is an absolute angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is the longest and hardest chapter I've had to write  
> \- Do read the end notes before cussing me out  
> \- If this is a k-drama, my personal opinion is that 'Endgame' by Taylor Swift/Ed Sheeran/Future is the Intro song, and Heartbeat by BTS be the Outro song  
> \- and for this specific chapter, One Last Time by SNSD :D

Taehyung doesn’t end up catching a wink of sleep.

 

His insomnia hadn’t gotten better at all. In fact, he seems to be getting worse—before, he’d had short fits of sleep and bouts of nightmares in between. Recently, though, sleep has just been evading him altogether.

 

At around 5am, Hoseok comes back to their room, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily. Taehyung barely looks up from his suit and the former doesn’t bother him. He slides into his own untouched bed, stares at the ceiling for a while, and then does a double-take, sleep-addled brain registering Taehyung at work on his Iron suit. “You didn’t come back with Jeongguk?”

 

“I came back earlier. Didn’t want to wake you,” Taehyung explains, testing the weight of an arc reactor. “Jeongguk’s back?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Hoseok hums. “I think we can afford to go for breakfast a little later today, what do you say? You both have had long nights.”

 

Taehyung is thankful that Hoseok doesn’t press it. Doesn’t ask why, doesn’t ask what, and lets him do the talking whenever he’s comfortable. Not wanting to keep his friend from another precious few hours of sleep, Taehyung nods, choosing not to elaborate on the subject any further. As Hoseok drifts off, Taehyung cautiously picks up his phone, only to find about twenty missed-calls from Seokjin.

 

 _I’m fine_ , he sends, not knowing what else to say, especially having deliberated over the matter for the better half of a night. He doesn’t know what time it is back in Korea, and he doesn’t really feel like answering questions from his step-dad. He loves Seokjin, but he’s tired, and he desperately needs his alone-time right now. _Just need to think some things over. Did Dr. Strange fill you in? **[1]**_

His phone buzzes again, and Seokjin responds with a nodding gif. His step-dad just wouldn’t resist the urge to be so-damned _extra_ , and despite the shitshow that has been going on for the past day, Taehyung feels his dry lips crack into a smile.

 

He continues to work on his suit for another hour, before Hoseok stirs again from his light sleep and decides, finally, to get up. He steps into the shower, mumbling something about his essay project, and leaves Taehyung alone with his thoughts once more. Taehyung debates between telling his roommate about the meeting the previous night, then hopelessly realizes that it isn’t really his story to tell—it’s Jeongguk’s. So he keeps quiet and goes about his routine like clockwork. He retracts the suit, taps the buttons on his bracelet, and stares at the ceiling, waiting for his thoughts to come swamping him like an avalanche.

 

Sure, Jeongguk wants to prove that he’s fine. That he’s ready again to take on the mantle of Spiderman, that he would be doing his job in Iron Man’s place. His panic attack in the café just the day before tells Taehyung that he’s anything _but_ fine, though, and he shakes his head. Ruffling a hand through his unkempt hair, he wonders if he should take a shower after Hoseok is done with his. It would help to put his mind back into the blissful blank state that he finds himself often longing for, especially after the trip started.

 

Hoseok comes out of the shower, hair dripping wet and trailing water onto his shirt. He looks at Taehyung, pauses for a moment, then smacks him on the head with his still wet towel.

 

“Ow, what the heck?”

 

“You should sleep,” Hoseok scolds, mother-hen mode starting to kick in. “You look pretty fucking awful.”

 

“I know,” Taehyung grumbles, thoughts of Jeongguk flying out of his head. “Sleep,” Hoseok urges, pushing him down into the bed. Taehyung doesn’t protest, knowing that breakfast doesn’t start for another hour. “I’ll write my essay. And I’ll call you when the rest wake up. Jeongguk’s going to want to sleep in.”

 

~

 

Taehyung wakes in cold sweat half an hour later. He doesn’t remember what he’s dreamt about, but he feels more exhausted than he had been when he fell asleep. Hoseok had taken one look at his distraught face, and pushed him into the shower, turned the water to the hottest dial and let him steam his sorrows and nightmares away. When he had recovered sufficiently, Hoseok is waiting outside the shower with a huge towel, and wrapped the fluffy object around his still-shaking body.

 

“Nightmares again?”

 

Taehyung shrugs without humor.

 

He’s stuffed into his clothes, Hoseok kneeling on the bed behind him to towel at his hair. After a few minutes of silence when it became apparent to the older that Taehyung isn’t going to talk, he sighs. “It’s 7am, breakfast is starting. Maybe I’ll text Jimin and let him know that we’re heading down first.”

 

“No,” Taehyung protests. “Finish your essay, Hoseok, I’ve done enough this trip to be a pain in your ass.”

 

“Nonsense,” Hoseok reprimands softly. “You’re my friend. This is what friends do for each other.” Finishing up with Taehyung’s brown hair and teasing it up a little, Hoseok pats at his shoulders comfortingly. “Let’s go down.”

 

~

 

Taehyung is thankful for the small, boring little talk that Hoseok makes with him as he eats with silence. He still hasn’t broken the news about S.H.I.E.L.D, and he isn’t quite sure if he should be breaking it. Twenty minutes later, as the dining hall begins filling up, he suddenly remembers something. “Hoseok?”

 

Hoseok’s hand pauses in its journey to his mouth with a piece of toast. “What?”

 

“Yoongi and Bogum—do they know that Jeongguk is Spiderman?”

 

“…No? I don’t think so,” Hoseok blinks. “Why? Did they talk to you about it?”

 

“It just—it sort of never came up,” Taehyung admits. “And with what happened yesterday, well, I just wanted to discuss some things with you. Maybe Jimin. Those who know Jeongguk’s identity. I needed to know if I could talk about it with them present.”

 

“Best not to, I guess. It really never came up, and we just kept it that way,” Hoseok fiddles with the piece of toast, appetite appearing to have vanished. “Jeongguk didn’t do any crime-fighting in the past six months that they’ve known each other. No sightings of Spiderman at all—It would be hard for them to draw the connection.”[2]

 

Taehyung contemplates the new piece of information, turning it over in his mind. “Okay, I guess I’ll fill you and Jimin in, then. Jeongguk probably has something to say as well, let’s wait for them to come down.”

 

Hoseok nibbles on his toast, all efforts at small talk gone. Thankfully, Jimin and Jeongguk are lighter sleepers than Yoongi and Bogum, and the two of them come down to breakfast a little over half-an-hour later. Taehyung turns around as they approach, and his heart drops for reasons unknown as Jimin’s hand curls around Jeongguk’s for a brief moment.

 

As they settle down beside Hoseok and Taehyung, Jeongguk clears his throat, looking a little uncomfortable. Taehyung notices the bags under his eyes, but doesn’t comment. He supposes it’s necessary and expected, especially since the younger only got back at 5am. He had to only have gotten around 2 hours of sleep at the very most.

 

“How was the meeting?” He raises an eyebrow, the words so quiet that Jimin appears to have not heard him over the scrape of his chair on the floor. Jeongguk meets his gaze and does a barely perceptible shake of his head.

 

“Taehyung?” Jimin’s light, lilting voice comes echoing out, and Hoseok raises his head from making space for him. “We’ve…got something we wanted to ask you.”

 

“‘We’?” Taehyung is confused. _Jeongguk and Jimin?_ He turns the names over silently, and then registers Jeongguk’s guilty glance up at him. Taehyung feels his heart thudding in dread. He knows what Jimin is going to say. And he doesn’t quite know why he’s _this_ upset, but he is. One peek at Jeongguk tells him that he’s given himself away already.

 

“We—we wanted to…” Jimin is looking at Jeongguk for help. Finding none, he turns back to Taehyung, and with an earnest, slightly worried expression on his face, reaches out to take Taehyung’s cold, trembling hand. “We wanted to try a relationship.”

 

“Like…” Hoseok looks from Jeongguk to Jimin, mouth hanging open, all previous worries about Taehyung’s announcement gone. Now, he has a very real, very pressing concern right in front of him. “…a ‘date’ and ‘boyfriends’ kind of relationship?”

 

Jeongguk is still looking at Taehyung with that searching look in his eyes. Taehyung isn’t quite sure if it’s guilt anymore—he really hasn’t seen the younger boy in a while, he doesn’t quite know how to decipher his expressions anymore. Chastising himself, he forces himself to look back at Jimin, who is still wearing his earnest, honest smile. “Yes, we wanted to see if we could be boyfriends.”[3]

 

Truth be told, if it had been _anyone_ but Jimin asking the question, Taehyung might have said no. Probably blown a fit, dragged Jeongguk away, and scream at him for being rash. But this is Jimin they’re talking about. The one who’d tucked Taehyung into his arms when Jeongguk first went up to space. The one who reached out to him after coming back to life, seeking comfort. The one who’d made all efforts to include him in the conversation after he’s back. Sincere, brave, smart and genuine Jimin.

 

 _Jeongguk’s Jimin_.

 

Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat, forces a smug grin, and turns around to Hoseok. “I told you they’d date someday.” Looking back, he feels Jimin’s hand tighten on his, and he attempts a joke. “Why are you holding my hand so tightly if you’re dating him?”

 

“It didn’t feel right to just go ahead without your blessing,” Jimin explains, not letting go of his hand. “Ggukie told me you wouldn’t mind and you told him to go for it, but I just couldn’t. I felt like I was betraying you somehow? You guys were so close.”

 

Taehyung pretends that he doesn’t feel the stab in his heart when he hears Jimin using the past tense. Jimin seems to have realized his mistake, and shoots a proper guilty look at Taehyung. Puppy-dog eyes and all. “You guys _are_ so close,” He amends, nodding his head firmly. “That’s why I wanted to ask if you’re okay with it. If you aren’t,” He looks at Jeongguk briefly. The younger is suddenly finding his lap very interesting. “I’m totally okay with being just friends with him.”

 

“Y-yes,” Taehyung nods. “Why would I not be okay with it? I did tell him to go for it, didn’t I?”

 

Hoseok doesn’t even bother to hide his incredulity and disbelief. Jeongguk looks away from his lap, finally, and Taehyung’s left hand goes to clutch at his own thigh. He digs his nails into flesh as Jeongguk doesn’t meet his gaze, only Jimin’s. With a relieved smile. Taehyung didn’t know how he managed to avoid drawing blood from his grip, and eyes his tea mug, sombre. He has half a mind to drop the offensive thing on the floor, but he’s the son of Kim Namjoon, and Kim Namjoon taught him better than that.

 

“I _told_ you they’d be dating soon,” Taehyung pushes Hoseok, physically shoving him out of his stupor. “Right, yes, of course,” Hoseok mumbles, regaining himself. “Naturally.”  

 

Determined to keep his mouth firmly shut about the mess of emotions that he’s feeling, Taehyung throws out a hand and claps Jeongguk on the back. “Congratulations, Ggukie! Your dream since high school, eh?”

 

Jeongguk is giving him a rather hesitant smile. “We’re taking things slow, hyung. Just… trying things out.”

 

Jimin is flushing, his face a pretty shade of pink, and Taehyung feels the ugliest throb of jealousy deep in the pits of his stomach. But this is Jeongguk, and it’s Jimin, they’re both his _friends_. He’d keep it together. For their sake. And his own sanity.

 

“Right, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” He breezes past. Hoseok is eyeing him with a hawk-like scrutiny, looking out for any signs of distress, but Taehyung’s got that part under control. He knows how to act in the face of the _public_. And Jeongguk is now one of them. One of the masses that he now has to put on a show for. “Care to fill us in on what happened yesterday night?”

 

“Yea, you didn’t tell me,” Jimin reminds Jeongguk. “You wanted to tell us all together, right?”

 

Jeongguk nods. As he opens his mouth, though, Yoongi and Bogum slide into their places at the forefront of the table. Yoongi steals Hoseok’s toast from his plate, and Bogum leans forward, obviously intrigued by Jeongguk and Jimin’s interlocked hands.

 

“Were we too late to hear the announcement?” He asks, wriggling his eyebrows. Jeongguk shrugs, changing the topic smoothly, “I was just going to tell you when you beat me to it.”

 

Yoongi’s hand finds Taehyung’s under the table and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Taehyung looks over, mouths a ‘thank you’, and exhales, soft. Now he’d have to wait until Yoongi and Bogum leave to know what’s going on, and he isn’t sure if he can wait that long. _Or_ be in the presence of Jimin _and_ Jeongguk for that long. Whichever kills him first.

 

“Taehyung went for a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting last night,” Hoseok says, loudly. “That’s what we were _trying_ to discuss when you guys cut in. So rude.”

 

 _I did?_ Taehyung searches Hoseok’s face. Hoseok is staring back at him, impassive, eyes silently imploring for him to say something. Something clicks in Taehyung’s mind, and he gets it, sitting up straighter. “Yes, I was.”

 

“And what was this S.H.I.E.L.D meeting about, Tae?” Bogum finally takes his attention off of Jimin and Jeongguk.

 

“Spiderman’s working with S.H.I.E.L.D,” Taehyung declares, bold. He looks back at Jeongguk, who is staring at him, aghast. “Isn’t that right, Jeonggukie? What else did I tell you when I returned last night, again? My memory is so bad I can’t remember what I heard.”[4]

 

“The guy with the fishbowl helmet and the green mist thing calls himself Mysterio,” Jeongguk nods once. “That’s about it, actually.”

 

“Mysterio?” Bogum snorts so hard Yoongi winces and hands him a tissue. “That’s a _shit_ name.”

 

“Dude saves everyone and just thinks he’s some big thing,” Yoongi agrees. “I don’t like him.”

 

~

 

They diss S.H.I.E.L.D and Mysterio for a bit. Jeongguk looks more and more uncomfortable as Bogum’s discontent with Mysterio becomes clearer, and Taehyung almost feels sorry for the younger male as they leave the breakfast table and go about their own tasks for the rest of their morning. They are due for a train to Prague that very afternoon, so they don’t really have much planned. Bogum and Yoongi had booked a consultation with their Professor, which leaves the rest of them available for the rest of Jeongguk’s report.

 

Much to Taehyung’s pleasure, Jeongguk doesn’t beat around the bush and gets straight to it. “Why did you tell them that?” He’s directing the question at Taehyung, and Taehyung ignores the barb in his words.

 

“They were going to get suspicious if Spiderman suddenly just appears in Europe.[5] Letting the public know that Spiderman is here and working with S.H.I.E.L.D would be faster and less suspicious,” Hoseok defends Taehyung before he had to think of an alibi for himself. “So, are you going to catch us up to speed, or not?”

 

“Fine,” Jeongguk sighs, clearly irritated. “I got a new suit, it’s called the Stealth Suit. _And_ I met Shin Donghyuk, which is pretty cool.”

 

“What’s so cool about him?” Hoseok wrinkles his nose. Taehyung shrugs. “Jeongguk’s excited to be working with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

All three of them, including Jimin (much to Taehyung’s surprise), frown. “The suit is cool, at least,” Hoseok shrugs. Jimin nods. “And I thought that you were here to rest. Be away from it all,” He reprimands Jeongguk gently. Taehyung looks away at the display of care—Jimin has always been caring to the younger. Now that they’re _dating_ , it’s even harder to stomach. “What’s up with this, hm?”

 

“People need protecting,” Jeongguk seems to be in a bad mood all of a sudden. “I think the question we should be asking is, why did Taehyung turn him down?”

 

Jimin snorts and holds out his hand to Taehyung, a sign for ‘hi-five’. Taehyung touches his palm to Jimin’s smaller one gently and hesitantly, still cautious in returning any display of affection from him. The fact that Jimin is obviously defending his decision against his new _boyfriend_ , well, Taehyung suddenly feels warmth blooming where the ugly jealousy was just mere moments ago.

 

Maybe, with the whole Jeongguk-sized issue over and buried, he and Jimin can _actually_ become friends. He wouldn’t mind at all: as long as Jimin and Jeongguk don’t appear together too often. Jimin is a genuinely nice guy, and now that he’s given up on Jeongguk ever returning his pining and affections, he might actually be able to move on a little easier.

 

“Donghyuk has been on a power trip since the late 1980s, Gguk, don’t tell me you’ve never read about him,” Jimin is saying as Taehyung comes out of his thoughts. “You shouldn’t allow him to give you a new suit and take away all the credit that rightfully belongs to you. You don’t answer to him, and you shouldn’t have to.”

 

“Tell him, Jimin,” Taehyung doesn’t resist the crow that rises up. Seeing Jeongguk’s eyes flash with something akin to irritation gives him some sort of petty pleasure.

 

“If you guys don’t support me—” Jeongguk grumbles.

 

“We support _you_ ,” Hoseok cuts in, quick to pacify. “We just don’t support _Donghyuk_. Or any guy who names himself Mysterio, damn.”

 

“Yea, aren’t we going to talk about that?” Jimin taps at his chin. “What a name.”

 

“He’s really cool. He does magic, he says…”

 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung says, gentle. He’s slipping into business mode, and he can feel it. It almost shocks himself how easily he’s concealing his feelings, and how no one else is noticing. Except maybe Hoseok, but Hoseok’s always been hyper-aware of what’s going on with him. “He wears a _fishbowl_ on his head.”

 

“It helps him to regulate what goes on around him!” Jeongguk protests.

 

“Yea, maybe we should get you a fishbowl instead, spidey senses and all,” Hoseok mumbles. If Jeongguk heard him, he doesn’t give any indication. Instead, he sulks visibly, and Taehyung may not be so used to the younger’s fleeting moods now but he knows the sulky face like the back of his hand.

 

“Hey,” He keeps his tone unassuming and steady. “We just worry about you, alright? You trust people too easily.”

 

~

 

They pile onto the bus the university had chartered for them. Jimin is engaged with some heavily intellectual discussion with Yoongi, one that Bogum is senselessly encouraging. Hoseok is playing spectator, which just leaves Taehyung and Jeongguk. Taehyung is shooting off emails left and right, some from Seokjin, others from the recruits that Iron Man had left behind to ‘keep an eye on things’. He had just finished reading through Jiwon’s report on the sand Elemental when Jeongguk’s head finds its way to his shoulder.

 

“Jeongguk?” He huffs. “Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend right now?”

 

Sue him, Kim Taehyung is _petty_. But he thinks that everyone should be entitled to a little bit of pettiness, especially when his best friend has just basically announced that he’d be dating. _And_ said best friend hadn’t really considered telling him in the first place. Plus, it had been said best friend’s _boyfriend_ who seeked to consult his opinion on the matter. Taehyung is pretty hurt.

 

“He’s talking to Yoongi,” Jeongguk whines. There is a pause, and Taehyung shakes his head, letting him do as he pleases. Jimin is busy with Yoongi anyway, and he’s still Jeongguk’s best friend. _Friends do that for each other_ , Hoseok’s voice echoes in his head, and Taehyung resigns himself to the role of Best Friend.

 

“And I wanted to apologize for this morning.”

 

Taehyung nearly drops his phone. “What?”

 

“My attitude,” Jeongguk takes his head off Taehyung’s shoulder, and regards him with an honest, open gaze. His dark doe eyes are clear, and Taehyung blinks. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I know you were trying to look out for me—I guess I was just upset that we couldn’t do the mission together, you know. And I let my emotions get the better of me. I’m really sorry.”

 

“Jeongguk—” Taehyung doesn’t really know what to say. He wasn’t mad about _that_. Initially, maybe, but after things cool down, he isn’t mad about it at all. It’s understandable that Jeongguk wants to prove that he’s fine—after all, that had been _his_ entire motive for coming on the school trip. Hadn’t he been the one to bite at Jeongguk when the younger insinuated that he still needs care and concern?

 

No, Taehyung isn’t mad.

 

“It’s okay,” He decides to say, if only to appease the younger. “I understand. And nobody said we aren’t doing the mission together,” Taehyung bumps at Jeongguk’s shoulder, casual. “I’m just not answering to that shitty fishbowl guy.”

 

Jeongguk grins, meek. “D-do you mind if I… Take a nap?” He asks, slowly, looking around. “I didn’t sleep very well this morning, and we’ll be reaching the train station very soon…”

 

Taehyung hears the unspoken question behind Jeongguk’s words, and wordlessly offers his shoulder. As Jeongguk slips into a light nap, he manages to clear his inbox. Jimin’s intellectual quarrel with Yoongi reaches his ears, and Taehyung lets himself laugh at their aggressive debate. And for a moment, he closes his eyes and imagines that this is just high school, and Jimin—sweet, precious Jimin—is not Jeongguk’s boyfriend, that his father is still alive, and they are all still too innocent to be embroiled in this sort of conflict.

 

The bus pulls into the train station quietly, and like clockwork, Taehyung reaches out to Jeongguk’s forearm, tapping out a quick series of taps. The boy stirs, hand coming up to cover his own eyes as he blinks. Taehyung continues tapping, the series of purposeful presses fading into pure nonsensical rhythm, and Jeongguk exhales, stretching.

 

“Thanks,” He whispers. “Needed that.”

 

Something wrenches Taehyung’s gut and his brows pull together. He doesn’t want to ask Jeongguk the question, but he needs to know the answer. “Jeongguk, does Jimin know?”

 

Jeongguk freezes. A single tap against Taehyung’s forearm: no, Jimin does not know, and Taehyung feels a chill down his neck. “ _Jeongguk_ , you guys have been sharing a room for—How can you…”

 

“Hey, I already said it’s fine.” Jeongguk rubs at his eyes hard. “Anyway, I always wake up around the same time everyday and he doesn’t have to wake me up. I just stopped taking naps.” His eyes narrow. “Not now, Taehyung.”  

 

Taehyung nods, heart in his mouth. “Okay,” He whispers, hollow. “But Jeongguk, you have to tell him, alright?”

 

Jeongguk probably sees the desperation that he doesn’t bother to hide from his eyes as he stands up to join the queue of people heading off the bus. “I will,” He says, and leaves, but Taehyung can’t help but feel that it’s a rather uncommitted sound.

 

“What was that about?” Hoseok asks, hands on his shoulders. Taehyung shakes his head. Suddenly, the younger’s foul mood at the beginning of the day, the discomfort that he had exhibited at their breakfast table—it all makes sense now.

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] To avoid confusing anyone, PDogg will continue to take the name of ‘Dr. Strange’ instead of ‘Dr. Kang’, as he should’ve been called

[2] Hoseok found out that Jeongguk was Spiderman when he went to visit one day without invitation: Jieun let him into Jeongguk’s room. A few minutes later, Jeongguk returned from fighting crime and crawled in from the window, giving Hoseok a fright. Jimin, on the other hand, made the connection himself: whenever Jeongguk is present for movie-night, there would be no Spiderman sightings. Whenever Spiderman fights crime, Jeongguk cancels on movie-night. When Jeongguk came clean to him, he just shrugged and told him that he wasn’t being very subtle.

[3] Before we procced, I wanted to re-iterate this: we are unclear about just HOW romantic/platonic Jikook’s relationship is. Relationships require trust, commitment, and companionship— in many romantic relationships, romantic love is ironically not a NECESSITY. Jimin and Jeongguk’s relationship are kept deliberately vague and seen through Taehyung’s eyes for this purpose. None of us are clear just how much they mean to the other. However, they trust each other and admire each other, so ‘trying’ out a relationship is something that they are very much allowed to do. Also, it is clear that neither of them care for Taehyung less now that they are in a relationship: Jimin's adamance on getting Taehyung to approve of their relationship only further proves that they respect him. 

[4] As Iron Man’s son, Taehyung is known to have correspondence with SHIELD, etc. He’s trying to get this conversation over with so he doesn’t have to talk to Jeongguk in private, because he’s In Denial and Hurting. So he’s using this tactic to get Jeongguk to spill the beans in front of Bogum and Yoongi without blowing Jeongguk’s identity.

[5] Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman literally usually only appears in his own Friendly Neighborhood of Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i really want to clarify that i've spent VERY long on this chapter. I've been writing and rewriting for almost the entire day and it's now 1.12am and if i had to reread anything in the past 6 chapters i'll actl go crazy  
> \- i am also too nervous to post this up later because i'm scared of the response, so i guess i'll just explain the narrative decision as clearly and coherently as possible  
> \- i know before posting this up that some people will potentially be upset that jikook end up together. so let me clarify my decision: i spent very long debating whether they should ever be official. i've talked it through with my friends, fellow writers, etc. etc. my original plan, ironically, was to have them nOT end up together, and have a rather singular love story of taekook alone. i also personally rly hate it when ships within bts are used in fics: most of them seem to discount another member in some way  
> \- BUT in this story, i am aiming to make the relationships as realistic as possible. and that means that not every relationship is going to be clear cut. i don't want you guys to have the sense of security that 'oh, taekook love each other, so they're going to end up together with minimal problems'. because that's not how it works in real life. real life relationships are hard. and they're messy.  
> \- taekook have always been skirting around each other, and i realized that it wouldn't make sense for them to keep skirting around each other for the entire fic only to end up together with no challenges at all. taehyung needs something to push him out of his denial of his own feelings for jungkook/jungkook needs to realize what exactly taehyung means to him. taehyung's gone through the pain of losing jungkook and doesn't want to go through it again while jungkook doesn't have the five years of emotional growth that taehyung and hoseok have had, he's still mentally a high-schooler dealing with very real, very adult circumstances. there is a gap between them that is too wide to fill in this very short period of time  
> \- another thing is, i didn't want to cast jimin as a villain in this story, which is very common in love triangles. love rivals in real life don't have to be psychotic or mean. they are just different. often, you see two very nice people, but two very different people, competing for the affection of one. it doesn't matter who is 'better' than who, because there isn't a 'perfect' relationship. a relationship is just a conscious choice between two (or more, if we're talking poly) people coming together  
> \- so in this relationship, jikook have chosen to come together. taekook have not made the decision. therefore, jimin is in no way a villain. he is an absolute angel who is just trying to look out for jungkook  
> \- as for taekook, well, they have a lot of growing to do.  
> \- i have also said that i will not clarify what jikook feel for each other because it isn't very clear to us if it's platonic or romantic. this is why i have made the decision to keep their relationship in a third-person pov: you would have realized by now that i have not used either jungkook or jimin's perspective to address their relationship. we only know it through taehyung, hoseok, and yoongi: they are very close, they are companions when they both needed each other the most, and they admire each other greatly.  
> \- as a result, it is natural for taehyung to encourage them to take the next step (chapter 3) and date. it is also natural for them to actually take the next step. 
> 
> -please do not bash my decision :D it was already a hard one to make  
> \- do drop me a comment!!! i actl started to write this chapter cuz of a comment i received first thing this morning and i couldn't keep the smile off my face rofl sorry if it sounds creepy but :p


	8. Words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to Prague, Jimin and Taehyung talk about Jeongguk, and Taehyung has an Epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- short chapter because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging but I also didn't want to drag this on for too long / i thought about what happens next and it didn't feel right to lump this in with the next chapter so  
> \- here you guys go, an earlier update than planned  
> \- and before i forget, thank you to EVERYONE who is still sticking with this story. i am beyond grateful. and special thanks to everyone who comment on this fic, you guys have given me insight and thought to the characters that i've never really considered before. i'm so grateful to have you guys be part of the creative process and push me to become a better writer :D thank you guys :>>

Their seating is by alphabetical order, but they’re also in university, so no one really cares.

 

“Bogum,” Taehyung whispers, trying not to disturb the students settling in around them. “Can I trade seats with you?”

 

Jimin on the adjacent seat looks up, evidently surprised. Taehyung isn’t usually so forthcoming around him, but he isn’t protesting.

 

“Why?”

 

“Yoongi is in front,” Taehyung points quickly. “I need to ask Jimin for some help with homework, okay?”

 

Bogum doesn’t look convinced, but Taehyung butts him out of the way. Jimin scoots over, making room for the male, quizzical look in his eyes.

 

Well, Jeongguk hadn’t explicitly told him that he wasn’t allowed to tell Jimin, although it had been heavily implied. _And_ he wouldn’t be this concerned if Jeongguk had stayed true to his word and decided to not take a nap. But the younger is currently leaning against the window, sound asleep, on the seat behind them, and Taehyung is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He only hopes that he is able to do what he needs to do quickly, quietly and calmly. And that Jimin doesn’t go ahead and force an answer out of him.

 

“What did you want to tell me?” Jimin closes his book, gaze open and inviting. Taehyung stands there, studying him for a second, and his fist clenches out of its own accord. He wants so badly to hate him but it’s just impossible. Not even when Jimin is dating his best friend. Taehyung’s ‘very loud gut’ is telling him that Jimin is the nicest person in the whole world for even bothering to consider Taehyung’s sorry opinion on his love life _just because Jeongguk means so much to Taehyung_. Jimin is an angel, and Taehyung is just a Bitch.

 

“It’s nothing.”  

 

Jimin frowns. “It’s bothering you,” He puts the book down into his lap. The train starts to move gradually, and Taehyung spies Jeongguk’s head loll against a random classmate’s shoulders. “Is it about Jeongguk?”

 

“It’s…” Taehyung closes his eyes. Jeongguk won’t forgive him if he says anything. He’d want to tell his _boyfriend_ on his own, Taehyung reminds himself. It’s not himself. “It’s Jeongguk’s business to tell you,” He tries, the words blunt on his lips. “It’s not mine.”

 

“Taehyung,” Jimin presses a hand to his forearm, squeezing gently. “I appreciate it. But if there’s anything bothering you and it’s about him, you can tell me.”

 

“It’s got nothing to do with me!” Taehyung protests, quickly. “It’s just…something about him. A trait, if you will. That’s all.”

 

“Tae,” Jimin turns to him, small hands sliding down his forearm to grasp at his hand. “Jeongguk isn’t as well-adjusted as you seem to think he is.”

 

 _Where did that come from?_ Taehyung wants to ask, but he slams his mouth shut before they could escape. _What does Jeongguk being well-adjusted have to do with Jimin’s knowledge of Jeongguk’s sensory overload thing? **[1]** Since when did I think Jeongguk is well-adjusted?_

 

Jimin’s eyes are still searching his face. They are genuine, heartfelt, and gentle, and Taehyung feels something inside of him click into place. Jimin has always been awfully good at reading the atmosphere and emotions—Taehyung is suddenly reminded of the day he’d gone back to school to notify his teachers that he’d be going to Wakanda for a final stand against Thanos.[2] It had been hours before the Snap, and Jimin had hugged him so tight that for a moment, distraught and fearful Taehyung believed that everything was going to be okay.

 

Of course, it had not turned out okay, but five years on, Jimin is still holding his hand securely, as warmly as he’d squeezed Taehyung into his arms back then. And Taehyung breathes a little easier.

 

He runs Jimin’s words in his mind, slowly, and he blinks. Hadn’t his main objective for coming onto this trip been to move on from the events of the Snap? He’d told Seokjin that he didn’t want Jeongguk to move on without him. Going by that logic, Taehyung daresay that he _did_ think Jeongguk is well-adjusted—the past six months had no doubt done him good in moving on from the disaster. _Jeongguk is well-adjusted for seeing his friends live five years without him. Well-adjusted for dying and coming back to life. Well-adjusted to having the only other person he could count on lock himself away and refuse all points of contact for six entire months._

 

The reality comes crashing down upon Taehyung and he feels his chest seize up.

 

“Jimin,” He breathes, turning his panicked look onto the younger. “Are you saying that… Jeongguk _hasn’t_ moved on?”

 

“I’m saying that if there’s anything about him that you think I should know, and that he hasn’t told me yet,” Jimin lets out a shaky sigh of his own. “Do tell me. Even if you think it isn’t your place. I promise I won’t take it up with him until he’s ready, but I believe I should take…necessary precautions.” Jimin’s gaze flicks over to Jeongguk’s sleeping form behind them. “For his safety and well-being.”

 

And if Taehyung hadn’t been convinced of Jimin’s character, then he’s a hundred percent sure that this is the only guy he’d ever willingly let Jeongguk date.

 

“He doesn’t want to worry you,” Taehyung explains, careful to squeeze Jimin’s hand back so he knows the extent of Taehyung’s gratitude. “He wanted to tell you when it was the right time, but I just saw him asleep there and I got worried, you know? He was in such a bad mood this morning and he looked like he was really tired, so I don’t really blame him for being snappish. But he fell asleep, and then we’ll have to wake him up when we arrive in Prague, and then we’re going to have to do it slowly and carefully and—”

 

“Taehyung, stop. You’re rambling.” Jimin inhales, deep. “So Jeongguk needs to be woken up slowly. What happens if he’s not?”

 

“Remember the tingles? The spidey senses?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It makes him go into sensory overload,” Taehyung explains. “We developed this code back when we were working together, before the whole Snap thing. I’d wake him up by tapping it into his hand,” _He woke me up like this when I have nightmares too._ He winces as his tongue curls around the word, but Jimin motions for him to continue. “I forgot about it. I thought he told you and Hoseok, but it turns out he didn’t.”

 

“You’re right, I didn’t know, and I was really confused when I woke him up this morning and he started screaming. I thought he had a nightmare.”

 

Taehyung is silent. _No wonder he’d been so tired and moody that morning at breakfast. The headache of sensory overload must’ve been killing him, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it._

 

“Jeongguk… He doesn’t want us to worry, and it becomes this need to prove that he’s Fine,” Jimin sighs, tone turning sad. “Did he tell you he stopped seeking professional help?”

 

Now it’s Taehyung’s turn to stare. “What? Even with his panic attacks and triggers?”

 

“Yea,” Jimin fiddles with Taehyung’s hand absent-mindedly. “I don’t know why he’s so adamant on proving himself. The thing with Donghyuk too. Tell me you’ve noticed it as well?”

 

“That Mysterio is a shifty fucker?”

 

“That Jeongguk jumped at the opportunity despite you warning him to stay away.”

 

Taehyung doesn’t respond. Jimin takes it as a cue to keep talking. “He’d have done _anything_ you asked, Taehyung. Must I remind you that we’re technically five years younger now? You’ve always been someone he’s looked up to. With that mentality, the logical way to respond would be to turn Donghyuk down.”

 

“But he didn’t,” Taehyung whispers, epiphany striking him.

 

Jimin nods affirmative. “Doesn’t that tell you he’s trying to do something?”

 

“He’s trying to tell me that he’s okay, that he’s ready to take on such a responsibility.” The pieces fall into place in Taehyung’s mind. How Jeongguk is adamant on getting him to come on the school trip, how Jeongguk blames himself for Iron Man’s death, how Jeongguk went to Donghyuk without a single ounce of hesitation despite having a panic attack about the Elementals… Jeongguk hadn’t done that just to show Taehyung that he missed him. _Jeongguk was, and is, trying to show Taehyung that he’s fine. That he’s moved on_ _, even though he hasn’t, even when he’s suffering in silence._

“And… By taking on such a responsibility, by showing me that he’s moved on-- he’s trying to tell me that I can depend on him,” The realization crashes down onto Taehyung like a bucket of cold water. What else did he expect? He shakes his head, a hysterical chuckle bubbling in his throat. He should have expected as much—him shutting himself away for six entire months probably made Jeongguk panic, and taken it upon himself to coax Taehyung out of hiding. And it had _worked_. Taehyung smacks himself hard on the head. _This is so screwed up_.

 

“But he isn’t ready,” Jimin mutters, leaning back. “You and I both know it.”

 

“I don’t speak for him,” Taehyung murmurs, half-heartedly, after a moment of silence. He doesn’t think that Jeongguk is ready either. But the past five years have taught him a lot about living. And he’s not immature enough to try and stunt Jeongguk’s growth. Jimin may have Jeongguk’s best interests in mind, but experience has taught Taehyung that failure teaches the best lessons, and prompts the fastest growth. “Maybe his lack of success with Donghyuk will make him ready.”

 

“I hope you’re right,” Jimin muses. “But, Taehyung, you have to promise me something.”

 

“What?”

 

“That time we were texting after the Snap,” Jimin’s words are cautious. “I asked you about Donghyuk.[3] How he was, and stuff, because I thought you guys would be close, remember? Because of who your father is and all.”

 

Taehyung nods.

 

“You told me that every time you’ve worked with him, you lost someone dear to you.”

 

“Donghyuk stops at nothing to get what he wants,” Taehyung shrugs. “Individual lives don’t matter to him, in the grand scheme of things.”

 

“So you have to promise me, Tae,” Jimin grips onto Taehyung’s hands so hard that he feels a cramp coming on. “Jeongguk _can’t_ lose someone else. He can fail, he can fail so hard he doesn’t ever want to be a superhero again, but please,” Jimin is openly pleading by now. “He can’t lose another person important to him.”

 

“I promise.” The words slip easily off Taehyung’s tongue. And it isn’t a lie. Because as long as he’s still breathing, Taehyung will protect Jeongguk. Jeongguk is still his best friend, boyfriend and everything else be damned. “I know more than anyone the pain of losing someone important to me, Jimin. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

~

 

They’ve settled into their rooms in the Prague hotel right next to the Old Town Square. In Jeongguk’s humble opinion, though (and he says this with a marginally better mood than he’d been in that morning, thanks to the nap on the train and Taehyung tapping morse to wake him up), it’s more of a house than an actual hotel. He, Taehyung, Jimin and Hoseok are packed into a room on the first floor. Bogum and Yoongi are in the room right next to theirs, and they share a common walkway and a garden. It’s fanciful, and rather intimate.

 

“Me and Hoseok can take the beds inside the small room,” Taehyung offers, once they’d taken a tour of the very big room. The living area is complete with a small kitchen and dining area and a large spacious bathroom. They have a vanity, a television, and a queen-sized bed in place of a couch. Right behind the dining area, however, is a smaller room, with two single beds and a rickety old desk. Plus a closet, but Taehyung doesn’t really want to open that one because it smells of mould. “You and Jimin can take the double bed.”

 

“I…uh…”

 

“Don’t be shy, we’re all consenting adults!” Hoseok calls from the smaller room. “God, thank goodness you’re here,” He says as Taehyung unloads his own luggage next to his bed by the window. “This room feels haunted.”

 

“You’re just scaring yourself,” Taehyung shrugs. He is trying awfully hard to ignore the giggles coming from the living area. He and Jimin had spent the rest of the train ride in comfortable silence, Jimin engrossed in his book and Taehyung wandering in his thoughts. He doesn’t really want to deal with Jeongguk, and what he’s found out about Jeongguk, with other people present. He needs to take apart the information slowly and absorb what he’s learnt, and he’d much rather do it in the solitude of his own room. So when Bogum pokes his head in and asks if anyone wants to go out and find trdelniks, Taehyung declines.

 

“Not to insinuate anything,” Bogum is saying. “But you really do look like shit, Taehyung.”

 

Taehyung shoos them out of the room, and Jimin promises that if he finds one of the sweet treats near the hotel, he’ll bring one back for Taehyung. Taehyung thanks him, sincerely, and sits down, staring into the garden.

 

First, Jeongguk hadn’t wanted him to come on the trip because he’s missed him. Hell, Taehyung isn’t even that sure if Jeongguk had missed him. He wants Taehyung to come on this trip to show his friend that he’s fine. And to jolt Taehyung into moving on, into accepting the events of the Snap and proceeding to becoming a fully-functional human being.

 

Second, Jimin didn’t tell him why Jeongguk is so desperate to prove himself, but Taehyung ventures a guess. If _he_ was the one who’d died during the Snap, and Jeongguk is the one who is now five years older, he’d possibly have thrown a fit. He’d have hated that he’s still a child, both physically and mentally. And he’d have done anything to catch up, _anything_ at all. Everything makes sense now: Jeongguk giving Taehyung advice from _Jimin’s therapist_ , not his own, because he didn’t think he needed the professional help; Jeongguk working out and shedding his lanky form, because he doesn’t want to _be_ five years younger than his friends; Jeongguk accepting Donghyuk’s mission in a heartbeat, because he’s ready for a mission of this size and scale. The panic attack he’d suffered in Vienna was nothing more than a simple inconvenience, a chink in his well-built armor. _Jeongguk is doing this because he doesn’t want me to think that he’s too far behind me. He doesn’t want me, or Hoseok, or anyone else, to leave him behind._

 

That, at least, Taehyung could relate to. After all, hasn’t Taehyung come on this trip to show Jeongguk that he’s moving on as well? So that a well-adjusted Jeongguk wouldn’t leave him behind—that was what he’d told Seokjin when he set out. _Funny_ , he thinks wryly. _We’re just two broken people playing pretend in front of each other._

 

~

 

[1] Explained in the subsequent paragraphs

[2] Endgame events

[3] Donghyuk’s identity isn’t kept hidden because he’s technically a civil servant and a government official, unlike Spiderman/Jeongguk. He’s kind of like the director of the FBI, you wouldn’t usually care to know his name but if you really wanted to know it, it’s out there in the public domain. Jimin was trying to find something to talk about (because Taehyung was being very cold at the time), so he asked about Donghyuk. No big deal, doesn’t really have anything to do with the story, but jic anyone’s curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- END OF PART I  
> \- HEARTBEAT is the official outro song for this fic :D  
> \- we basically understand taekook's motive for this trip. taehyung's has, ironically, been clear since the beginning. i ended this chapter here because i thought we went full-circle with the beginning. after this, we will be heading into the plot proper  
> \- taehyung is also being so Mature about this we stan :D  
> \- i don't know if you guys have noticed but: jimin appears a LOT more mature than guk/he seems to be on the same wavelength as th in this chapter. so why is the difference between jk/th so big while jm seems to be on equal grounds with both jk and th you ask?  
> \- jm has seeked professional help after the events of the snap. this is sth that i've been touching on at length since chapter 1. professional help + his own motivation to move on has helped him grow and in a sense, catch up with the maturity of the older students. (at some point in your adult life, you'll realize that age is really just another number and experience = maturity. jm may be missing out on these 5 years of experiences but he's doing his best) this helps him connect with th  
> \- jm is connected to jk because of their similar experiences during the snap  
> \- jk, on the other hand, has NOT moved on. he only appears to have done so, but he hasn't really. he is scared of judgement, and scared of losing taehyung because he's not 'good enough' or 'mature enough'. everything, from his lack of seeking professional help (chap 1: JIMIN'S therapist said this), to his dedication to working out, is hinting at his low self-esteem.  
> \- coincidentally, th is scared of the exact same thing because he thought jk has moved on. they're essentially just 'playing pretend' with each other and refusing to show their weakness  
> \- taekook will get over this mess eventually, but not now. they have a long long way to go.  
> \- PLEASE DROP ME A COMMENT I SWEAR EVERY SINGLE COMMENT HAS MADE ME SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT  
> \- and you guys have no idea your comments literally inspire me to scrutinize this story and think deeper about everything else: this chapter would not have been possible without your comments on the previous chapter :D 
> 
> \- happy far from home release day everyone!!! i watched it and it's safe to say that while marvel did a rly good job with peter parker and mj, i feel like they didn't address some of the very real issues that could have happened, so my original plan for this fic has not been changed. this fic is NOT far from home-compliant (any similarities to the plot is either pure coincidence or the research that i've done based on the piece that this fic was inspired from)


	9. I don't wanna hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is tired of Denial, Seokjin calls from home, and Jeongguk doesn't want to deal with the mess called Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- OFFICIAL INTRO SONG IS LIGHTS BY BTS!!! HIGHLY ADVISE YOU GUYS TO WATCH THE MV while keeping this fic in mind, vminkook's relationship in the mv is very similar to the relationship touched on in this fic :D  
> \- the mv is SO FITTING for this fic help me lord  
> \- Part II begins, and taekook are finding their way back together

The day had passed by quickly. Despite nighttime only setting in at around 9pm, the group had been physically exhausted from the events of the past few days decided to turn in early. Bogum and Yoongi had disappeared into their room for a game of cards with their roommates, Hoseok and Jimin had put their laptops together and furiously compiled their essay notes while chewing on bread they scored from a bakery down the street. Taehyung just sort of… hung around, cutting up fruits and serving it to his hardworking friends.

 

He wasn’t really sure why Jeongguk is neither relaxing nor helping him out. The younger had been fiddling with his camera for a bit, then with his laptop, but he didn’t seem to actually be working. So Taehyung grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to the younger, settling himself down beside him on the bed that Jeongguk and Jimin were supposed to share.

 

“Got any good pictures?” He asked, pressing his side to the younger’s arm. The contact made Jeongguk relax just a little, and Taehyung himself felt the tension ease out of his shoulders as the younger shifted his position, letting him curl into him slightly. Then, the guilt set in, and he maneuvered himself away, leaving a gap between their bodies.

 

“It’s been six days, hyung,” Jeongguk shrugged. “There should be one or two in there.”

 

“Liar,” Taehyung teased, smacking him gently in the head. “Your pictures are always good.”

 

Hoseok and Jimin were munching on the fruits, and Jimin threw him a blueberry. “Try it, Tae, it’s really sweet.”

 

Jeongguk stole it out of his hands, and he let out an indignant huff as he felt the younger’s teeth scrape against the pads of his fingers. “You fucking brat,” Taehyung glowers, and they get into a tussle that ends with him pointing his blasting in Jeongguk’s face and Jeongguk’s hands covering it, both refusing to back down. Hoseok had thrown down his book and come forth to mediate in a rather comical and dramatic way, and Jimin had been beside himself laughing on the dining table.

 

Taehyung caught Jeongguk’s eye in a grin, and the younger did it back.

 

Somehow, in that moment, everything was back to how it used to be.

 

 

“Tae?”

 

Presently, Hoseok turns over with a snore. Taehyung’s head snaps up from the book he’s reading. The double doors of the smaller room creaks open and he feels his own features relax into a smile. “What is it?”

 

“So you’re not sleeping, huh?” Taehyung blinks himself back to the present. Jeongguk enters the room, features softened by the calm, dim light in the room. Taehyung is suddenly reminded of medieval movies where lovers crouch by the fire, love flickering in their eyes as candles are lit. _What irony_.

 

“None of your concern,” He keeps his tone light, looking back down at the book. Now that Jeongguk is here, he doesn’t stand a chance of reading it anymore, but he still keeps his eyes fixed on the words of the page, finger sliding over the text gently to keep up with the pretense. He doesn’t want to meet Jeongguk’s eyes. Not now, not when they’re both so vulnerable in the late hours of the night.

 

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk tries again. “We haven’t really had the opportunity to talk about anything, have we?”

 

 _So now you want to talk?_ Taehyung wants to ask, indignant for a second. Then he calms, because _he’s_ the one who had cut off all points of contact six months ago. It’s only natural that he isn’t as big a part in Jeongguk’s life now, and could he blame the guy, really? Jeongguk’s close relationship with Jimin is something so precious that Taehyung himself is a little jealous of—Jimin’s gentle nature and calm disposition made him the go-to for any advice. Heck, Taehyung found himself in need of Jimin’s pep talks twice before.[1]

 

“What are we talking about?” He places the book down, gently. Their voices are hushed so as to not wake Hoseok. He can hear the soft sound of a bed creaking outside—Jimin, too, is asleep. Jeongguk pads over to Taehyung’s single bed, curling up against the wall and studying him calmly. “Anything you want, anything you feel like I owe you an explanation on.”

 

“We’ve talked about my dad’s death and how it made us feel,” Taehyung takes a trembling breath. Now is as good a time as any. “We’ve talked about the Battle against Thanos. I’ve talked about losing you twice.”

 

He sees Jeongguk’s hand form a fist. Barely visible, because it’s partially hidden under Taehyung’s own rumpled blanket from where he’d attempted to sleep early. But Taehyung seems to be slipping back into a sort of rhythm with Jeongguk—he’s starting to pick up on the small intricacies that they’ve missed out in their years, months, apart.

 

“Yes,” Jeongguk responds.

 

“So… You and Jimin, then?” Taehyung asks, turning around and regarding the younger with a thoughtful gaze. “Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

 

“I thought you’d be mad.”

 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung sighs. “You literally came back to the hotel this morning at 5am. And you came down to breakfast shortly after 7am. You managed to get together with your long-time crush, _and_ you fell asleep and woke up screaming. In the space of two hours. If there’s anyone who is literally mad, it’s you, not me.”

 

Jeongguk looks away, tongue poking at his cheek, the way he does when he’s slightly irritated about something. Taehyung had seen that look before, when he and Bogum were talking in the airport.

 

“I talked to him after we came back from the café in Vienna,” He says, finally. “The day you asked me to get with him.”

 

Taehyung drops the book.

 

His hands are shaking so hard that he only just manages to catch it before it reaches the floor. His hands scrape against the hard cover, and Jeongguk makes to get his feet, but Taehyung shakes his head. An unspoken signal, and Jeongguk carefully sits back down, eyes still trained onto Taehyung’s finger, where it had turned an angry red.

 

“He said he wanted some time to think about it,” Jeongguk continues talking, voice dipping into a whisper. “He said that he couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with me without you knowing about it. And I told him that you had given your blessing, and that we weren’t like _that_. I told him we’d just try it and see wherever it takes us. No rushing into anything.”

 

“That was the day before the Earth Elemental attacked,” Taehyung muses, mostly to himself. Jeongguk nods, regardless. “He told me that morning, after he woke me up, that he couldn’t imagine being in that position. Said that it felt like he was taking your place,” Jeongguk shrugs, acting nonchalant, but Taehyung sees the stiff set of his shoulders. “And I didn’t want to make things awkward for the two of you, but he still wanted to ask your permission.”

 

“And does he make you happy?” Taehyung’s voice is low.

 

“He makes me feel like everything’s normal,” Jeongguk replies, suddenly distracted by the loose thread on Taehyung’s bedsheets. “Like nothing’s changed from five years ago. I don't know if that means we're in love with each other, but I do love him, and he loves me. Friends, something more,” He motions vaguely. "I can't put a finger on it, but being with him makes me comfortable."

 

Taehyung doesn’t say anything.

 

“He helps me…feel like I’ve got hope,” Jeongguk mumbles. “This time that you’ve been gone—if it weren’t for Jimin, I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself. He makes me want to be better. He makes me accept this stupid, five-years-slower version of me.”

 

“One doesn’t grow five years overnight, Ggukie,” The pet name slips out before Taehyung realizes. “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.”

 

“Well,” Jeongguk is evidently surprised by Taehyung’s apology—this is the first time that the older has apologized to him. Ever. He kneads his hands into his thighs, unsure of what to do, and then looks up, shyly. But Taehyung isn’t distracted in the slightest (well, maybe he is a little, but he’s Serious now because they’ve got Stuff to Talk About). “To me, you kind of did,” Jeongguk’s cheeks flush a little. “And I guess we can no longer depend on each other the way we used to, huh?” His tone grows slightly pensive, cheeks losing their pleased flush at Taehyung’s apology. “You know, I called you out here so that you’d see that nothing much has changed. We’re all still friends, just that we’re all in university. I wanted to tell you that you’ve got nothing to be afraid of, that you could still depend on me,” He wrings his hands, now a little nervous. “But I guess I was wrong, wasn’t I? _Everything’s_ changed, and you know better than me. You don’t have to depend on me anymore.”

 

Taehyung swallows the panic welling inside his chest. He won’t give into his emotions now. He’s going to hear Jeongguk out, before speaking. He’s going to be perfectly rational—If Jeongguk could speak to him civilly, then he owes the younger this much.

 

“You’ve inherited Iron Man’s mantel,” Jeongguk murmurs. “You’re in correspondence with all of the Avengers and sending them out on missions like your dad used to.[2] You’re making improvements to your suit, you’re putting Shin Donghyuk in his place and telling him that he doesn’t control you,” Jeongguk heaves a slightly shaky sigh, the breath rattling against his lungs and his ribs sound brittle. “You’re a young Kim Namjoon, and I’m not. I’m so far away from you.”

 

“Oh, Jeongguk,” Taehyung puts the book down and makes his way over to the bed, plonking himself down beside his friend. “Don’t say that, please.”

 

“But it’s true!” Jeongguk is looking away. “I’m… I’m not fit to be your partner, Taehyung. You’ve been through so much and you’ve _grown_ so much you—”

 

“That’s what this is about?” Taehyung smooths his hand over Jeongguk’s back and he feels the younger calm down against his ministrations. “You just gonna give up on me? On yourself?”

 

Jeongguk laughs, the sound hollow, but at least he laughed. “Taehyung—”

 

“No, listen to me Jeongguk,” Taehyung reprimands, hand tightening on the younger’s back. “We’re best friends. We have been since five years ago, and we still will be fifty years from now. So do us both a favour, and stop giving up on either of us.” He holds Jeongguk’s hands carefully, thumbing over his knuckles, familiar action soothing the both of them. Taehyung had done this a lot before they went out on patrols back in high school, when Jeongguk had still been a shy and awkward teenager. “It’s unfair to the both of us.”

 

“Okay,” He nods, speaking more to himself than to Taehyung. He’s avoiding Taehyung eyes, studying their interlinked hands carefully. “Okay, I won’t give up on either of us anymore.”

 

“That’s it,” Taehyung grins, his eyes crinkling for what seems to be the first time in a while. “That’s the Ggukie I know.”

 

Jeongguk smiles, a genuine, heartfelt one, and they sit in silence for a bit more.

 

Eventually, Jeongguk gets up. “It’s late, you should probably go to sleep.”

 

“I can’t,” Taehyung says, blunt. “I literally can’t.”

 

He doesn’t know if the coo that bursts out from Jeongguk’s lips is intended or just an accident, but the younger sits right back down and pushes his fingers into the juncture where Taehyung’s neck meets shoulder, and he bites his lips to stop the moan from escaping because his shoulders are _tense_ and Jeongguk’s fingers are working magic.

 

“Bogum was right,” Jeongguk mumbles. “You really do look shitty.”

 

“Shut up, I’m pretty as heck.”

 

“Not arguing with that,” Jeongguk snorts. “I can stay here until you fall asleep.”

 

Taehyung stiffens. Jeongguk’s fingers still, and stop. “Tae?”

 

“No, this isn’t right,” Taehyung stands up, and makes to pull Jeongguk up. “What are we doing?”

 

“Tae?” Jeongguk’s voice is getting higher in pitch. “What are you talking about? You always slept better when I’m around.”

 

“This,” Taehyung’s eyes are tortured. “It’s the middle of the night, your _boyfriend is asleep in the other room,_ and you’re in here, talking to me.”

 

“We’re just…” Jeongguk trails off. He can’t bring himself to say the word. It sounds too final, and he swallows it right as it hits his tongue. If Taehyung heard, or guessed the word _friends_ , he doesn’t give any indication at all. “Jimin wouldn’t mind,” He argues, instead. Taehyung is in the middle of picking up his pillows from where he’s pushed them onto the chair to make room for himself on the small bed. He shoves them back onto the bed and pulls Jeongguk to his feet, rough. “He doesn’t have to mind, but there should be boundaries,” He mutters. “You shouldn’t be in here at this hour of the night.”

 

“Hoseok is here,” Jeongguk points out, unhappily.

 

“ _Asleep_ ,” Taehyung scolds. “Go back to bed, Gguk.”

 

“But you’re not sleeping!” Taehyung is pushing him out of the room before he could even finish his sentence. “Tae!”

 

“I’ll deal with that myself,” The older flicks him on the forehead, and closes the door to the small room behind him. Jeongguk is left standing in the darkness, the only dim light coming from the bottom of the door.

 

He climbs into bed with his back to Jimin, hands pillowed under his cheek. It’s easy to pick out Taehyung’s soothing _thump-thump-thump_ of a heartbeat amidst Hoseok’s slower, stronger one and Jimin’s lighter, faster one. If he had to compare, Jeongguk thinks, shifting himself slightly as Jimin turns away from him in his sleep, then Hoseok’s heart would be a jaguar, or some big cat. Jimin’s heart reminds him of a hummingbird. Taehyung’s though… He muses, slipping into slumber as Taehyung’s heart beats on. Taehyung’s heartbeat has a defiant air about it, just as Taehyung is.

 

He continues to lie awake, until the lights in the room switch off. But even then, Taehyung’s heartbeat thunders on tenaciously, not slowing down into slumber.

 

Jeongguk counts off his fingers silently. It’s been six days since Taehyung’s even had a good night of sleep. And if he still knows his best friend as much as he thinks he does, then it’s six days and six months.

 

~

 

They spend the next day touring Prague Castle and sightseeing. At lunch, the four friends sit down in a bistro and Jeongguk watches Hoseok drink beer unhappily.

 

“Beer is cheaper than water here,” Hoseok says, cheerful, raising his glass in a toast. Jeongguk blows a raspberry. “Don’t rub it in my face.”[3]

 

Taehyung’s phone rings, and he takes off his sunglasses to squint at his dark screen. Turning it brighter, he sees Seokjin’s name flashing across the screen, so he excuses himself to take the call. “Hey, Jin.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I hope you’re doing well,” Seokjin sighs. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get to call you yesterday, I was in so many meetings it just slipped clean out of my head.”

 

“It’s fine,” Taehyung forces a chuckle. “I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.”

 

“Hush,” Seokjin shushes him. “I’m still your stepdad. I’m entitled to spoil you a little every now and then.” He pauses, then starts again. “What is this I hear about Gguk working with S.H.I.E.L.D?”

 

“There’s this guy called Mysterio, right, and they’ve managed to rope Ggukie into helping him.” Taehyung hums. “I don’t trust him at _all_ , Jin. I can’t place my finger on it.”

 

“Well, Donghyuk just called and asked… Wait, no, he didn’t _ask_ ,” Taehyung could almost see Seokjin’s eye-roll. “Donghyuk _demanded_ that he sees you today, with Gguk.”

 

“Gguk? He knows of this?” Taehyung feels his heart sinking in dread. Yet another secret that Jeongguk has kept from him, just when he’s promised yesterday that there would be no more secrets, no more hiding, no more giving up.

 

“Nah,” Seokjin is quick to reassure him. “Donghyuk’s hijacking Prague later tonight, just thought you should know and give Ggukie a heads-up.”

 

“I will.”

 

“And, Tae?” Seokjin says. “How is he?”

 

“Fine,” Taehyung swallows the lump in his throat. “Got a boyfriend.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jimin. They’re…” Taehyung looks over at the table. Jeongguk is looking over at him, like he’s prompting him to speak up. Jimin and Hoseok are squabbling over the beer, sensing nothing amiss. Taehyung turns back to the wall that he’s facing, outside of the bistro and sighs. “…They’re good for each other.”

 

“Oh, Taetae,” Seokjin makes a low sound of comfort. “I’m so sorry. We all thought the two of you would—”

 

“Yea, well, I don’t like him that way,” His tone is off, even _Taehyung_ himself can’t deny it. “I’m glad he found someone.”

 

“Taetae,” Seokjin says, gentle, but stern. “When did you start lying to your stepdad?”

 

And then the waterworks start.

 

He doesn’t even bother to turn back to the bistro as he makes a run for it, still clutching the phone securely in his hands. He bumps into one or two locals who look at him curiously, but he can’t bring himself to care. Ducking behind an alley, he squats down next to some statue and dry heaves into his palm.

 

“There there, Tae, everything’s going to be fine,” Seokjin coaxes on the other side of the line, waiting for the boy to calm down. It’s a long time before he does, and Taehyung wipes at his tears. There’s not a lot of people around—he’s already exited the tourism central and entered the local cityscape. Most people are milling around minding their own business. “Taehyung, you can’t just pretend that you’re okay with him dating someone else.”

 

“What else can I do?” Taehyung gasps out, not even bothering to deny it this time. “I love him so much, Dad.” The word slips out of him, and Seokjin’s stunned silence knocks him out of his reverie.

 

“…Jin?”

 

A cough on the other end, and Seokjin clears his throat, sounding a little teary himself. “Yea, son?”

 

Taehyung blinks the tears away. “What should I do, Dad?”

 

“You know, I remember the first time _I_ met him,” Seokjin begins, conversationally. “The press conference,[4] remember? The one Joonie called right after the Vulture.”[5]

 

“Also the time Dad proposed to you,” Taehyung can’t keep the teasing tone out of his voice despite the moisture in his eyes. Seokjin laughs, and the moment is over. “He was so young back then, but he looked at you like you were the sun to his moon.”

 

Taehyung hums, starting to kick at the cobblestone paths. He should be getting back to the bistro, he knows. Before anyone comes looking for him.

 

“Taetae,” Seokjin says, serious this time. “Love, above all else, takes courage. Did you really think your dad had his shit together when we got together for the first time?”

 

“No, tell me more.”

 

“Another time,” Seokjin dismisses. “My point is, it takes a great deal of courage to be with the person you care for. And if you care for Jeongguk this much, then let him know,” Seokjin pauses. “You’ve lost Jeongguk twice. Don’t let this be the third time.”

 

“But he’s dating Jimin. And he’s got major self-esteem issues that Jimin is helping him fix. I can’t do that—he seems to think that I’m a walking reminder that he’s missed out on five years and…”  

 

“Tae,” Seokjin’s tone gets serious. “They might last, they might not. You might get together with Jeongguk, you might not. Life is too short to worry about these things. If you care for him, tell him.”

 

“You sound like Dylan,”[6] Taehyung sniffs.

 

“I’m not telling you to ‘get between’ them,” Seokjin adds, as an afterthought. “But you _should_ tell him how much he means to you. And—” He cuts Taehyung’s protest off. “—in direct, concise, and coherent words.”  

__

~~~~~

Ironically, the ‘confession’ comes a lot earlier than Taehyung anticipated.

 

He doesn’t need to tell Jeongguk about Donghyuk either. He received a text from the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and he helped come up with a cover story that he’s visiting some relatives staying in Prague. Taehyung thinks that it’s practically the worst cover story he’s ever heard because everybody knows that Jeongguk’s only close family member is Jieun, but no one comments on it.

 

Taehyung and Jeongguk leave the sightseeing tour early, and Taehyung gets out his suit to make some modifications just in case. Because he doesn’t trust Donghyuk. Or Do Hyeong, for that matter. As he’s screwing on the final touches to the arc reactors, Jeongguk steps into the room, startling him.

 

The arc reactor overpowers itself and Taehyung drops it with a hiss, wincing as the floor tiles melt around the metal.

 

“Oh my God, are you ok?” Jeongguk rushes over, in obvious distress. He’s dressed up in the Stealth Suit, and for a moment, Taehyung is torn between laughing or helping him fix the mask. It looks like a cheap rip-off version of burglary gear, and he looks at the younger’s torso more carefully.

 

“Are those _plastic buckles_?” His expression is halfway between a chortle and a wince. “Jeongguk, _really_?”

 

“Shut up,” Jeongguk is burning all the way down to his neck. His suit, as always, is skin-tight, but the quality of wool is a far cry from the nanotech iron-suit that Namjoon had manufactured for him, together with Taehyung. “It itches too. Bad enough. You don’t need to laugh at me.”

 

“Why don’t you just wear the suit Jieun packed for you?”

 

“They said it would blow my cover,” Jeongguk shrugs. “Thought it would be polite, anyway, to wear their stuff on their mission.”

 

“That thing looks like it’s pinching your ass,” Taehyung observes, non-committedly. Jeongguk turns an even brighter shade of red.

 

Taehyung decides to stop teasing the younger, and reaches up, adjusting the eye piece of his mask. Just as he does so, however, his skin pulls tight over his hand and he flinches.

 

“Oh, right, your hand,” Jeongguk bustles around for something, and then slaps his forehead in frustration. “I can’t find the first-aid kit.”

 

One call later, Jimin and Hoseok are rushing back into their hotel room. Jeongguk finds the burn cream in the kit first, and is reaching out to apply it to Taehyung’s hand when Taehyung backs away. _No_ , he mouths, head tilting frantically in Jimin’s direction. The older is packing his bag from where its contents had been strewn all over the floor in their haste to get the cream out, and Taehyung motions towards him again. _Help him_.

 

“Here, Tae, I’ll put it on for you,” Hoseok heads over.

 

Granted, it’s a small thing, but Jeongguk can’t help but exhale, frustrated, through his nose. He’d done much more than this with Taehyung—after battles with Iron Man, he recalls days where they’d help each other into the shower and sponge each other down after particularly draining excursions. The first time he’d learnt to stitch a wound had been a bad bullet carving out a path on Taehyung’s shoulder, sliding underneath his Iron suit and lodging itself into flesh. He’d been shaking harder than Taehyung, but under careful guidance of the Hulk, he’d managed to do it. He’d disinfected, bandaged, and even pressed a kiss onto Taehyung’s bruised knuckles the one time his arc reactors malfunctioned and he’d crashed into a building on one of their night patrols. Burn cream is nothing—it’s _normal_ , and yet…

 

Picking up his phone, he types a message and sends it to his second emergency contact. Across the room, Taehyung’s phone lights up, and Taehyung reaches out for it with his good hand. Heart in his throat, Jeongguk types on his phone again, then waits for a minute. When it’s obvious that Taehyung isn’t going to reply, he places his phone down and goes over to pick up the last of Jimin’s things from the floor.

 

“Thanks, Gguk,” The older smiles, cheery as always, and Jeongguk nods, tight smile drawing over his lips.

 

Why does he feel this guilty when he isn’t in fact doing anything wrong? Taehyung should be a friend. Friends do this for each other.

 

~

 

 _7.20pm: It doesn’t feel right not tending to your injuries, Tae, it’s ridiculous._ [seen]

 _7.21pm: We promised to be each other’s partners, you can’t just brush me off like this because I’m with someone else. We’re all going to be with someone else eventually._ [seen]

 _7.23pm: I miss you, Tae. You’re right in front of me but I miss you so much._ [seen]

 

 _7.25pm: I know._ [draft]

 

Taehyung shuts his phone.

 

“Should we go?” Jeongguk mumbles, eye piece still flipped up in that atrocious sort of way. Taehyung is reminded of the kids on the beaches he used to go to when he was younger, the kids wearing cheap $2 sunglasses that had lenses which could flip up and down. “Don’t want to keep Shin Donghyuk waiting.”

 

“Yea,” Taehyung clears his throat. The mask slides over his eyes and the familiar voice of Cole filters in through Iron Lad’s earpiece. “Ready to go, Mr. Kim?” The AI greets. “Set course for these coordinates,” Taehyung replies, crisp. Work first, emotions later.

 

~

Notes and Explanations 

[1] As mentioned in the previous chapter, once when Taehyung went to Wakanda/lost Jeongguk for the first time, and once in the previous chapter where Vmin are talking about Jeongguk

[2] Remember Taehyung asking Black Widow to check out a threat?

[3] Resident alcoholic guk can’t drink beer cuz he’s technically not legal.

[4] I actually wrote this out, I will be publishing a compilation of deleted scenes after this fic is over so do stay tuned :D

[5] Spiderman: Homecoming events

[6] Jk’s AI, the one in his suit that he goes to whenever he has stupid questions or needs love advice :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Heartbeat is the official outro song to this fic!! read the lyrics in the context of this fic it will defo give you guys FEELS  
> \- as i said, jikook is so essential in moving the plot forward  
> \- taetae is finally pushed to Not Deny his feelings  
> \- ggukie is even more confused. he and taehyung have finally found their rhythm and are doing things like they used to (guk sleeping on tae's shoulder and tae waking him up, guk offering to talk to him in the middle of the night and stay until he falls asleep, guk trying to patch him up) but he can't do them anymore cuz he's with someone else!  
> \- guk is sad and taetae is sad  
> \- taeguk is blossoming even in this angst y'all  
> \- do keep the comments coming guys!!! waking up to find mail notifs that you guys are enjoying this fic as much as i do is giving me LIFE and i look forward to reading each and every single comment that you guys have written :D comments also help me think more about this fic and make it better so!!! don't be shy heihei 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s.  
> \- also in case you're interested as to WHY lights MV made me laugh like a lunatic when i first watched it:  
> \- In the official MV, from 2.20 to 3.11: this is vminkook acting out the vminkook relationship of this fic! (THIS SPECIFIC FIC)  
> \- 2.20: Jk is stuck in this void: he is the one who stops moving where others can move. Metaphorically (and in the context of this fic), he needs to move on from where he was 5 years ago, and he can’t do it on his own  
> \- 2.27: Th tries to communicate with him and get through to him by touching him, but it ends up rooting him in the same spot as well. They are both stuck in limbo, unable to move forward or backwards  
> \- 2.34: Their helper comes along in the form of a ‘light’ named Jm.  
> \- 2.49: Jm gives Th a literal push into Jk. They can now move freely as they wish to.  
> \- 2.53-2.56: Th sort of reaches out for Jk, but he drops his hand thanks to his inferiority complex in relation to tae (I loled HAHA)  
> \- 2.59: Jk and Th are now seated on the same level. Jm is in between them, acting as a bridge to a gap  
> \- When they tumble down together, Th’s arm is around Jk. they come full circle


	10. I'm one call away when you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is a gullible boi, Taehyung can't stand it and Seokjin is a cryptic man who just wants the best for (both) his son(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this was an actual monster of an update  
> \- ironically it's supposed to be even longer than this but i had to cut this off here before i forget that sleep is a necessary part of human function  
> \- let's geddit  
> \- for maximum feels: play lights (BTS) before reading every chapter and play Heartbeat (BTS) after reading every chapter HAHA

“Anything I need to know before we go in?” The two of them have arrived outside an unassuming house of red brick—it’s far from where they are staying, and Taehyung turns his suit onto low-power mode to conserve some power for the long flight back. Jeongguk is breathing hard next to him, trying to catch his breath. Prague has many low-rises houses, unlike their hometown of Seoul, which makes swinging difficult. That, and the fact that Jeongguk’s suit is rather uncomfortable, causes almost-crashes into many, many buildings.

 

Taehyung is currently standing on a ledge with Jeongguk squatting down next to him. They are overlooking the unassuming house, which blends into the surroundings perfectly, although Taehyung is sure that the exterior would be some exceedingly high-tech laboratory. While he really does hate Shin Donghyuk, he can’t exactly help the excitement bubbling in his chest as he thinks about all the technology that is housed in this specific headquarters owned be S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

“Mysterio says what he’s doing is magic,” Jeongguk says, recalling the information. Taehyung feels a rush of familiarity—they’ve done this so many times before on patrols and before hard missions, where they would trade pieces of intel right before diving into the fray. His heart is accelerating in anticipation, and he has to take a step back and turn away to calm it down. Jeongguk gives him a sideways glance, obviously having heard his heart speed up, and he turns away, refusing to elaborate. “And he’s basically gifted with those powers from a shitty lab accident, or something. Didn’t tell me the details. What matters is that he is able to somhow ‘sense’ the Elementals and where they’re approaching next,” Jeongguk shifts his weight on the balls of his feet, stretching slightly from his crouched position. Taehyung goes stock still, mulling over what Jeongguk has just conveyed to him. Eventually, he splutters out the first thing that comes to mind. “ _What?”_

 

Jeongguk drops his hands. “What?” He asks. “I told you everything you need to know.”

 

“What the heck, Jeongguk,” Taehyung wheezes, dissolving into a bout of hysterical laughter. “Magic? _Sensing_ when Elementals are supposed to appear? Ggukie.”

 

“Well, the dude said so!”

 

“And you should really know by now that you really can’t trust people so easily, oh my god, you baby,” Taehyung rubs his hand over his forehead. “Why am I friends with you.”

 

Jeongguk flushes again. Prague nights aren’t _that_ hot, but his Stealth Suit is made of some strange cotton material instead of the cooling nanotech that his Iron Spider suit has. And it’s chafing him in all the wrong places. By now, he doesn’t know if he’s flushing with irritation, or if the suit is really just that uncomfortable. He decides to go with both.

 

“Well, would you like to propose a better explanation about why there are Elementals all over the place?”

 

“Last I checked,” Taehyung stands, pacing. “Mysterio didn’t actually offer us a reason as to why the Elementals are appearing.”

 

“He said that they’re attracted to power.”

 

“Uh huh,” Taehyung kicks at the bark of the tree that they are both perched on, watching as a piece of bark dislodges itself and flies down onto the ground. “If Mysterio’s powers are really as strong as you say, it should mean that he’s more powerful than us, correct? Look at you, you are essentially just a genetically enhanced human, and most of _my_ powers come from a suit. He’s probably stronger than the two of us combined.”

 

Jeongguk lets out a displeased hum, but doesn’t rush to correct him. Taehyung takes that as his hint to continue. “Which means that, going by his explanation, the Elementals are attracted to _him_ and will consistently appear anywhere that _he_ pops up in.”

 

“It could also mean where the most Avengers are gathered,” Jeongguk points out. “And Hawkeye is somewhere in Europe, Black Widow is in Syria, and the _two of us_ are here in Prague. By numbers, that would mean that we’re pulling the Elementals everywhere we go.”

 

“Maybe I should leave you for a few months and then Elementals will just disappear,” Taehyung mutters. Jeongguk glowers at him. “I’m very sure it doesn’t work that way.”

 

“How else is it supposed to work, then, genius?”

 

Jeongguk stares. “ _I’m_ not the expert in magic. Neither are you. Why can’t you just accept the fact that there are some things that can’t be explained with technology and logic?” He bites. Any normal person might have felt confrontational at this point, and Taehyung probably _would’ve_ snapped back just a few days ago, but it’s been almost a week and he’s a changed man. More memories of the past are resurfacing, and he can’t help the chuckle the escapes his lips—even back before the Snap, Jeongguk would hide his embarrassment under prickly accusations, and mostly senseless ones. He used to always fall for it, and the two of them would snap at each other with snarky retorts until Iron Man came in himself and put an end to it. Shortly before the Snap, though, he’d started to tolerate it more and more. _Now_ , he’s seeing no point in getting angry anymore. That, coupled with some help from Jimin, Taehyung understands almost exactly where Jeongguk’s coming from.

 

“You can’t just pardon logic because you look up to him, Jeongguk,” Taehyung scolds, keeping all accusation out of his voice as Jeongguk falls strangely silent. “There are plenty other people for you to look up to. Hawkeye. Black Widow. Everyone’s still around—not as active, but around.”

 

“I know,” Jeongguk mumbles. “They’ve been calling. We’ve talked. But it’s not the same.”

 

“Yea, we’re not spontaneously going off on dangerous missions now so you can’t see all your heroes in action,” Taehyung continues, serenely. “But that day will come, one day, and you’re going to have to rise to the occasion soon enough. So why do you have to look upon this Mysterio dude with such,” He flaps his hands, “Admiration? Affection?”

 

Jeongguk pushes past him and swings down to the door. His knees buckle when he lands, and he stumbles unceremoniously. Taehyung guffaws as he catches a hint of red on Spiderman’s exposed neck.

 

~

 

“Why are _you_ here, Mr. Kim?” The rough voice of Shin Donghyuk greets them as they step through the door. Taehyung tenses, and Jeongguk’s head snaps to him. “I told Seokjin that he was to send Spiderman to me, not Iron Lad.”

 

Jeongguk’s eyes are comically wide. Taehyung relayed Seokjin’s message to Jeongguk before they departed: Donghyuk had apparently _demanded_ that he and Jeongguk are both present, and it sounded urgent, so he’d put his petty grudges with Donghyuk (and _possibly_ Mysterio, seeing that he’s around the corner) and accompanied the younger. But it seems as if that had never been Donghyuk’s intention.

 

 _Is it Jin’s intention, then?_ Taehyung’s eyes flit around the area. _Is there something here that I’m supposed to see? That he’s suspicious of?_

 

Taehyung isn’t an idiot. He knows that certain government agencies sometimes place implants and bug phones; while the Kim Industries have taken extra technological precautions to prevent such things from happening, he also knows for a fact that security has been more lax since Kim Namjoon passed away. No one is expecting an attack so fast, and the Elementals are supposed to be simple and easy threats that should be resolved with brute force, and Mysterio is showing a rather good example of how his ‘magic’ is doing this job. There’s no collection of intelligence, no double-crossing-cold-war-spy-esque things that need intel to be protected.

 

Seokjin wants him here for a reason. To protect Jeongguk, for one, that much he’s certain of. But to protect Jeongguk from _what_?

 

“Figured you’d know by now that I don’t need an invitation to be anywhere,” Taehyung shrugs, keeping his cool. “And it’s past curfew. Ggukie needs a chaperone in case he wants to go on a date with Mysterio.”

 

Donghyuk snorts at that. Jeongguk’s wide eyed confusion turns into a glare, and Do Hyeong is looking between them with a clear question in his eyes.

 

“Well, there’s nothing much,” Do Hyeong decides to take the lead in the meeting. “We’re just going to take Jeongguk and train him in how to move against the Elementals. You know, to be prepared for the next Elemental that I can feel approaching Prague.”

 

“Right,” Taehyung nods, feeling the sarcasm seep from every pore. “The one you can _feel_.”

 

“How do you do that, if I may ask?” Jeongguk cuts in before Taehyung could say anything snarky, polite as usual.

 

“It’s like a…” Do Hyeong’s shifty eyes search for something to look at. Finding none, he lets his gaze settle vaguely on Jeongguk’s collar. Taehyung studies him with interest. “…static energy that builds up around me.”

 

“So like, it’s molecular?” Jeongguk prods. He might be Spiderman, but he’s technically also an intern at Kim Industries—he knows his physics well enough. Not as well as Taehyung, who’s a literal walking genius, but he comes close. And now that Taehyung has pointed out the problem behind his past reasoning, he’s starting to feel a little doubtful of the information that he’s been fed the last meeting. “Is it a psychological connection?” 

 

“Donghyuk,” Taehyung states, levelling a hard look on the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. “I may not like you very much, but you’ve always been one of the most suspicious people I’ve ever met. You’re gonna just allow this fishbowl-head to waltz in and feel an Elemental approaching like some elderly feeling rain?”

 

“You seem to have lost a fight horribly against the last Earth Elemental, if I recall correctly, Kim Taehyung,” Donghyuk takes a step forward, face oddly emotionless. “If another Elemental comes, would you be able to fight it off?”

 

“I dunno,” Taehyung shrugs, not affected. “I haven’t tried.”

 

“Exactly,” Donghyuk nods like Taehyung just proved a point. “Mysterio here has tried and managed to, multiple times. So forgive me for trusting him more than you.” He turns to Jeongguk. “You have the morning off, correct?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Then you will stay here and train with us for the night. Then go on a patrol in the morning, since Mr. Kim here does not want any part of the mission. We have to be ready for the next Elemental. _You,_ Mr. Kim, are dismissed.”

 

~

 

“Hey, uh, I came to see if you were okay?” Hoseok pokes his head into their shared small room. It’s still relatively early in the evening—it’s about 9pm, but university students are nocturnal creatures so none of them are even close to sleeping. Taehyung has gone straight into his own room after flying back and is currently swaddled in bed in his blanket. He has his laptop and his phone open in front of him, and he is waiting for an update from Dr. Strange. He had taken a picture of Mysterio’s gloves and is currently running it through his systems to see if they could detect any anomalies. “You came back without Jeongguk and I’m worried.”

 

“Nah, I’m—”

 

Before Taehyung could say anything else, Jimin follows Hoseok and shuts the door behind him. “I got some pastries,” He holds up a wrapped paper bag. “In case you were hungry. You and Jeongguk didn’t eat dinner.”

 

“Thanks!” Taehyung is surprised, but he isn’t complaining. His stomach chooses that exact moment to give a loud growl, and Jimin laughs, unwrapping a croissant and handing it to him. Hoseok takes a seat at the foot of his bed while Jimin settles himself into the chair of the small desk. Where Taehyung had been sitting the day before when he was speaking to Jeongguk about everything and nothing in particular.

 

“Are you okay, though, Taehyung?” Hoseok is asking, leaning forward. “I know it must be hard, Jeongguk is on a mission that you declined to be a part of.”

 

“On the contrary,” Taehyung shrugs, biting into the croissant. “It might be good for him to do a mission on his own.” He meets eyes with Jimin. “Might help him boost his self-esteem.”

 

“On this magnitude, though?” Hoseok is not convinced. “Elementals are so freaky that _you_ got knocked down in a fight. Are you really expecting Jeongguk to come out unscathed? You’re Iron Lad, for goodness’ sake.”

 

“I didn’t say he’s going to come out unscathed,” Taehyung glances at his phone mid-bite. Hyowon had replied saying that he has information, and Taehyung should send him the results of his system analysis of Mysterio’s gloves just to make sure. “I just said that it might do him good to be apart from me.” He hits auto-send on his system, then shuts his laptop down. Looking back at his two friends since high school, Taehyung bites into the croissant again. “He wants to grow up so desperately, maybe this is what he needs. A taste of the real world.”

 

Neither Jimin nor Hoseok says anything. Hoseok looks troubled, and Taehyung doesn’t want to blame him. Hoseok and Jeongguk have always been close, and while he and Hoseok have been relying on each other during the past five years, he knows that Hoseok has a special place in his heart specially reserved for Jeongguk. And now, his words are no doubt hurting the older. Hoseok wouldn’t want Jeongguk to get hurt in any shape or form, and if he could coddle the younger til the end of time, Hoseok would gladly do it.

 

But they all know that it’s impossible, so while none of them like it, they aren’t going to impose their will on either Jeongguk or Taehyung. Hoseok looks around the room, tapping his fingers on his lap, and Jimin chews on his nails, deep in thought.

 

“Shall we watch a movie, then, while we wait for him to come back?” Jimin finally suggests. The update has been sent to Dr. Strange, and Taehyung doesn’t feel like thinking about S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, what with Jeongguk’s rather blind admiration for Mysterio and Seokjin’s cryptic message. He only hopes that the gloves he’s managed to take a picture of is enough for Hyowon to confirm his suspicions. So he agrees, and they all move over to the living room, where food is still laid out on the table. The three of them pile onto Jimin and Jeongguk’s bed, and Taehyung picks up Jeongguk’s soft pillow and lays against it.

 

~

 

About three-forths through the movie, Jimin shifts his weight and groans, stretching out the kink in his neck. “This trip has been pretty shit.”

 

Hoseok looks up with mirth in his eyes, but Taehyung frowns. “I’m sorry,” He mutters, feeling guilty for no apparent reason. Well, no apparent reason that he can explain coherently—he knows exactly why he feels sorry.

 

“Why are you apologizing, Taetae?” Jimin questions, curious. The movie is left playing in the background, and the two of them stare at Taehyung keenly. “It’s not your fault at all.”

 

“I just feel like, this is all my fault,” Taehyung confesses. He tangles his hand in the blanket under him. Night has fallen completely and the chill from outside is setting in—Hoseok is warm next to him and Jimin is leaning on his shoulders, but he can’t help but give an involuntary shiver as he speaks. “Before I came onto this trip, you guys were all ok.”

 

“That’s _really_ fucking stupid, and you know it,” Hoseok snorts. Jimin nods in response. “Jeongguk was a complete wreck without you around. I can vouch for that.”

 

“He’s a wreck now that I’m back,” Taehyung counters. “We’ve got distance between us and it’s only recently getting better. I’m giving him so much pressure I don’t even think it’s healthy--”

 

“What _you’re_ doing isn’t healthy either, Tae,” Jimin admonishes firmly. “He’s got a lot of pressure on him even before the S.H.I.E.L.D thing. Even with your dad, you know, he always wanted to impress him. Although, I mean, your dad was always impressed by him so the pressure was smaller.” Jimin shakes his head, smiling wryly.  “You two were always there for one another, no reason why this has to be any different.”

 

“Weren’t you the one who told me that Jeongguk feels inferior? I’m giving him an actual chance to redeem himself.”

 

“What I’m saying is, he doesn’t necessarily have to do this alone,” Jimin explains carefully. “He might need the confidence boost, but neither of us thinks he’s ready, Taehyung, you said it yourself.”

 

Taehyung falls silent.

 

“And,” Jimin continues, cautious. “It’s because I’m dating him, right? That you’re trying to keep your distance.”

 

Taehyung flicks a glance in Hoseok’s direction, trying to ask for help. The boy avoids his eyes. _You’re on your own._

 

“Listen, Tae, I’m so chill it’s ridiculous.” Jimin stops himself like he’s thinking about what to say to him. “I want Jeongguk to be happy, and he’s happy now, but I really think the two of you should figure your shit out.”

 

Taehyung feels his face heating up. His croissant is long finished, but he feels like he still has sticky buttery bread stuck to the inside of his throat. It’s hard to swallow, so he croaks out a meek “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not stupid or blind, you know,” Jimin huddles closer to his knees. “Me and Hoseok used to ship you together all the time, but you guys never really got together. So we kind of dismissed it. Then it kind of made sense when we realized that Jeongguk is Spiderman and you’re Iron Lad and you’re like, partners for life, kind of thing.”

 

“I guess?”

 

“All I’m saying is, you guys haven’t lived without each other for really long, and I totally understand that the separation is killing both you and him. You guys really wanna get back together as partners and friends, don’t let me stop that.”

 

“But I don’t want to be this shadow hanging over the two of you—”

 

“You have to, it’s your literal job,” Jimin consoles him, without missing a beat. “You guys are going to be superheroes for a very long time. Neither of you are going to be able to stop anytime soon. It’s in your blood. Jeongguk needs you in a way that he doesn’t need me,” His eyes are earnest. “Not unless I fall into radioactive waste or I build my own suit.”

 

“I can build you a suit.”

 

“I’d rather break my own foot, Tae, I get motion sickness and I’m afraid of gore. You guys can do the saving, I can help out with the guy-in-the-chair,” Jimin bumps shoulders with Hoseok, who is smiling softly.

 

“I don’t like that Mysterio asshole,” Taehyung confesses. He doesn’t know where it comes from, but it feels like an appropriate time. “I really don’t trust him.”

 

“Well,” Hoseok cuts in. “I guess Jeongguk’s mission is to save and look out for everybody. And _your_ mission is to look out for Jeongguk.”  

 

 _So that’s what Seokjin was trying to hint at_ , Taehyung realizes with a jolt. _Look out for Jeongguk. Go to S.H.I.E.L.D with him. Don’t let him do this on his own._  

 

~

 

Early morning comes around with the arrival of a strangely-colored bird. Taehyung scans it with his AI and Cole tells him helpfully that it is some kind of sparrow. Taehyung doesn’t pay it any heed until it crashes into the window, waking up Hoseok and Jimin. The three of them fell asleep while watching the movie, and Taehyung has peeled himself away from the middle of the pile to suit up.

 

“Where’re you going?” Hoseok mumbles, throwing one hand over his eyes as Taehyung makes his way over to the window, drawing the curtains to see if the bird is hurt. “It’s too early, we’ve got the morning off.”

 

“I’m going to find Jeongguk,” Taehyung calls. The bird looks unscathed, just dazed. Hoseok’s head flops back onto his pillow with a groan. Jimin doesn’t stir. “Didn’t you say you’re going to let him find himself and all that shit?”

 

“I also said I’d look out for him,” Taehyung checks his suit for any issues. Finding none, he stretches in the dim morning light. Hoseok gives him a lazy thumbs-up from where he’s lying, too lazy to move.

 

“Birds flying into your window is a bad sign,[1] Mr. Kim,” Cole addresses Taehyung as he opens the window even further. “You’re going to face an obstacle, or a rough transition of some kind. It also signifies the start of something new.”

 

“Don’t go all High School Musical on me now, Cole,” Taehyung sighs as he climbs out of the window into the garden. “It could also mean that the poor bird didn’t see the glass.”

 

~

 

Taehyung takes a minute to study the red exterior of the house before he goes in. There’s nothing particular strange about it, he decides. Now his most pressing problem would be to find one Jeon Jeongguk.

 

Which, normally, wouldn’t be a problem. Their suits have AI that is connected to each other—Dylan and Cole are as close as their namesakes[2]. But Shin Donghyuk just has to go right ahead and make Jeongguk a new suit that Taehyung can’t hack. Because the Stealth Suit is not just ugly, Taehyung thinks with a shake of his head. It also lacks the AI components that is an essential part of the Kim Industries’ masterpieces. He doesn’t even want to begin imagining the kind of training that Jeongguk has been going through without the AI.

 

 _Must be something extremely backward and uncivilized_ , Taehyung thinks with a snort. He pushes himself off of the tree that he’s perched on, and hovers in front of the door. For a moment, he admits that he is majorly out of his depth—he and Jeongguk had always gone on missions _together_. Of course, the fact that Iron Man had always been the one to give them missions made it easy—Jeongguk admires him too much to refuse and why on _earth_ would Taehyung decline his dear old father? Now that Donghyuk has come into the picture, Taehyung realizes the stark truth: Jeongguk and him might not necessarily be partners that much longer. They had trained together, yes, and they worked best when they were together, but the reality is that adulthood is setting in and Jeongguk might want to go for further horizons than the crappy Kim Internship[3].

 

He bites his lip, deep in thought. The battle with the Earth Elemental has taught him something else, something important that he’d never admit to anyone. Something that was brought to mind the day before, when Donghyuk confronted him about it. While he could blame it on the fact that he’s not been in a battle for a while, the truth is that he’s not used to fighting alone anymore. Without Jeongguk beside him in the fray, he is vulnerable. Jeongguk had done his best, of course, but if Jeongguk had his webshooters and they were working together, they could’ve bested whatever it was.

 

 _Whatever it is_. Taehyung reminds himself. _That’s why I’m here today. To look out for Jeongguk, and to find out the truth_.

 

Turns out, Taehyung doesn’t have to worry much about finding one Jeon Jeongguk. He only barely crosses the threshold of the second door to the lab when a figure in black is leaping up to him and encasing him in a hug.

 

The greeting pushes all air out of him for a second and the rush of familiarity that washes over him has tears stinging at his eyes. Pressing a button on his suit, he lets the Iron tech retreat back into his bracelet and Jeongguk’s arms fall naturally on his shoulders without metal separating them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jeongguk is definitely pleased. His eyes are crinkling, and he looks tired. Tired, but happy. Taehyung hopes, for a selfish moment, that it’s because of his arrival. “It’s six in the morning.”

 

 _I couldn’t sleep_ , Taehyung wants to lie. _I don’t have anything better to do._

 

“I got a text from Hyowon about Mysterio,” He decides, eventually. It’s the truth, but not the reason why he’s here. Jeongguk raises an eyebrow, and he curses himself as his heart rate speeds up. Jeongguk takes a step back, hands still on his shoulders, clutching him firmly—not tight enough to be uncomfortable, but definitely firm enough for Taehyung to feel his presence and the warmth of his palms. He’s fighting a smile, or a smirk, Taehyung isn’t quite clear, and he isn’t sure if he likes the fact that the younger seems to see right through him.

 

Something about this whole situation—the fact that Mysterio and Donghyuk are nowhere in sight, the fact that this metallic, steely lab is cold and empty and the only workers present are just clearing away their things; it’s six in the morning and Taehyung’s tired of fighting against the world. He’s exhausted from having to deny his own feelings: Seokjin told him to do something about it, and he’s going to.

 

“I missed you,” He blurts out, before he could stop himself. “Missed doing missions with you. Didn’t feel right sitting back at the hotel when you’re here.”

 

Jeongguk’s face face flickers into one of astonishment. It happens quickly, but Taehyung finds himself enjoying it; Jeongguk’s mouth drops open first, in a sort of slack wonder, then his eyes widen, too, like he’s confirming what he just heard. Taehyung knows that face. It’s the fact that Jeongguk makes when Iron Man compliments him. Not that Kim Namjoon was ever stingy with his compliments: Jeongguk just makes that face when he experiences pure, unexpected, unadulterated joy. And _this_ —Taehyung doesn’t need to hope anymore. From the way Jeongguk’s eyes smile at his and his lips twitch into a hesitant little ‘v’, bunny teeth nibbling at them, he knows that his presence made Jeongguk happy.

 

And perhaps for that one moment, he’s happy too.

 

~

 

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] I actl have no idea but I found this on the internet so???

[2] The Sprouse twins :D

[3] in the events of Spiderman Homecoming/Civil War, Iron Man told Spiderman that their ‘alibi’ would be that Jeongguk is selected for an ‘internship’ under the Kim Industries. In this AU, Jeongguk is actually promoted to the role of a legitimate intern: when he isn’t doing superhero things with Iron Man and Iron Lad, he’s working in the labs of Kim Namjoon with his best friend Kim Taehyung and learning how the enterprise works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- just to confirm that yes, seokjin was lying when he said donghyuk called him and asked for taekook. donghyuk only wanted guk and called seokjin as a heads-up: tae was supposed to handle all avengers missions but since he made it clear that he doesn't want any part of this, donghyuk has to approach seokjin. seokjin doesn't know if he should be suspicious of mysterio but taehyung wasn't secretive about his distrust. knowing that his son is too stubborn to follow jeongguk, seokjin gives him a push in the right direction.  
> \- taehyung's motive for declining this mission at first is that he wants to spite donghyuk: the man didn't turn up at his father's funeral. then it evolved into him trying to give jeongguk space: he's deluding himself into thinking that jeongguk would be more confident if he manages to handle it on his own. at the same time, he knows that jeongguk isn't ready to handle this mission (he had a convo about it with Jimin in Chapter 7)  
> \- now that he's no longer trying to put space between himself and jeongguk, he has no reason for staying away on the mission. hence him coming back at the second part of this chapter  
> \- ALSO, taehyung really did receive a text from hyowon in the night. it will be revealed in the next chapter  
> \- taekook are REALLY finding their rhythm together and falling back to the old days + taehyung is growing too. he's giving in to jeongguk more and not picking fights as he would've done. jeongguk getting offended by taehyung then promptly rescuing him from potentially angering other people screams married couple energy imo  
> \- hooray for jimin being supportive af  
> \- hooray for hoseok being supportive bestie  
> \- i am actl kind of scared that we're moving too fast so my updates might get a tad slower. i'm deviating from the original fic this was based off of and now i need to restring some parts of the story while making sure that there are no plot holes: this is pretty tough HAHA. also we're nearing the end/the final climax so i rly don't want the taekook portion of this to seem rushed  
> \- although my justification for that is that they've known each other for rly long before that and once they find their rhythm again, this couple is frikkin unstoppable ok. let that sink in for a moment /aggressively protects the two smol children/  
> \- DO KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING!!! THEY ARE RLY MY MOTIVATION TO KEEP GOING like literally tell me anything you like about this story and i'll be happy reading it + i rly depend on you guys to point out any parts that i've missed because i have no beta reader TT


	11. Reconnected when we were a little bit older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekook have the Talk of All Talks, and Jeongguk is a sensitive but sneaky little bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this was the other half of the chapter that i put off writing for a day  
> \- but i also couldn't leave this fic alone so here you guys go  
> \- another monster of an update  
> \- for max feels listen to Lights (BTS) before reading any update and Heartbeat (BTS) after reading any update

Taehyung is losing himself in Jeongguk’s bright eyes when he hears the last thing he wants to hear.

 

“Mr. Jeon, sir, Donghyuk asks for you in the training lab. Your break is over,” An employee is hurrying over. Taehyung wrinkles his nose in distaste. “What do you take your boss for? A supervisor for casual staff?”

 

The employee’s eyes dart to Taehyung, obviously confused. “Mr. Kim,” He bows quickly. “Mr. Shin didn’t say anything about you being here.”

 

“I wasn’t expected,” Taehyung snaps. The moment is ruined, and Jeongguk has taken a hesitant step back, although his hands are still lingering around Taehyung’s elbows. Taehyung doesn’t even bother to think—he extends his own hands and tangle them into a stray plastic buckle that has come loose in the younger’s run to him. Jeongguk’s hands actually fall onto his arms this time, and his  eyes grow comically big again. Taehyung lets himself enjoy it for another moment, before yanking him close to himself. “I’m just here to make out with him. If Mysterio is such a dramatic stuntman, then I can act a shitty rom-com with my partner, don’t you think?”

 

The employee splutters, scandalized. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, Mr. Kim.”

 

“Give us a few moments to kiss! Maybe do something more than that,” Taehyung is already hauling Jeongguk away from the employee, the younger stumbling as he tries to keep up with Taehyung’s brisk pace. “Then I’ll return him to you in one piece.”

 

The employee does not bother intercepting them, a look of evident disgust crossing over his face. He turns on his heel with a muttered ‘unprofessional’, spiteful and a little peeved, before he sets off in the general direction of what is presumably Donghyuk’s office. Taehyung whistles, and lets Jeongguk go. “Direct us to the nearest, most private place you can think of.”

 

“What, like, a supply closet?”

 

“I was thinking more of like the wheelchair toilet,[1] but sure, supply closet works fine.”

 

“This way,” Jeongguk motions, and he follows.

 

~

 

Jeongguk really does end up bringing him to the supply closet. It isn’t locked, much to Taehyung’s disdain, but he’ll take what he can get—the wheelchair toilet isn’t as soundproof as the supply closet, in any case, and he’d rather get caught in an awkward position with his best friend in the tight space than to be overheard plotting against Donghyuk. In the toilet.

 

 _That_ would be awkward.

 

“So you’re joining me on this mission?” Jeongguk sounds like a child on Christmas morning. “Why the secrecy from Donghyuk, then?”

 

Taehyung smacks Jeongguk on the head, none-too-lightly. “Read this.”

 

Jeongguk pouts, looking like Taehyung has just done him a horrible injustice. His large doe eyes turn almost puppy-like, and Taehyung looks away, brandishing his phone at the younger. Jeongguk takes it over, and scrolls through a couple of messages from Kang Hyowon.

 

_5.00am: I did some research, couldn’t find anything in my books about the kind of ‘magic’ Mysterio claims. If he is using magic._

_5.01am: something’s not right with this guy, there’s no information about his lab accident either._

_5.02am: Elementals, on the other hand, are interesting. They haven’t resurfaced since the ancient Greek period. They’re definitely whatever myth or legend the Greeks had about the Titans. I don’t think Mysterio is doing magic or mystic arts, in any case, and anything about Elementals seem to be based loosely off myth and legends._

_5.03am: I mean, Thor and Loki exist, but their world can still be explained with science. **[2]** I can’t think of anything to explain the Elementals. _

_5.03am: The ball’s in your court, kid. If Do Hyeong is not using magic, then he’s using some sort of molecular science. Your department._

 

“So, what does this mean?”

 

“It means that we’ve caught Do Hyeong in a lie. Mysterio is a fraud,” Taehyung explains, simply. 

 

“But that’s what Hyowon found,” Jeongguk argues, not giving up. “He could just be using a different kind that Hyowon doesn’t know about—”

 

“Do Hyeong is manipulating the atmosphere around him, Jeongguk, he’s _controlling_ the Elementals—if there are even Elementals in the first place. It’s fake.”

 

“You sound crazy,” Jeongguk whispers. He reaches out, attempts to brush Taehyung’s hair out of his eyes like he always did when Taehyung got nervous. Taehyung shakes him away. “It’s Hyowon’s word over someone I just met, Gguk. He’s our closest source to magic and if he can’t find anything related to this ‘feeling’ of connection Mysterio is talking about, then you have to admit that there’s something wrong with the picture, isn’t there?”

 

“You don’t know the full story,” Jeongguk implores, eyes pleading. “Yesterday, when we were taking a break, Do Hyeong showed me all the footage of his lab accident and how his powers came to be. He was trying to harness the Elementals, the…constant energy and immense power of them…to harness renewable and green energy, like your dad did with the arc reactor.”[3]

__

Taehyung is a little surprised by the physical evidence of the occurrence that he’s about absolutely sure is fake.

 

“Footage can be doctored,” Taehyung tries again. He’s fumbling, and Jeongguk can tell.

 

“There are scars on his body, Tae,” Jeongguk shakes his head. “I would think they’re real, I saw them with my own eyes.”

 

“But have you seen him physically use his powers without the fishbowl thing? Or his gloves?” Taehyung fires back, more intense and aggressive this time. Jeongguk looks at him for a long minute, then turns around to stare at the door. They are both crouched on the floor, his hand to the floor to feel for miniscule vibrations in case anyone comes.[4] Taehyung is seated with his back to one of the walls, Jeongguk is on his knees.

 

Jeongguk takes a minute to contemplate this new development in Taehyung—when they’d just come out on the trip, Taehyung’s been keeping up a strong and stoic front, but he did seem more relaxed and ready to let himself loose. He had even done some research on Europe and taken him around on various café trips, well, _one_ café trip. Which had been an improvement, really, and something more than what Jeongguk would expect of Taehyung. After the Elemental appeared, though, Taehyung has been noticeably more on edge, but still tried to distance himself from the mission. _Now_ , Taehyung has a wild spark in his eyes, the look he’d see in Kim Namjoon’s eyes at a press conference in all his charismatic, knowledgeable glory. The same spark that kicks in right before they partake in some dangerous mission. The same spark that he’d sorely missed and hasn’t seen in a while.

 

Instead of contemplating Taehyung’s words, he lets his eyes dart over to Taehyung’s form quickly. There are still bags under Taehyung’s eyes, that much is for certain, but he looks more alive than he has in a while.  

 

Taehyung studies Jeongguk, watching as his gaze turns from distracted to stiff in a matter of seconds. He doesn’t know what his friend has heard, but immediately tenses up when Jeongguk lunges for him with a frantic whisper of ‘Donghyuk is coming!’

 

~

 

“What the hell.”

 

It isn’t a question. More of a frustrated statement, as Donghyuk stands in the doorway that he’s just thrown open. His arms are crossed and glaring down at the two of them, and Taehyung clears his throat as he draws back, smoothing out his messed-up hair.

 

“Sorry,” Jeongguk licks his lips, feeling impossibly guilty. “Taehyung’s… here.”

 

“I can see that,” Donghyuk drawls.

 

“I brought him breakfast,” Taehyung deadpans. Donghyuk raises an eyebrow.

 

“Someone told me you guys are making out in here,” Donghyuk looks at the two of them suspiciously. “What’s for breakfast? I don’t see anything on you.”

 

“You’re old, of course you don’t understand millennial lingo,” Taehyung snips. “I’m the breakfast, in case it wasn’t clear.” He stands, without even a wobble, and stalks out of the room. Jeongguk is looking at him in awe, and Donghyuk in shocked silence. _How does he do that?_ Jeongguk marvels to himself. His knees feel weak and he takes a moment before he joins his friend. _Partner_ , he reminds himself. At least, that’s what he _hopes_ Taehyung was implying when he said that he missed doing missions with him.

 

“Didn’t you have a _boyfriend_ , Mr. Jeon?”

 

Jeongguk’s head immediately dips, and Taehyung’s eyes harden. “That’s _our_ problem, not yours, Donghyuk.”

 

“Right,” Donghyuk shakes his head. “You’re not authorized to be here, in any case.”

 

“My dad never needed authorization to be anywhere, and neither do I,” Taehyung shrugs nonchalantly. “How’s the Elemental hunt going?”

 

Jeongguk is sure his guilty look is immediately replaced with one of panic. He knows, of course, that Taehyung isn’t stupid enough to betray his distrust of Do Hyeong to the one person who seems to trust the guy more than anything in the world. Taehyung’s hung around Namjoon too many times to mess this up. He knew how to play this game, and he could play it well, but somewhere within Jeongguk he feels some sense of unadulterated unease.

 

Maybe because he doesn’t want Donghyuk to admit to it. That Mysterio is honestly sketchy as heck.

 

Because stubborn is Jeongguk’s middle name. He’s always been obstinate to a fault—Kim Namjoon had made that quality even worse, in his opinion. His stubbornness to prove himself over and over had led him to do a number of things, the most notable of which was when he smuggled himself to space,[5] and the most recent of which to convince Taehyung to come on the school trip. Small, unnoteworthy events include accepting this mission despite Taehyung’s own hesitance, and proposing a romantic relationship to Jimin to show no one in particular that Jeon Jeongguk Can Adult Just Fine.[6]

 

Donghyuk is marching along, and Taehyung lets him walk in front of him, though not trailing far. Jeongguk prays that everything will go well.

 

“You’re nothing more than a _civilian_ at this point, Mr. Kim,” Donghyuk replies. “Not a potential recruit. Hence, information is classified.”

 

“Right,” Taehyung adds just the appropriate amount of sarcasm into his words. “I like to think that I’m a second-generation Avenger? They didn’t have to be ‘recruited’, if you recall, Mr. Shin.”[7]  

 

Donghyuk just blinks. _He lost_ , Jeongguk thinks, despite himself, smug at Taehyung’s ability to talk anyone into a corner. “Where’s Do Hyeong?”

 

“Classified information.” A vein is bulging from Donghyuk’s neck. “Jeon Jeongguk, I trust that you will escort Mr. Kim out safely and discretely?”

 

“It’s almost time for my patrol anyway,” Jeongguk acquiesces, taking Taehyung by the arm. “I’ll be out in a minute. Was there anything you wanted to tell me? Your employee said you asked for me or something.”

 

Donghyuk shakes his head. “I wanted to remind you that break is over and to brief you for your patrol, but whatever. Get going after you’re done with whatever, and please don’t stop for breakfast in the building.”

 

Taehyung could hardly wait until Donghyuk is out of earshot before he’s kicking a chair in the general direction of his exit. “ _Bastard_ ,” He snarls. “Why must he always have the last word?”

 

Jeongguk shakes his head, yanking on the older. “Let’s go.”

 

“But I need to go to Do Hyeong’s lab!” Taehyung argues, defiant. “You know where it is, don’t you?”

 

Jeongguk stares at him. “You aren’t even supposed to be here, now you want to ssee Do Hyeong’s _lab_?”

 

“I wanna see his gloves,” Taehyung is pouting petulantly, and Jeongguk is taken aback by the sudden loss of his stoic exterior. _God_ , he really should get Taehyung out on missions more often (not that he could make Taehyung do anything he doesn’t want to do himself, but well, he could entertain the thought): he’d missed this side of Taehyung. The cute side. The defiant, pouty side that doesn’t come out in their everyday civilian lives. And of course, he’s never been immune to it. He probably never will be. Muttering a curse under his breath, he leads the way to Mysterio’s private quarters.

 

The male is showering, and Taehyung finds his gloves on the counter. He prods around at it, humming something to his AI every once in a while. Jeongguk stands off to the side, twitching nervously. He’s used to Taehyung doing very insane, very dramatic things. One time, Taehyung strode into a terrorist hideout blasting the theme song of Overwatch ‘because it felt like a badass entrance day’. This time, though, he isn’t sure if there’s some kind of magic mojo on the gloves, and he isn’t sure if Taehyung’s Iron suit would even protect him from said magic mojo if there is any. Taehyung pushes the boundaries of his own safety way too far, and Jeongguk is very over the edge.

 

Then, a couple of things happen very quickly, then all at once.

 

Jeongguk’s superhearing alerts him to shuffling inside the shower. Then the shower knobs creak, and the water stops. Taehyung’s head snaps up, panicked, and Jeongguk squeezes his eyes shut with a whispered whimper, ‘fuck’.

 

Then his eyes shoot open. _He still has his suit on_.

 

Taehyung is standing up, the Iron visor sliding over his eyes, ready to blast the life out of Mysterio, but Jeongguk is even faster. Extending his arm, he snaps a web right onto the door knob. Do Hyeong, shocked, rattles it on the other end. “What’s going on?”

 

“Prank War!” Jeongguk screams through the door. Taehyung puts down his blaster, the weapon disappearing into his suit, and even through the visor of his suit, Jeongguk could imagine the ‘wtf’ look the older is giving him.

 

“Jeongguk!” Do Hyeong calls, rattling the knob even more. “We never agreed to a Prank War?”

 

“Too bad!” Jeongguk yelps as Taehyung puts the gloves right back onto the counter where he’s found them. “I’m going for my patrol now!”

 

“At least let me out?” Do Hyeong hollers from inside the shower. Jeongguk doesn’t even bother replying as he makes a run for it, swinging himself out of the nearest window.

 

~

 

He doesn’t need to check if Taehyung’s with him. Something about this mission has just brought them back together to a rhythm they have both assumed they’d forgotten, but in truth, it has always been there. Jeongguk lets himself relax into the rhythm of stick, fly, land, and repeat. Taehyung dips close to him in his flight occasionally, and he feels the rush of excitement as he hears his best friend’s heart beat close to his ear amidst the wind rushing past. It’s a feeling that he doesn’t know how much he’s missed, and now, he cherishes it all the more.

 

But of course, all journeys have to come to an end, even literally. They stop right outside the touristy area, and Jeongguk sheds his Stealth Suit. He’s wearing a simple white shirt and boxers underneath, and Taehyung eyes his bare legs thoughtfully. “I’ll go get a pair of pants for you,” He mutters. “Be right back.”

 

A few minutes and a new pair of trousers later, they seat themselves into a café. The city is not yet awake, and Jeongguk figured that they should actually grab breakfast before they head back. Screw the patrol. He and Taehyung need to talk. Actually talk. Talk, with a capital ‘T’.

 

“Were you serious about being partners again?” Jeongguk ventures cautiously. Taehyung slurps at his tea, loudly, then puts it down. He looks Jeongguk dead in the eye, not a single bit of mirth in there. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be.”

 

“Good,” Jeongguk finds himself saying. “Then we need to talk about this. About us. We need to be on the same page. Not that I wasn’t glad to see you this morning, but you broke into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with guns blazing and told everyone you were going to make out with me.”

 

“Last I checked, _you_ were the one who kissed _me,_ ” Taehyung picks at his fingernails. “You have a boyfriend, by the way, it’s totally unfair to him.” Jeongguk doesn’t reply to that. The kiss[8] had been a heat-of-the-moment thing, so fast that he doesn’t even remember that it happened, to be honest. He’d lunged for Taehyung, not sure what his body was doing but knowing that he needed to hide the male. Gravity had worked its magic and the next thing he knew, their lips were touching.

 

It hadn’t been a _kiss_ given that it wasn’t all that intentional, but he still licks at his lips at the recollection of it. Now a small part of him is wondering what an actual kiss would have felt like, but Namjoon didn’t raise him to be disrespectful of his partner, so he schools it out of his head. “You’re not thinking at all,” Jeongguk accuses, coming back to the present. “Look, we really need to talk things out. I think there are things you aren’t telling me and I know you think there’re things I’m not telling you. One hundred percent honest. Let’s do it. Right now.”

 

“Why don’t you just trust me about Mysterio?” Taehyung knocks his teacup against the table in frustration. _Tap, tap, tap._ “I keep giving you facts and information and you’re pushing everything aside—”

 

“You’re giving me claims and suggestions, it’s a _hunch_ that you have. Hyowon doesn’t even know specifically. And _Donghyuk_ trusts him, Donghyuk runs an entire portion of the government and is the most suspicious person we know. If Donghyuk puts his entire trust in him, I’m going to do it too.”

 

Taehyung gapes at him for a minute. “You would trust a sketchy spy over your own partner?” He asks, hurt clouding his eyes. “The one who’s worked with you for the entirety of your high school career, the one who literally saved the world with you?”

 

“Oh God,” Jeongguk groans. “We really need to be better at this whole communication thing.”

 

“Jeongguk, listen to me, I know you feel inferior because you’ve missed out on five entire years of life,” Taehyung mutters, letting go of his cup. “I know you want to prove yourself desperately and trusting Mysterio is your way of doing that. You want to make things right by saving this world. It’s your way of making amends. But you don’t have to. My dad dying isn’t your fault, and it’ll never be.”

 

Jeongguk feels every word hit him hard.

 

“That’s not all.”

 

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, hand slacking from where it has been trying to reach out for Jeongguk. “What?”

 

Jeongguk meets him halfway, taking his hand in his. He avoids Taehyung’s eyes, trying to focus on the older’s beautiful, slender fingers interlaced with his. “I look up to Mysterio because it’s been so long since I had a living, breathing person that I could believe in,” Jeongguk whispers. _Like Taehyung. Like Namjoon_. Somehow, with Namjoon’s death, all of his idols have disappeared from his life one by one—Black Widow is trying to resolve a dark part of her own past by going back to Russia and occasionally doing missions for Taehyung, Hawkeye has gone back to his family and the Hulk is continuing his own scientific research. Taehyung himself is gone—Jeongguk can’t even depend on his own partner to look up to in his times of distress. And when he’d tried to let Taehyung come back and depend on him, it turns out that Taehyung himself has moved on. Jeongguk doesn’t like the feeling of being alone, being behind, and Mysterio had rescued him from it. _So had Jimin,_ Jeongguk thinks. “I just… I miss Namjoon, Tae. I miss Namjoon _so much_.”  

 

Taehyung doesn’t waste a second folding the younger into his lap as the first tears come streaming out of Jeongguk’s eyes. His whisper is so quiet that the wind could’ve easily carried it away from Taehyung, but the words are meant for him, only him. His partner, his best friend, the son of his idol. They tore at Taehyung’s chest, and he nods against Jeongguk’s head, stroking a hand through Jeongguk’s hair. The touch calms the both of them, and Jeongguk sniffles quietly.

 

“I miss him too, Ggukie.”

 

“Of course you do,” Jeongguk scoffs. It’s unfair that it’s Taehyung’s father who died, but _Jeongguk_ ’s the one crying in a Prague café, seeking comfort. But he’d been hurt far deeper than he cared to admit, and being around Taehyung for the first time in six months since he’d come back to life, seeing him around, it’s bringing all the issues that he’s managed to keep buried. Taehyung makes him vulnerable, while simultaneously pushing him to face all the deepest, darkest fears that he’s never been willing to face on his own. Jimin makes him feel warm on the inside, comforts him with his presence, but Taehyung brings about an ugly, vulnerable side that he isn’t sure if he likes.

 

But it’s obvious that whatever it was, Jeongguk now knows for a fact that Namjoon’s death had hurt him far more than what he was willing to admit.

 

“I want him to be real,” Jeongguk admits, watery. “I _want_ Mysterio to be real.”[9]

 

There is a pause.

 

“Jeongguk?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“I never told you this, but I came on this trip for the exact same reason that you did.”

 

“What?”

 

“I—” Taehyung hesitates, then a peculiar look of determination crosses his face. “I came because I was scared that _you’ve_ moved on without me. Then you got together with Jimin—what was I supposed to think?”

 

 _I got together with Jimin because you asked me to,_ Jeongguk wants to scream. _You told me it would be good, I was heeding your advice! I thought you liked Bogum, I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to get out of the picture so you didn’t have to take care of me. **[10]**_

Granted, though, it’s the first time that Jeongguk’s ever heard that. And now that he knows Taehyung isn’t belittling him or seeing their five-year-gap as a…well, gap, he feels the band around his chest get a little loser and he breathes just that much easier. “So… you’re not ashamed of me?”

 

Taehyung looks scandalized. “Jeongguk, I was _never_ ashamed of you. I thought _you’d_ be ashamed of _me._ ”

 

“Why would I be ashamed of you?”

 

“I locked myself up in my room for six whole months! I only came out to send Jiwon[11] on missions! Nothing else! I couldn’t come to school, I couldn’t even function as a normal human being, who wouldn’t be ashamed of me, Gguk?”

 

“I have night terrors, I make Jimin or Jieun sleep over in my room because I’m scared of disappearing again, I called Namjoon’s phone every single night until someone else picked up and told me they didn’t know who I am nor why I’m calling,” Jeongguk gasps out through his sobs, sobs that started setting in when Taehyung finally, _finally_ comes clean about all the mixed signals he’s been sending. So he’d been feeling as hopeless as Jeongguk had been. All along. Jeongguk wants to laugh. Instead, hysterical sobs come flying out of his throat and he chokes on them.

 

He doesn’t remember crying this hard since the funeral.

 

“That was it?” Jeongguk whispers, voice hoarse. “That was all we had to do since the beginning?”

 

“I missed you so much,” Taehyung answers, and it whispers an _I’m glad we did that._ His eyes are teary too, and Jeongguk pushes himself against the older in a tight hug.

 

“Okay,” He murmurs, mostly to himself. “No more secrets.”

 

“No more denial, too, we’re both red hot messes and we’ll help each other out of it,” Taehyung agrees. “Anything else you want to tell me?”

 

“I think Mysterio is a sketchy fucker too,” Jeongguk pipes up, timid. Taehyung stares him with stunned silence. “You don’t have to agree with me just because—”

 

“No, really,” Jeongguk rubs at his eyes. “Now that I got all of that off my chest, I think I was really delusional before. Do Hyeong is pretty dubious.”

 

“Hey,” Taehyung’s voice is gentle now, and Jeongguk finally feels the last of their barriers crumble and fall. Taehyung is leaning forward, and Jeongguk rests his chin on his hands, staring at the older intently. “Let’s not jump to conclusions, as you’d so kindly suggested. I’ll look at the gloves after the carnival tonight, what do you say? And what about your patrol?”

 

“Ye, and I'll send a fake report to Donghyuk in the meantime cuz my patrol is supposedly over. As for the gloves, well, concrete evidence is always better than no evidence,” Jeongguk agrees, a slow grin spreading across his face. He likes it—likes how his features relax just as Taehyung’s face softens. They needed this, needed this talk and this conversation, and maybe now things can _truly_ go back to how it was before. Not everything, of course, but him and Taehyung.

 

And maybe, just maybe, Jeongguk hardly dares to _breathe_ as the thought crosses his mind, _that would be enough_.

 

~

Notes and Explanations 

[1] I don’t rly know what it’s called overseas but it’s basically the toilet reserved for disabled people. It’s very big, very spacious, designed to accommodate a wheelchair and an assistant.

[2] I’m not sure about the technicalities of it, but basically in the MCU it’s implied that Asgard (where Thor and Loki come from) run on technology so advanced that it exists beyond the realm of what humans/earthlings perceive to be ‘technology’, but there are scientific explanations behind the ‘magic’ that they do on their land. Jane Foster (a la Natalie Portman in Thor: Dark World), an astrophysicist from Earth, managed to explain some of the Asgardian tech in the movie.

[3] Stark/Kim industries basically make their money off of sustainable, renewable energy sources

[4] spiders are known to be sensitive to vibratory simulation, and if vibrations are within a defined frequency and amplitude range, spiders attack the vibration source. I figured spiderman should have this power/increased sensitivity to vibrations (I don’t think it’s mentioned in the comics/mcu so)

[5] Infinity War events

[6] Everybody hold your horses this will be addressed later in the chapter

[7] Nick Fury/Shin Donghyuk technically threw the avengers together and hoped they’d worked out

[8] yes, they kissed. Yes, I deliberately didn’t write it out.

[9] Actuall a reference to Far From Home (Spoiler Alert): in the movie, mysterio said that ‘people need someone to believe in’, so before, it was iron man. Now that iron man has passed away, mysterio destroying the elementals with flair and pomp makes it easy for people to believe in _him_ , so people naturally assume that he’s there to inherit the legacy that iron man has left behind. As a child/teen, jeongguk is one of those people who wishes to believe in him.

[10] In the café in Vienna, taekook were talking about potential love matches: taehyung asked jeongguk to consider jimin and jeongguk said that their relationship is like taehyung/bogum’s. taehyung said that they’d date if it came to it, and jeongguk mistakenly interpreted that as ‘I like him and I might date him’, which prompted him to try and get with jimin. At the time, he was almost sure that taehyung’s lying, but he decided to be cautious since they hadn’t seen each other in months and taehyung _had_ grown for 5 years before he came back to life so jeongguk convinces himself that taehyung isn’t lying, that he really does want jeongguk to date jimin. jk has always admired taehyung and decided to act on the 'comfortable feelings' that jimin gives him, getting together with him. i need to reiterate here that they do not exactly know what they feel for each other, just as the readers/taehyung have been kept in the dark: jeongguk says that he and jimin will  _try_ a relationship. jimin  _asked_ for taehyung's permission to try a relationship (chapter 7). hoseok and taehyung were the ones to suggest that jikook take the same bed (chapter 8) jikook slept with their backs to each other: symbolic move (chapter 8). 

[11] Black Widow, in case anyone forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this chapter is kind of self-explanatory in that i don't rly have to explain a lot of things i guess  
> \- we're finally back to ggukie's point of view isn't it refreshing  
> \- i know there was a little bit of an issue with false-advertising HAHA, trust me, it wasn't planned. i apologize sincerely for people who came to this story wishing it was going to be action-packed and badass taekook but got emotional taekook dancing around each other instead :< as i said originally, it was supposed to be a purely taekook fic (refer to chapter notes in chap 7) with lots of fighting and action scenes so writing in goo's point of view for the entire fic was supposed to be easier, hence the description.  
> \- but then i dabbled with the idea of jikook and i realized that it was impossible to define their relationship, so through the process of gguk getting the idea to gguk finally proposing an rs to jimin to taehyung's breakdown over it: it is all explored using tae's point of view  
> \- i'm a literature student, so i'm going to break this down from a literary perspective: it's up to the reader's interpretation how you guys want to perceive jikook's relationship. they could be platonic, or they could be romantic. exploring their relationship from jeongguk's perspective would mean giving the two of them an ultimatum, in a sense, and it has the potential to turn very ugly when jeongguk eventually leaves jimin for taehyung, because this is a taekook fic after all. in a poetic sense, i guess you could say that not explicitly revealing jikook's feelings for each other is a parallel to their actual relationship: they themselves are not exactly sure of the relationship, as jeongguk has explained in this chapter. he only knows that jimin makes him feel safe while taehyung forces him to see the bad sides of himself. he isn't sure which feeling is 'romantic love', and is hence conflicted. but he loves the two of them fiercely and selflessly as well.  
> \- the point of this story is not really to define love, nor to say which type of love is better than the other. it's a story of people choosing to be together through thick and thin :)  
> \- but jeongguk's pov is back, and it will be back more often now that taehyung's motive and jeongguk's motive are both revealed and made known to each other  
> \- they officially have nothing to hide anymore and we're speeding towards the climax of this fic.  
> \- and yes, there will definitely be more fight scenes. i'll even include the bonus drafts i cranked out about taekook fighting together before namjoon's death because why the hell not, i put in so much effort into this universe  
> \- p.s. the Kiss in this chapter is not explicitly described (THEY DID KISS) because it rly WASN'T intentional. jeongguk is not a disloyal person and it rly had been an accident. jeongguk, therefore, does not explicitly remember it/actively recall it, but taehyung does (because he's less in denial of his own feelings as compared to jeongguk), but jeongguk is starting to come clean to himself about his own feelings. therefore, the kiss will be revisited in future chapters when jeongguk is more sure of his relationship with taehyung  
> \- do drop me a comment!! as you guys have seen from my uber long chapter notes i love to share the process of writing/planning my fics so if there's anything at all you're not clear about, really, just tell me. i won't get offended at all :D i wouldn't be a literature major if i didn't give a shit about my writing and i'm here to learn as well!!  
> \- comments also keep me going so :D hmu guys


	12. I swear I don't love the drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to a carnival and Jeongguk unknowingly jinxes it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i am so sleepy right now i stayed up for three entire nights in a row to finish this chapter  
> \- will edit the fight scene later  
> \- also i officially have no idea what's gon happen next cuz the ending of this part was so clumsy  
> \- for maximum feels, 'Lights' is the intro song to this fic and 'Heartbeat' is the outro (both by BTS)

“It gets uglier everytime I see it,” Jimin remarks.

 

Jeongguk blinks. Then frowns, when he realizes what Jimin is looking at. “ _Hey_ , don’t be rude.”

 

“Not _you_ ,” Taehyung mumbles, patting the back of his neck gently. Jeongguk tries to pretend he doesn’t shiver when he feels the pads of the older’s fingers rubbing soothingly into his nape. They are all seated on Jeongguk and Jimin’s bed, Jeonggu’s suit (and new pants) hanging on the coat rack by the door. “The Stealth Suit.”

 

“How did it go?” Hoseok wisely averts his eyes at the rather intimate moment. Jimin’s expression remains serene as ever. Taehyung shrugs. He wants to get back to his research about the gloves—he’d run a report the previous night and he needed more evidence from the actual gloves to back up what the blurry photograph he snuck from the lab shows him. Thanks to Seokjin, he’d taken a photo of Mysterio wearing his gloves as he was escorted out of the building yesterday, and today, his intention had been more to find out more about the _gloves_ than to actually figure things out with Jeongguk.

 

But that had been an unexpected bonus, and he can’t say that he’s disappointed.

 

Jeongguk looks over at him, and he hastily clears his head of his thoughts. “I snuck in, and made myself very suspicious.”

 

“Gave me a headache too,” Jeongguk quips.

 

It’s nice how the two of them can slip right back into that comfortable space easily. Cracking jokes, amping each other up—that’s how Iron Lad and Spiderman work. That was how they’d first gotten to know each other in the Civil War against Captain America, and that will be the space in which they continue to grow. Through thick and thin, through Iron Man’s death and the Snap and its aftereffects—it’s nice knowing that they will pick each other up and build themselves together, one step at a time. Jeongguk would listen to Taehyung, and drag him back kicking and screaming if he went too far. Taehyung would listen to Jeongguk, and push him forward if he ever doubted himself again.

 

“What’s the plan for today?” Jeongguk changes the subject. “We’ve got the morning free, but what about the afternoon?”

 

“Prof said we could go to the local carnival, the school got us tickets,” Jimin is shooting Taehyung a relieved smile. Jeongguk doesn’t exactly know why, but he isn’t about to comment on that. It feels like something private, something new, between the two of them—a closeness and intimacy that they’d never seemed to share before in high school. Taehyung is giving Jimin a close-lipped beam in return, not the expression he makes when he’s experiencing pure and unadulterated joy, and it’s not the kind of grin he gives Jeongguk either. It’s softer, almost grateful. Heartfelt and genuine.

 

Jeongguk likes this development.

 

“What are we, _five?_ ” Taehyung whispers in mock horror. Hoseok punches him on the arm, none too lightly, and Taehyung grasps at the appendage, dramatics seeping into his movements. “I love carnivals!” Hoseok admonishes. “And so do you!”

 

“Prague’s carnivals are famous, too,” Jimin supplies helpfully, joining the pile of flailing limbs and playfully trying to pry Hoseok’s hands away from Taehyung. Jeongguk shrugs, playing along with them. “Shit’s been crazy recently, maybe a night out at the carnival is exactly what we need.”

 

The three of them cease all movements. Taehyung in particular, is blinking owlishly at Jeongguk. He suddenly feels a little self-conscious as he stares at him, and he blinks. Then Taehyung’s expression clears, and he’s guffawing, loud.

 

 _That’s_ the expression of unadulterated joy that Jeongguk sorely missed, the one expression that he can’t bear to never see on Taehyung’s face. If he could, he decides, right then and there, he’d fight anyone and everyone in the world to keep the smile on Taehyung’s face.

 

“You are such a nerd!” Taehyung kicks him in the shin playfully. It doesn’t hurt, and he pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. “Now the night is going to suck,” Hoseok bemoans. “You just jinxed us.”

 

“Don’t listen to them, sweets,” Jimin consoles.

 

“Well, fuck you too, Hoseok,” Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to enjoy my vacation as much as you are.”

 

The carnival turns out to be cute, in any case. Jeongguk is trying his hardest to engage Taehyung but the older is half-assing his responses and glaring at his phone once every five seconds. The report his AI is supposed to be generating is not coming out at the speed he needs it to, and he’s unhappily blowing his brown bangs out of his eyes. Jeongguk gives up after the first two attempts and stands at a corner of the old town square, blowing raspberries unhappily. Hoseok and Jimin had gone on ahead with some of their other classmates that they’ve spent the day with (Jimin had somehow sensed that the two of them needed some time alone), and he was rather hoping that Taehyung and him could continue their easy banter.

 

 _Just one more time_ , Jeongguk thinks to himself. _Then I’ll give up._

 

Taehyung seems to have picked up on his exasperation, though, and he pockets his phone before Jeongguk actually does anything. The lights are washing over his warm brown eyes in an ethereal manner, and Jeongguk has to take a minute to swallow. To get some saliva going in his suddenly dry mouth. He’d forgotten how pretty Taehyung looks—especially in moments like this, when the sun is setting and the lights of a city going nocturnal blazing to life. It’s like the setting sun is contained in his gaze, just as the night lights fuel their spark. He could spend an eternity just watching, gazing, and something about the thought is scaring him.

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

 

Jeongguk shakes his head before the words even register in his brain. Then they click, and he shakes his head even harder. Taehyung’s phone, unfortunately, chooses this exact moment to beep.

 

“Report’s ready?”

 

Taehyung nods, already fishing out his phone. Jeongguk tries to school his features back into something more nonchalant, but Taehyung hesitates, his hand hovering in front of his pocket for a while before dropping, limp, to his side. “We’re supposed to be having fun, right?”

 

“Yea,” Jeongguk nods, earnest. “We haven’t really had a chance to enjoy anything since the start of the trip. Since six months ago, actually.” The words fall off his lips naturally now, and he waits for his heartbeat to quicken. Then he blinks again, this time in wonder. His heart beats calmly on.

 

Taehyung’s heart remains calm and steady too.

 

“Well, I suppose we can both pour over the results of this over cotton candy?” Taehyung offers. “I’ll—”

 

“ _Stay_ ,” Jeongguk demands. “I’ll get it.” He trots off to the nearest cotton candy stand, and he gets a big pink one for Taehyung and a funnel cake for himself. He pads back quietly to Taehyung, who’s scrolling through his phone quickly and quietly and scanning rows and rows of numbers and words like they’re second nature to him.

 

“Found anything?” Jeongguk takes a bite of his funnel cake. He is good at technology, Namjoon wouldn’t have given him a spot on his actual internship program otherwise, but Taehyung is on a whole other level. That, and he’s obviously got the advantage of five years over him. Jeongguk is finding it rather interesting that he doesn’t feel the same twinge of bitterness now that Taehyung’s come clean about these five years to him—he doesn’t feel like he’s that far behind anymore. In place of the bitterness, there is only calm acceptance, and an eager anticipation that he might be of some help.

 

Taehyung passes his phone over. “Recognize this connection?”

 

Jeongguk squints. “Am I supposed to?”

 

“No, you aren’t supposed to,” Taehyung says. “I’ve never seen it before.”

 

“So… He might be real after all?” Jeongguk is incredulous. Taehyung is the resident tech genius- if he'd never seen a combination of wires, then something is Very Wrong Indeed. “But that’s… that’s close to impossible. The more I think about his story, the less sense it makes. Why would he need renewable energy when we’ve got Iron Man’s arc reactors? Why would a lab accident caused by Elementals give him the ability to fight Elementals? There are so many loopholes I—”

 

“Jeongguk, he might be something else if he isn’t a scientist,” Taehyung cuts him off. “Look at what his gloves are connected to.”

 

Jeongguk squints at the report. He turns the phone sideways, and reads it again, just to make sure he didn’t misinterpret anything. “His gloves are connected to his… boots?”

 

“There’s a hypnogen in the chemical report I’ve gotten today, when I took a sample from the gloves in S.H.I.E.L.D,” Taehyung explains. “You understand what I’m getting at, don’t you?”

 

“Like… Mysterio is giving us… _Illusions_?” Jeongguk’s eyes bulge. “You got all of that from a glove?”

 

“Think about it, Jeongguk,” Taehyung’s voice is calm. Business-like. The same Taehyung he knows from back before the Snap. And immediately, Jeongguk feels his heart calming—he hadn’t even realized that it sped up. “What’s the fishbowl for? Of _all_ things, why a fishbowl?” Taehyung motions to his head. “The top of the fishbowl, where it connects to his neck, is narrowed in. It literally keeps the air out of it. It’s probably very suffocating—” Taehyung gasps, and the cotton candy in his hand drops.

 

Jeongguk flicks a glance at it, kind of miffed. _That was expensive_.

 

“My mask breathes,” Taehyung looks over at Jeongguk, mouth in a small ‘o’ as epiphany strikes. “Your mask… it breathes too.” He casts a disdainful look in Jeongguk’s direction and Jeongguk wants to groan. His friend is no doubt thinking about the ugly as fuck Stealth Suit. “And your Stealth Suit mask, it _definitely_ breathes,” Taehyung says, all jumbled up and in a rush but Jeongguk hears him loud and clear.

 

“Have you felt your senses dampen during training?” Taehyung’s tone is urgent. He’s in Jeongguk’s face, and Jeongguk almost drops his cake, but he manages to hold on.

 

“Really, Tae, just because you’ve been knocked down by the Earth Elemental doesn’t mean that—”

 

“How else?” Taehyung gives Jeongguk a little shake. “Jeongguk, I know it’s been a while since we’ve fought but my reflexes are slowed. Remember? I bruised _two_ ribs. I didn't know which side was up and which side was down. You almost got stabbed by that claw when you were saving Jimin and Hoseok,” Taehyung fixes a steely, almost predatory look onto Jeongguk’s face. “Your reflexes were slowed that day too. Don’t deny it.”

 

“That’s a lot to take in.”

 

“Jeongguk, show me the video of his lab accident,” Taehyung holds out his hand. “I know you. If you knew that Mysterio was sketchy, then you must’ve figured out a way of keeping some kind of spare copy of the document they showed you.”

 

“What?” Jeongguk protests.

 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung’s tone switches. It’s light, scolding, almost, like a mother with her child. “No more lies.”

 

Jeongguk hesitates. He listens to Taehyung’s heart thrum quickly, excited, and then he sighs. He really can’t keep anything from Taehyung. Of course, while he desperately and hopelessly wanted to believe in Do Hyeong, he knew in some part of his heart that the guy is not completely honest with both him and Donghyuk. He'd admitted that much to Taehyung during their hopelessly emotional talk just that afternoon. 

 

Jeongguk and Donghyuk, as a normal human himself, were, of course, more inclined to believe Mysterio—after all, people need something to believe in. Especially those who died and came back to find out that the world had moved on for five entire years. The people who suddenly came back needed closure and reassurance. Without the experience of living in a despairing, resigned, post-Snap world for five years like their counterparts,[1] Donghyuk needed something to believe in, some kind of heroic image to hold on to, to give him the courage to hold on and keep going. Just as Jeongguk himself did.

 

But they weren’t dumb. For Jeongguk, at least, Taehyung’s suspicions had sent alarm bells ringing in his head, although he’d dismissed them as paranoia and anxiety. And it seemed as if Donghyuk had similar feelings. So, when Jeongguk cautiously asked for a spare copy of Mysterio’s lab accident shortly before Taehyung’s arrival that morning ‘just in case’, Donghyuk had handed it over without a second glance.[2] Jeongguk had hoped that he wouldn’t have to fish it out at all and that his suspicions aren’t exactly real in any way, but Taehyung’s giving him more and more evidence to prove otherwise. With a defeated sigh, Jeongguk hands the small chip over.

 

Taehyung inserts it into his phone and they watch the holographic image.

 

“Pause,” The older says, and Jeongguk presses a button, used to things like this. Taehyung reaches forward and pulls at the image, magnifying it. Jeongguk and him both draw closer, observing with bated breath as Taehyung highlights a specific part of the image.

 

“A wire,” He breathes out, the sound barely more than a whisper. “Look, he’s being pulled backwards. He’s not flying at all.”

 

Jeongguk feels more than hears Taehyung’s heartbeat thundering in his ears, and feels his own heart answer to it. “Do Hyeong isn’t a scientist. He’s just a glorified stuntman.”

 

An explosion cuts Taehyung off before he could respond. And the next thing he knows, a wave of warmth washes over him as he is being knocked off his feet and sent flying back. There is a dull throb at the back of his neck from where his head snapped back from the impact, and he hears the sound of Jeongguk scrambling to his feet in the distance.

 

Jeongguk always gets up faster—the boy is superhuman, after all. “You okay?” He calls, over the screaming, and Taehyung prods at his jaw. He takes his time, assessing the damage—he doesn’t heal nearly as fast as Jeongguk does, and he opens his mouth, then closes it. Nothing broken, at least. 

 

“I’m fine,” He grumbles, taking the hand Jeongguk is wordlessly stretching out to him. He stands, dusting his back off, and Jeongguk reaches out a hand to brush at his forehead. His hands come away stained with red, and Taehyung winces. “Does it hurt?” Jeongguk mistakes his expression for pain, and looks a hundred times more concerned.

 

“Only scraped skin,” Taehyung shakes his head. It doesn’t feel like more than that, and Jeongguk’s hands come up to prod at his skull. “Okay,” He says, and then pulls away. “I’ll go get into the Stealth Suit, you go get the rest, okay?”

 

“The damn suit,” Taehyung almost moans, and Jeongguk grins, despite himself. He grabs his bag and runs, and he hears the faintest sound of Cole buzzing to life and a muted ‘Good evening, Taehyung,’ echoing behind him.

 

God, even though the Elemental sucks and he doesn’t really understand what’s going on, he’s starting to feel the old thrill seeping into his veins.

 

The fire Elemental is big, Jeongguk notes as he pulls the mask over his head. Mysterio hadn’t really told him anything of much importance that could be used in this case—he wracks his brains and comes up with nothing. Water, probably. _Water should keep it contained_.

 

“Jeongguk!” There is a buzz on his headset—he’d installed the old headset he found in his backpack into the Stealth Suit, and while it doesn’t work as well as the one preinstalled in his Iron Spider Suit, Jeongguk still prefers it to not having a headset at all. “Yes, Tae?”

 

“They’re headed for the ferris wheel,” Taehyung shouts. “Your boyfriend’s up there, I think you should go help him, your webs will melt at any rate.”

 

“What about you?” Jeongguk climbs onto the nearest building and surveys the scene. A burning pile of larva in the shape of a human is punching at the buildings beside them and they’re melting into black. On the square, where the carnival was, it’s absolute pandemonium. Tourists are screaming in unintelligible tongues, and Jeongguk shakes his head again. The buzzing is getting to him, and he feels a tingle journey up his spine. _Now isn't the time to be getting sensory overload, Gguk_ , he scolds himself. He needs to focus. Shutting his eyes, he listens out for the vague  _thump, thump, thump_ of Taehyung's sped up heartbeat, and breathes deeply. It helps, and the tingle subsides. Jeongguk opens his eyes again and finds Taehyung hovering near him, waiting for him to recover. 

 

“I’ll go distract him,” Taehyung updates. “Know anywhere I can get water?”

 

Jeongguk swallows around his dry throat and shoots his web. He doesn’t respond for a bit, swinging and narrowing his eyes as the world tilts sideways in his flight. “I see a rubber duck pool. You know, carnivals.”

 

“So… I just throw that?” Taehyung flies beside him for a split second and throws a blast at the fire Elemental. Jeongguk wants to facepalm. _That’s obviously not going to work, genius_.

 

“Any better ideas?”

 

“Cole suggests ice,” Taehyung deadpans, but Jeongguk sees a rubber duck pond with sloshing water fly past him and narrowly manages to avoid it. _Maybe Taehyung was really onto something when he said my reflexes are dampened,_ Jeongguk thinks as he dodges a church tower that looms up in the smoke in front of him. He spies the ferris wheel, and flies towards it quickly. Behind him, the fire Elemental roars, and Taehyung lets out a garbled squawk as an indignant response.

 

Jeongguk perches himself on the top of the wheel, where it has stopped turning and is just hanging there, limp. He reaches his hand out for the lone Czech girl, and reassures her to the best of his ability. “Sorry, I don’t speak Czech but—”

 

“I speak English!” The girl screams. “Help!”

 

“Ok, hold on!” He calls, tone cheery. He’s got _this_ , he thinks. Saving people. The girl clings onto his back and he leaps, webs attaching themselves to an adjacent window, and he drops lightly, letting the girl go. He continues to repeat the actions, until he arrives at Hoseok and Jimin’s cart. The two of them clamber onto him and Jimin forces his face into Jeongguk’s back, lamenting, “I’ve never been so happy to see this stupid suit.”

 

“Are you done making out?” Taehyung’s voice gripes over the receiver. Jeongguk puts down his friends and looks up from where Taehyung is chucking another duck pond at the Elemental. Ice bullets have done little damage, and Taehyung is obviously getting frustrated. “Any idea where Mysterio is?”

 

“Probably controlling the Elemental somewhere,” Jeongguk swings himself back up the ferris wheel and analyzes the situation. If he could just—

 

A roar, then a flash of green. Mysterio appears in all his caped glory, and Jeongguk looks up, distracted. Taehyung, on the other hand, silently switches on all the cameras installed into his suit. “Cole, watch out.”

 

“What am I looking for?” Cole whispers, soft. Taehyung hovers as close to the Elemental as he could get while remaining undetected. He studies Mysterio as he raises his arms, and the water from the river under Charles Bridge curdles and raises to form two large fists. The Elemental takes a swipe, just as Mysterio faces it with his water-fists head on.

 

They hit at each other, Mysterio always scoring, the Elemental always missing. They seem to be interlocked in an exceptionally well-choreographed dance, Taehyung muses. And he doesn’t see anything suspicious. Well, that’s what cameras are for, he shrugs to himself. “Cole, you’re looking for _everything_.”

 

“On it,” Cole acknowledges.

 

~

 

Jeongguk is standing on the tip of the Astronomical Clock, right next to the skeleton.[3] He is waiting, bidding his time, just as Taehyung hovers a safe distance away from Do Hyeong. While they’re sure that Mysterio is a fraud at this point, he doesn’t know which part of the fabricated images in front of him are real. He could _feel_ the water splashing onto his skin—but he doesn’t want to put it past Do Hyeong to have equipped some invisible drones to splash water onto the bystanders like some morbid, reality-sized 4-dimensional film.

 

 _The strange connection pattern Taehyung showed me earlier came from his gloves, and the hypnogens come from his boots_ , Jeongguk analyzes the situation. Taehyung might be the brain of the operations, but he’s been working on his own long before Iron Lad came into the picture. And at times like this, he likes to operate independently. He knows Taehyung is probably filming Mysterio’s movements anyway. But filming isn’t going to do them any good, he thinks. Filming only seeks to further gather evidence. Right now, Jeongguk wants to test out his hypothesis by doing something. And Taehyung could observe it on film later.

 

Taking a step backwards, he assesses the situation calmly.

 

And right as Mysterio turns his body, Jeongguk attaches his web to a nearby building and jumps.

 

~

 

“Everybody calm down,” Mysterio is saying in his scratchy voice. “It has been taken care of!”

 

“Liar,” Taehyung mutters, touching down a few feet away. “How do we know it won’t come back?”

 

“It won’t, I don’t feel anything,” Do Hyeong shrugs. “Is everybody safe?”

 

A tentative cheer arises from some of the bystanders, although most of the university students remain relatively unamused. Some of them clap grudgingly, the others merely wait and observe. They are gathered in the corner of the Old Town Square, the carnival in rags and tatters behind them. Two singed duck ponds are giving off a really bad burnt plastic smell. Taehyung only feels slightly sorry.

 

“Sir!” A shout suddenly comes from behind Taehyung, and he cocks an eyebrow at the general direction of the noise. Then the unmistakable scent of smoke comes rushing straight at him, blocking out the singed plastic smell, and his eyes widen, albeit a little comically. “The Elemental is back!”

 

There is a crackle in his earpiece, and Cole pipes up. “Jeongguk wishes to communicate.”

 

“Send him over,” Taehyung whispers.

 

“ _All in position,_ ” Jeongguk reports. “ _Are we ready_?”

 

“Ready,” Taehyung breathes back, voice barely audible behind his mask. “Let’s break this bastard.”

 

~

 

Jeongguk is too far to hear the incredulous shout, but not too far away to miss it. He stifles a laugh into his matted glove, and watches with bated breath as Mysterio’s glove stops working. The other is still commanding the water and holding it in the shape of a fist, but it doesn’t work as well as two gloves, anyway. From his vantage point, Mysterio seems to be losing the fight.

 

In the distance, he hears the distinct whirl of a helicopter’s blades and he slides down the wall, soundless and invisible. Darting quickly over to Taehyung’s side, a little ways off the crowd, they watch as S.H.I.E.L.D’s jet fleets appear to put out the fire. Mysterio’s face morphs from one of surprise to one of baffling anger. As the crowds dispers to go back to their own homes now that the Elemental situation is well and truly taken care of, Mysterio turns over to the two of them, huffing loudly.

 

Taehyung beats him to the chase. “Something wrong with your powers?”

 

“Malfunction,” Do Hyeong says, with gritted teeth.

 

“Malfunction in _magic_ , right, that’s believable,” Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “You were the one who trusted him,” Taehyung mutters, loud enough for Jeongguk to hear it. He turns around and gives Taehyung his best glower.

 

“The two of you, stop it,” Donghyuk pulls them apart and steps forward, watching Mysterio closely. “Mr. Kim, I do appreciate it if you would stop harassing my recruit—”

 

“Oh, so I’m just a _recruit_ to you,” Mysterio sneers. “The same, starter level as Spiderman.”

 

“Wow, what’s that supposed to mean?” Taehyung snaps. Jeongguk’s face is neutral, he’s sure, but inside, he’s rather confused. What _does_ Mysterio mean? Isn’t he just a recruit? Did he consider himself to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D just because he helped Donghyuk with missions?

 

The answer to that, it seems, is yes.

 

Mysterio gets all up and personal in Donghyuk’s face. Narrow eyes meet opaque, dark orbs, and Donghyuk blinks. He’s done things like this before, no doubt interrogations had gotten ugly at certain points, but it has been a while since someone’s dared to stand up to him this way.

 

“I am a _hero_ , and you will regret the day you’ve ever crossed me,” Mysterio turns on his heel. Jeongguk, without thinking, moves to stop him, but his hands scarcely catch the end of his cape before Do Hyeong’s fishbowl starts to crackle with some kind of electricity. It travels down to Jeongguk’s hands and he jumps back with a wince, Taehyung falling in step beside him immediately and holding him, just in case he fell.

 

“What was that?” Taehyung asks, urgent and concerned. Mysterio is nowhere to be found. “What did he do to you?”

 

“Zapped me,” Jeongguk groans. “You were right about the sensory deprivation thing. I should’ve felt vibrations. Heck, I could _see_ it. But I felt nothing.” He looks up to Taehyung, the words just barely sinking in. His hands are shaking with the tremors of an electric shock, but he only feels the numbness dissipate as Taehyung takes his hand and massages it. “Holy _shit_ , Taehyung, I felt _nothing_.”

 

“Then the green mist thing is not just sensory deprivation,” Donghyuk moves back to join their little circle. Mysterio has well-and-truly disappeared, and he looks disappointed, to say the last. Jeongguk suddenly kind of wants to pat his back, but decides against it at the last minute. “It can manipulate emotions and mask pain, it seems. How do you propose that works, Mr. Kim?”

 

“Jeongguk’s better with biology, ask him.”[4]

 

“I—” He was not expecting that. “I—think it’s got something to do with how our mental state is influenced and dominated by olfactory experiences. He’s basically reverse engineering it—we associate emotions with scents. Mysterio makes use of the scents to make us feel the emotions he wants us to feel.”[5]

 

“So what do we do now?” Taehyung heaves a sigh. “He’s disappeared. We’ve confirmed that he’s a fake. He threatened us with our lives. Normal day.”

 

“You guys are going to go back to your Europe trip. You _especially_ , Mr. Kim,” Donghyuk straightens his back. “I’ll deal with him.”

 

“Why are you excluding us? Jeongguk called you here to confirm that Mysterio is a fraud. The least you could do is to involve us in taking him down.”

 

“I don’t have to like you, Mr. Kim,” Donghyuk's voice is mild. "And give it up, it's time for the adults to handle this." 

 

“But you could’ve lost your job if it weren’t for me!” Taehyung calls after him. "Besides, I  _am_ an adult now." 

 

“You were just lucky your evidence supported your claim,” Donghyuk fixes a steely glare at Taehyung as he walks off to his helicopter. “I’ll see you next time, Mr. Kim.”

 

“When?” Taehyung shouts, but there is no response.

 

Jeongguk shakes his head as the helicopter door shuts. He and Taehyung both push off the roof that they’re standing on and steer clear of the large metal machine as it lifts off. They stand together in serene silence for a moment, before Jeongguk clears his throat and Taehyung looks over at him quizzically. “What do we do now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Taehyung snorts. “Only London left.”

 

“You know,” Jeongguk suddenly says. “I threatened Hoseok that I’d to jump off London Bridge if you didn’t come on this trip.”

 

“That makes no fucking sense,” Taehyung’s eyes slide over to him. Jeongguk grins at the coarse remark and bumps his shoulder with his friend cheerfully. “Looks like now you might get to see me do it, huh?”

 

“I came on this trip, didn’t I?” Taehyung hums. “You don’t have to.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Although… you won’t die from it,” Taehyung sighs to himself. “You’d just swing yourself back up. And we’ve got life-saving mechanisms in your suit in case you do drown. In other words, wasting your time.”

 

“My Stealth Suit doesn’t have all those capabilities, though,” Jeongguk suddenly turns forlorn. “It sucks. Honestly. And I’m not very sure if the Spiderman suit Jieun packed is still working, it’s been close to six years since I last touched the thing.”

 

Taehyung snorts, but doesn’t comment on it.

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] for taehyung and the rest who didn’t disappear, the avengers basically just stopped appearing around the world because the world was at this standstill state. People were physically ageing and going on with their lives but nothing much could be done in that point of time except to grieve on their own: the fact that the snap happened made it apparent that iron man and the remaining avengers couldn’t save everyone. So what I’m trying to say is that for those who continued living, they ‘matured’ in the sense that they no longer put blind faith in heroes/figures of worship, because in those five years it became apparent that the avengers couldn’t save everyone from everything. But for those who came back, they still had this mentality that oh, I was saved by the avengers. There will be another superhero who comes in to save the day. Donghyuk basically saw himself as responsible for finding that superhero, and when mysterio appeared, he believed that he’s found The One and put him on a pedestal

[2] rmb in the previous chapter when donghyuk called for jeongguk? He wanted to get the chip back because he was rly conflicted about the whole mysterio thing. But jeongguk didn’t manage to give it back cuz taehyung our hero showed up and obv donghyuk couldn’t reveal that jeongguk has a chip right in front of this pesky kid, so he let jeongguk go (this isn’t important but I just thought I’d reveal it HAHA)

[3] Google this, its origins were really morbid but the Clock itself is a work of art. (<https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/prague-astronomical-clock>)

[4] Peter Parker (Spiderman) in the MCU/comics is kind of a tech genius but I figured Jeongguk in this fic might not be THAT smart. After all, taehyung is iron man’s son, if anyone is a tech genius it should be him. BUT I do believe that he would have to be good in some other sciency subject to have impressed Kim Namjoon (also a tech genius), so I decided to go with biology.

[5] Literally, I failed science. Just take this at face value and don’t delve too deep into how it’s supposed to work because I have no idea either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i will definitely edit this after i wake up, i know that the ending scene can get a little confusing so i'll write out what i didn't (i was picturing the scene like a movie in my head so maybe it only made sense to me when i'm writing it HAHAHA) if i see the need to  
> \- i'll remind everyone to reread this chapter after i post the next update  
> \- in a nutshell, taekook's report on mysterio comes out, jeongguk disables one of mysterio's gloves to confirm the report's/taehyung's evidence and hypothesis + prove that dohyeong's a fraud. (mysterio says that he's using magic, which should be unaffected by whether he uses gloves or not. taekook theorize that his gloves are projecting images, so jeongguk disables one of them. sure enough, one of the 'water fists' disappear). then he calls donghyuk over to witness it. taehyung's footage documented everything during the fight and donghyuk goes off with it to analyze the shit  
> \- i also rly dk what's gonna happen next ??? we'll see how it goes i planned out what i want to explore but i don't rly know what events to write about does anyone feel me HAHA  
> \- i will reply to all the comments after i wake up !! i'm rly sleepy rn i think i'm talking nonsense here  
> \- just a side note, nick fury isn't as close to iron man and iron lad as he appears to be in the films (they seem to have a very subtle friendship in the movies) but not here. they only have a professional relationship. it's obvious that taehyung thinks they should be considered as friends, but no, donghyuk is just a little bit of an asshole in this fic and nothing's gonna change that (he isn't a villain, just an asshole)  
> \- DO KEEP COMMENTING AS USUAL :D I RLY LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS COMMENT LIKE y'all have no idea how much it motivates me :")


	13. We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jieun calls, Taehyung helps fill Jimin in for boyfriend duty, and Jeongguk has some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- short chapter   
> \- taekook are doing a lot of talking recently   
> \- updated because we have been blessed with a taekook selca after 130497t4+n years   
> \- enjoYYYYY

“Yea, we’re fine, Jin,” Taehyung reports on the other side of the room. Jeongguk, on the other hand, cannot believe how relaxed his university is being about this entire thing. Once the administrative things are out of the way, they are pretty much left to their own devices and to call their respective concerned parent or guardian and calm their frazzled nerves. “Yea, Jeongguk’s fine too. We both got back unscathed.” Jeongguk winces at that, eyes meeting Taehyung’s briefly. His forehead is only just beginning to scab over, and the cut was a little deeper than either of them had anticipated. _Jeongguk_ is unscathed, though.[1]

 

“Mmhmm,” Taehyung hums. “Say hi to Choonhee for me.”

 

Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi and Bogum are huddled together. Their phone calls had been over relatively fast. Yoongi and Bogum’s parents were distant relatives and undoubtedly cut from the same, curt cloth—their phone calls had been over within seconds with the both of them reassuring them that they were alive and well. They pretty much just talked about the Prague weather afterwards. Jimin, of course, had to do a little more reassuring, and so did Hoseok. Taehyung, on the other hand, gave Seokjin a complete damage report and an update of his Iron Suit, which explains why he’s taken so long. _And_ , Jeongguk notes with some amusement, _he didn’t say that they were fine until after the damage report. Seokjin was probably sick with worry, but no one could interrupt Taehyung when he’s babbling about technology_.

 

Taehyung shuts his phone down and pockets it, then makes his way to Jeongguk. He has his phone in his hand, Jieun’s[2] contact glowing brightly. Jeongguk can’t bring himself to press the call button.

 

“What’s wrong, Gguk?” Taehyung asks, taking a seat beside him on the couch tentatively. Their professor had not allowed them back to their rooms until everybody finished calling their parents, and Jeongguk is one of the few left. The rest of their four friends are respectively away from them, probably sensing that Jeongguk needs some time alone after everything that’s happened. “Why aren’t you calling your aunt?”

 

“I don’t want her to worry,” Jeongguk mutters. “You remember the first time she realized that I was Spiderman. She freaked.”

 

“Well, she’s probably freaking out right now,” Taehyung reasons. “Go on, call her. Get it over and done with.”

 

Jeongguk eyes him dubiously. Taehyung stretches out a hand, and Jeongguk takes a minute to stare at it, before cautiously handing his phone over. Taehyung takes a minute to grin cheekily at Jieun’s contact photo, the one of fifteen-year-old Jeongguk with puffed cheeks and wide eyes and his aunt’s pretty face in an uncharacteristically wide grin. Jieun and Jeongguk aren’t related by blood, but they might as well be—they have the same milky white skin, the same delicate doe eyes and even their cute little bunny teeth (Jeongguk’s more pronounced, of course). _That’s_ the Jeongguk that Taehyung remembers clearly, actually, the one who’s barely growing into his Spiderman role and still lanky in his spandex. Not this Jeongguk, the one sitting in front of him. Broad-shouldered and lean, with a chiseled jawline sharp enough to cut him. Jeongguk might be five years younger than him but there’s no doubt that he’s not fifteen anymore, not the same boy that he’s left, pre-Snap. He’s done a lot of growing in the past six months, and Taehyung has to say, he’s impressed.

 

“Maybe this is a good idea,” Jeongguk is saying, and Taehyung presses the dial wordlessly. “She always did listen to you.”

 

Taehyung grins, lopesided, at him, and the call connects.

 

“Jeon Jeongguk, do you have _any_ idea how worried—”

 

“Hello, auntie!” Taehyung greets, cheerful.

 

“Oh my God,” Jieun’s sweet voice turns horrified on the other end. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

 

“Auntie!” Taehyung laughs, deep and boisterous as he plonks himself down closer to Jeongguk, slinging an arm over his shoulder almost unconsciously. Jeongguk feels the proximity and feels his shoulder begin to stiffen, but Taehyung leans his body weight onto him, making himself comfortable as his gaze loses focus on the present and he lets out a series of little hums. He’s focusing on Jieun, Jeongguk knows, and Taehyung has a rather single-track mind where he can’t really do two things at once. So he pushes his own awkwardness aside and hauls Taehyung back up, preventing him from sliding further down his lap and putting his head on his thighs or something. _That_ would be _really_ awkward. He settles for letting Taehyung rest on his bicep, and Taehyung lets out an approving sound in his throat. “Jeongguk’s fine, auntie, believe me!”

 

It takes about half an hour for Taehyung to laugh his way into Jieun’s heart after six whole months of not seeing the boy, and by the end of the call, Taehyung has accepted an offer to go and eat Jieun’s newest recipe and to bring over one of Seokjin’s cakes.

 

“Seokjin bakes?” Jeongguk mouths, as Taehyung finally hands the call over to Jeongguk with a relatively calm Jieun on the other end. Taehyung shrugs, and it’s a _we’ll figure something out_.

 

“Hi, Jieun,” Jeongguk greets. Jieun, much to his surprise, doesn’t yell, just heaves a giant sigh of relief that Jeongguk feels right down to the marrow. “Jieun, I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to say, I—”

 

“Just… Just come home, yea?” Jieun’s voice breaks a little on the other end. “Just. Come home.”

 

“I will,” Jeongguk swallows around the lump in his throat as Taehyung’s hands find their way onto the nape of his neck again. He breathes a little easier, inhales a little deeper. “I’ve got Tae with me, Jieun, I’ll be okay.”

 

“You’d better,” Jieun accuses. “Aren’t you happy that I packed you your suit?”

 

“Yea, about that,” Jeongguk winces. “I don’t even know if it’s working anymore.”

 

“Then what did you use to swing yourself around?”

 

Jeongguk is trying very hard to remain discrete and turns around, to make sure that none of his classmates is eavesdropping. Taehyung takes out his phone and does an exaggerated motion of texting, trying to hint at him to just _text your aunt, idiot_. Jeongguk gets the message, and says a hurried goodbye to Jieun, promising to text later.

 

“I swear, your aunt is a madman,” Yoongi whistles. “I could hear her shouting into Tae’s ears all the way from where I was standing. Tae, how did you not go deaf?”

 

“His aunt’s just worried, that’s all,” Taehyung shrugs, shifting the ice pack further up his forehead. Yoongi has one on his shoulder too, and Bogum is holding another one sympathetically, ready to change it if the need arises. None of them know why they ended up in this room, especially since the last two days in Prague have been a blur. It’s only then that Jeongguk realizes that it’s only been _two days_ since their arrival in Prague. So much have happened that it feels like way more.

Not that he’s complaining. He wouldn’t trade this current closeness with Taehyung for anything else—the fight, everything before that, it had suddenly gone back to something he’d so dearly missed and fulfilled his wildest dreams and hopes of what this trip could have helped them to be—he’s close to ecstatic. At the same time, though, and he winces as he thinks of this: Taehyung’s hurt. Not badly, no, but he’s still hurt.

 

Jeongguk reaches out and adjusts the ice pack that’s slipping down Taehyung’s forehead and wipes away the trail of water that’s gathered at his chin. His friend looks up in surprise, and Jeongguk draws away, quickly.

 

“All our parents are worried, even yours, Yoongi,” Jimin says, sagely. There’s a hint of teasing in his tone as he continues, “As much as they say you’re claimed from a trash can, they really do love you.”

 

Yoongi flushes beet red, and Hoseok’s mouth drops open. “Yoongi, I didn’t know that story!” He crows, climbing forward so rapidly that he jostles Taehyung. Taehyung yelps, loud, and Jeongguk doesn’t manage to bite back the hiss that escapes his tight jaw as Hoseok crawls over him too. Luckily, no one could tell that he hissed because of _Taehyung_ , and not because Hoseok crawled over him. No one but Bogum, it seems, as the boy’s eyebrows raise just ever so slightly.

 

“Lighten up, man,” Bogum’s smile doesn’t completely reach his eyes. His gaze is searching, flicking first to Taehyung, then to Jimin, who’s looking up with curiosity at the sudden change in mood. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Hoseok, for once so oblivious about the situation, sits up. “Are you—”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Jeongguk gets to his feet, clearing his throat. “My aunt just… rattled me a little, I guess. I’ll go up and get some fresh air.”

 

And without another word, he rises to his feet and heads out, the door shutting behind him with a bang. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, either. Just knows that he has to get away from the room and fast.

 

~

 

“Oh boy,” Yoongi says, unnecessarily. Taehyung feels a flash of irritation well up, but pushes it down. “You should probably go talk to him,” He whispers to Jimin, as Hoseok and Bogum strike up another harmless conversation. “He’s in one of his moods again.”

 

“I’ve learnt the hard way that I don’t keep moods away from him, I only hold them off for it to hit him harder in a shorter while,” Jimin shakes his head, a wry smile on his face. Taehyung feels a brief stab of annoyance. Jeongguk _is_ Jimin’s boyfriend, after all, and Taehyung thinks that Jimin ought to be a bit more concerned for him. But the boy is waving him off, and Taehyung turns away, opting to take the high road and leave the situation at that. Jimin’s next words, though, has him turning back.

 

“Maybe you should go and talk to him.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I’m saying that you should talk to him,” Jimin says, almost saintly. His hair is glowing in the warm, night light of their room and Taehyung momentarily sees where Jeongguk’s childhood crush comes from. The boy looks every bit the angel, and he almost expects some invisible choir to break into song as Jimin looks up, and gives him a half smile that seems to speak a lot more than his unmoving lips.

 

“ _You’re_ the boyfriend,” Taehyung doesn’t bother keeping the incredulity out of his voice. “I’m not doing this.”[1.5]

 

“Tae,” Jimin’s smile stays in place. “You’re the only one who can bring him out of those moods,” He looks down, appearing almost guilty. “Trust me, I know. I’ve been there for the entirety of six months and I’ve never succeeded once.”

 

~

 

Jeongguk is on the roof, as Taehyung had guessed. Only problem is that he can’t do the movie scene where he turns up quietly, that jerk. Spiderman might be able to stick himself on the roof but Iron Lad can’t. So with a sigh, he announces his presence with the metallic sliding of his suit and the powering on of his arc reactors. Jeongguk, bless him, doesn’t look up until he touches down beside him and the suit retracts safely back into his bracelet.

 

“Jimin didn’t come?” Jeongguk asks, and Taehyung shrugs.

 

Jeongguk, of course, wasn’t expecting that his boyfriend would show up. Jimin knew that when he said he needed air, he wanted to be alone. What was completely out of warning, however, is the fact that _Taehyung_ is here. Then again, Jeongguk isn’t sure what exactly to expect from Taehyung at this rate—they’ve been getting closer over the past two days, sure, but that’s only _two_ days. Six months is a long time. Five years for Taehyung, on the other hand, is even longer.

 

“He went to get another ice pack for Yoongi, his bruise is worse than we thought,” Taehyung answers as a bit of an afterthought. Not that he needed to make an excuse for Jimin, anyway. Taehyung must’ve seen him blanch because he flops down beside him and touches his shoulders to Jeongguk’s. “He got his hand slammed into a door when they were escaping. You know, pianist’s[3] gotta take care of his fingers.”

 

“How bad was it?” Jeongguk may be a little snippy, but he isn’t heartless. “It’s turning black,” Taehyung shakes his head. “Pretty bad.”

 

Jeongguk winces in sympathy. They fall back into a comfortable silence, Jeongguk looking down at his own hands and imagining Yoongi’s bruise on the side of it. No doubt, Jimin would probably get him an ice pack too, but he heals fast. No one actually needs to be looking out for him, not physically, anyway. He sneaks a glance at Taehyung. His friend is stock still, legs swinging just a little, eyes trained on the horizon. The city has turned in for the night, the lights dimming and the carnival getting folded down and tucked away somewhere. People are headed into bars for quiet late-night drinks and deep, intimate conversations, and the lights around the Old Town Square is flickering.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” Taehyung’s tone is hesitant, as if he’s fully expecting Jeongguk to say no. But he doesn’t offer an alternative, knowing that the both of them need this. Need to debrief—that debriefing is a necessity that cost them their precious relationship for the past six months. They wouldn’t make a mistake of that magnitude again, not when they’ve finally tasted the sweet relief of reunion after so long.

 

Jeongguk buries his head in his hands, dark chestnut hair spilling over his fingers and into his eyes. Tussling it up, he brushes it back, and sighs, heavy. “I just wanted _one_ vacation,” He mumbles, quiet. “One vacation, that’s all.”   


Taehyung is silent, but his eyes are encouraging.

 

“I just wanted to come out and have fun with you, you know?” Jeongguk rushes out. “It’s a simple request, right? Not over the top.”

 

“Perfectly reasonable and human,” Taehyung nods.

 

“But it’s not that easy for us,” Jeongguk observes, matter-of-factly. “Why are we pretending to be normal when we are not?”

 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung reaches out a hand and grasps at his elbow. “If anyone deserves this, it’s you. And you know that. You deserve to be here just like everybody else. If anything, you deserve it more.”

 

“I just feel… conflicted?” Jeongguk shrugs, shaking his head in short, accented movements. “I felt like I needed to do this to remind myself that I didn’t need you, the S.H.I.E.L.D mission. But at the same time, I feel like I let you down by doing it. I know that I _can’t_ , and I don’t want to,” He looks up, helplessly. “I—”

 

“Hush,” Taehyung admonishes. “We don’t have to agree on everything. People grow, people change. And you just proved today that you didn’t need me around.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“You did,” Taehyung gives his elbow a firm squeeze. “You got the spare copy of Mysterio’s lab accident video. You tested out the hypothesis that his gloves are connected to whatever illusion thing he was doing with the water. You disabled his gloves. It would’ve been no different if I wasn’t there, Gguk, you did everything on your own. You just needed a push in that direction.”

 

“But it felt wrong before that,” Jeongguk argues. “Tonight, we were working together. And then everything fell into place.”

 

“Nothing about me makes you Spiderman,” Taehyung whispers, furiously. “You did so well today, Gguk. You wore your own suit, you did your own thing, and you nailed it. _I’m_ your sidekick, not the other way around.”

 

A ghost of a smile flickers across Jeongguk’s face like the lights beneath them. “Equal partners or nothing?”

 

“Equal partners or nothing,” Taehyung swears. They sit in peace for a bit, and then Jeongguk inhales.

 

“I don’t think it’s working out with Jimin.”

 

Taehyung’s heart skips a beat. “What?”

 

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Jeongguk’s sure that his face bears an uncomfortable grimace. He doesn’t know if he should even be opening up about this to Taehyung, but they’ve established that they’re going to go back to being best friends, so he’d figured that he might as well. “When you told me about Yoongi, I realized that I’m not possibly going to be able to protect him from everything and—”

 

“You were with me,” Taehyung winces. “Yea, I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“This isn’t about you,” Jeongguk scoffs, good-naturedly, bumping his shoulder against Taehyung’s. “I don’t think I’m ready for a committed relationship. I thought I was, and I guess I wanted to prove to _you,_ of all people, that I could be in one.” Jeongguk looks up at Taehyung, and he sees nothing but a reflection of his own eyes. Resigned, exposed to the cold hard reality of the life that comes with being an Avenger. “And then we sort of just admitted to everything that’s been hurting us and I realized I don’t feel that need anymore? I don’t need to be around him as much anymore.” _Not when I have you_ , Jeongguk adds, silently. _You’re no replacement for him, he’s no replacement for you, but I don’t need him in that way. I probably never did._  

 

“He’s good for you, though,” Taehyung is being careful. His heart is hammering out of his chest and Jeongguk resists the urge to chuckle. How could he ever have thought that Taehyung had his shit together when his heart betrays him so easily? Five years may have passed, but Taehyung is just like Namjoon—he still has the same reckless, idealistic, do first worry later mentality of a young teenager, an individual against the world. Something about him remains awfully childlike and tender, and Jeongguk finds himself smiling just a little. Taehyung seems to pick up on this, and a hesitant little twinkle comes into his eyes. “He makes you feel happy and… normal. We all need some normal in our lives, and if your normal is him,” Taehyung stops. His heart is beating even louder, even more erratic. “Why would you give it up?”

 

Jeongguk pauses to study Taehyung.

 

Part of him is appreciative that his friend is being so supportive of this relationship, but another part, a large part no less, is very hurt. It’s selfish, of course, and he knows that he shouldn’t put any relationship ‘to test’, but part of him was hoping for a different response from Taehyung. Maybe for them to try something.

 

Because _normal_ for the past six months has meant Jimin. But _normal_ in the past two days, and the past few _years_ before the Snap had meant Taehyung.

 

“You’re right,” Jeongguk nods. “I won’t give him up.” _I won’t give you up, either._

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] jeongguk heals faster than the normal human and he’s also stronger, which basically means he can get injured a lot more/fight while sustaining more injuries _and_ he will patch himself up if he does get hurt

[1.5] do remember that taehyung doesn’t do anything that he doesn’t want to do. So if he really didn’t want to go and find jeongguk, he wouldn’t have gone no matter what jimin said.

[2] all hail IU as aunt may :D spiderman’s parents died when he was a young boy and he was taken in by his uncle and aunt. (I don’t think it was made clear in the mcu but uncle ben was actl out looking for spiderman when spiderman was trying to get used to his powers. That was when uncle ben got killed. Spiderman always felt that uncle ben’s death was on him, and that’s why he’s always had a fear of losing the people that’s close to him.) In this story, though, you don’t have to follow along with this tragic backstory, just know that jeongguk’s parents died when he was young and he was raised by his aunt/uncle. His uncle then passed away when he was a little older, before he met taehyung. He and his aunt have been living together for many many years, they’re all each other has

[3] Yoongi isn’t a music major but I figured he’s probably a fan of playing the piano so the rest of them just tease him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- taekook are finally talking even more!!   
> \- this is character development :D   
> \- this chapter solidifies the second arc-- jeongguk is having second thoughts about his rs with jimin and we see jeongguk finally giving up on his own denial as well   
> \- it's because he cleared things up with tae that he realizes he doesn't really need jimin around him that much-- by this i mean that he doesn't rely on jimin emotionally as he did before in the six months when taehyung was absent from his life   
> \- jimin knows as much, i guess. that's why he's asking tae to go to jeongguk, he knows that jeongguk needs tae at this point   
> \- everyone is wholesome af in this fic and i mean no toxicity, no cheating, no ambiguity, nothing.   
> \- as i have repeated over and over, the relationships in this fic consist of people making conscious decisions to come together.   
> \- maybe jikook will make the conscious decision to break apart and pursue other people soon.   
> \- maybe very soon   
> \- comment and tell me/yell at me/ about what you guys think of this fic 
> 
> \- ALSO !!! this is v important: i'm sure many of you guys have noticed that this fic is now part of a series. this is because i've compiled a list of questions made by readers in the comments/prewritten scenes in the process of developing the characters and planning this fic (eg what happened the night jikook really get together? what were young taekook like as partners? why did tae not join gguk when he stowed away to space with namjoon?) that will be addressed in several drabble collections. if you guys want to see that, do remember to subscribe to the series :D  
> \- also, please don't hesitate to comment! it'll be very helpful in the process of writing the drabbles if you guys comment so i know what /bonus/ scenes you guys want to see. do remember to comment/ask questions about anything you guys want to see and i'll write them down! i love this au so much and we're alr nearing an end to this story so hopefully i can revisit this story with drabbles


	14. I've passed days without fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jeongguk call it quits (but remain friends), Hyowon shows up and Jeongguk finally figures out a way to make Taehyung sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- slightly longer update to make up for the very long wait !!  
> \- i've had a super busy week my part-time work and my dance is killing me

“How do you think it’s going with them?” Hoseok and Taehyung are enjoying their private time at the airport. They’ve already checked in, and are given a couple of hours to enjoy on their own before boarding. Jimin and Jeongguk excused themselves under the guise of souvenir shopping, and Taehyung hadn’t bothered to take up their offer of him tagging along.

 

The last night they’d spent in Prague had been a little tense, to say the least. He and Jeongguk were waiting on the roof for a good half of the night with bated breath for Donghyuk to perhaps call them back. Taehyung knows that it’s wishful thinking, but the guy also never really did say that Jeongguk is out of the mission. He also didn’t say that Taehyung’s recruited, and Taehyung’s _still_ not sure if he has been recruited or not, but… details. He isn’t going to worry about _that_ , in any case. Not when Donghyuk didn’t end up calling them. He and Jeongguk retreated to their shared room with tense shoulders, and sleep evaded him once again. He isn’t sure if Jeongguk’s slept well either, and the boy’s bruised eye circles tell him as much.

 

“I really hate waiting around,” Taehyung grumbles to Hoseok, who only raises an eyebrow before raising a Moschino cologne up to his nose. “Smells fresh,” He comments, tilting his head to the side. “Our plane will be here in about half an hour, it’s not that long.”

 

“Oh,” Taehyung shakes his head. “Not _this_ waiting around. I meant the whole thing with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

Hoseok pats him on the back sympathetically and puts the Moschino cologne down. It’s shaped strangely like some detergent spray bottle, and Taehyung manages a laugh. Hoseok grins in response, glad to see his friend finding some humour in the situation after the extremely tense night he’s had. They need a break, and hopefully London would be nice to them.

 

Not that he expects it to, Hoseok exhales. They move out of the duty-free shop, walking around rather aimlessly.

 

“Why did you ask that?” Taehyung questions, suddenly. Hoseok blinks. “I’m sorry?”

 

“The Jimin and Jeongguk thing,” Taehyung mutters. “You asked how I thought it was going.”

 

“Oh,” Hoseok’s eyes flutter rapidly. “I was just looking for something to say.”

 

“Hoseok,” Taehyung warns. “Out with it.”

 

“Okay,” His friend raises his hands in surrender. “I just… I can’t help but realize they’ve been sleeping in the same bed but they sorta don’t seem to be physically close?” Hoseok winces as he tries to find the right words. “They were sleeping back to back this morning when I woke up. And it’s not the first time, either.”

 

Taehyung stays quiet. He’s seen it once, the night when he forced Jeongguk out of his small room and back into bed with Jimin. That morning, when he’d finally exited his room after a sleepless night, he’d seen Jeongguk huddled right along the side of his bed, arm hanging over and almost touching the floor. There was a wide chasm between him and Jimin, and Taehyung had brushed it off, thinking that it was something out of the norm and possibly facilitated by his own cold attitude, but now he knows. It’s been going on for a while, and he is a little confused. Didn’t Jeongguk say that he needs someone to sleep with him for the nightmares to go away? That person had no doubt been Jimin before, but now? He can’t help the faint yearning creeping up in his chest, a kind of chilling warmth—he isn’t supposed to want this, but for that one moment, he allows himself to ponder.

 

“Who?” A different voice cuts into the conversation, and Taehyung starts out of his thoughts at the familiar rasp. He hasn’t seen his friend in a few days thanks to all the craziness that’s been going on, and he throws his arms loosely around the older’s shoulders.[1]

 

“Yoongi,” Hoseok greets, evidently relieved that he now has some help and can abandon this rather awkward conversation. Yoongi reciprocates the hug, squeezing Taehyung’s waist just a little tighter and proceeds to cushion his soft cheek against his heck. It isn’t Jeongguk’s familiar, steady weight against his own—Yoongi is quite a bit shorter than Jeongguk, who is about the same height as Taehyung, just a little smaller in build—when they hugged that night in Vienna in the hotel lobby, Jeongguk’s body could almost cover the entirety of Taehyung’s own. It was safe, being caged up in his arms: protected and secure; and it is also warm to be able to protect the younger and secure _Jeongguk_ in _his_ arms. Taehyung had always been a little broader than Jeongguk, he recalls. Even back then, before the Snap, he’d tease Jeongguk’s lanky form. Thor’s persuasion to work out had no doubt worked and Jeongguk is very lean and toned now, but you can’t just change bone structure: Taehyung recalls the hug again, and shudders in Yoongi’s hold. Jeongguk had bulked up, but he was still smaller than Taehyung. If only Taehyung is able to cage the little one in a bubble wrap and never let him go.

 

“Earth to Tae?” Yoongi smooths a hand through Taehyung’s hair and he almost keens in his throat. Yoongi has this naturally calming aura around him—while he adores Hoseok, there’s a reason why he and Yoongi (and Bogum, but the bitch is nowhere to be found right now so he’s not going to sweat it) clicked so well in the first year of University. They had similar millionaire backgrounds and tenacious fathers. Yoongi’s presence is much like a long-lost big brother. “Would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Taehyung feels the exhaustion of thinking about Jeongguk creep up on him once again. There’s nothing worse or tiring than wishful thinking, and he seems to be doing a lot of that recently. “Just… stuff.”

 

“Does ‘stuff’ happen to be called Jeon Jeongguk?” Yoongi backs away, giving Taehyung a knowing glance. “Listen, you’ve been jetting off to S.H.I.E.L.D recently, and all the work with Spiderman has kept you busy for the past few days,[2] don’t you think you need some time to introspect? Reflect on your experiences?”

 

Hoseok looks at Yoongi with interest. Taehyung groans audibly and wrenches his arms free. “Don’t give me all your self-care, meditating-minimalistic bullshit.”

 

“Do you pluck a lemon from your lemon tree first thing in the morning too?” Hoseok sniggers. “Millionaires, can’t relate.”

 

“I’m serious,” Yoongi deadpans. “I know the two of you are getting a lot closer recently, but it’s literally only been a week since we’ve left. And I know this was supposed to be a vacation where you two figured everything out, but don’t you think everything’s moving a little too quickly?”

 

“I think it’s actually okay?” Hoseok cuts in, defensive in Taehyung’s stead. “Taehyung’s cared for him for way longer, Jeongguk’s cared for Tae for way longer, too.”

 

“But they’re not the same people they used to be,” Yoongi points out, eyes hardening. “Jimin and Jeongguk getting together after six months was natural. If Jimin and Jeongguk were to break up now, it would be natural too. _You_ and Jeongguk, on the other hand,” Yoongi hesitates. “Taetae, I love you and I’ve said that you should make your affections known to him, but I’m not saying that you should pursue a _relationship_ this quickly.”

 

Hoseok glances at Taehyung, whose face is carefully blank. “Are you implying that I’m taking advantage of him?” Taehyung’s voice is calm. Too calm, almost. Yoongi is trying to help, he knows, but he’s also tired of skirting around his own feelings. He knows that Jeongguk isn’t the same person, and he knows where Yoongi is coming from.

 

But people can learn. People can commit. And he could commit himself to Jeongguk, if only the younger would do the same.

 

“I’m not,” Yoongi’s eyes flash and he stands his ground. “I’m just saying you should only do this if you’re sure.”

 

“I am,” Taehyung raises his head defiantly. “And Jeongguk doesn’t need you to speak for him, Yoongi, he can make his own decisions.”

 

“Good,” Yoongi shifts his weight slightly and looks over Taehyung’s shoulder. “Because I think he just made one, and you’ve got your chance.”

 

~

 

“Hi, Yoongi hyung,” Jeongguk’s eyes relax into a smile, and Taehyung moves towards the side for him to greet the older. “Haven’t seen you a lot in the past few days.”

 

“Speak for yourself, kid,” Yoongi shrugs, pushing at his smaller luggage. “We need to board in ten minutes, where’s Jimin?”

 

Jeongguk flinches a little. He knows where Jimin is, but he also knows he shouldn’t be the one to go and find him. “That’s why I’m here,” Jeongguk gulps. “Hyung, could you go and get him and tell him that the plane is ready for boarding?”

 

“Did you two just—” Hoseok’s eyes widen, almost comically, and his mouth drops open. “Seriously?”

 

Jeongguk hears Taehyung’s heart speed up impossibly next to him, and he unconsciously stretches out a hand and loops it onto the loose fabric of the older’s shirt. “Tae,” He breathes out, quiet enough for only the two of them. “Slow down.”

 

“What?” Taehyung frowns. “What are you talking about?”

 

“How did you know?” Hoseok is hissing to Yoongi in what appears to be a whisper, but Jeongguk almost chuckles. If only the older knows the truth extent of his hearing. “Your heart’s beating very fast,” He murmurs. “Calm down.”

 

Taehyung blinks at him, then looks away, a flush creeping up his tanned neck.

 

“Let’s go find Jimin,” Yoongi protests loudly. “See you guys later!” And as he moves off, he gives Taehyung a hard look, almost to say ‘I’m watching you’.

 

Jeongguk turns around, confused. “What was that all about?”

 

“He’s worried that I’d take advantage of your emotional vulnerability and force myself on you,” Taehyung replies after a brief pause. Jeongguk splutters out a laugh. _He is really running with the ‘no more hiding’ and ‘no more lies’ part_. What can he say? He’s missed the older’s direct frankness and lack of filter.

 

“Which is stupid, really,” Taehyung sniffs, a little indignant. “I don’t force myself onto people.” On _people_ , he’d said, and Jeongguk feels a momentary flash of hurt. He is just ‘people’ to Taehyung, then?

 

“Yea, you don’t,” He picks at his nail, suddenly pensive. _I wish you’d give me some kind of hint, though_.

 

“So… You and Jimin?”

 

Jeongguk shrugs. “Not working out.”

 

“I thought I told you yesterday that you should hold on to people like him,” Taehyung cajoles. “Are you sure you’re not being hotheaded?”

 

“I think I can make decisions for myself,” Jeongguk repeats the older’s words from earlier. Taehyung doesn’t know, but he’s caught the tail-end of Taehyung and Yoongi’s conversation before making his presence known. He’d already told Jimin about his feelings earlier on in the airport, and Jimin had shared his sentiments. It fizzled out just as easily as their coupling—dissolved and gone. For the most part, Jeongguk isn’t surprised.

 

“I know you can,” Taehyung’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “But I don’t know if your decision was made impulsively. In which case it’s my duty as a friend to remind you that you should make more careful considerations.”

 

“People don’t need to be in a relationship to be together,” Jeongguk shrugs. “I’m very sure I want Jimin as a friend, not so much a boyfriend. He feels the same,” He pauses for thought. “There never really was a spark between us, I guess. After the infatuation wore off, we just sort of…hung out. Like friends. Normal is good, but it’s _too_ normal being with him. Nothing much changed when we moved from friends to boyfriends, so we decided to go back to being friends.”

 

“But he’s taking it hard?” Taehyung observes. “You just told Yoongi and Hoseok to go and find him.”

 

“I wanted some alone time with you,” Jeongguk admits, more cautious this time. “I’m not entitled to some best-friend care after a break-up?”

 

 _Smack_.

 

“What was that for?” He protests as he rubs against his bicep. Taehyung’s hand had come down hard on his arm, and it _hurts_.

 

“You’re not even that upset about it,” Taehyung scolds. “Are you?”

 

Jeongguk considers it. “No?” He shrugs. “But still.”

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get you a pint of ice cream, you better finish it in the queue before we go on.”

 

“Let’s sit together on the plane!” Jeongguk calls after his retreating figure. “I’ll wait for you!”

 

~

 

 Jimin and Jeongguk are still rooming together. Taehyung is rather surprised, though he supposes he really shouldn’t be. The two of them are still thick as thieves for whatever reason (he doesn’t think Jeongguk deserved the _very expensive_ ice cream that he bought), and took their room keys without any fanfare. Hoseok is shaking his head at the two of them, fond, and nudges Taehyung. “Roomies?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Taehyung grins, and they both make their way back up into their room. The rest of the day is spent catching up on whatever homework they needed to submit, and Taehyung thinks that it’s a nice change from having to gambole off to do whatever S.H.I.E.L.D needs them (well, Jeongguk, to be more specific. But where Jeongguk goes, Taehyung goes, so does it really matter) to do at a moment’s notice. Taehyung calls for room service and munches on fries while Hoseok finishes up another draft of his essay, and then the entire gang go out to grab Macs.

 

Jeongguk yawns so wide that Taehyung could see the back of his throat from where he’s standing. “Do you need tissues for your drool?” He asks, unamused, and Jeongguk immediately swipes at his chin. “I didn’t drool.”

 

Taehyung shakes his head, teasingly mocking, and Jimin laughs from beside him. The sound is clear, bright, and Taehyung feels a stab of guilt for having so much fun with Jeongguk when Jimin is right there. Jimin, Jeongguk’s ex. _This is one massively screwed up trip_.

 

When Jeongguk goes to order his food, Taehyung sidles up to Jimin. The younger raises his eyebrows, an amused shimmer coloring his eyes. “What is it, Tae?”

 

“I just wanted to—” Taehyung stops. What does he want? What exactly does he want to say? What is he supposed to say?

 

Thankfully, Jimin rescues him before he could embarrass himself. “It’s no big deal, really,” Jimin shrugs, patting him on the back. “Listen, I always knew it would end. I figured that there was something strange about it from the start.”

 

Jeongguk has shuffled away to the back of the queue, eyes glued to his phone. Jimin seems to have momentarily forgotten about Jeongguk’s super-hearing, and Taehyung grimaces, blocking the younger with his back so that Jimin would continue talking. Jimin isn’t really paying attention though, and he goes on. “It felt like I was taking something away from… somebody.” Jimin looks up, suddenly bashful. His voice drops to a whisper.

 

“It felt like I was taking something from you.” He plays with the tip of his paper bag. There is nothing malicious in his tone, nothing accusatory. Just calm, peaceful acceptance, and some semblances of amusement at his expense.

 

“ _Me_?” Taehyung splutters around his coke. “Why would you be taking anything from me?”

 

Jimin shrugs, eyes twinkling. “Have you not figured it out by now, Taetae?”

 

Taehyung _has_ figured it out. He just doesn’t want to admit it to others yet. Himself, he could live with. An open secret, _that_ is something he’d rather not risk. What if it gets out and Jeongguk is forced to be in a relationship with him just because he’s nice and—

 

“I guess you haven’t,” Jimin is still talking. “Maybe we should have a long conversation about this one day, when you’re ready.” Yoongi is walking over to them, and Jimin guessed that he doesn’t want to speak about it to others. Taehyung swallows, straightens, and nods. “Sure, let’s do that,” His voice is soft, and he clears his throat. “One day.”

 

“Hopefully soon?” Jimin squeezes his arm in a friendly way. Taehyung nods a ‘yes’.

 

~

 

“You don’t want company,” Jeongguk states, falling into step behind Taehyung. The older is brandishing his toolbox at the younger halfheartedly, moving down to the function room of the hotel. “Why do you not want company?”

 

“You need to _sleep_ , Jeon Jeongguk!” Taehyung protests, exasperated. “I’m not purposely trying to exclude you, don’t take yourself that seriously.”

 

“But why?” Jeongguk draws out the last syllable. He’s having way too much fun doing this, he knows, and Taehyung’s annoyed face is making him feel a funny sort of way because he knows the older isn’t even actually annoyed. His brows also look exceedingly nice when it’s knit tightly in that sort of half frown.

 

Grinning to himself, he reaches out and rubs at the tip of it. Taehyung snaps his head back like he’s been stun. “What the fuck are you _doing—_ ”

 

“Shh,” Jeongguk is smiling so wide he can’t rly see out of the slits his eyes have become. “Your brows look really sculpted today.”[3]

 

“Jeon Jeongguk I swear,” Taehyung’s well aware that his words don’t hold the faintest amount of weight and resigns. Jeongguk is living his best life, and he grins as he taps none too gently at Taehyung’s brows. “You are to sit still and silent when I work, okay?”

 

Fast forward two hours later, Kang Hyowon[4] has been summoned, Jeongguk is seated on the floor chewing on his chips and Hyowon is next to him, cross-legged but floating slightly above ground.

 

“Can I have a chip too, kid?” Hyowon leans over and whispers. Jeongguk holds one out for him, and he puts it into his mouth. When Jeongguk doesn’t hear the sound of crunching, he looks over, curioius, his own chip paused halfway to his mouth. Hyowon is turning the chip over with his tongue and trying _very_ hard not to make a sound—his brows are knitted in concentration and Jeongguk finds the scene oddly comical.

 

Hyowon finally gives up on his quest, and cautiously bites on the chip. The crunching sound is pathetic and muted, rather wet, and Jeongguk cringes. That is not what a chip should sound like, and he throws another bunch into his mouth and chomps through it, crisp noises echoing around the room, much to his satisfaction.

 

In front of them, Taehyung’s head snaps up, accusatory. “Hyowon, I asked you here to _help_ , not to _eat chips_.”

 

Hyowon swallows, exhaling through his nose. “Why is it that Jeongguk can do anything he wants but I just eat chips and you get on my case? How can you even tell that it was me anyway?”

 

“Jeongguk chews his chips in a very unique way,” Taehyung doesn’t even look up. “Your sound is different.”

 

Hyowon throws up his hands, and Jeongguk sniggers. “Tough luck.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Is it possible that Mysterio is channeling magic using technology?” Taehyung asks, off-handedly. Hyowon shakes his head, serious face back on. “Nope, impossible.”

 

“So…” Taehyung wets his lips as he straightens a chink in his Iron suit. “No chance that he’s real at all?”

 

“Nope,” Hyowon pops the ‘p’.

 

“So what should I do if I go up against him again?”

 

“What makes you think you’ll go up against him again?” Jeongguk frowns. Taehyung shrugs in response. “What makes you think I won’t?”

 

Jeongguk starts. Hyowon lays his hand on the younger’s arm and he snaps his mouth shut, brows knitted even tighter together. He doesn’t like the way Taehyung is being so matter-of-fact about facing off with Mysterio again, especially when they’d just agreed the night before that if Donghyuk didn’t call them, they wouldn’t involve themselves again. Try to enjoy the last of the Europe trip before going back to Seoul and what’s left of reality.

 

“You should really try to get some sleep, Tae,” Hyowon tries. “You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

 

“He _hasn’t_ slept in a week,” Jeongguk mumbles. Hyowon stands up, and Taehyung barely spares him a glance. “Taehyung, you need to sleep.”

 

“I can’t, Taehyung scoffs, the sound as defiant as his heartbeat. Jeongguk sneaks a peek at his phone, and nearly starts when he sees the bright ‘2am’. “Hyowon,” He mutters, letting his voice dip. “Maybe we should do something about this. He _needs_ to sleep.”

 

“I agree,” Hyowon affirms, loudly. “Taehyung, look at me.”

 

And as Taehyung’s eyes meet the older’s, Dr. Strange waves his hand, and Taehyung’s body sags. Jeongguk is on his feet in an instant, reflexes kicking in, and catches the older before he could fall and knock his head on the table. As Taehyung’s head lolls against Jeongguk’s shoulder, he looks up, exchanging an appreciative look with Hyowon’s.

 

“I trust you can bring him to his room safely?” Hyowon is patting the potato chip crumbs off his sweatshirt. Jeongguk nods, letting Taehyung’s suit retreat back into his bracelet, and shifts the older, bridal style, in his arms. “I will.”

 

“Good,” Hyowon stretches. “Get going. _You’ll_ need to sleep too.”

 

~

Notes and Explanations

[1] <https://scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/1a65ebeca8d3248934ae1c60038ea327/5DAB0C3A/t51.2885-15/e35/s1080x1080/64789837_2320996081291852_6204661190080747729_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-yyz1-1.cdninstagram.com>

[2] [SPOILER ALERT] In Far From Home, Peter Parker donned the Stealth Suit and operated under a new alias called Night Monkey. In this fic, recall that Hoseok told Yoongi and Bogum that Spiderman is working with S.H.I.E.L.D in the morning after taeguk’s first meeting with donghyuk. So there’s no Night Monkey in this fic, only Spiderman.

[3] What was going through jjk’s mind when he touched tae’s brows in run ep 79

[4] Dr. Strange, to refresh everyone’s memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- when you have no idea what to write and jeongguk prodding taehyung's eyebrow in run is making you feel weird things  
> \- taekook are getting even closer  
> \- jikook is now broken up and i hear church bells ringing in the distance  
> \- well that and the fact that they're in london there's literally churches everywhere  
> \- i've been hinting at this breakup for a while actl like jeongguk is never with jimin anymore and they keep sleeping with their backs to each other despite sharing a bed D:  
> \- but jimin isn't upset !! he and taehyung will eventually have that conversation (but idk if it's going to be in this fic or in the follow-up collections, depends on whether they'll get a chance to be alone together or not :>)  
> \- i'm going to go out on a limb and estimate that we maybe have four chapters to go depending on how much of the epilogue scenes i want to include. if i can come up with more epilogue stuff then maybe i'll write more than four chapters but i think with the amount of plot i currently have, four is like maybe the max i can go???  
> \- i don't want this fic to end so do remember to comment on this fic any questions/pre-quel scenes/sequel scenes you would like me to address in the follow-up collections!! i will be doing a drabble collection soon that includes all the questions i've summed up from the comments in the past 14 chapters :D  
> \- comments motivate me and comments are the absolute best y'all just keep motivating me to be a better writer tbh so just pls tell me what you liked/what you want to see and i'll make it happen!!


	15. Even when we'd argue, we don't do it for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk makes some impulsive decisions and Taehyung likes to think that he has his head screwed on right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry for the wait  
> \- this chapter was a mess oof  
> \- take a minute to listen to LIGHT before reading this chap and HEARTBEAT after reading this chap :D  
> \- READ END NOTES AND LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS DOWN BELOW!!

If there is one thing that Taehyung has been trained in, it is to know when he’s been influenced by magic of any kind. Namjoon had never been the paranoid sort, but that had quickly changed when it became apparent that there is no way that he can stop Taehyung from wanting to pursue a career as an Avenger. And so, he had made sure that the Scarlet Witch had been Taehyung’s personal tutor in that aspect. Taehyung remembers hours and hours of weekend leisure time spent in Scarlet’s[1] room, at her mercy, manipulated until he could feel an itch at the back of his skull and taste the funny mush in his throat to know that his mind had been tampered with.

 

It never made him immune—no one is strong enough for that, but it would help to know if he’s been under some kind of magical influence, or if he had lost some time that was no longer his.

 

So when Taehyung wakes up the next morning in London feeling like he just slept for a century, he knows that it wasn’t natural. He doesn’t feel as refreshed as he should have, and he gags as he tastes the first beginnings of mush in his throat—the magic feels like dishwasher soap on his tongue, and he runs to the toilet, heaving into the porcelain throne.

 

He stares at the bile—he hasn’t eaten much, so it’s only bile that he manages to throw up, and he massages at his temples, willing for the throbbing in the middle of his brows to go away. There’s a strange numbness that is suffocating him, and he still feels the last vestiges of detergent in his throat, so before he could gag again, he dives for his toothbrush and frantically drives the taste out of his mouth. Then he flies into the shower, head against the cool tiles of the bathroom and back under the highest temperature of water that he could tolerate. It isn’t much, but it helps wash the dirty feeling of magical influence away from him, and he gets out of the shower with red skin, but feeling marginally better than when he’d woken up.

 

He gets out of the shower, and looks about the room, though he isn’t really sure what he’s looking for. There is no imminent threat: that’s the first thing he’d registered before he’d run into the bathroom, so he’s just trying to piece together the story of how he’d ended up back here from the hotel’s function room. _He was with Dr. Strange_ , Taehyung remembers. _Jeongguk and Hyowon put him to sleep_.

 

Thankfully, Hoseok isn’t awake. The draft of his essay had taken a lot out of him the previous night, and so Taehyung slips out of the room. He finds Jeongguk’s door, and stands outside for a little longer than he expected, wondering how he’s going to address the issue. They were having a good two days, he knows, and he doesn’t want to break the streak of friendship that they’ve been enjoying, but the younger needs to know that it isn’t okay at all to be pulling shit like this.

 

He lifts a hand to knock, and hesitates.

 

It turns out, he doesn’t need to do anything. The door clicks open softly, and a boy clad in a sweatshirt and sweatpants stands before him, hair still tousled from sleep. Taehyung resists the urge to smooth down the dark brown locks and instead, withdraws his hand.

 

“Hey,” The younger smiles, gently. Behind him, the first rays of early morning light is bathing him in an almost unearthly halo, and Taehyung’s breath hitches in his throat. The younger looks so soft and it makes him feel so warm and secure on the inside that he has half a mind to ask if he could come in and nap with Jeongguk. The greeting is so much more domestic than he’d expected—truth be told, he was half expecting Jeongguk to leer at him just a second ago. _Why_ , he has no no idea at all. Just thought it would be fitting, because the younger _did_ put him in a magically induced sleep. “Why are you not in your room?”

 

Taehyung narrows his eyes at that. _You know why_. “You drugged me up.”

 

Jeongguk’s smile drops and he groans. The earlier security gone completely, and he looks exasperated. “Hyowon did.”

 

“But _you_ told him to do that to me.”

 

“Hyowon didn’t do anything he didn’t want to do,” Jeongguk reasons, slowly. “But... Yes, you’re right. It was wrong, and I knew the instant after I felt relief that you were sleeping, that it was the wrong thing to do. But I was worried, okay? You haven’t slept in an entire week.”

 

“I don’t _need_ you to worry about me, Jeongguk!” Taehyung doesn’t know what’s gotten into him as he bursts out. The more he thinks about it, the more he hates it. Jeongguk is acting like how those annoying adults used to act. They’d assume they know everything about him and make decisions _for_ him, like the time his first-grade teacher signed him up for a science competition without his knowledge, the time his middle school teacher pulled out his essay and published it in the school paper. Right when he’d received words that Namjoon and Jeongguk were both stuck in space and he’d had a panic attack and his doctors put him under ‘to stop him from hurting himself’. They all did those things for Taehyung’s own good, but he feels _violated_. Jeongguk made him sleep without asking for his consent, and Taehyung takes a step back. “You don’t need to make decisions for me.”

 

Jeongguk’s eyes widen and he stumbles backwards, like he’s been stung. Taehyung had thrown his own words from yesterday back at him, and he knows, for a fact, how angry the older is. And he has every right to be. “I’m sorry—I just…”

 

“Do you ever think, Gguk? Why don’t you stop making everything about you and don’t try to be a hero in every single situation?” Taehyung spits out. His heart is racing, way too fast, and Jeongguk’s panicking. And when Jeongguk panics, he gets defensive, and the words are out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Do I ever think? How about _you_ think?” And when those words are out, he knows the rest won’t be stopped.

 

Taehyung looks so hurt at this point, brows knitted together and mouth turned downwards. There’re tears in his eyes, and Jeongguk wants to kick himself, but he carries on. “Why can’t you just accept that people care for you? And stop treating it like a burden?”[2]

 

Taehyung’s heart stutters and the look on his face is filled with so much yearning that Jeongguk is momentarily blown away for a minute. And then he spins on his heel, and he leaves. Jeongguk stands there, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. Tongue prodding heavily against his own cheek in frustration, he slams the door as he re-enters his room, all thoughts of catching up on some sleep himself gone.

 

~

 

Breakfast consists of biscuits and clotted cream and strawberry jelly—everything that Jeongguk is well aware that Taehyung likes, but it’s not like he could do anything when Taehyung presses himself tight against Hoseok like a defense mechanism against him. Swallowing the distaste in his mouth, he makes his way next to Jimin, who has a seat reserved for him.

 

“Bad morning?” Jimin mouths. Jeongguk shakes his head. He doesn’t really want to talk about it—just when they were getting along so well, too.

 

“I’m so excited for breakfast,” Taehyung is saying to Hoseok. His tone is normal, but he isn’t even sparing Jeongguk a second glance. “Pass me the jam, please, Hobi!” Hoseok is nodding in dull agreement, eyes flicking to Jeongguk’s momentarily. He can’t hide anything from his two friends, Jeongguk’s realized, albeit a little miserably. Picking up one of the biscuits, he nibbles on it, and avoids looking at Taehyung like the plague. Throughout the course of breakfast, Jimin gives up trying to get him to look up, and he feels more dejected by the second as Taehyung’s voice gets louder, more indignant, and his presence makes itself known so acutely. Jeongguk keeps his eyes trained on one spot on the table, feeling the glumness seep up on him by the second. Jimin, bless his soul, keeps passing him food in order to make sure that he eats, but he pushes the cream around his plate and draws nonsensical patterns into it with jam. Hoseok grimaces at him as he leaves to use the restroom, obviously disgusted. Jeongguk couldn’t care less.

 

Eventually, breakfast is over and put away, and Taehyung is still glued to Hoseok’s side. Jeongguk resigns himself to Jimin, who pats him on the back sympathetically. He can’t help but feel the rush of relief that courses through him like a tidal wave as he feels Jimin’s familiar hand against his skin—Jimin’s friendship, he realizes, means everything to him. “You two will be okay,” The shorter, brown-haired boy murmurs gently. “He’ll come around.”

 

“I was in the wrong, though,” Jeongguk mumbles back. “I was horribly wrong.”

 

“Jeongguk,” Jimin warns. “It takes two hands to clap. Whatever you need to fix, you’re going to fix. But it doesn’t abolish his responsibility in this, either. Don’t make excuses for him.”

 

“But I was—”

 

“No,” Jimin squeezes at his arm. “Look, I’m not your boyfriend anymore, but as your friend, I have the right to give you my opinion on things.” He tilts Jeongguk’s chin up with his smaller hand, the action horrendously intimate, and Jeongguk’s conscience picks up the sound of a familiar heartbeat speeding up. The heartbeat has become a comforting sort of white noise at this point, and when it suddenly picks up in a fierce and heavy sort of way, he feels his own heart lurch in his chest.

 

“Jimin, what…” He is trying to pull away before the heartbeat moves away from him. He can’t bear to hear it disappointed. He _can’t_.

 

“Shh,” The smaller shushes him. Jimin lets his eyes slide to the side, then back to Jeongguk’s, a triumphant grin creeping up to his plush lips. “You remember that time in high school when you pretended to be my boyfriend so this dude would stop harassing me?”

 

“How could I forget?” Jeongguk grumbles.

 

“Well, this is me platonically returning the favour.” Jimin’s hands linger just a little, “Just that, well, we’re not trying to scare off any harassers.”

 

“What are we doing, then?”

 

“Trying to attract a potential suitor.” Jimin doesn’t miss a beat. “Now, I think we’ve got a museum to conquer.”

 

~

 

It turns out that Taehyung is less mad than he’d originally thought. That, or Jimin’s little tactic had worked. Jeongguk finds the older not budging when he cautiously settles himself beside him. Art has always calmed the older down, and Jeongguk listens with rapt attention as Taehyung’s heart stops its racing and plods steadily along, at peace with whatever he’s doing on his notebook. Probably sketching. There’s something peaceful about the atmosphere and a sense of timelessness. Artefacts remembered from a time forgotten—Jeongguk allows himself a moment to focus on the building around him, then grows bored quickly. Taehyung’s heartbeat is a little more interesting.

 

It happens when they’re walking into the next room—Taehyung’s presence is no longer as angry as it had been at breakfast that morning and they’d managed to walk cordially together without Taehyung loudly announcing Hoseok’s presence and Hoseok wincing in protest—but a warm hand clasps around Jeongguk’s shoulder and he hears Taehyung’s sharp intake of breath just as he stops.

 

Firm, authoritative, and just a tad on the cold side, he knows who it is before he even turns around.

 

“Donghyuk,” Taehyung greets. The rest of the class disappears into the next room, and Donghyuk motions to the both of them. Recognizing his attempts to be discrete, Jeongguk and Taehyung hang back from the group, side-stepping into a little alcove.

 

“What took you so long?” Taehyung begins. “We were wondering when you were going to show up.”

 

“And _you_ , Mr. Kim, almost blew our cover.” Donghyuk mutters. “Did you not get the message when I told you that I’d be working on the Mysterio case alone?”

 

“I don’t listen to orders very well.”

 

“And,” Donghyuk’s eyes turn even colder, if that was possible. “Did you seriously believe that I had any intention of ever trusting Mysterio?”

 

Jeongguk is perhaps less surprised than Taehyung at that statement, but his eyes widen all the same.

 

“Sir,” Jeongguk swallows around a dry mouth. “With all due respect, I didn’t think you did.”

 

“Why else would I have given you that copy of the lab accident video if I trusted him completely?” Donghyuk’s voice softens just a decibel. “Look, Mr. Jeon, I wanted to trust him, just like you did. But I had my doubts since the beginning. As did you, I suspect, since you asked me for a copy of the lab video.”

 

“You’re just…saying that, right?” Taehyung asks, slowly. “You’re just saying that because you don’t want to admit that a college student figured it out before you.”

 

A vein twitches in Donghyuk’s temple.

 

“You had a hunch and a video, Mr. Kim,” Donghyuk says. “But I have proof.” There is a thick stack of papers held in his hand and Jeongguk inhales sharply. That kind of confidential information takes months to gather—Donghyuk had known what he was dealing with long before Taehyung and Jeongguk were in the picture.

 

“Why did you string us along, then?” Taehyung whisper-yells, furious. Donghyuk blinks. “Well, maybe I wanted him to be real too, a small part of me really did.” He clears his throat. “But for the most part, I had men working on his case, and then it became too much to ignore.”

 

Taehyung glares.

 

“Wouldn’t you have done the same in my position, Mr. Kim?” Donghyuk suddenly looks older. Less formidable. And for a moment, Taehyung feels the pity creep up on him. Now that Donghyuk isn’t actively trying to play the role of S.H.I.E.L.D commander, he really does look like any other man in his middle age. “If you had someone you desperately wanted to believe in but you were suspicious about him too? Wouldn’t you have wanted to keep him close?”

 

~

 

It seems that Taehyung, ironically, is the one who is childish enough to call Mysterio out on his bluff the first chance that he got. Donghyuk (and to some extent, _Jeongguk_ ) had their suspicions, but neither of them sounded the alarm to avoid startling the snake in the grass. And, Taehyung realizes, if he didn’t convince the younger to believe in him and call Mysterio out on his bluff, then Mysterio might not have disappeared in the first place. Donghyuk could have apprehended him easily with the research he had done, and none of them would be in this mess in the first place. If he’d just played his cards right with Jeongguk and stopped coercing the younger to believe in him, then maybe Mysterio would have already been apprehended.

 

“Did you guys plan all this?” His voice is hollow. He doesn’t want to believe it. Doesn’t want to believe that Jeongguk had kept him in the dark all this time.

 

“No!” Jeongguk is stepping forward, hands raised, almost as if Taehyung is some kind of frightened animal that he has to calm. “I swear, _he_ did. I didn’t.”

 

“Besides, his interest in Jeongguk was intriguing to me so I let it play out.” Donghyuk shrugs. “His interest could be an advantage to keep him from noticing my lack of trust.”

 

“I cannot believe you,” Taehyung’s mind is whirring. “You put Jeongguk’s life in danger for some kind of social experiment?”

 

“Do you want to catch this man, or not?” Donghyuk is running out of patience, Taehyung could tell.

 

“Not with you,” He spits. “I’m not letting you use us just because your original plan failed and you lost the bad guy.”

 

Donghyuk shuts his eyes and inhales, deep. Jeongguk counts the number of seconds before he lets out the breath, in a controlled exhale.

 

“Your father—”

 

“Don’t ‘your father’ me,” Taehyung snaps. “Maybe we can start with you being honest with me, hm?”

 

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk touches his elbow tentatively. The older doesn’t shake him off, but he doesn’t react either. He isn’t sure if it is a good sign or not. “Taehyung, we didn’t—”

 

“I _need_ you to be honest with me,” Taehyung looks like he’s on the verge of tears. “I’m sick of hiding from the truth and playing mind games. I don’t have the energy to do all of this, God help me.”

 

“And I’ll be honest with you right now.” Donghyuk holds the papers out. “I know I have not been a hundred percent honest from the start, but I am going to make that a habit from now on. This is a peace offering, you can look through all three hundred pages of this report and tell me which part you don’t like down to the oxford commas.”

 

Jeongguk squeezes the arm in his hold and Taehyung jolts, his heart rate spiking. Jeongguk lets him go, suddenly unsure if holding on is the right course of action. Taehyung pays him no heed, and snatches the report out of Donghyuk’s hand with finess. “What can you tell me?”

 

“We’ve seen all the Elementals. Earth, Fire, Sand, whatever. There’s only one thing left.”

 

“Storm,” Jeongguk whispers. “And London is the city of rain.”

 

“So… London is going to provide the atmosphere Do Hyeong needs to attack.”

 

“Perhaps you two should think about distancing yourselves from the class,” Donghyuk suggests.

 

“There’s no point,” Whatever previous vulnerability Taehyung’d just shown is long gone—Taehyung is in business mode, and not for the first time, Jeongguk marvels at the older’s ability to code-switch this quickly. “Even if we separate, Mysterio will find a way to get us when we’re in a crowd of people. He’s going to show up when there’s a crowd and he’s going to go for maximum damage.”

 

“People want to believe in something just like me and Jeongguk did when we made the decision to let him do whatever he wanted,” Donghyuk agrees. “He wants to use that to his advantage. So he’s going to go for maximum damage all while still attempting to look heroic and cool. He’s going to twist the story in his favour and we can’t do anything about it.” Donghyuk nods. “We should have worked together from the start, Mr. Kim.”

 

“You were the one who excluded me purposefully.”

 

“Because you almost blew my cover and insisted on kicking Do Hyeong out of S.H.I.E.L.D since the first moment you laid eyes on him,” Donghyuk shrugs. “We’re even now.”

 

~

 

“That went well,” Taehyung observes, rather unnecessarily. They’d been dismissed after receiving some documents that they’d pour over at night—the next morning, they’d confer with Donghyuk and figure out a plan of attack. Things are coming along well, and Jeongguk is feeling the old excitement coursing through his veins—someone, being with Taehyung and being partners again has alleviated most of his previous apprehension at taking on more missions. Sure, a stress-free vacation would have been good, but Jeongguk abhorres sitting around and doing nothing. He considers himself a rather all-or-nothing type guy, after all. “I don’t know what I was expecting, but that went better than I thought it would.”

 

“You’re the one to talk,” Jeongguk rolls his eyes. “I literally thought you were going to cry at the ‘let’s be honest with each other’ bit.”

 

“Says who?” Taehyung mutters. “We still haven’t talked about you drugging me with magic.”

 

Jeongguk’s heart skips a beat. “Well,” He looks down at his feet like glaring at them would make himself feel better. “I said what I said,” He confesses, quiet. “I… I’d take them back, but I also wouldn’t.”

 

Taehyung studies him for a moment, expression unreadable. “Huh.”

 

“You know,” Jeongguk tries. “Part of the reason why I thought it was so easy with Jimin, was that he didn’t make me feel like shit for wanting to care for someone else.”

 

“But you can’t overcompensate to feel like you’re saving people,” Taehyung shrugs. “The way _I_ see it, you seem to be doing this out of guilt because you didn’t save my father. That, and that you want to prove that you’re useful. There’s a fine line, you know, between actually helping people and compensating for your own traumas.”

 

“There’s _also_ a fine line where you won’t take care of yourself, and won’t let other people do it for you either,” Jeongguk meets his gaze, calm. “Whether I have a superhero complex or not, you haven’t been sleeping well. Can you really blame me?”

 

“No,” Taehyung admits. “I can’t, and I don’t.”

 

They are silent for a minute.

 

“I think,” Jeongguk starts. “We’re so obsessed with trying to help each other that we haven’t even stopped to ask the other how they’re doing or what they need.” He fixes a critical eye on Taehyung, suddenly feeling a lot older for his age. Taehyung’s breath hitches, and he looks at Jeongguk in slight shock, as if he hadn’t expected that at all. “You care about me even if you try to convince yourself that you don’t.”

 

Taehyung’s heart stutters and picks up once again. This time, it’s roaring so loud that Jeongguk feels his own blood rush through his ears. He has half a mind to tell the older to calm down when Taehyung reaches out, stopping them in the middle of the pavement. An older man bumps into his back and mumbles a curse under his breath, snapping Jeongguk out of his reverie. “Tae?”

 

“Say that again.”

 

“You care about me, but you convince yourself that you don’t.”

 

Taehyung’s grip tightens on his arm, then releases, dropping limply to his side. He squeezes his eyes shut, murmurs something, lips turned downward and barely moving. His brows come together and then separate in a quick frown, then his expression returns to its neutral place. Carefully schooled and carefully blank.

“For the record,” Jeongguk rushes, before Taehyung could come in and deny it. “I care about you a lot too.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes fly open. This development is new, and a little strange. Before, they’d taken baby steps when it came to mending their relationship—from feeling horribly out of touch with each other to sorting out their deepest, darkest scars from Namjoon’s death. They’d re-established their relationship as partners, and to a certain point, comrades-in-arms. This, though, is the second time that Jeongguk is actively initiating some sort of relationship. Friendship, more accurately. Or at least that’s what Taehyung dares to hope.

 

“I care about you a lot too,” Taehyung says, careful. He remembers the first time they’d had this conversation, when they were still being cordial and polite in the hotel lobby almost an entire week ago. He omits the ‘bro’, the one nickname that Jeongguk uses to address him that makes his tongue go sour in his mouth, and Jeongguk _seems_ to have noticed it. His eyes pull into crinkled smiles so quick that Taehyung almost thinks they’re part of his imagination. He pauses, and Jeongguk pauses a minute too, before sliding his arm away from Taehyung’s.

 

Taehyung panics for the grand total of two seconds when Jeongguk’s fingers slot between his.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

And then Taehyung panics even more.

 

“Gguk,” He hisses, prying his hands out of the younger’s grip. “Too soon.”

 

Jeongguk frowns.

 

“You _just_ broke up with Jimin.”

 

“He doesn’t mind.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Taehyung shakes his head, frantic, and moves a step back. “You _really_ don’t.”

 

“Is this about me being five years younger?”

 

“No,” This time, the words come out firm. “I’d… not think about that,” Taehyung says, slowly. “Five years or not. No, I just want you to think about it for a longer period of time. I told you yesterday that people change, Jeongguk.” _Yoongi was right_ , Taehyung realizes with a jolt. _It’s only been a week. It’s barely been a day since he broke up with Jimin. It’s too fast._ “You need to be sure if you really want me. _This_ me.”

 

Jeongguk stares at him.

 

“Friends first, alright?” Taehyung stretches out a hand. “I love you a lot, but we should do this slowly.”

 

“I—” Jeongguk looks lost for words, but he takes Taehyung’s hand nonetheless. “I…”

 

“There’s a good pizza place down the street,” Taehyung hurries. “Let’s get pizza. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

Jeongguk blinks.

 

He doesn’t really know what’s going on. What just happened, actually. Their conversation just took an extremely intimate turn, and he’d proposed something that he’s hardly even dared think about. And judging from the older’s response, Taehyung hadn’t been a hundred percent against it.

 

And yet, as he walks along behind his friend, he realizes that he’s screwed up. _What must he think of me now?_ He complains to himself, miserable. _A fuckboy? I was in a relationship for the grand total of seven days._

Still, as he listens in to the little hum inside Taehyung’s chest, he finds himself soothed. They’ve got time, he convinces the own buzz inside his chest. They’ve got loads of time. If Taehyung wants him to learn exactly what he feels for him, then he’d write the older an Honours Thesis after he figures it out.

 

That part, Jeongguk will get to in a moment.

 

~

Notes and Explanations

[1] I have no idea who to cast and it’s not v important so scarlet witch will just be called scarlet :D

[2] Taehyung basically is too scared to let Jeongguk back into his life for fear that he leaves him again (once when jeongguk went to space, once when jeongguk disappeared during the Snap). Now, his trauma is ADDED to because he lost jeongguk a THIRD time when he got together with jimin. He doesn’t like the feeling of being cared for and shuts himself away just so that he’ll get used to not having care, jic jeongguk ends up leaving him. Taekook’s relationship thus far has been of ‘partnership’, the friendship part is a bit more tentative (case in point: previous chapter when jk broke up, taehyung’s first instinct is not to comfort him or give him any kind of emotional support)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i will definitely be refining this chapter in the coming days because i am not done writing the next instalment  
> \- ALSO i just wanted to explain the ending: jk at this point is still not that clear of what he feels for taehyung --> he knows it's something more than friendship (in fact, it's always been something more than friendship) but he isn't that sure of what constitutes a relationship but he's just gonna try to confess his feelings and work things out from there  
> \- jk got tgt with jm partly also because th encouraged him to try it out. but after he tried it out, he'd learnt that there's a couple of things that are missing: 1) the relationship is too normal, it lacks some kind of intimacy and privacy one would usually feel in a romantic relationship and 2) it's too normal in the sense that while he feels secure, he feels the same way in the friendship as well. so jk decided to not continue his relationship with jimin  
> \- with th, however, jk constantly feels like he needs to protect th. not just that (he wants to fight the world to keep th's smile + he made hyowon magic th to sleep so that he would sleep + he offered many times to help th sleep even when he was in a relationship), he's sort of always valued th as more than a friend but his own insecurity (he also thought bogum had sth for th) has put him off trying to pursue a romantic relationship with him  
> \- idk if you guys have noticed but people tend to be more impulsive in high-stress situations and jk is in a v high-stress situation rn: mysterio is on the loose, he sort of lowkey doesn't want to be fighting but he has to be, his relationship with th is still a LITTLE bit weird (better than before but still weird) and so he decided, to heck with it, imma shoot my shot  
> \- plot twist donghyuk knew about mysterio for a while !! but he was also in denial HAHA 
> 
>  
> 
> \- [IMPORTANT A/N] ALSO I NEED HELP:  
> \- would you guys prefer a shorter fic with an open ending (and a little more angst)  
> \- or would you guys prefer a longer fic with a v sure and certain happy ending (still has angst but there's a good ending to make up for it)  
> \- climax and everything will be the same because i've got the rough storyline planned  
> \- LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS BELOW :D


	16. Here's the truth from my red lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk's grand plans have been Interrupted, and sticky webby boy is extremely done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this update is a monster  
> \- and it's been split into two  
> \- i have also not written the next chapter yet but please enjoy this while i work on the other one as fast as i can  
> \- LIGHT is the intro song and HEARTBEAT is the outro song, for max feels do rmb to play both intro and outro songs before and after reading respectively :D

“Jin?”

 

Taehyung is pacing in his room. Thanks to the time difference, Seokjin is only just getting started on his day as Taehyung is getting ready to turn in. Figuratively, at least—because Taehyung isn’t exactly in the mood to sleep, nor is he able to. He is fingering at a ball of material in his hands, a compact little ball of material that is reminiscent of Jeongguk’s old suit.[1] He throws it around as Seokjin hurries around on the other end and the ball remains shut—Taehyung breathes a sigh of relief at that. He’d spent ages working on it before he came out on this trip, and the project had been started almost on a whim as things on the Avengers front remained relatively quiet for months. Taehyung, like Namjoon, has the tendency to stress-invent, and all the pressure of sitting around and doing nothing has led to him building way more suits than he’d care to admit. After he can no longer think of ways to revamp his own Iron Suit, he’d taken to building Jeongguk a new one, figuring that he’d give it to Jeongguk as a peace offering after months of radio silence.[2]

 

While he isn’t exactly sure if it’s the right time to give it to him (he’d planned to give it to him a while later, maybe when their patrols would resume), he figures that it is as right a time as many. There are so many things that they still haven’t discussed about the future, even as they sort out the events and feelings brought about by the events of a recent traumatic past. Things like, are they still going out for patrols after the trip? Where do they stand? What, exactly, are they, and how would that translate to the Avengers business?

 

Does Jeongguk even want to continue being a part of the Avengers? He hasn’t been fighting in the longest time, and Taehyung still hasn’t asked him if the S.H.I.E.L.D work is a one-time thing. Maybe Jeongguk will decide that he doesn’t want to lose anyone ever again and hang up his suit for good. In which case, it’s probably not a good idea to give him the suit before they go back. Or at least have a good talk about it.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” Seokjin’s voice is wry through the receiver. Taehyung stops his pacing and does a double-take. “Did I say all of that out loud?”

 

“I caught bits and pieces.” Taehyung can almost see Seokjin’s nonchalant shrug.

 

“Dad,” Taehyung whines. “What do you think I should do?”

 

“You’re a big boy,” Seokjin sings. “You call the shots.”

 

“What would _you_ do?” Taehyung asks. “If you were in my position, I mean.”

 

“First of all,” Seokjin contemplates for a minute. “I’d say that while you’re definitely Namjoon’s son, I can also see why Gguk and Joonie got along so well. They’re both a mess. Jeongguk’s a more awkward and chaotic mess but,” Seokjin pauses, probably to shrug his broad shoulders, and Taehyung suddenly wishes that his stepfather is right there alongside him so he could pillow his head on the older’s shoulders and feel his hug. He’s been pretty starved of human contact recently, and he never really noticed until he’s in his room alone (Hoseok is off again to God-knows-where and he doesn’t blame the guy, he was acting a bit out of line at breakfast that morning). “He’s definitely more of a mess. And second, if _I_ were _you_ and _I’m_ the one dealing with this mess, I’d just come right out and drill it into his thick skull that I love him.”

 

“But I _can’t_.”

 

“Sometimes, the only barriers in life are the ones we impose on ourselves,” Seokjin says, saintly and wisely. “Jeongguk won’t throw in the towel that easily, trust me, Tae. He’s going to come back someday. We’re his family. _You’re_ his family. His best friend, his partner. He won’t think of leaving you for long, so it’s definitely okay to give him the suit.”

 

“I wasn’t really talking about the suit.”

 

“As I was saying,” Seokjin ignores him. “There’s also the part of telling him you truly love him.”

 

“I gathered that.”

 

“And he knows it,” Seokjin professes. “He wouldn’t have made a move if he hadn’t—Jeongguk is so shy and so respectful of you that he wouldn’t have initiated that contact if he didn’t feel a great deal for you and if he hadn’t been sure that you felt a great deal for him. So, what’s the issue?”

 

“The issue is that I dropped his hand and told him that it’s too soon.”

 

“But honestly, Tae,” Seokjin says, gently this time. “Does his relationship with Jimin bother you at all?”

 

“No,” Taehyung answers, without missing a beat. “It doesn’t bother me that he’s been with Jimin, I still want him. But it bothers me that they could’ve worked out and the thought that I will never have a chance with him _hurts._ And yet,” Taehyung plays with a loose thread on his blankets. “I also want him to be sure that he wants me and that I’m not a rebound.”

 

“You _aren’t_ ,” Seokjin’s voice sounds like a hand carding through his hair. “He respectfully got together with Jimin after _you_ encouraged him to do so, and broke up within seven days. Jeongguk isn’t one to toy with other people’s emotions, and him and Jimin are still friends so nothing’s wrong with their relationship—they’re just better off as friends. Maybe they didn’t have romantic feelings for each other at the start and seven days just taught them as much. _Or,_ as I like to think,” Seokjin drops his tone theatrically. “Jeongguk’s _always_ liked you in that way. And he’s just been waiting for a confirmation.”[3]  

 

“What are you getting at, then?”

 

“I’m just saying that Jeongguk just dropped you a big fat hint that he’s always been ready to pursue something more with you and you chickened out, boy.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Taehyung flops onto the bed. “I’m very stressed right now.”

 

Seokjin makes an amused noise in his throat. “Young love.”

 

“What if it ends up like how it did with Jimin?” Taehyung finally says, heart in his throat. He doesn’t want to hear the words leave his mouth, and Seokjin falls silent as the atmosphere takes a somber turn. “What if… What if I end up losing him _again_? I’m not like Jimin, I don’t think I can handle a breakup—what if it ends bad and we never even want to see each other, ever?”

 

The silence on the other end stretches out for so long that Taehyung’s heart plummets all the way down to the pits of his stomach. He feels a cold hand slide its claws around the organ and he forces himself to breathe, to remain calm. “Jin?”

 

“Well,” The older finally responds. “What if it _doesn’t_?”

 

~

 

Jeongguk is sitting on the roof of their London hotel when Taehyung decides to join him. It’s about 2am in the morning, late by all sense of the word, but they’re superheroes and Taehyung hasn’t actually slept in a while, so it’s all good. Jeongguk holds out a soggy cardboard box of pizza and Taehyung switches the ball of material from one hand to the other. He picks up the pizza and shoves it into his mouth, moaning sinfully as the hot cheese melts on his tongue. “I swear, Westerners make the best pizza,” He groans, and Jeongguk laughs.

 

“Remember that time when we ordered so many frikkin pizzas?” He asks, as he opens another box. There’re three boxes on the ledge, and he dangles his feet over it. Taehyung sits down, cross-legged beside him, right next to the ledge and barely touching the sides. He might be Iron Lad, but he does have a healthy dose of respects for heights.

 

“How could I forget?” Taehyung snorts. “I swear, our friendship began because I was so scared my dad was going to kill me.”

 

Jeongguk sniggers, the memory of a panicky, white-faced Taehyung too clear in his mind to ignore. “You were supposed to order _five_ pizzas for the board meeting and you ended up ordering fifteen. How did that even happen?”

 

“I don’t know, my hand shook,” Taehyung cringes miserably at the memory. “I can’t believe our first serious conversation took place on my bedroom floor trying to chomp through pizzas so that my dad wouldn’t scold me for wasting money.”

 

Jeongguk laughs, a full-bellied guffaw. It had been shortly after the fight against Captain America, and Namjoon had brought him back to the old Avengers’ Compound right before they had to catch the flight back to Seoul. Namjoon had gone off to God-knows-where,[4] and he and Taehyung were tasked to hold down the fort. They hadn’t exchanged more than a bit of polite small talk before then, and they were seated in pretty awkward silence. More accurately, _Jeongguk_ had sat in awkward silence while Taehyung made small talk about the Kim Enterprises. Well, until Taehyung had ordered fifteen pizzas by mistake. Then the conversation flowed very easily. They talked about everything from dreams to how Jeongguk lost his uncle to Taehyung’s disdain for heights and contradictory love of flying. And maybe _that_ had been the first time Jeongguk captured the stars in Taehyung’s eyes and the grease around his mouth from inhaling pizza. It had been a look that he seldom saw afterwards, but it’s a look that gives him a funny, bubbly feeling in his chest. Even now, almost six years later.

 

They sit in silence for a while, Jeongguk chewing slowly and losing himself in the many memories he’d made with Taehyung before the Snap. Fighting together, sharing #epicfail moments with each other, getting screamed at by Namjoon and aggressively complimenting Seokjin, everything had come so easily and so fondly that it’s easy to forget the things that happened after.

 

“Hey, so…” Taehyung swallows. His eyes shine in the dim light and Jeongguk feels his breath hitch as he glances at the older. Taehyung’s heart is beating with anticipation, a rhythm slightly quicker than his normal, defiant heartbeat. It’s more even now, more buzzy, he thinks. “I have something for you, and it comes with an apology.”

 

“Tae, you don’t need to apologize. If anything I should—”

 

“You’ve apologized for so many things that doesn’t need forgiveness,” Taehyung makes a displeased sound in his throat. “And for that, I’m really sorry. I’ve been blind and utterly tactless.” He raises the ball of material in his hand as a peace-offering of sorts, and Jeongguk eyes it with interest. “What’s that?”

 

“My dad had this made for you,” Taehyung clears his throat. “Well, he and I designed it and I pulled it together after he died.”

 

Jeongguk loses all semblances of breath as he eyes the small ball in Taehyung’s hands. It is strangely reminiscent of the Iron Spider suit,[5] the one that Namjoon had thrown at him when he’d stowed away to space. The one that had prevented him from losing his life on the trip straight beyond the stratosphere. He’d never thought that he’d wear a suit like this again—the Iron Spider suit had too many painful memories attached to it and is currently in a corner of his closet somewhere. The first Spiderman suit that Namjoon had made for him to apprehend Captain America hasn’t been worn in so long that he isn’t sure if it’s still functioning as it should.

 

To be able to wear something else that Namjoon had designed for him—it feels almost unreal. It’s like having a small part of his mentor, his father figure, on him and with him at all times. “Taehyung, I—”

 

“It’s the same material as your first suit. The one that Jieun packed. But we added in some elements of camouflage and it’s bulletproof because after that one time we apprehended some hooligans, I figured that—”

 

“Taetae,” Jeongguk cuts him off, blinking furiously. “I… Thank you.”

 

And before Taehyung could respond and he could lose his nerve, he runs forward and engulfs the older in a hug.

 

Taehyung and him have always been similar in size—even though he obviously has superhuman capabilities and is naturally more toned than his older friend, Taehyung had always been broader than him in structure. And so when he envelops the older in his arms and squeezes him tight, he feels the warmth, the familiarity wash over him once again. Taehyung feels rock solid in his arms, and as he buries his head in the older’s shoulder, he feels Taehyung’s warm breath against his own neck. Lean, wiry arms come around his waist and squeeze him back, just as firmly.

 

The skin-to-skin contact startles him just a little. They haven’t hugged like this in a while—not purposefully, anyway. He breathes in Taehyung’s scent, a scent that he’s missed way too much to admit consciously, the smell of pine and rain and quiet strength, and he grits his teeth to keep the tears from falling.

 

He seems to be crying a lot more than he’s used to, and perhaps it’s just his way of attempting to shed all the pent-up trauma that he’s suppressed over the past six months.

 

“I was very tired of the stupid Stealth Suit,” Jeongguk chuckles before the tears could fall.

 

“I figured it’s time for an upgrade,” Taehyung says, wry smile twitching at his lips. “I hope you like it.”

 

“I do,” Jeongguk pulls back. “Already.” He grabs the material, inhales long and deep, and feels the crisp night air fill his lungs. Exhaling, he taps the material gently but firmly against his chest, and closes his eyes as the nanotech unfurls against his skin. His clothes dissolve from the inside and the suit slides over his skin. And when he opens his eyes again, the familiar voice of Dylan filters through his headset. “Welcome, Gguk,” His AI greets, lively and cheerful and everything that he’s sorely missed. “Shall we go out for a spin?”

 

He blinks, and feels the shutters on his visor[6] adjust to his eyes and follow along the blinking motion seamlessly, a far cry from the Stealth Suit which was rather clunky at best. “God, I missed your suits.”

 

“You look good, Spiderman,” Taehyung calls. He’s standing a safe distance from the ledge, and his eyes are sparkling. He seems to be radiating a proud sort of glow as Jeongguk turns around to smile at him. The suit compliments Jeongguk’s newfound figure perfectly—Spiderman isn’t some lanky little boy anymore. He’d filled out, bulked up, and the suit fits around him so naturally that moving feels as easy as breathing.

 

“You wanna come on a joy ride?”

 

“Nah,” Taheyung shakes his head. “This is all you.”

 

“Tae—”

 

“Go enjoy yourself, Spiderman.”

 

Jeongguk wants to feel disappointed. He really does. But it’s nothing that he didn’t expect. Suits are kind of sacred, to some extent. And while he’s kind of sad that Taehyung won’t see him swinging around and being all cool in his suit, he knows that it’s an experience for him, and him alone. He’d update Taehyung on how cool it is later. Jeongguk smiles, boyish and mischievous, before running to the edge of the building and throwing himself off, whooping loudly as the world tilts around him once again and he swings upwards for the first time.

 

~

 

Jeongguk doesn’t end up coming back until breakfast, and if his dark eye circles are anything to go by, then he’s spent the entire night out. Jimin pats him on the back sympathetically and offers him some cheap coffee on their way to Westminster Abbey, which Jeongguk downs with gusto. He and Taehyung spend the tour walking abnormally close, something that Hoseok had raised an amused eyebrow at and Jimin shaking his head knowingly. By the end of the tour, Taehyung is happy and sated, and Jeongguk is very ready to be done when the tour guide gives them the ‘okay’ to leave.

 

“I don’t go to church on Tuesdays because there’s Sundays for that.”

 

“This is why God doesn’t like you,” Taehyung snips. “You don’t even go to church.” They are walking on their own, the rest of their group excusing themselves to take some notes around the crypts for whatever research assignment that they have left. Well, that was what Jeongguk told them to say, at least. He’d spent the better half of the night swinging around the city and the rest of the morning to think about Taehyung’s unspoken question the previous night. And while he _is_ still mentally five years younger than the older and missed out on having many, many opportunities to find himself as a young adult, he’s gathered this much from his solo swinging around the city.

 

One, it doesn’t feel right to be doing anything without Taehyung. Not even the short spin around the city could calm his restless heart down. Granted, he was perfectly fine and having a lot of fun on his own, but he can’t help but wonder how much _more_ fun it would have been to have Taehyung there right alongside. Taehyung with his wide sparkling eyes and excited rants about how his suit is newer and better than ever before. Taehyung with his deep voice singing about what he’s managed to do, the technological breakthroughs that his suit contains. And Jeongguk would nod along and show him just how well he could make use of them.

 

Two, he likes collapsing through the window, spent and slightly sore from physical exertion and exchanging his tired but satisfied grin with Jimin’s warm, indulgent smile; but it doesn’t give him the same butterflies that looking at Taehyung’s excited, dancing gaze does. It’s been that way ever since they’d met each other before the Snap—and now, even if he’s been out of commission for five entire years and Taehyung’s eyes don’t dance quite as brightly or as innocently as before, the butterflies riot as wildly as ever.

 

He doesn’t know what love is, but he doubts anyone else does. All he knows is that he’d go through hell and back to be with Taehyung and to fall into the abyss of Taehyung’s dark brown pools over and over again for the rest of eternity if he could.

 

He’s _ready_ , Jeongguk knows. Taehyung has wanted to hear these words since the very beginning of their steady friendship, and he’s finally coherent enough to put them together into decent words to tell the older. And he figured that doing it in the place where Royals have gotten baptized and married was pretty romantic. And grand. (Jeongguk also tactfully ignores the fact that it’s also where most of them are buried. He hopes that Taehyung ignores that too.)

 

“Tae,” Jeongguk starts. “Can I tell you something?”

 

Taehyung’s eyes flit over to him, slightly unsure. “Can’t it wait?” He asks, distracted. “We’re kind of walking on top of tombs right now.”

 

“Oh,” Jeongguk isn’t very sure how to reply to that. They technically are walking on top of slabs of stone with names carved on them. The sky is getting dark, too, with rain clouds on the horizon, and the atmosphere is getting just a little bit hazy and ominous. Okay, maybe it isn’t such a good place to profess his undying love after all. _Screw the weather,_ Jeongguk thinks, unhappy.

 

“You can tell me once we exit,” Taehyung suggests. “The Big Ben is just down the road, maybe we could stop by before we grab some food.”

 

“Yea,” Jeongguk blinks. “Yes, let’s do that.”

 

~

 

Jeongguk should’ve known that nothing he wants is ever going to go according to plan. Hell, they’re in London anyway. Might as well throw himself off the bridge in a final act of grandeur. If he dies, he hopes Taehyung at least tells baby Choonhee stories of uncle Jungoo and how he died for love.

 

Alternatively, he could also throw Shin Donghyuk off the bridge. If the man isn’t the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and has an entire military behind him, he’d actually do it.

 

“That’s Fury’s car, isn’t it?” He groans, out loud. Taehyung looks at him sympathetically for a minute. “We can always decline to follow along.”

 

“I hear a ‘but’ in your voice,” Jeongguk continues to moan. He feels rather silly as he adds an exaggerated pout to his dismay, and he sees Taehyung fighting not to let a smile show on his face. “Just _one_ vacation, Tae. Just _one._ ”

 

“If we want any answers about Mysterio we should probably go.” Taehyung doesn’t sound too pleased about it either. “I—Let’s just be professional, okay, Gguk?”

 

As if on cue, the window of the sleek black car slides down to reveal Donghyuk with sunglasses. The man gives them both a curt nod, and Jeongguk feels none of the previous adoration he’s had. Honestly, Donghyuk isn’t as cool as he’d thought. Maybe this is character development, he muses to himself. Spiderman is no longer the new kid on the block who gets excited by menial things like Shin Donghyuk.

 

“Tell me we can at least visit the super secret headquarters in London,” Jeongguk gripes as they both slide into the back seat. Taehyung doesn’t seem to expect his sudden grouchiness, nor does he know the reason, but he looks amused, if the twitch in his lips is anything to go by. Taehyung’s lips are horribly expressive,[7] and Jeongguk more often than nor reads his cues from his lips rather than his eyes. Just a sudden observation, he reminds himself, and stows it away for later.

 

Donghyuk does not reply when they start driving, and nor does he say a word even when they pull up to an office building in the heart of London. Jeongguk suddenly feels a little underdressed in his plane white shirt and jeans—Taehyung is looking passable at best in his dress shirt. Everyone around them are in suits and milling around with business cases.

 

Agents, too, are all over the place within the building, some in combat gear and others in full office attire. Jeongguk and Taehyung dutifully follow Donghyuk into an elevator and for a moment, Jeongguk hesitates. Then, he stretches out his hand and cautiously grips onto Taehyung’s pinky. Taehyung’s eyes flit over to his and he opens his palm.

 

Jeongguk takes that as an invitation and grasps onto his hand.

 

They are both good at being heroes, and they could also stand up to Donghyuk at any point in time (Taehyung more readily than Jeongguk. It would take him longer, but he totally could). However, when it comes to these agent-packet, very official atmospheres, Jeongguk feels more like a teenager than he ever did.

 

For some reason, the feeling of Taehyung’s lips on him rise unbidden to his brain. Back then, he’d brushed it off as accidental. Plus, he’d been dating Jimin at the time. He fell onto Taehyung, and their lips just happened to brush against each other. Big deal. Friends sleep with each other all the time without developing feelings and there had been some mutual agreement to leave what happened in the supply closet within the supply closet. But now, with Jeongguk single and also feeling very out of his depth, the kiss suddenly feels like a source of comfort. And the memory of Taehyung’s soft lip brushing against his own is making his face heat up pleasantly.

 

“You okay?”

 

Jeongguk jumps.

 

“Your face is red,” Taehyung breathes. Jeongguk nods so hard he hears a snap at the base of his neck.

 

Taehyung casts him a dubious look, but turns back to Donghyuk. “What’s up?”

 

“We have reason to believe Mysterio is going to show up again,” Donghyuk replies. Short, curt.

 

“When?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Uh,” Jeongguk licks at his lips. “…How?”

 

“There’s been a large surge of energy ebbing and flowing throughout the outskirts of the city, so we sent some agents out there to check it out and found the remnants of what we believe to be Dohyeong’s lab before he had to run.”

 

Taehyung perks up visibly, standing up straighter. “We have some of his gear?”

 

“We have a better idea of who he is, but we still don’t know the full story.” Donghyuk leads them to a conference hall. He pushes the door open, and Taehyung positively lights up as he sees yet another familiar face. Jeongguk, too, lifts his hand in a happy wave.

 

“Sihyuk!”[8]

 

“Hello, kids,” Sihyuk tips his glasses at the two of them. He is looking as round and pudgy as ever, a warm grin on his face. He looks like an extremely old, extremely gentle version of Jimin, Jeongguk thinks to himself. Then winces at the though, and pushes the mental image out of his head. “How’s the field trip going?”

 

“If we’re in S.H.I.E.L.D, I mean…” Taehyung shrugs. “Less than ideal, definitely.”

 

“How’s the compound?” Jeongguk cuts in. He hasn’t seen Sihyuk in a while, and the last time he’d dropped in at the compound, the older had been on some kind of scientific excursion. He doesn’t really know the details because he’d been pre-occupied with other things. Like trying to convince Taehyung to come back to school, for instance.

 

“Seokjin’s busy as usual, Choonhee’s getting more beautiful by the day. Jiwon’s just returned, and almost blew up a plane.”

 

“Thank you everyone for taking the time out of your busy schedules to appear today,” Donghyuk cuts in, a mean edge to his tone, almost as if he’s daring anyone to speak up against him. No one does, and so he takes a seat right at the front of the long table. “We’ve been able to compile some more data on Do Hyeong and it impacts the both of you. More specifically, Jeongguk.”

 

“Me?” Jeongguk is confused. “Why me?”

 

“You’re the one with powers.”

 

“My brain is a superpower too,” Taehyung snaps. Jeongguk reaches for his thigh and presses his palm against it comfortingly.

 

“Mr. Jeon Jeongguk, we’ve found quite a lot of data on the logistics of your powers, specifically what you’ve termed your ‘spidey senses’. It seems that part of the Mysterio act is monitoring your senses and dulling them using a specific mix of chemicals that he’s concocted.”

 

“I knew it,” Taehyung mumbles, so low that Jeongguk doesn’t really know if anyone else heard it.

 

“Why would he do that?” Jeongguk frowns.

 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Sihyuk’s soothing voice speaks up. “Gguk, your senses allow you to triangulate what is going on almost before it does. If one person is going to find out that Mysterio was anticipating every single move before the punch was thrown, it would’ve been you.”

 

“But it was me. A commoner, a peasant, a powerless being.” Taehyung doesn’t even bother trying to hide the smugness in his tone and Jeongguk rolls his eyes, wry smile on his lips. “What’s so special about superpowers now, you webby sticky boy?”

 

“So you’ve been meaning to tell me that my senses are drugged?”

 

“It would seem that there’s some kind of chemical emitted into the immediate atmosphere that dulls your senses just enough for you to not be as sharp as you usually are. Have you felt the impact of these chemicals in any way recently?” Donghyuk quizzes. Jeongguk looks over at Taehyung questioningly—it’s not as if _he’d_ know.

 

“I noticed,” Taehyung pipes up. “Definitely a lot slower. Almost ran into walls a few times and he’s supposed to have better eyesight than the normal person.”

 

“There’s also quite a bit of psychological issues that Do Hyeong has,” Donghyuk takes another look at his notes. “He’s constantly seeking attention and glory. Always a stunt double, never the number one guy. He’s got a serious shadow complex, and it appears that he’s consciously trying to fulfil the role that one of our biggest and most beloved heroes left behind.”

 

“Nice try,” Taehyung snorts. Jeongguk lets him pick his own battles, and keeps his mouth wisely shut. “Gonna take a lot more than some nice gloves and happy gas.”

 

“What’s happy gas?” Jeongguk whispers. Taehyung shrugs. “I dunno.”

 

“We’re going to continue doing some research to prep for when Mysterio shows up. But we believe that by the pattern of how fast he and hiskinetic energy has been travelling that he’ll be closer than we’d like in the next day or so.” Donghyuk looks a lot more serious than normal, and Jeongguk blinks, absorbing the information as best as he can. “I’ve got agents that will be around your classmates for the remainder of the trip, all in disguise.”

 

“We can’t spare any Avengers?” Taehyung checks with Sihyuk, who shakes his head. “I need to fly back to the base tomorrow, I’ve got an unstable chemical with me that you don’t want exploding right here in London,” He counts off the options. “Black Widow is ill-equipped in situations like this. Thor and Loki aren’t here, Antman is off-duty and…”

 

“We have a safety briefing in an hour with the agents,” Donghyuk cuts him off. His gaze is steely as he looks at Jeongguk and Taehyung. “You’re welcome to stay until then. Also, at this point, I know you’d find somewhere to trespass so for the love of God, don’t touch anything.”

 

~

Notes and Explanations

 

[1] See point below

[2] [SPOILER] in far from home, Peter Parker built his own suit. I know that from a literary perspective this is very important as it shows peter parker standing on his own feet after the passing of tony stark and how he has symbolically inherited the mantle from his father figure. However, that is not the theme of this story: far from home focused on ‘passing on the torch’, this fic focuses on the rebuilding of relationships after a traumatic event. Therefore, jeongguk in this fic is not as well-equipped with resources/talent in the tech field as the original peter parker/spiderman. Which is why he will not be building his own suit. However, the suit from Far From Home (i.e. the material from the first suit) will be kept as it shows Spiderman’s newfound independence from Iron Man/Iron Lad (because Jeongguk’s most recent suit before the one Taehyung is giving him is almost identical to the Iron Man’s suit in material and capabilities)

[3] Let me explain: YES, Jeongguk has always liked Taehyung as something more than a friend. (this was planned since the beginning) And yes, it was fairly obvious to everyone else. If you recall, in the earliest chapters, Yoongi, Bogum, Hoseok ALL came to Taehyung to tell him that it was okay to like Jeongguk and that it was fine to pursue a relationship with him. Additionally, when Taehyung talked to Jeongguk about Jimin, Jeongguk was more confused than actually excited to date Jimin. If anything, he just tried it out because Taehyung encouraged him to try it out. There are no hard feelings between the two of them, and they’re both fairly sure that the relationship is not what they want. Even during the relationship, jk couldn’t leave taehyung alone and kept trying to look after him even when it was uncalled for. Did jeongguk himself know? He was enlightened enough to know that he cares deeply for taehyung, but he lowkey doesn’t dare to act on it because 1) he feels inferior because he’s now five years younger and sees himself as a lot less mature than his friend and 2) because they haven’t talked in the six months that he’s back, there is such a wide gap between them that jk doesn’t know how th has changed as a person + how the dynamics of their relationship has changed. That’s the chief reason why jk asked th out on the European trip, because he wanted to re-learn and re-establish/re-caliberate their relationship. If you read through the previous chapters carefully you’ll realize jk doing a lot of things for th unconsciously/romantically. On the other hand, th feels that it isn’t fair to impose his pining onto jk and wants jk to try out new things and discover himself the way that he’s had a chance to in the five years that jk is gone—he is indirectly trying to give jk the space to grow and get used to him as a person before he makes a conscious decision about whether to be in a relationship with him. No matter what jikook felt for each other, it is obvious that the experience taught them something about romance and being with another person—it bridges the gap between vkook and now th _knows_ that he doesn’t want to see jk with someone else, and jk _knows_ that he doesn’t feel for jm the same way he feels for th. (Refer to end notes on Chap 9 about Light MV and why it’s an appropriate starting song for this fic) Hence, it is now officially time for our leads to pursue each other. Thank you seokjin for pushing th in the right direction.

[4] Civil War events

[5] in Infinity War

[6] I read somewhere that the white/black out-lined eye part of spiderman’s suit function like camera shutters to help him block out excess information, this apparently helps him with sensory overload

[7] am I the only creepy person who notices that taehyung’s lips are extremely expressive just as jeongguk’s eyes are

[8] Our fave hitman bang is the hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WE ARE IN THE ENDGAME NOW  
> \- i mean it  
> \- the climax is coming soon  
> \- since y'all asked for it WE WILL BE GETTING A SOLID AND HAPPY ENDING AYE  
> \- chapter count is tentative, subject to changes  
> \- yell at me please give me some reactions + tell me what you guys want to see in the drabble/oneshot collection i've put blood sweat and tears into this fic and i really don't want to see it end  
> \- in fact just drop me a comment to give me strength to finish this fic this is the longest fic i've written by far and microsoft is always being a bitch and hanging on me :< comments make everything better pls comment :D  
> \- will reply to everyone's comments in the morning!! kind of dead on my feet now :>


	17. You and me, we'd be a big conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk's Grand Confession has to wait but also, screw Mysterio for ruining his nonexistent plans in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i spent three entire days working on this   
> \- 17 microsoft pages for chapter 17   
> \- buckle up y'all it's a wild ride

Jeongguk decides to not say anything until they’re out of the facility.

 

The office building is too metallic for his taste—spick and span and shining white. Reminds him of a hospital. Or one of those creepy sci-fi movies where you’re whisked off to an operating room and come out more than human. Maybe some kind of strange hybrid. He doesn’t really want to think about the specifics. Bottom line is that it isn’t a very romantic place, and he’d be much better off telling the older that he loves him in settings like Hyde Park.

 

They huddle together in the middle of the cafeteria—the Hulk was leaving to get his unstable chemical back to the Avengers compound, and no one is there to chaperone them. Not that they need a chaperone, Jeongguk is a legal adult and Taehyung is five years older than him. So they technically didn’t need one, although Jeongguk would’ve felt marginally better if there was one with them.

 

Taehyung seems to sense his distress, and bumps his shoulder into his. They seem to be doing a lot of that recently, and the small contact, warm but firm, eases Jeongguk out of his jitters.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“How British,” Jeongguk snorts. Taehyung holds back a poorly contained laughter, and Jeongguk has to grin. “I don’t know. Just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Taehyung leans back, studying him curiously.

 

“…Us?”

 

“What about us?”

 

Jeongguk breathes in through his nose. He lets his gaze travel to something in the far distance, contemplates his answer for a minute, and a half-smile comes up onto his face. Turning back to Taehyung, more purposeful this time, he lets the smile grow wider, eyes squinting just a little. There is a bit of mirth in his expression, a little bit of a thoughtful amusement. “We haven’t really known each other for that long, have we?”

 

“Maybe…” Taehyung counts off his fingers. “Four years?”

 

“On-and-off, maybe not even so long.” Jeongguk shrugs. “And it’s been five years and six months since I disappeared.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Taehyung’s eyes are wide, searching. Raking over Jeongguk’s form, he seems to not find what he’s looking for, and his shoulders droop in relief. “What are you getting at?”

 

“Nothing much,” Jeongguk says. “Feels like I’ve lived a lifetime with you.” He turns, flashing a soft smile that Taehyung returns, only slightly wider.

 

“It does feel that way, doesn’t it?”

 

“You’re the only person that’s ever fully understood me, inside and out,” Jeongguk doesn’t know where he’s finding the words. “You stood up to your dad for me about the Vulture,[1] you took me to my uncle’s grave when I was at the lowest point in my life, you give me ramen right when I’m craving it at night,” Jeongguk exhales slowly through his nose again. “You understood me more in the three hours we spent eating pizza than Hoseok did throughout high school.”

 

“That’s my spidey sense, maybe,” Taehyung looks at him, earnest and not joking at all. “Understanding _you_.”

 

“Yea, maybe.” Jeongguk runs his tongue over his front teeth, a habit when he’s nervous. “Hey, I’m really, really sorry for not believing in you back when you told me about Do Hyeong.”

 

“ _I’m_ sorry I was such a bitch about it.”

 

“I’d be a bitch if I was smart enough to have figured everything out before everyone else, and no one believed me,” Jeongguk shrugs. He stares at Taehyung’s hand for a minute, hesitating.

 

Taehyung notices, and tentatively draws his hand closer to Jeongguk’s. “I don’t care if no one else believes me,” His voice is suddenly deeper, more hoarse. “Only if you do.”

 

The sincerity of his voice hits Jeongguk, and he fights off the urge to envelop Taehyung in his arms and cocoon him in his sweater until he drifts off to sleep. The older looks so tired and worn out that the fluorescent white lights project onto his skin and doesn’t reflect off the dark circles under his eyes. His normally tanned skin looks pale, and sallow.

 

“You need to sleep,” Jeongguk observes.

 

“Occupational hazard.”

 

“You’re in _college_ , you shouldn’t have occupational hazards.”

 

“And _you_ don’t?” Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “You get panic attacks looking at sand.”

 

“Touche,” Jeongguk snorts.

 

An assistant comes fetch them to the conference room, and they follow along, eager to be stretching their legs. The meeting, though, quickly saps all the excitement out of Jeongguk, although Taehyung is still dutifully taking down notes of the necessary precautions Donghyuk has suggested. Donghyuk might be too gullible with Mysterio, Jeongguk realizes, but he’s still good at his job, even though most of the information given were things that Jeongguk and Taehyung already knew.

 

“Give him a break,” Taehyung murmurs into his ear. “The agents don’t know.”

 

Towards the end of the meeting, Donghyuk hands them activation trackers to alert nearby agents if anything suspicious is seen. “How suspicious?” Jeongguk had asked, and Donghyuk had shrugged. “Mysterio suspicious.”

 

They end up getting a ride from one of the field agents back to their London hotel, and the car is a nice, pleasant warm. Not the muggy, humid warmth of outside summer, but a nice dry-laundry kind of warm. Taehyung knocks out the moment his head finds its way onto Jeongguk’s shoulder, and Jeongguk’s hand falls to rest on the inside of his knees as their legs knock together. It’s almost shocking to see how fast Taehyung succumbs to the slumber, and Jeongguk feels a part of his heart ache to see the older sleeping so deeply.

 

As they arrive, Jeongguk doesn’t have the heart to wake the older up, so he hoists the warm body up in his arms and pillows Taehyung’s head against his shoulder walking into the hotel. No one really pays him any heed, though he does attract a couple of interested looks.

 

Jeongguk heads to Hoseok and Taehyung’s shared room first, and Hoseok’s question dies on his lips when his eyes fall on Taehyung’s sleeping form. The older leaps into action and Jeongguk is glad that no additional things have been asked because he isn’t quite sure if he has the answers. Hoseok picks up extra clothes on Taehyung’s bed and throws them into the closet, fluffing up his pillow and steps aside to let Jeongguk place the older into his bed. Jeongguk makes to leave, but Hoseok’s firm hand on his arm makes him do a double take. He turns around, unspoken question on his lips, and Hoseok pushes him down onto the bed with Taehyung. “Stay,” The older mouths. “He stays asleep longer when there’s more of a presence.”

 

Jeongguk perches himself at the side of the bed, not really sure of where to put his hands. Hoseok seems to notice his predicament and settles himself into his own bed, playing with his phone. The soft tapping sounds of his nails hitting his phone screen lures Jeongguk off into a slightly more sleepy state and he gives into the urge to pat at Taehyung’s back like he’s a baby. He used to do it to Choonhee when Namjoon ad Seokjin first brought her home, he remembers. Taehyung’s breathing evens out and he hears his heartbeat slow even further into deep, deep sleep. Once _that_ happens, Jeongguk knows that he can’t stall any longer and stands up, though not before pressing a fast kiss to Taehyung’s knuckle.

 

“Long day?” Hoseok looks up.

 

“Had a mess to clean up,” Jeongguk replies, honestly. “I got a new suit, though.”

 

Hoseok purses his lips, horror dawning in his eyes. “Oh God, no.”

 

Jeongguk shakes his head quickly. “Namjoon designed it for me, he and Taehyung did it together.”

 

“Then I’m sure it’s perfect.” Hoseok puts down his phone, and smiles, a warm and genuine smile that Jeongguk is sure made them friends in the first place. He walks over to Hoseok, and lets the older fold him into a tight hug. “Goodnight, Ggukie,” Hoseok smooths a hand through his hair. “Sleep well, yea?”

 

~

 

Jeongguk ends up sleeping so well that he and Jimin both end up missing breakfast. They run out to the bus with Jimin still buttoning his shirt and Jeongguk fighting the zip on his bag.

 

“We really need to start the habit of using an alarm,” Jimin grumbles. Jeongguk nods his affirmation, and leaps into the bus. The rest of the class are huddled around in their small cliques, and upon seeing him, Hoseok waves. Their little gang is seated right at the back of the bus, Yoongi and Bogum on one side of the last row and Hoseok chatting animatedly with Yoongi. Taehyung is on the other window seat, two seats in between him and Hoseok, and Jimin tugs at Jeongguk’s elbow. “Sit next to him,” He hisses, and bounds off to join Hoseok’s conversation.

 

Jeongguk doesn’t need a second encouragement. He flops down next to Taehyung, and the older raises his cap sleepily. Jeongguk wants to greet a cheerful ‘hi’, but Taehyung’s bruised eye bags greet him and he swallows the ‘good morning’.

 

“Why do you still look like you haven’t slept?” He accuses. Taehyung shrugs, sluggish. “I woke up around midnight.”

 

“You should’ve come to wake me up,” Jeongguk scolds. “You look _horrible_.”

 

Taehyung shrugs again, not even bothering to argue. As their tour guide comes up onto the bus with the professors, Taehyung nuzzles his head into Jeongguk’s shoulder and sighs. It’s too bright and chaotic to sleep, so he settles for closing his eyes and feeling shitty with a pounding headache as Jeongguk rubs his back.

 

“What’s the itinerary today?” He whispers, as the tour guide finishes up his rambling.

 

“London Bridge,” Jeongguk answers. Taehyung lets out a sad bleat, and lifts his head, pushing the cap lower down onto his forehead to keep the sunlight out of his face. Jeongguk tries to get him to lay back down on his shoulder, but Taehyung shakes his head, declining.

 

“Call me when we arrive,” He mumbles, looking worse for wear, and Jeongguk nods, wordlessly.[2]

 

~

 

As it turns out, Jeongguk doesn’t need to do anything. Taehyung doesn’t manage to get a wink of sleep on the bus, so he gives up on his quest pretty quickly. As he raises his head to at least take in the view around him, Taehyung sees a large storm brewing on the horizon, just beyond the other side of the bridge. Traffic is slower than usual, and he prods at Jeongguk to bring his attention to the sight. “Does that look suspicious to you?” Taehyung whispers, around the migraine currently assaulting the inside of his skull. “Does that count as Mysterio level suspicious, or no?”

 

“Shit,” Jeongguk breathes. The storm clouds appear to be moving towards them, slowly but surely. The wind picks up, whipping Taehyung’s hair around and gaining his attention as the first bolt of lightning strikes near them.

 

The bus rolls to a stop and the screams start up around them. People start to abandon their cars as electricity cackles in the air, and Jeongguk feels his goosebumps raising. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge and he grabs at Taehyung’s arm, who understands his signal immediately.

 

They’re both fumbling with their bags in the next instant, trackers in hand to activate the signal for the agents. “Do you think—”

 

Another bolt of lightning comes down right next to their bus, and a roarin growl could be heard from the storm forming into a…

 

Storm Elemental?

 

“Do storms even count as part of the Elements?” Taehyung is saying in exasperation. “I swear to fucking God, Mysterio needs to read some books.” Jeongguk is still sifting through his belongings, hands already closing around the new suit that he’d thankfully had the foresight to grab before rushing out of the hotel that morning.

 

Taehyung, on the other hand, has his suit activated already, and is starting to get his classmates off of the bus. Hoseok and Jimin were thankfully already making use of the mayhem to herd Yoongi and Bogum out of a cracked window before Jeongguk’s secret could be exposed. Swearing softly to himself, Jeongguk gives up on his quest of finding the tracker and slips into his suit, rolling his shoulders.

 

The next bolt strikes the bus, and Jeongguk jumps. Sparks fly everywhere, and people are running and screeching, and he winces, listening out for the familiar heartbeat to keep himself grounded. The university students are almost off the bridge when yet another bolt strikes at the edge, and it blocks their passageway off. “Okay… Now—what do we do now?”

 

“Jeonggul,” Dylan is in his ear, and he thanks the heavens that it’s not the crickety old headset that he’s salvaged from God-knows-where and his stealth suit. “There’s a bus—”

 

Jeongguk leaps out of the way before a double decker bus is careening towards him. It narrowly misses him by the breadth of a whisper, but a grunt is heard in his headpiece and Jeongguk’s heart leaps into his throat. “Taehyung?” He screams, and watches with fast-mounting panic until the figure underneath the bus kicks at the twisted piece of metal, crawling out.

 

“He is _such_ a bitch,” Taehyung snaps, downright annoyed. “Jimin, Hoseok, get everyone behind that bus and take cover!”

 

“Wait!” Yoongi shouts. “Where’s Jeongguk?”

 

“I think I saw him take off in the opposite direction!” Taehyung shouts. Jeongguk himself swings out of the way and into the centre of the bridge, listening out for the conversation. “I’ll see if I can find him!”

 

A pause, and then Taehyung’s heartbeat comes back within his field of hearing. “Jeongguk?”

 

“Yes, here.” Jeongguk abandons the car he’d been hiding behind, and right into the eye of the storm. Leaves, metal cans and other debris are flying around, and the air is strangely still save for the debris. It’s unnatural, and strong, and Jeongguk winces.

 

“New suit looks good,” Taehyung’s voice has lost all its sluggish quality, and Jeongguk has to smile, despite himself. “Feels good.”

 

“You know, you looked like a burglar in the Stealth Suit. And when the lenses flipped up, it looked like you had antennas.”

 

“What?” Jeongguk gasps, offended. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I tried,” Taehyung scoffs behind his own Iron visor.

 

“Fine.” Jeongguk smashes his fist into an incoming flying road sign. “What’s the game plan now, genius?”

 

Before Taehyung could respond, a burst of green lighning splits the air and the two of them are sent flying. Taehyung slams into a poll on the bridge and hits the ground hard. Between getting knocked down by a bus and this fall, Taehyung feels his back aching and crying out for some medical attention.

 

He grits his teeth, then pushes himself up into a sitting position. “That’s just the impact, no lasting damage,” Cole greets him with an analysis cheerfully. “Jeongguk is there.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes snap back to attention and find the limp form of Jeongguk on the ground next to him, maybe a little over a metre away. He seems unconscious, but as Taehyung limps over to him, the younger moves his neck slowly. The mist lingers around him, not fully disintegrating into the atmosphere. “Jeongguk?” He calls out. “Jeongguk!”

 

Jeongguk’s back arches and his hands come up to cradle at his head slowly. “Tae?”

 

Cole lets out a distress warning and Taehyung stops himself from touching Jeongguk. “What is it?”

 

“Chemical attack,” The AI responds, just as Jeongguk lets out an agonized shout and curls in on himself. He is panicking, Taehyung can tell, and the shutters on his mask are squeezed into tiny slits. Jeongguk’s eyes are closed—in panic, or in pain, Taehyung doesn’t know, but he knows that it’s bad.

 

“Gguk, what’s wrong?” Taehyung wants so badly to rip his mask off, but he knows that Jeongguk’s identity is important to him. “Gguk? You have to tell me. What’s wrong?”

 

Jeongguk is reaching out blindly and Taehyung fits his own gloved hand into Jeongguk’s suitclad one. Jeongguk knocks his fingers into the Iron suit so quickly that Taehyung is almost unable to keep up with the code, but soon, he recognizes it. _Can’t_ , Jeongguk is knocking, frantic and desperate on his suit. _All at once… Too much._

 

Taehyung’s breath is knocked right out of his lungs. Do Hyeong’s chemical composition had hit Jeongguk, and his senses are currently in overload. He should’ve known—if Mysterio could come up with something to dampen the senses, then he could probably create something that made Jeongguk’s sensory overload go crazy. He’d unlocked some door that was filtering the feedback into Jeongguk’s brain, and he’s struggling to hold it together.

 

“ _Everything_ ,” Jeongguk is moaning, one arm over his eyes and the other holding onto Taehyung’s wrist with a vice grip. Considering that Jeongguk isn’t in full control of his strength, Taehyung’s about sure that it’ll bruise the next day, and if he doesn’t have his suit on, he’s sure that his wrist would’ve been broken.

 

Taehyung isn’t even sure if the S.H.I.E.L.D tracker he’s profusely stabbed his fingers into is working—there’s no telling where the agents are. Looking around, he doesn’t see any sign of life—either that, or Mysterio had dulled _his_ senses too. Jeongguk isn’t going to be able to stand, let alone fight, if his senses are overloaded like this. And he isn’t going to be able to stop Mysterio alone.

 

He _needs_ Jeongguk.

 

Without thinking about it, Taehyung retracts his suit and presses his bare forehead against Jeongguk’s. “Ggukie,” He breathes. “Ggukie, listen to me.”

 

“I _can’t—_ ”

 

“Listen.” Taehyung’s nose is bumping against Jeongguk’s. “You are Spiderman. _You_. You were destined to be a hero, and it wasn’t just a mess of chemicals and stupid suits, okay? It’s your blood, sweat and tears, and you’ve got _full_ control over who you are. Mysterio doesn’t mean shit. _Focus_.”

 

Jeongguk’s grip is slackening. “Take control, Ggukie,” Taehyung presses his lips into the younger’s forehead—he doesn’t know how else to calm him down at this rate. “Don’t let some dude with a fishbowl helmet take that away from you.”

 

Jeongguk’s breathing evens out, and his hand drops. The shutters go back to their original size, and Taehyung doesn’t bother fighing the smile that comes up. “Better?”

 

“Loads,” Jeongguk chokes out, and inhales again, sharp and relieved. The air tastes sweet in his starved lungs, and he breathes, deeper. “Thank you.”

 

Taehyung’s about to say something else when a car assaults him in the chest. They fly back a couple of yards again, and Taehyung tastes blood from where his lip folded itself into his teeth. Running his tongue over it to assess the damage, he winces at the numbness and lets his suit cover his face again. “Not full spidey senses?” Jeongguk’s voice is apologetic over his earpiece and Taehyung shakes his head. “It’s okay, just wanted to know.”

 

Jeongguk reaches out a hand and Taehyung takes it without hesitation, struggling to sit up. “Hey, if this happens again, you’ll need to fight through it.” He says. “I can’t fight him alone, you have to help me.”

 

“I won’t let you.” Jeongguk responds. His strength is controlled as he pulls Taehyung up to his feet, righting him. “We’ll get through this together.”

 

Cole is lighting up the distress areas of injury Taehyung has sustained, and he tunes it out. There’re bigger issues to deal with. Like the one touching down in front of them, for instance.

 

“How disgustingly _cute_ ,” Mysterio’s deep voice cuts through their moment like a knife, and Taehyung takes a step back. “Kids these days,” He continues, as he adjusts his gloves.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Jeongguk lowers himself into a crouch, readying himself to face anything the older throws at him. Mysterio shrugs in response, fiddling with the edges of his gloves. “Just trying to step out into the spotlight. Figured that this would be a fun way to do it.”

 

“So… you stole the motive of Syndrome from The Incredibles?” Taehyung crosses his arms, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs. “That’s plagiarism—no credit points for you.”[3]

 

Do Hyeong falls stock still. Through the fishbowl, Taehyung could see a vein twitching in his temple and his face turn a perculiar shade of purple. He lifts his hands, and Taehyung feels the wind buffet his face and cause his hair to whip against his forehead. Jeongguk leaps off and swings himself onto one of the bridge poles, aiming for Mysterio’s back just as Taehyung’s arc reactors power themselves on. He shoots at Mysterio, but the man dodges and narrowly avoids Jeongguk’s kick.

 

Jeongguk is grabbed by the ankle and thrown to the ground.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Jeongguk grumbles, launching himself out of the way and onto another pillar. Mysterio is just about to get after him when Taehyung’s blast catches the side of his glove and he hisses.

 

“Hey!” Taehyung yells. “The world needs _real_ heroes, not stunt doubles! Maybe we should sit down and have a debate about this.”

 

“I don’t need _you_ here,” Mysterio turns around and snarls. “I can beat Spiderman, some kid with _real_ superpowers, simply because I could concoct a counter chemical to take him down and wear out his senses. Imagine that, I could beat out Doctor Strange and the Winter Soldier with something similar—”

 

Taehyung lobs a motorbike at him.

 

Mysterio catches the hit and falls, Jeongguk letting out a sound of protest over the other end of their telecom. “What?” Taehyung snaps. “He’s annoying.”

 

“Maybe we can keep the casualties to a minimum?” Jeongguk suggests.

 

Taehyung gets thrown off the ground by a gust of wind, and slams himself onto one of the bridge poles. Hissing out a curse, he pushes himself off with the arc reactors on his feet and flies towards Mysterio, attempting to get a punch in before he rotates himself and kicks Taehyung down again.

 

Jeongguk’s webs catch Taehyung, but the wind is so strong that the webs snap. Taehyung finds the air knocked out of himself once again as he crash-lands, but he manages to roll out of this fall. As he rights himself once again, his eyes land on the S.H.I.E.L.D jet landing on the side of the bridge behind their class, which still happen to be hiding behind their fallen bus. He looks around for Jeongguk, and finds him perched on one of the bridge poles, hands stretched out and ready to shoot more (rather useless) webs at Mysterio.

 

“I don’t feel like they’re going to be any help,” He mumbles. To Cole, Dylan, or Jeongguk, he isn’t sure, but Jeongguk makes another sound of affirmation. Cole pipes up with a helpful, “They’ll last at most five miutes.” There is a pause as Taehyung squints, and if Cole could shrug, he probably would’ve done that. “Especially if they line up in that single file, that’s a recipe for disaster.”

 

Just as he words fall, a bolt of lightning strikes, and the agents are thrown apart, some of them flying a good few feet away.

 

“Really?” Jeongguk sighs, turning back to Mysterio just as a torn car door comes flying through the air towards him. He free-falls from the bridge, and chooses another pole to swing onto. “He’s really trying to tear us apart, Tae!”

 

“No shit, genius,” Taehyung is barely able to get off the ground, and the wind current is too strong for even if he does manage to fly. _That_ , and Mysterio is increasing the strength of his weird hurricane-thing by lobbing cars and trucks and other objects into the air, right alongside the tornado he’s concocted from whatever.

 

“You can’t stop me!” Mysterio is yelling from where he is suspended in midair. “I’m inevitable!”

 

“Thanos beat you by five years!” Taehyung screeches.

 

“Be a nice kid and go home, will you? Let the superpowers deal with each other.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Taehyung groans, barely even keeping the frustration out of his tone. Shooting another blast up at Mysterio, he manages to catch one of his gloves and singe its side. “ _You’re_ not magical, honey.”

 

“Why must you call him pet names?” Jeongguk protests. Taehyung ignores him.

 

“Is this a joke to the two of you?” Mysterio demands. “You called yourself Mysterio and gave yourself a fishbowl for a helmet? Why would I take you seriously!” Exasperated laughter is bubbling in Taehyung’s chest.

 

“Hey, hey,” Jeongguk touches down beside Taehyung, seeing that no one has lobbed any cars at him yet. “We don’t want to hurt any innocent people, okay? We don’t want to hurt you either.”

 

“As if _you’d_ know what innocence is,” Mysterio spits. “Everyone contributes to one plague in some way or another!”

 

“He’s lost it,” Taehyung mutters.

 

“You can still turn yourself in!” Jeongguk shouts. “We don’t want to fight you.”

 

“I do,” Taehyung continues, feeling the pettiness more than ever. Jeongguk’s head turns towards him, and he holds up his hands in surrender.

 

“Why would I turn myself in?” Mysterio touches down and stalks towards them. “The world craves heroes and I’m simply providing people with what they want! My technology is just as grand as Kim Namjoon’s but no one is talking about anything I’m doing!”

 

“He literally just wants attention,” Taehyung whines to Jeongguk. “Even Choonhee is polite about asking attention. The worst thing she’s ever done is poke me in the eye.” He shoots a blast at a car that narrowly misses Jeongguk, then watches as it explodes. Good target practice, he thinks to himself.

 

“Taehyung, we can’t just kill him,” Jeongguk protests.

 

“His head is not screwed on right!”

 

“ _Tae_ hyung,” Jeongguk admonishes. Taehyung rolls his eyes so hard he feels a burn in his eye sockets. “Fine. Fine. I’ll distract him, and then you drop down and tackle him. You got your shackles?”

 

“Yips,” Jeongguk sings, and waves his hand from the bridge pole he’s standing on. From the distance, Taehyung asks for Cole to zoom in on his lean figure, and sees the shackles held in Jeongguk’s hand—they’re something that Donghyuk slipped the two of them right after the meeting, designed to apprehend Mysterio and put an end to whatever technology he is using. “Be careful!”

 

Jeongguk swings out of the way, just as Mysterio shouts a taunt at him. “Can’t get too close without your senses going haywire, can you?”

 

“Fight me, idiot!” Taehyung picks up a car and tosses it at him, and as Mysterio leaps out of the way, aims several blasts at him. He barely manages to get three hits in before Msterio is unleashing some kind of green mist in his direction. Taehyung jumps, powering himself into the air slightly, and watches with fascination (and horror. Loads of horror) as the cars near him in contact with the mist corrodes. There are acid elements in the suit, he realizes, and they’d need the fight to be over and fast if he still wants the protection of his own suit.

 

“I’m here!” Jeongguk is yelling through the coms. “Get him back to the edge of the bridge and I’ll be right above him!”

 

Jeongguk is crouched on the tallest spire of the bridge, near their overturned bus where their classmates are. Taehyung isn’t a fan of this option, and he knows that getting so close to their friends would mean that at least one of them would suffer some kind of injury or another, but it isn’t as if they have another choice with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents practically useless at this rate. Throwing more blasts at him, he corners Mysterio to the edge, just as a warning signal comes through from Cole.

 

“You’ll exhaust all weaponry in your suit in ten minutes at this rate, Tae.”

 

“I only need three,” Taehyung grunts as he dodges a strike of lightning, and watches with satisfaction as Mysterio teteers over the edge of the bridge. “Jeongguk, now!”

 

Jeongguk’s webbed wings snap into place and he’s free-falling, gliding down all the way to the side of the bridge, and Taehyung watches with smugness as the boy calculates his weaving, sliding down with his hands outstretched and—

 

Mysterio catches the side of his wrist.

 

“How—”

 

Mysterio flings Jeongguk off the side of the bridge. He recovers quickly, aiming a kick at his head. This one, Mysterio can’t dodge, and Jeongguk manages to clamber back onto the level ground. Taehyung hears a sharp snap of metal and then something is being thrown in his way. He drops to the ground and covers his head as a lorry flies right past, hitting Jeongguk square in the face and he lets out a shout of horror.

 

“Fine, I’m fine,” Jeongguk is gasping over the receiver. “I’m swinging back up—lost a webshooter, though.”

 

Taehyung looks around, scanning the area. He sees the broken one near him, and crawls towards it as more cars and trucks are raining down everywhere beside him. “I’ve got it—”

 

Something slams at the ground and he pulls back his hand just in time. The webshooter bounces and disappears from his line of sight. Jeongguk has managed to come back onto the bridge and is engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Mysterio, kicking him in the guthard enough that the debris suddenly stop flying around.

 

“Taehyung!”

 

Taehyung freezes. He knows that voice.

 

“Here! I’ve got it!” Jimin has stepped out from behind the bus. Of course he’d know what the webshooter looks like—he’s been around Hoseok, Jeongguk and Taehyung enough to know what Jeongguk’s primary attack mechanism looks like. He makes a run for it. It’s incredibly stupid and reckless, but it’s so quintessentially Jimin that Taehyung can’t even keep the stupid grin off of his face as he makes a run for it as well. Sincere, genuine, sweet Jimin.

 

Another harsh gust of wind knocks him off his feet, though, and it feels as if a large hand made of pressed compact air is holding him down on the ground. Taehyung’s forgotten about the actual, life-sized Elemental—whether it’s real or fake, it just so happens that something of that magnitude is being controlled by Mysterio and it isn’t a good thing at all.

 

The gravel is cracking underneath him, and he chokes. “Tae, the suit will crush in ten seconds.”

 

“Relieve pressure,” Taehyung gaps out. “What— Fuck it.” Making a valient attempt to twist himself upwards, he shoots a rocket-powered blast at the hand holding him down, just as the gravel gives way underneath him. He manages to stop his fall right above the water and hovers there, under the bridge and away from the storm, regaining his breath.

 

“You okay?” Jeongguk screams, his voice strained. There is a muffled thump and a whispered ‘oof’—Mysterio had probably clocked him somewhere. Taehyung shouts an affirmative and powers himself back up the bridge.

 

“Tae!” Jimin is holding the webshooter up, offering it to Taehyung. In the distance, Jeongguk’s head snaps up, which tips Mysterio off. He zeroes in on where Jimin is standing, and before Taehyung could reach the boy, a blast of wind is sending Jimin flying off the bridge. “Jimin!” Jeongguk’s voice is breaking in its agony as he screams, and Taehyung shoots after him so fast that he feels a pressure against his skull. “I got him!”

 

His hands close around Jimin’s arm and they roll together onto the ground. “You okay?”

 

“My ankle,” Jimin whimpers. Taehyung knocks at his headset and Cole lets out a metallic sound of protest before getting down to business. “Broken. Clean break.”

 

An explosion comes behind the two of them, and Taehyung is reminded that there is a war raging from behind him and that he needs to get Jimin away as quickly as possible.

 

“What’s going on?” There is a stressed edge to Jeongguk’s voice, pitched with nervousness. “Why is Jimin still here? Get him out!”

 

“I’m working on it!” Taehyung pushes the annoyance out of his mind and takes a deep breath. There is nothing going on between them, Jeongguk himself said as much. Jeongguk is more annoyed at the situation and dragging an innocent friend, a _treasured_ , innocent friend into this. He’d have reacted the same way if it was Hoseok or Yoongi or Bogum. And honestly, at this point, he’d have reacted the same way even if it _is_ Jimin.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Jimin is saying. “Seriously.” His teeth are gritted, and Taehyung would be a fool to not see the pain evident on his face. But Taehyung can’t leave Jeongguk here alone—not with his webshooters out of commission and the only thing he has against Mysterio is his strength. Which, appears to be waning against the storm.

 

“Jimin,” Taehyung’s voice has a ring of finality to it and the boy’s head snaps up, almost as if he’s heard it. And he shakes his head, backing away. “Taehyung, no—”

 

“Jimin, listen to me,” Taehyung pleads. The suit is starting to retract from his face, and Jimin is watching with wide eys. “Tae, no…”

 

“There’s not enough time for me to fly you back and make the trip here without Jeongguk being seriously overwhelmed. Mysterio’s powers come from technology and Jeongguk won’t hold out for that long.”

 

“Taehyung, you can’t—” The protest comes from Cole this time. The AI had probably recognized Taehyung’s plan from his brain waves and is sending out all sorts of distress signals to try and dissuade the boy. “Not now, Cole,” Taehyung snaps, harsh, feeling the suit slither down his body and back into the bracelet.

 

“Taehyung!” Jimin’s panic is starting to set in. Taehyung is standing in front of him in his jeans and sweater, and he isn’t stupid. He knows what’s happening, and Taehyung just watches him with steady eyes. Something unspoken passes between them and Jimin crawls backwards on his hands, unwilling to believe what he just read. They both know in an instant that this is a moment that one of them might not come out of, and for a moment, Taehyung lets the ghost of a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Cole will tell you where to go,” Taehyung murmurs, slipping the bracelet off of himself. “Safe ride, Jimin!”

 

“Taehyung,” Cole protests again. Taehyung presses the button on the bracelet from where he’s caught Jimin’s wrist, and he watches with a strange sort of pride as the suit slides seamlessly over the younger’s form. “Take care of him, Cole. Activate autopilot!”

 

Taehyung manages to catch one final look at Jimin’s panicked face, and winks, just as the suit covers his face and the arc reactors in his feet power on. The suit flies off with Jimin, and he hears a faint scream as the Iron Suit pushes him away from the bridge.

 

He turns around, feeling utterly naked and exposed, and starts to comb the area for any weapon that he could use. The wind travelling down his back is cold, and he shivers, one hand coming around himself as an attempt to comfort. The other presses at the headpiece still attached to his ear, and Cole responds with a beeping noise. “You shouldn’t have done that, Taehyung,” Cole’s voice is gentler.

 

“Cole, you know I love you, but this isn’t the time.”

 

“I’m not saying what you did wasn’t the best option,” Cole cuts him off. “But it wasn’t the best option for _you_.”

 

Taehyung picks up a gun from where one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents have fallen, quite possibly dead, in a heap. There are extra bullets on the floor, and he spies two more magazines. Checking the gun for function, he stuffs the extra ammo into his pockets and turns around, looking for Mysterio now that there is a lull in the storm.

 

“Yea, well, Jeongguk can’t lose someone else.”

 

“He might just lose you,” Cole whispers. Taehyung shrugs. “He won’t.”

 

“Is Jimin okay?” Another voice grunts over the intercom. “Did you get him?”

 

“Flying back to safety!” Taehyung calls back, nonchalant.

 

Jeongguk looks down, midswing, and his eyes bulge as he watches a very exposed Taehyung shoot at a bridge pole to test out the gun in his hands. “Taehyung?!” His voice is pitched with horror. “Taehyung, _what_ are you doing?”

 

The storm starts back up and he only barely manages to avoid a flying debris. Mysterio is in the eye of the storm, metallic pieces and bits swirling around him. Taehyung doesn’t respond to him, only shooting a few rounds of bullets right into the storm. It doesn’t do much, some of them richocheting off, and Jeongguk ducks to the ground to avoid them.

 

“Here,” Taehyung steps beside him, his sneakers soaked and black. “Webshooter.”

 

Jeongguk catches it on reflex. Sliding it on, he watches as Taehyung drops the first magazine and reload it without even looking. His eyebrows are furrowed in his concentration, and Jeongguk allows himself a moment of distraction as he observes. Taehyung takes aim, cocks his head to the side and gets a hit in right through the window of a car door, clipping Mysterio on the shoulder.

 

 _That was really hot_ , Jeongguk thinks, and then Mysterio locks eyes with the both of them and he’s shooting to his feet, stopping only when a sharp pain cripples him through the ribs.

 

“Stay down,” Taehyung calls, reloading his final magazine. “I’ll get this bastard.”

 

Jeongguk wants to curse a protest, but he doesn’t manage to do it. He’s healing, he knows, but it’s going to be five minutes before he’s back in commission. Yet, he’s promised Taehyung that he’s not going to do this alone, and he struggles to his feet, holding out his hands for balance.

 

Mysterio strides towards them, just as Taehyung fires the last round of his bullets. Alas, Jeongguk watches with horror as Mysterio lifts a single finger and the bullets are deflected. Out of bullets, Taehyung throws the gun, which thankfully manages to clip the edge of the fishbowl. It only cracks, though, and within the next second, a hand is closed tight around his throat.

 

“No suit?” Mysterio hisses. “New look, perhaps?”

 

Taehyung digs his nails into Mysterio’s hand in an attempt to get him off. “Don’t need a suit for…” He chokes, then summons up the strength to glare at Mysterio straight in the eye. “…for a kid’s birthday party magician.”

 

His leg shoots out, in an attempt to kick the man, but Mysterio avoids him easily. There is a thwap sound, and through his failing vision, Taehyung watches as Mysterio catches the web that Jeongguk shoots at him, and yank it before Jeongguk could.

 

There is a sound of protest, and then the world is falling around them. Taehyung feels his feet leave the ground and he only vaguely registers that he’s flying and the pressure around his neck is loosening. Dragging in a breath, he gulps, but the air is thinning—why?

 

Another breath, and he feels the ground underneath his feet again—not the ground, per say, but one of the bridge poles.

 

 _Oh God_ , he thinks. He’s scared of heights on a good day with his suit—Cole has built so many precautions in his suit that the statistical possibility of him dying from a fall is close to none. But _now_ , Taehyung feels his heart sink even as the pressure on his throat tightens again. _He needs help_. Preferably soon. Preferably now.

 

 

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] Homecoming events: Spiderman destroyed the Vulture (villain) when he tried to steal Iron Man’s technology. However, Iron Man didn’t believe in Spiderman at first when Spiderman warned him, because he thought that the kid was just trying to find something to prove his worth as a superhero and wasn’t well-equipped enough to handle things of this magnitude, so Iron Man confiscated his suit. Spiderman still went ahead and stopped the Vulture, which prompted Iron Man to return him the suit and initiate him into the Avengers (an initiation that Spiderman turned down because he’d realized that it doesn’t mean anything to him and that his place is within his city, looking out ‘for the little guy on the streets’). In this fic, just assume that taehyung was the only one who believed in him

[2] Not sure if you guys feel this but the longer you go without sleep, the more you start to become numb to its effects until you really do fall into a deep sleep for a short while. Then it starts becoming unbearable after you wake up from that v much needed but v insufficient sleep. Nothing’s wrong with tae, just chronic sleep deprivation

[3] taetae indirectly reminding mysterio that he’s still a college kid HAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- if no one comments so help me i'm not gonna update the next chapter   
> \- jkjk i'm not that mean + i'm way too invested to do that but pls comment and help me along HAHA   
> \- nothing much to say except   
> \- i tried real hard and action scenes are not my forte   
> \- also i've had a really trying few days because ??? idk uni life is hard and peer pressure is really hard too and fics are kind of my escape   
> \- i feel satisfied with my life but i can't feel as if i'm wrong for not wanting more? like my friends are getting into relationships and i feel peer-pressured into wanting one for myself but at the same time i don't want to date for the purpose of dating does that even make sense HAHA WHY AM I EVEN WRITING THIS IN MY NOTES   
> \- enough rambling please enjoy the fic we're all here to enjoy fics aye :D


	18. I'll protect you with my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterio stages his biggest illusion yet, and Jeongguk finds the perfect nickname for Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i was actl not supposed to post this up until tomorrow but i got too excited  
> \- and i rly wanted to hear everyone's opinion on this chapter + what you guys want to see cuz there's literally no plot after this chapter, we've officially tied the strings to the third arc  
> \- i'll just be sorting through some loose ends after this  
> \- keep your seatbelts buckled, don't unbuckle yourselves just yet, and let's get through this chapter shall we  
> \- FOR MAXIMUM FEELS: take a minute to play Light before this chapter and Heartbeat after this chapter (both by BTS)

“No!”

 

Jeongguk is pretty sure he feels his entire life flash before him for a second. Mysterio has shot up so high that he can barely catch the tail-end of Taehyung’s sneaker soles, and he’s bounding up, webs, limbs and all, clambering up as fast as he could to follow Mysterio’s flight. He knows there’s no way that he’s going to be able to reach Taehyung, but he’s going to die trying if he has to. He dodges the debris, using it as launch points to get even higher, but the sight of Taehyung dangling from Mysterio’s grip is enough to have him hyperventilating.

 

He hears the familiar heartbeat even through the wind rushing past his ears, and he knows that it’s panicked, the way it stutters and races through and through. Gritting his teeth, he flexes his muscles and swings harder.

 

~

 

“You’re not going to win,” Taehyung grits out. Both his hands are on Mysterio’s wrist as he does his best to not pass out from the lack of oxygen—he could hear Jeongguk screaming below them, but he knows, with a resignation that he hates to feel, that the younger isn’t going to reach them in time.

 

 _Is this it?_ He wonders, idly, almost. Part of him feels that the impending situation is much heavier than either him or Jeongguk would admit, and a traitorous part of his brain is whispering that this must’ve been how Namjoon felt as he snapped his fingers for the last time.

 

 _At least Namjoon had Seokjin, me and Jeongguk,_ The small, traitorous part of his brain continues. _You, Taehyung, have no one_.

 

“Am I not?” Mysterio sneers. “Haven’t I already?” He draws Taehyung closer to him, and Taehyung’s oxygen-deprived brain doesn’t register that he can’t really breathe anymore—he’s just really happy to finally be able to put his legs onto some solid concrete. Mysterio appears to take some sort of sick satisfaction from the way his legs flutter and kick uselessly. “Who’s going to see the real truth? As far as they’re concerned,” Mysterio puts his fishbowl-covered head right next to Taehyung’s, cool glass knocking onto Taehyung’s forehead hard. “The great Iron Lad and Spiderman died at the hands of an Elemental that they couldn’t stop. And Mysterio will save the day.”

 

“Jeongguk’ll end you,” Taehyung gasps.

 

“Ah, but _will_ he?” Mysterio laughs, a cruel, merciless sound. “He wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, would he?”

 

Jeongguk is crying out into his headpiece, but the words are jumbled together. Taehyung vaguely registers sobbing, pleading, and part of him wants so desperately to reach out to the younger and pacify him, but he can’t talk. Nor can he do anything. Not when he’s hopelessly helpless in Do Hyeong’s grasp.

 

At the very least, he knows that he’s done the one thing Jeongguk would’ve wanted him to do—save the lives of innocents. Innocents like Park Jimin, who deserves the whole world.

 

He whispers a silent prayer that Jimin would be able to pick Jeongguk up after he’s left. As well as he did when Namjoon died. Hopes in his heart of hearts that Jeongguk would live well and forget about his insecurity complex.

 

“Just what exactly would you do for Jeon Jeongguk?” Mysterio’s hold is loosening and Taehyung gulps in his first big mouthful of air on reflex. It’s pathetic as he coughs, he knows as much, but one does not tell an oxygen-starved man how to behave.

 

“I’d die for him,” He chokes, the words getting stuck in his throat when he realizes that it’s the truth. He absolutely would. _Not healthy_ , he thinks, wryly. But it’s the undeniable truth—he’d live for Jeongguk if he could. But if that isn’t a plausible outcome, then he’d pick the next best thing—he’d die for him.

 

“Well, I’ll fulfill your wish, then.” Mysterio tilts his head to the side. “Activate Death Mist.”

 

The green mist that Taehyung has seen corrode the cars seep out of some mechanism in Mysterio’s gloves, and as Mysterio’s hands loosen some more, he feels his hands going slack. The black dots in his vision disappear for one, relieving moment, and then everything comes into view in startling clarity—too much detail, his exhausted brain supplies. His limbs go limp and his head tilts backwards, Mysterio is no longer in his line of sight. Then there’s the sensation of falling, and he hears Mysterio’s small voice say something along the lines of ‘may the fall end your suffering sooner’. And then he lets go completely, and Taehyung’s world tilts on its axis.

 

~

 

Jeongguk is still struggling in _his_ climb as Taehyung stops struggling in Quentin’s hold. The lack of movement throws him off for a second, and he freezes, sticking to the side of whatever he’s supposed to be swinging off of in an instant.

 

There is a sudden absence of sound in his ears and he doesn’t even dare breathe as he listens out for something. _Anything_ , at this rate. But his ears remain oddly empty and he’s breathing so heavily that Dylan’s ‘Taehyung’s falling’ alert almost doesn’t register.

 

But his body moves before his mind could panic and he’s grateful for Jiwon’s endless drilling of survival tactics and partner-work into both and Taehyung. He’s hand shoots out and there is a web catching onto the side of another bridge pole. Dylan is tossing out points on every pole rapid-fire and he’s following them like a machine, throwing webs and fluid onto everything to make a trampoline-structure. He’s thankfully still low enough to create something to break the fall before Taehyung could hit the ground, and he takes just a second to confirm that the web holds as Taehyung tumbles down into it, limp.

 

And in that moment, it’s as if a switch as flipped in his head and three rapid-succession webs are being thrown in Mysterio’s direction. He was starting to lower himself to the ground, unnoticed, but Jeongguk’s unexpected webs threw him off balance and he stumbles.

 

Jeongguk isn’t letting him go this time, not by a long shot.

 

Yanking on the webs with all the strength he could muster, Jeongguk pulls him down on to the ground and watches with a twisted sort of gratification as the gravel crunches around him. He strides towards the groaning body, digs his hand into the older’s throat and raises him up, just as he’d seen the man do to Taehyung a few mere minutes ago.

 

Mysterio cries out in pain and Jeongguk feels an odd sense of calm wash over him.

 

“I had faith in you,” He tilts his head, eyes hollow. “I thought that you’d change,” He continues, slow, voice steady.

 

There is a choking noise from the man in front of him and he is suddenly reminded of the noise that Taehyung has made. And so with a steeled resolve, he raises his hand and slams it clean through the fishbowl helmet. The storm around them stop abruptly, and Jeongguk feels his hearing come back, clearer, and his vision less tinted. And as he takes in the sights around him with renewed eyes, he realizes that London isn’t quite as grey as he’d originally thought. More of a washed-out white, he realizes. And the sun is peaking through the stormy clouds. So Mysterio’s entire act had been an illusion after all, shame that it took him that long to figure out.

 

“You were going to kill him,” He seethes, and slams his hand down onto Do Hyeong’s already swollen face. _That’s_ why his face had been swollen the first time they’d met, he idly notices. The fishbowl was effectively keeping the air out so breathing was difficult.

 

Do Hyeong spits out the blood that had fallen into his mouth. His nose is almost definitely broken, and as he tries to lift his hands in surrender, Jeongguk slams his foot over the man’s chest. “Playtime’s over,” He snarls, cuffing the raised hand with a handcuff. “You’re _under arrest_.”

 

“Jeongguk!” Donghyuk is rushing over to him, stoic face pale and withdrawn, and Jeongguk feels his heart leap into his throat.

 

 _Something’s wrong_. His senses are going haywire, and the sight of Donghyuk almost tripping over his own feet is making a nauseous feeling settle into his stomach. His senses are back, and his senses are telling him that--

 

“Wha—” Jeongguk’s voice comes back to his normal volume and he stumbles back, almost as if he’s snapping out of a trance. “What’s—”

 

“It’s Taehyung,” Donghyuk grabs at the shackles, dragging Do Hyeong out of Jeongguk’s grasp. “Go.”

 

Jeongguk doesn’t need to be told twice as he shoots towards the trampoline web. He’d figured that Taehyung would take a moment to recuperate and then climb out himself, but then he catches sight of a dangling, limp hand, and stumbles, almost sinking to his knees. Ripping the mask off, he takes in a sharp inhale of cool, sweet air, then almost throws up from what he’s seeing without the adjusted eyepieces to stop sensory overload.

 

Taehyung’s skin is even paler than it had been that morning. “No…” Jeongguk doesn’t know where his voice is coming from, because he most certainly doesn’t feel it in his throat. “No.”

 

Maybe denying it would mean that it isn’t true.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs at them like a child, even as his feet carry him unconsciously towards the older. “He’s not—”

 

Walking along the side of the web, he falls to his knees, and gently grasps at the older’s shoulder. Maybe Taehyung’s just unconscious. Not…

 

Trembling, Jeongguk reaches out for Taehyung’s hand. When limp fingers crumple under his, Jeongguk knows that he can deny it no further. “T—Tae?” He swallows, and Jeongguk summons the courage to gingerly grasp Taehyung’s chin and turn him towards himself. Brushing the hair out of Taehyung’s forehead, he whimpers.

 

His eyes are large, unfocused, and his pupils are blown wide in an expression that Jeongguk would never, _ever_ forget for the rest of his life. His skin feels so damn cold, and Jeongguk feels the heat in the pads of his fingers as they travel over a sharp jaw and delicate cheeks and he feels the first tears start streaming down his face uncontrollably.

 

“Oh my God, love,” He whimpers, watery and wobbly, arms shaking and pulling Taehyung off of the web. The older’s head turns towards his shoulders and the action is so uncontrolled, so unnatural, that he feels his entire body tremble with sobs. The sticky material clings to Taehyung’s clothes and he feels himself collapsing heavily onto his knees as he works the both of them off from the web. There is no sound in his ears, only the sound of his own blood pounding, and for a second, he hates it. Hates it so damn much.

 

“No heartbeat, Jeongguk,” Dylan’s[1] voice filters through the overwhelming wave of guilt, sadness and grief. He hoists Taehyung up against himself, pressing the older to his chest harder, leaning his forehead down to listen for a breath, a pulse, anything.

 

The static around him is almost deafening.

 

“Please, love, not… you,” He doesn’t even know what he’s babbling at this rate. He’s about sure that he looks like a mess, as the first shadows and the first sounds come filtering through the mess that is his senses. Jimin—it sounds like Jimin. And Hoseok. The lighter, tottering footfalls of Yoongi and the heavier, steadier gait of Bogum. He doesn’t have his mask on, but it doesn’t matter.

 

Nothing matters.

 

“Not him too,” His sobs are getting out of control at this rate, and his chest hurts. His _heart_ hurts—why does he get to breathe when Taehyung can’t, good gracious—he’d do anything at this point to get Taehyung back. Anything. _Anything_ , he pleads. “Tae, love, _please_.”

 

He’s lost so much, so many, and every time he’d lost someone, he figured it would never get worse. And each time, it had proven to be wrong, with the wounds ripped open and the pain hitting as hard as ever.

 

But _this_ , this takes things to a whole new level. Jeongguk can’t fucking think straight, and he can’t even prop himself upright as he sobs into Taehyung’s cold, stiff shoulder. He curls up around the older, not really sure which side is up at this point—his head hurts from the crying and his tears are still streaming down his face, how is that even possible when the average human can only cry a few drops at a time? He’s howling, screaming, and from afar, Jimin winces. He’s never heard Jeongguk sound like that before, not in the entire amount of time they’d known each other. “Love, please,” Jeongguk chokes out. “My fault. Please, my fault…”

 

His lips are pressed to Taehyung’s forehead, one hand clasping his head to his own chest. Shielding him from the outside world, as if that would help protect him from all that Jeongguk couldn’t protect him from just mere minutes ago.

 

“You?” A voice whispers, half in astonishment, a little bit of awe, and quite a bit of disbelief. Jeongguk looks up, eyes puffed up and swollen, and meets eyes with an open-mouthed Yoongi.

 

 _This is it_ , he thinks. The moment that everyone knows that he’s Spiderman and that he’s been a failure. He couldn’t save the one person who means the most to him in the entire world. The person who _is_ his entire world.

 

Not like he cares at this point.

 

“Oh no,” Hoseok breathes, catching sight of a broken Taehyung in Jeongguk’s arms. Bogum looks downright terrified, as does Jimin, clutching onto each other as they take in the scene in front of them. Jeongguk is giving him his most pleading, most desolate look—but what could Hoseok do?

 

“Fix him,” Jeongguk croaks, crawling towards Mysterio on his knees. “Please, I beg you—Just…”

 

“Jeongguk, it won’t work,” Donghyuk warns. “He can’t—”

 

“If you let me,” Do Hyeong spits out, holding his shackled hands up. “I can.”

 

There is a collective hush as everyone present looks at him in astonishment. “He’s not dead yet,” Do Hyeong spits out a mouthful of blood and Jeongguk’s brows furrow together. _Fucking suffer_ , he thinks, spiteful. _I’d have ended you if I had the chance_.

 

“This… isn’t some kind of joke, right?” He clenches his hands around Taehyung’ still impossibly gentle. If there’s any chance that this is just another stupid illusion that Do Hyeong is playing at, then he’d take it. He’d take it any day. “Don’t you _dare_ lie to me,” He hisses, voice so venomous that he is surprised that Do Hyeong didn’t spontaneously combust.

 

“Take these off,” Do Hyeong offers his hands. Donghyuk kicks him in the back, and Jeongguk deliberates. He’s spent so many nights listening for Taehyung’s heartbeat, learned to differentiate it from his classmates and friends and even that of the older Avengers, and he’s so used to knowing every little dip and curve of Taehyung’s body from the days they’d spent mushed together on the couch reading something or doing homework that this—whatever this is, is driving him mad. Taehyung’s bones are sliding under his hands but the movement feels so wrong, so broken.

 

“Donghyuk,” He snarls. “Let him go.”

 

“He’s bluffing,” Donghyuk snaps. “You know he is.”

 

“ _DO IT!_ ” Jeongguk’s scream rips through the air and behind them, everyone jumps slightly. There is a pin-drop silence, and Donghyuk hurries to grab the keys to the shackle. No one has ever heard the usually gentle Spiderman sound like that—agony ripping his throat and fury at the tip of his tongue, and eyes ablaze with some kind of determination that no water could ever douse.

 

Do Hyeong’s hand shakes as he presses his palm to the middle of Taehyung’s chest. Jeongguk flinches, hard, but stops himself from slapping the hand away. He has to surrender in this moment, he reminds himself. Anything to get Taehyung back.

 

Green mist starts to seep out from Taehyung’s pores, and his bones click and crack as they slide back together, strong enough to support himself once again. And his pupils suddenly constrict and he’s screaming, loud, ear-piercing and gut-wrenching screams that are no doubt several octaves above his normal soothing voice. Jeongguk grips onto his shoulders tighter as his hands fly out, agony in every move. His back arches as he claws at something to hold, and Jeongguk grabs at his hand and doesn’t even wince as Taehyung’s hand clamps down tight, so damn tight.

 

“Make it stop,” Taehyung sobs. “Please, please, please, make it—”

 

“Stop this!” Jeongguk yells. He knows he’s crying, but he’s not going to give into his emotions. Not this time. This time, he has to be strong for Taehyung.[2] He holds on tight to Taehyung’s flailing body and holds him down lest he hurts himself. “You’re hurting him!”

 

“He’s been feeling like this since the moment the mist entered his system,” Do Hyong admits, quiet. “He’s only just been able to react to it.”

 

Jeongguk feels his entire heart plummet into the depths of his stomach, the last of the mist seeping from Taehyung’s body and watches as his screams turn to little whimpers. Taehyung curls in on himself and Jeongguk folds him into a ball against his body, feeling every tremor as if it’s his own.

 

“I’ll _kill_ you,” He seeths. There is a strange, relieving pulse coming from the body in his arms, weak, but most definitely alive. There’s also the pained vibration of a body that’s been through too much physical and mental stress, and if Taehyung doesn’t feel so weak in his arms right now, he’d have gone after Do Hyeong and given him a piece of his mind.

 

“Oh, I doubt that, kid,” Mysterio says, and Jeongguk almost makes a dive for him right then and there when Taehyung lets out a sobbing sound of protest.

 

Donghyuk shouts something, and then there’s mayhem, but Jeongguk only has eyes on the boy in his arms. “Love? Look at me, hey.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes meet his, focuses, and he sees every sliver of pain still lingering in his system. “You’re going to be okay,” He feels himself saying, mouthing the words against Taehyung’s forehead. “We’re going to be fine. Come on, love, stay with me, eyes open, yea?”

 

Taehyung’s lashes are fluttering with exhaustion—something’s still wrong, he’s not completely out of the woods yet, Jeongguk knows—his heartbeat is still too sluggish, too slow, but at least he’s breathing and alive. And Jeongguk feels more at peace than he has in a long time, and the stark relief coursing through his veins is giving him some sort of weird, adrenalin-driven high. “You’re safe.”

 

“I love you,” Taehyung blurts, fingers lazily and shakily slotting between Jeongguk’s. “So much.”

 

Jeongguk blinks as Taehyung watches him tiredly. Did the older realize what he’s just said? “Tae?” He gapes. “Tae, I love you too, love, don’t—”

 

Taehyung’s eyes slide shut, and Jeongguk screams something unintelligible.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Just move to the beat!” Taehyung is shouting. He is jumping, swaying, and Elton John’s classic Can You Feel the Love Tonight is playing in the background. He’s making it more hyped up than it was originally intended to be, but Jeongguk can’t help but laugh as he watches him. It’s his first night staying overnight in the compound, Taehyung had just transferred to his high school and Jieun is off on a work trip. Taehyung had told Namjoon that Jeongguk should come for a sleepover for some team bonding, and Namjoon had agreed without too much thought._

_Jeongguk hadn’t expected a whole room to be prepped and set aside for him, though. And there is a photo frame containing an image of him, Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung taken at the science fair a while ago. They’re all grinning, smiles way too toothy and eyes too small to even see the camera, but it’s pure and unadulterated joy that he sees on everyone’s faces. The night had started off normal—they trained with Jiwon for a bit, and helped Namjoon in the lab with some new prototypes, then somehow it got to dinnertime and Taehyung is not holding back in his belting and shimmying around._

_“I’m not a good dancer,” Jeongguk protests. “I’m not dancing!” Taehyung shouts back, gleeful. “Besides, I’ve seen you and Jimin training for dance with Hoseok before, you can definitely dance!”_

_Jeongguk begs to differ. Taehyung looks almost natural in the way he sways to the beat, like the music is coursing through his veins and directing his smooth movements in a way that no other human could wish to demonstrate. Jimin is a smooth, flexible dancer, and Hoseok is a hip-hopper who hits his points and angles spot-on, but Taehyung is something else. Taehyung is graceful and infuriating and beautiful all at once, and Jeongguk is transfixed._

_“Just jump around, improv, do whatever,” Taehyung laughs and pulls Jeongguk along, past the kitchen counter. “You’ll feel great.”_

_And Jeongguk, who’s never danced without a choreo, raises his hands and swings them around. “That’s it!” Taehyung grins so wide that his lips become rectangular. They are both laughing absolutely hysterically, and as he swings Taehyung out in a sorry interpretation of a Latin ballroom dance, he feels the room swing around him almost dizzyingly. It feels like a competition to see who could dance worse, but also an excuse to hold the other close, and Jeongguk knows right then and there that this song will become one of his cherished favorites._

_“My God,” A deeper, steadier voice comes ringing out. If Taehyung’s voice is honey, then this voice is a cedar wood—quiet and resonating with confident authority. It rings out with amusement, and Taehyung draws back, slightly. Jeongguk feels the lack of warmth of his presence almost immediately. Namjoon is standing in the doorway, holding some tech object in his hands. “Aren’t you guys making pasta?”_

_“Oh come on, Dad,” Taehyung bumps him with his hip. Jeongguk feels a little nervous, scared that Namjoon had caught them doing something non-academic, and an excuse is already rising to his lips and he’s preparing to make a run for it, when Taehyung pulls Namjoon along and they start bobbing along to the music. Namjoon reaches out and spins his son around. “Didn’t know you could dance, Gguk.”_

_“I don’t know, sir, I’m not sure if you can call this dancing.”_

_“I’m not sure either,” Namjoon exhales, eyes twinkling. His hair is messed up from the many hours in the lab and from running his long fingers through it over and over, but the wild hair, the wild glint in his eyes, and the wild amount of love he has for these two teenage kids—Jeongguk has never felt more at home than in that instant. “Baby, why don’t you go put the pasta on the stove and I’ll go grab some takeout?”_

_“Pizza too!” Taehyung’s laughing._

_“Always,” Namjoon drops a kiss onto his son’s forehead. “Watch this one, Gguk, he’s more trouble than he’s worth.”_

_“I’m the right amount of trouble!” Taehyung protests._

_“Some kickass film better be playing by the time I come back with pizza!” Namjoon calls, as he walks out of the room._

_“Ah, pizza,” Jeongguk sighs, collapsing onto the counter in a burst of uncontrollable giggles. “What else is there to live for?”_

_“God, Jeonggukkie,” Taehyung throws himself onto the granite top right next to Jeongguk, laughing his deep laughter, and Jeongguk turns his head as he feels the fuzzy warmth well up in his chest. “We’re going to be together ‘til the end of time, Jeon Jeongguk.”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Jeongguk’s eyes are half-lidded when Sihyuk works around Taehyung. The machines are beeping, steadily, and he could hear Taehyung’s sluggish heart plod on. His face is puffy from tears, his nose running uncontrollably, and his head feels like it’s splitting itself in half.

 

“Breathe, boy,” Sihyuk calls out from where he is. “You need to breathe.”

 

Another hand comes around him, and he raises his head, tear-streaked face burning and he imagines his skin cracking. Flaking off, like it did during the Snap. And for a moment, he imagines going through it all over again—the feeling that something isn’t quite right, feeling itself fading from his hands and then disappearing from existence. He remembers coming back to life—the part that quite honestly feels worse than disappearing did. He remembers having his body assemble itself back together one atom at a time, and heaving out cosmic material as his eyes finally shoot open.

 

But he’d run straight into Taehyung’s arms back on Earth, and it had been something that had been concrete, something that he hadn’t doubted for a second. _Now_ though, he raises his exhausted gaze to meet Kang Hyowon’s, and doesn’t hold it back in anymore. He wails, the sound melancholic and utterly distressed, and Hyowon hushes him and cradles him close.

 

_“We’re going to be together ‘til the end of time, Jeon Jeongguk.”_

Jeongguk imagines his heart dissolving into dust in his chest. 

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] Jeongguk’s AI in his suit. For Spiderman/Marvel fans, Peter Parker’s Karen = Taehyung's Cole = Jeongguk's Dylan 

[2] This fic was originally known as the two times that tae comforted gguk when he’s crying and the one time gguk comforted tae back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- piles up the angst and serves it  
> \- there's literally no plot after this and i'm pretty damn exhausted from the angsty roller-coaster that was the past 25 pages on microsoft word  
> \- only loose ends left so if you guys can help me out with some ideas on how to extend this fic it would be great  
> \- help me along by commenting as many things you liked about this fic as possible: what did you like about taekook, who was your favorite side character, who deserves some extra loving, etc. HAHAHA  
> \- or you can ask me questions and scream at me about any loopholes you've spotted  
> \- this fic has been my blood sweat and tears for the past two months and it's been a summer well-spent and i rly hate to see it being so close to completed but also i rly want to start working on the prequel oneshot-collection yada yada :D  
> \- do drop me a comment :D you guys have no idea how much it makes my day and how much every single comment gets me through the day i literally go back to reread them and think about the fic and how to continue with it and stuffs so :""")


	19. You've heard about me, I've got big enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk doesn't turn out to be so bad after all, and Jeongguk finally steps up to the plate and takes on some responsibilities of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- y'all can start unbuckling yourselves now  
> \- TAKE A MINUTE TO LISTEN TO LIGHTS (BTS) BEFORE READING  
> \- go on open the tab for Heartbeat too, listen to that when you're done

Jeongguk’s official university degree is biology, but his second major is literature.[1] _Why_ , he isn’t exactly sure, but he’s always liked the way words look on paper. And Taehyung’s love for books has rubbed off on him in high school, and literature stopped being quite so boring. Namjoon, too, had a hand to play in that, he guesses, the older always quoting some classic novel, and Jeongguk has the tendency to find meaning in places that they don’t exist. A rather dreary prospect, he thinks, but it gives him faith when he can find none.

 

Comas are interesting things, at least that’s what he gathers from the films he’s watched for his second major. His primary major teaches him what he needs to _know_ about comas, sure, but Jeongguk is very much human, and humans have a tendency to wonder. Sometimes, comas are depicted as intensely spiritual experiences where one learns life lessons in their dreams. Other times, the comatose patient hears everything that’s going on and someone confesses to them while they look perfectly hygienic and healthy, just asleep.

 

Comas in real life are… strange.

 

Jeongguk is seated in a corner, a little too afraid to sit right next to Taehyung. He wants to, of course, but he hasn’t been back in the compound for ages, and some part of him feels like the building will crumble around him if he so much takes a step in the wrong direction. The last time he’s been here, he was here with a slightly awkward smile, attempting to persuade Taehyung to come onto the field trip with him. Now, a little under two weeks later, he comes back bearing an unconscious Taehyung.

 

He can only pray that Seokjin forgives him for all of this.

 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” The man patted him on the head when he stumbled down from the jet. Jeongguk had expected him to follow right after Taehyung when they unloaded him, but Seokjin only takes about a minute to tell Sihyuk and Hyowon that the medical wing is cleared and prepped before he folds Jeongguk in his arms, right then and there in the hangar. Jeongguk had run out of tears to cry at that point, and so he heaves and shakes in the older’s hold while Seokjin murmurs soothing nothings into his ear. Jieun has been notified and she is on her way over, and his own wounds have been patched up as Hyowon and Sihyuk works on Taehyung. Now that the both of them are finally out of the woods (Taehyung still looking worse for wear), Taehyung is put into the recovery room and he refused to budge.

 

Do Hyeong has suffered a bullet through the ribs, and is locked up in a high-security prison. That, at least, gave Jeongguk a bit of satisfaction after the events of the day. At least Taehyung could wake up to some good news—if he wakes up.

 

“He will wake up, kid,” Hyowon calls as he enters the room. He fiddles around with the machines connected to Taehyung, noting some stats down and then turns around, watching Jeongguk closely for any sign of distress. Jeongguk feels like a big part of him has died and gone straight out of his body, and there’s a big hollow pit where his organs are supposed to be. He doesn’t really feel like his heart is held within his body at this point, and he squeezes his hands together into fists. “Don’t worry too much. Want a smoothie? Jiwon made a bunch.”

 

 _Smoothie?_ His mind turns the word over, slow and deliberate, and he hesitates, then shakes his head no. “W—what’s,” Jeongguk clears his throat, the words scraping against his vocal chords like sandpaper. “How was the debrief?”

 

“It was alright,” Hyowon shrugs. “Seokjin drafted up a non-disclosure agreement and most of them were pretty understanding about it. No one had the guts to take any pictures or videos when they were busy trying to stay alive, so there’s no physical record of you anywhere. Anyway, I don’t think they really care who Spiderman is, it’s not high school anymore and most of those people don’t know you all that well.” Hyowon hesitates, then makes his way over to Jeongguk, massaging at his tense shoulders. “That Yoongi kid, though, he seems like he’s got a lot of questions. Same with the Bogum kid,” Hyowon digs his fingers into the knots on his shoulders and he cries out, pathetic. “They’re your friends, aren’t they?”

 

Jeongguk grunts an affirmation.

 

“Well,” Hyowon gives up on getting another word out of Jeongguk. “I’m sure you can handle the rest on your own, you’re a grown-up now,” He looks at Jeongguk carefully. “The official story is that there was an attack, and Taehyung was a casualty. To explain the sighting of Spiderman, on the other hand, S.H.I.E.L.D published their plans to enlist your help in tracking Mysterio, no one will make a connection to your university field trip, in any case.”

 

Jeongguk winces, and Hyowon takes a slightly awkward step back. He clears his throat. “Taehyung will be fine, Gguk, don’t worry too much. I’ll go bring you a smoothie. Banana okay?”

 

“Yea, fine.” Jeongguk takes a shaky breath and Hyowon pats him on the shoulder again before he heads out, leaving Jeongguk alone in his thoughts again.

 

Part of Jeongguk is conflicted because Taehyung looks so peaceful in his sleep—the past few months have been hell for the boy and especially the past few days—Jeongguk almost wishes that he wouldn’t wake up if only he could get the rest that he needs. But he also knows that it’s a façade: Taehyung had woken up from his unconsciousness in bouts of severe pain, crying and gripping onto Jeongguk’s hands, until he’d succumb to exhaustion and pass out. Jeongguk had never felt so hopeless before in his entire life, there was nothing that he could do and he couldn’t do much more besides grip back Taehyung’s hand just as tightly.

 

He had been put under into a medically-induced coma to recover from whatever chemical that Mysterio had pressed into his system. Jeongguk, on the other hand, would have to face his toughest audience yet as Spiderman, something that he never imagined he’d been doing when he first started fighting crime in the neighbourhood of Seoul. There’s no going back at this rate—Jeongguk sacrificed his identity so that Taehyung could look at someone human and familiar in what they’d both thought would be his last moments—Jeongguk is feeling a lot of things right then and there, but it’s safe to say that regret isn’t one of them.

 

He stands, wobbles a little on his feet, and takes a moment to breathe. He listens for Taehyung’s heartbeat, ignores the machinery beeping and really, really listens for it. And even as the heart beats slowly, shakily, he draws some comfort in the fact that it’s still there.

 

Jiwon pokes her head into the door. He hasn’t seen her in a while, and the side of his lip attempts to come up in an attempt to smile. “Hey, noona.”

 

“Do you know what you’re going to say to them?” She stretches out a hand, and Jeongguk slots his own into the crook of her elbow. They begin to make their way down into where the university class is being kept. “No idea. Any suggestions?”

 

“They’re your friends and you’ve been through a lot together. If anything, most of them are probably too scared of all the Avengers in the same room to try anything.”

 

“You guys can leave, honestly,” Jeongguk mumbles. There’s some kind of hushed conviction that builds up in him, and he can’t help but remember the way he’s seen Taehyung and Namjoon address other people in all their years of knowing each other. Maybe Taehyung’s rubbing off on him more than he’d initially thought—maybe five years between them means nothing after all with all the maturing he’s done in this trip. “I’d like to talk to everyone in private, if that’s okay.”

 

Jiwon lingers by the door even as the rest of the Avengers file out. “You sure, Spiderman?”

 

 _Nothing about me makes you Spiderman. It’s who you are, it’s who you’re destined to be_.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

The room is silent as the door closes gently. Hoseok is the first one to break out of the stunned stupor that everyone seems to be in. “Taehyung?”

 

“Is probably going to be fine. Sihyuk said that it’s better to let his body fight it on its own than to feel the pain when awake. He’ll wake up when it’s run its course.”

 

Jeongguk takes a deep breath, feeling the nerves thrumming under his skin. How badly he wants Taehyung to be beside him, wants to hear his heartbeat and calibrate his own, reach out for the older’s hand and squeeze it for reassurance, but he has to deal with this one on his own.

 

And he _will_ deal with it.

 

Clearing his throat, he straightens his back as much as he possibly could with the pain still echoing in his ribs. “I’m sure everyone has a lot of questions.”

 

“Actually,” Yoongi steps forward, looking slightly unsure. “We respect it. And we won’t say anything you don’t want us to say.”

 

Jeongguk blinks, surprised at this outcome. He looks around at his classmates—most of them look dead serious. “Really?” He says, slowly. “You guys can’t say anything _legally_ but don’t you want an explanation?”

 

“It’s your life, Jeongguk,” Bogum extends a hand, and claps him on the back. “Wanting a normal life isn’t a sin. You didn’t have to fight crime, you know, but you chose to do so, and you’re doing a pretty good job at it.” He jerks his head towards the general direction of the medical bay. “It’s the least we could do to respect your decision and your privacy.”

 

There is a small ripple of laughter, reassurance, and Jeongguk suddenly feels a stab of pleasure and crushing relief overtake him. He laughs along, and Jimin, buzzing with nerves and anticipation, hobbles forward with a casted ankle and plunges right into Jeongguk’s embrace. Hoseok is next, then Yoongi and Bogum, and the entire class is enveloping him in a group hug.

 

“Thank you,” Jeongguk hears himself saying. “Thank you guys so much.”

 

~

 

The class leaves by bus to their school, where they would be picked up by hoards of anxious parents. Jeongguk exchanges a heartfelt hug with Jimin, who squeezes him so tight that Jeongguk feels his ribs protesting.

 

“It’s my fault, you know, that he’s lying there,” Jimin sniffles as they draw apart. Jeongguk shakes his head, frantic, as tears start welling up in Jimin’s eyes. “How’s your ankle?”

 

Jimin hits him, not hard enough to hurt, but Jeongguk suspects that he’s not really thinking of hurting him anyway. “What’s a broken ankle compared to a coma? Jeongguk, I thought I could make a difference and help but I almost got Tae _killed_.”

 

“What?” Jeongguk backtracks. “Jimin, _no—”_

“If I hadn’t been so stupid and reckless, Taehyung wouldn’t have…” Jimin sobs.

 

“Jimin,” Jeongguk scolds, firm. “Jimin, you _did_ make a difference, okay? If you hadn’t passed Taehyung the webshooter, we would’ve lost it, and then when Taehyung fell, I wouldn’t actually have managed to save him.”

 

“But—” Jimin lets out a whimper. “I’m so _sorry_ Gguk, I—”

 

“Jimin, please,” Jeongguk tugs at his arm. “Taehyung would’ve done it for you all over again.” And he knows that for a fact—Taehyung, despite his ragged and tough exterior and nonchalant front inherited from Namjoon, is actually just one big softie. And that includes trying to save as many innocent people as possible, no matter what his own preconceptions and prejudices are.

 

Maybe that’s why they make such a pair, because they’re such similar people fundamentally.

 

“He’s really lucky to have you,” Jimin presses his knuckles into his eyelids. “Can you tell him that I’m really sorry when he wakes up? Please?”

 

 _When_ he wakes up, Jimin had said, and Jeongguk feels his lips lift up in a smile that has been out of reach, out of mind for hours. “I will,” He says, then an ugly form of guilt enters his heart, and he swallows. “Listen, Jimin, I…”

 

“Hey,” Jimin turns around and grasps at his hands, the action feeling so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. “Jeongguk, don’t you go blaming yourself now.”

 

“I swear, I felt something for you,” Jeongguk ignores him. “I never meant to lead you on, Jimin, I—”

 

“Jeongguk, have you ever wondered why our little crushes in high school were never fully resolved?” Jimin asks, suddenly. Jeongguk, surprised, shakes his head ‘no’. “Well, I did,” Jimin thumbs over his knuckles with his small hands. “And you know what, I realized that it’s because subconsciously, I always knew that Taehyung had something for you. I never made a move on you because you were _so obviously_ in love with him, and he was _so obviously_ in love with you. And for the record,” A watery smile is splitting his face, but it’s bright, and not the least bit regretful or guilty. “I had a lot of fun with you, Gguk, you were such a nice guy and you still are such a good friend.”

 

“Jimin,” Jeongguk starts, but he’s so tired of denying his feelings that he doesn’t even bother to pretend that he isn’t a hundred and fifty percent devoted to Taehyung anymore. “I’m very grateful for everything you’ve done for me, I promise.”

 

“I know,” Jimin squeezes Jeongguk’s hand and lets them go, small smile on his face. “I’m really happy for you, honest. You two deserve the whole world and more. Plus, I’m really happy that we’re still friends.” He hesitates, as if he’s searching for a confirmation in Jeongguk’s face. And when Jeongguk nods, hard enough to be a buzzing ball of vibrant energy, Jimin laughs, the sound bright and sunny in an otherwise bleak atmosphere.

 

“Text me when he wakes up,” Jimin grins, takes a step back, and wipes the last of his tears off his face. “I’ll be going home first. If you need anything, let me know, yea? I’ll grab Hoseok and Yoongi and Bogum and rush right over.”

 

“I definitely will,” Jeongguk promises. “Love you, Chim.”

 

“Love you too, buddy,” Jimin calls, lifting his hand in a wave before rushing down the steps to the bus.

 

~

 

Jeongguk does a double take when he sees Shin Donghyuk standing beside Taehyung’s bed. He blinks so hard that little bursts of stardust start swimming before his eyes.

 

“Donghyuk?” His voice is on edge as he steps closer. “What are you doing here?”

 

“The battle is over,” Donghyuk says, pensive. “And S.H.I.E.L.D owes Spiderman a great debt.”

 

“You killed Iron Man _and_ almost Iron Lad,” Jeongguk says, evenly. “If Taehyung wakes up, all is good. If he doesn’t,” Jeongguk swallows around the words. “You owe Spiderman nothing.”

 

“I didn’t recruit you just for fun, you know,” Donghyuk leans back, against the wall, looking far more withdrawn and aged than Jeongguk’s ever seen him. Sure, he’s always looked kind of old, no match for Namjoon’s seemingly eternal youth nor Seokjin’s beauty, but he’s never looked _this_ withered. “It was a tough decision to make.”

 

“And what, pray tell, was the decision?”

 

Donghyuk sighs, heavy, resigned.

 

“The Training Wheels Protocol, Mr. Jeon, was not in place just for fun. There was a legal contract in the Protocol that was unknown to both you and Mr. Kim, and Mr. Kim Namjoon sent it to me and so I have the legal rights to override all authorities if that clause is fulfilled.” Donghyuk fixes a steely eye on Jeongguk. It is the gaze of someone who has been through a lot of difficulties and pain, and Jeongguk finds a prick of pity somewhere within his cold, dark soul. It isn’t everyday that he feels _pity_ : sympathy, empathy, yes. Not pity.

 

Yet, there’s no other word to describe Donghyuk now, but woeful. And Jeongguk finds himself pricking his ears, metaphorically, as he listens. “The clause was that, if there’s any way that Mr. Kim’s life is in danger, you will be the first line of defence to protect him,” Donghyuk confesses. “I never wanted to recruit you for S.H.I.E.L.D, Jeongguk. But do you want to know what we found out about Mysterio?”

 

“No?” Jeongguk questions. Donghyuk quiets, raises an eyebrow, and Jeongguk feels himself flush pink with what limited emotions and blood he has left. “Fine, I’m curious.”

 

“Neither you nor Taehyung read the 300-page report I gave you guys, did you?” Donghyuk has a small, rueful smile dancing at the edges of his lips. “Still so headstrong, and yet so very brave,” He observes quietly. “To jump into the fray with no idea of what you guys are actually doing.”

 

“What the heck do you mean?” Jeongguk’s eyes turn cold. “If you’re just going to insult us, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

“I meant that as a compliment.” Donghyuk looks down, studies his shoes for a bit, then puts his hands in his pockets, almost as if he’s deliberating his response. Then he takes out his hands, and comes forward, clapping Jeongguk hard around the shoulders.

 

Jeongguk winces as his sore muscles protest, but Donghyuk meets his eyes steadily and he _knows_ , his spider-senses know, his _heart_ knows, that Donghyuk is going to tell him the truth.[2] “Mysterio… Do Hyeong… He used to work for Iron Man.”

 

Jeongguk blinks. Stares. Then blinks again. “What?”

 

“I’m going to assume that you guys thought he just went mad after I told him that he’s a mere recruit,” Donghyuk says, eyes not leaving Jeongguk’s. “Truth is, he didn’t. Mysterio wasn’t _mad_ , per say, but he was mad with envy and jealousy. He had _always_ targeted Taehyung, and he knew, from so many years of working with Iron Man, that you would step in to protect Taehyung. And you know what? He was the star of this sick, twisted, self-directed stage play. Complete with special effects and everything. We all ended up acting our assigned roles and fell right into his manipulation: if you hadn’t stepped in to save Taehyung when you did, Mysterio would’ve managed to tie up the loose strings and come out a hero despite it all.”

 

“Taehyung saw through him first.”

 

“But did Taehyung know that Do Hyeong was targeting him?” Donghyuk asks, weary. Jeongguk shakes his head. _No_. Taehyung never knew _that_.

 

“It had always been Do Hyeong’s goal to kill off the Kim line, then launch his own technology. Seokjin is a businessman, not an inventor. The only other person on Earth who can do what Iron Man does it Kim Taehyung, so it makes sense to eliminate him from the equation.”

 

“You knew all that, but… Why?” Jeongguk’s throat feels dry. “Why didn’t you tell us? Did it give you some kind of satisfaction watching us not get it, or…”

 

“No, Jeongguk, I _never_ wanted any of this to happen.” Jeongguk waits for a crack in his armor, but there’s none. Maybe Donghyuk finally put down his façade—maybe this is the true S.H.I.E.L.D director that Jeongguk’s heard about and admired as a child. “I promise. Swear on my life. I was sworn to secrecy by Namjoon himself. Signed a non-disclosure agreement, even. He—” Donghyuk laughs, a hollow sound, and Jeongguk feels unwanted tears springing to his eyes _again_ because that laugh is so familiar to him. To Taehyung too.

 

Donghyuk _misses_ Namjoon just as he and Taehyung did.

 

“He loved Taehyung _so much_ , Jeongguk, you have no idea,” Donghyuk lifts a hand to dab at his eyes. “And _you_ , God, you should’ve seen that man when he talked about you. And whatever he taught the two of you about sticking up for each other and protecting each other and fighting for what you guys believe in—that shit’s stronger than Iron Man’s own armor. The original plan was to not let Taehyung participate in the fight at all, and _you’d_ help us catch Do Hyeong because we really did need an Avenger and technically the Protocol allowed you to do so. But Taehyung came in aggressively anyway and I could do literally _nothing_ to stop the two of you. I even gave you guys the entire report on Mysterio in hopes that you’ll take a hint, but you two just stuck to your damn morals and ignored it.”

 

“So you’re saying, that Taehyung got _himself_ into this mess?” Jeongguk isn’t comprehending, and the lack of sleep is making his head hurt. Quite frankly, he’s rather annoyed at this entire situation—he’d love to point fingers and push the blame around and Donghyuk just so happens to be there, convenient and an easy target.

 

“I’m saying that you two are the most righteous superheroes I’ve ever seen, and maybe there’s hope for the future generations after all.”

 

Jeongguk inhales, sharp. He had not been expecting that, either. For all his years of being the youngest Avenger, he’d been used to his fair share of gripes from Namjoon, snappy retorts from Jiwon, and tough love from the older ones. More often than not, Namjoon gives him a stupid analogy when he dishes out compliments, to the point where Jeongguk stopped listening out for them in the first place. To actually have someone sincerely complimenting him without making a joke out of it, it’s a first. _Maybe he really is growing into his shoes as an Avenger_.

 

“As of now, your employment with S.H.I.E.L.D has been officially terminated with regards to Clause 235 on the Training Wheels Protocol,” Donghyuk straightens. “Namjoon would’ve been so very proud of you, Jeongguk.”

 

“You were there at his funeral,” Jeongguk suddenly feels the need to confirm it. “Weren’t you?”

 

Donghyuk takes a step back, rare twinkle shining in his eyes. “Of course, Jeongguk,” He smiles a little wider, a little more heartfelt. “Who do you think gave Choonhee the Iron visor?”

 

Jeongguk’s mouth drops open. When Iron Man had died, Taehyung and him had wrestled the Iron visor off him so Seokjin could hold him and stare into his eyes as he passes, peacefully, with his loved ones surrounding him. S.H.I.E.L.D agents had brought Namjoon’s body back to the Avengers base, and the visor had been forgotten on the jet in their grief. Still, it had somehow turned up after the funeral in Choonhee’s little fist. Now that he thought about it, the three of them were always together in the same room—there was no plausible way any one of them could’ve gone back to the jet to retrieve the visor. It’s a small detail that no one else could’ve known—he, Jin and Tae had been the only three people present at Namjoon’s death and the only three people at the funeral who could’ve known that the visor was missing. Everyone else bought the story that the visor was taken off by Seokjin and given to Choonhee as a memory of her dead father.

 

For Donghyuk to have picked it up from the battlefield and given it to Choonhee—it’s the only logical explanation. The S.H.I.E.L.D jet had departed before the funeral began, and Choonhee doesn’t accept things from strangers (smart baby, Jeongguk thinks). Donghyuk is the only S.H.I.E.L.D agent she’s ever been around, so…

 

“When Taehyung wakes up,” Donghyuk hesitates. “Tell him I’m sorry. For everything.”[3]

 

 

 

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] jk is 5ever a lit major in my stories because I’m a lit major and he’s always been someone I relate to a lot. Not so much being talented in everything (I’m the most untalented shit ever), but more so that we’d both do anything for our dreams to come true including trading star companies and star degrees for some lesser-known and pretty dismal prospects, very innate shyness/insecurity (sometimes) and I also like to think that we have the capacity to love people very very deeply and sincerely. He’s my idol in all senses of the word and I rly hope I can meet him one day to tell him what an inspiration he’s been to me??? Just a sort of personal a/n here HAHA. I also hope this explains why he was able to quote omelas in the first encounter he has with tae in this fic, and yes, it was always planned

[2] [Spoiler alert!]: Far From Home events

[3] in case y’all didn’t get it:

  1. [SPOILER ALERT] Far From Home: Mysterio was a power-hungry idiot who wanted to eliminate iron man’s legacy and take it for himself. He wants attention and wealth and he could get an easy way out if he just took over iron man’s business.
  2. The way to do that is naturally to eliminate iron man’s heir (tae) and partner (jin)
  3. Training wheels protocol states that if tae’s life is in danger, donghyuk can employ jeongguk to defend him/protect taehyung. Donghyuk comes up with an elaborate plan to piss taehyung off and recruit jk.
  4. tae disregards it + comes to accompany jk on the mission. this makes donghyuk mad but donghyuk can’t do anything about it because he signed an nda with namjoon
  5. to find a way around it, donghyuk tries to give taekook a report about mysterio’s full background + intentions but taekook are like ‘no, we got morals, we don’t need to look at this to know he’s lying and he’s a villain and we need to stop him’ and disregard the report
  6. hence walking right into mysterio’s trap
  7. mysterio had banked on the fact that jk wouldn’t hurt anyone but surprise surprise jk is coming for you you bitch
  8. jk still manages to save taehyung and the issue is resolved



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- introspective ggukie  
> \- gguk also finally takes responsibility for his identity and comes clean to his friends, ALL of them  
> \- we finally have some inkling on what jikook was really like  
> \- the part where all the avengers left the room and jeongguk started speaking like a well-functioning adult screams character development does anyone remember how nervous he was talking to TAEHYUNG at the start of this fic  
> \- truthful donghyuk  
> \- listen guys the donghyuk redemption arc was not planned but i went through the entire fic and i realized that the character development fit so why not right  
> \- fic is almost done, maybe 1 ultra long/2 averaged lengthed chapters left  
> \- i will be taking some time off the main fic to tidy up my notes for the oneshot collection and if all goes well i'll have things up in a few days. do remember to subscribe to the series if you haven't already  
> \- follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9) for senseless screaming 
> 
> \- DROP ME A COMMENT on anything you'd like to see on the oneshot collection it can be anything from 'taekook pizza date in high school' or 'taekook studying together post-fic' or even deeper and more abstract stuff like 'what were taekook's dynamics like before the Snap'!! or just scream at me about this fic in general HAHA it'll really help me along :D  
> \- i'll reply to comments tomorrow when i'm finished with dance prac :> it's 1.30am where i am and i've had way too little sleep cuz of this fic


	20. Your handprint's in my soul, I can't let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk finally decides to make himself useful, Taehyung wakes up and decides to throw caution to the wind. Oh, and they both finally get some sleep that isn't drug or magic-induced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i wanted to make this longer, but hear me out  
> \- i started writing this at 10am this morning and now it's 3.31pm and i've only taken water/toilet/lunch breaks and now i am very frikkin tired  
> \- i also didn't want to keep you guys waiting so???  
> \- LIGHTS as intro song and HEARTBEAT as outro song!! dk if you guys have noticed but there's a lot of references to hearts in this fic so :D HEARTBEATTTTT YAY

Jeongguk shuts the door with a soft click. Sihyuk has just stormed him out of the room yet _again_ (he counts silently in his head, it’s probably about the fifth time in two days. And his visits have been getting less frequent, he swears it. Nothing like the number of times he’d come in the past week or so), telling him to go and shower or do something productive. But it’s not like he hasn’t showered, he really isn’t that unhygienic. After all, it’s not like he hasn’t gone through grief before—the added combination of rapid-fire texts from both Jimin and Jieun had reminded him to go about his daily routine like clockwork. He’d allowed himself about three days to be fussed over by Jieun (who had come to stay over at the Compound to make sure that he’s okay since Jeongguk refused to go home when Taehyung is in a coma), and then picked himself right up.

 

“Taehyung wouldn’t want me to mope around like this,” He’d typed to Jimin. “Heck, he worked on an entire suit for me when Namjoon passed away.”

 

“Something tells me that was his way of coping with grief. Stress-inventing, remember? You talked to me about it.”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that he was functioning,” Jeongguk feels an odd sense of annoyance at his friend. “I need to get on his level.”

 

“Jeongguk,” He could almost hear Jimin’s exasperated sigh on the other side of the phone screen. “You can take as much time as you need to grieve emotionally—Mysterio has been a hard event to get through for the both of you. We’re only telling you to take care of yourself because you _have_ to, not because you have to prove anything to anyone.”

 

Jeongguk had dropped the phone for a grand total of five minutes before he realized that Jimin was right. Needing to prove himself to someone was the whole issue that had driven him and Taehyung apart in the first place: while it did eventually bring them together, he realizes that it’s probably not the best thing to do when Taehyung desperately needs him to be strong. He’ll be strong, for himself and for his best friend, and the love of his life.

 

The words come to mind so easily now, he thinks. And he is wearing a silly smile when he thinks of the older male waking up; he’s probably in far too deep. But sue him, it took a long, long time for him to come to terms with his emotions and now he’s entitled to being sappy.

 

 _And_ , he muses, as he stares out the window of his own room at the Compound—Jieun’s things have been packed and bundled out of the room that morning, his aunt couldn’t take any more time off work and she had been reassured by Seokjin that the Avengers would take care of Jeongguk if he needs them to— _their relationship doesn’t seem to be very honeymoon-y_. Jeongguk had heard horror stories about couples being so madly in love with the other that they refused to see any flaws in their partners, then getting disillusioned when the honeymoon period is over, but for some reason, while he maybe did feel that for Jimin once upon a time, it doesn’t seem to be the case with a certain Kim Taehyung.

 

He drums the side of his fingers against the window seat that they used to curl up on together. Taehyung and Seokjin had kept his room exactly how he left it, navy blue walls and a large bed with humongous blankets and giant pillows, one at the foot of his bed, one strewn messily on the side and the other at the headboard. There’s three because Taehyung likes to crash his room sometimes, and if they’re too tired to make the long trek back to Tae’s room, Taehyung will sleep right there. Namjoon used to be very peeved, but Taehyung never liked sleeping alone, even as an adult, and Namjoon _did_ just get together with Seokjin back then, so… Jeongguk shrugs physically, pushing himself out of his thoughts. Taehyung had made Jeongguk’s room his room as well and neither of them complained.

 

Kim Taehyung is a rather flawed being, Jeongguk thinks. Rash, impulsive, a little bit self-righteous but not excessively. He has a hero complex, is stubborn to a fault, and feels way too much, way too deeply. He doesn’t like it when people care about him, denies everything from his own feelings to his friends’ feelings, is quite definitely a loser when it comes to emotions, and absolutely sucks at taking care of himself. He drives Jeongguk crazy, refuses to acknowledge the younger’s care and concern, and has brushed him off way too many times for Jeongguk to be hurt by it anymore.

 

But then again, Jeongguk isn’t perfect either, and he knows. He is still shy and insecure, less so now that he’s an adult and taking on more responsibilities; yet some things don’t go away too easily. He doesn’t like being alone, doesn’t like facing his own flaws, is a thick-headed idiot and has way too much to prove. They’re two flawed people, perfectly imperfect, and neither of them are as angelic as Jimin or as thoughtful as Hoseok or as understanding as Yoongi or as beautiful as Bogum, but they can make it work.

 

They’ve made it work for years before the Snap, and while the Snap has drawn a divide between them, their bond runs far deeper than what death, stars and life itself could force. They don’t fit together like pieces of a puzzle—Taehyung’s jagged edges won’t fill Jeongguk’s chasms exactly; Jeongguk would suffer cuts and scrapes and Taehyung will feel empty hollows when they embrace, and quite frankly, that’s okay. They’ve both got growing to do—both with and without each other. The day will come when Jeongguk’s missing links will be learned and secured, and Taehyung’s sharp spikes filed down by the world, and maybe then they’d mould themselves together and become a bigger, more meaningful whole. Like two tears, complete entities on their own, coming together to form an undivided heart.

 

Being in love is becoming someone bigger than yourself—Taehyung can’t complete him, the past week has taught him that. But Taehyung will be there through thick and thin as he completes himself little by little. And _he’d_ be there as Taehyung completes himself.

 

Taehyung is it for him, and there’s no one else. There’s never been anyone else, he realizes. Jimin was a necessary First Love and taught him about cherishing someone, about how to love someone. Because he couldn’t give Jimin that, he knows now how he could channel all of his love and affection onto Taehyung’s prickly but oh so stunning self. And he’d continue doing it for as long as he lives, not because he’s needy or because Taehyung is his normal, but because he’s Jeon Jeongguk and nothing about Taehyung makes him Jeongguk, and Jeon Jeongguk is destined to love Kim Taehyung through time and through life, through universes that they would always be a part of, together.

 

Loving Taehyung is a choice that he’s made a long, long time ago. Unconsciously, but still a decision. And now, he’d consciously make that decision through every trying circumstance, because the solution to every problem is Taehyung.

 

If only the older would wake up soon, he thinks, suddenly miserable. All this means nothing if he doesn’t wake up.

 

~

 

“ _Jesus_ , Gguk, have you even slept?”

 

“I can’t sleep,” Jeongguk moans. Hyowon purses his lips, threading his hands through the younger’s brown hair. They look a little more limp since the day before, and Jeongguk’s complexion looks more washed out than anything. Unlike Taehyung’s perfected poker face and blank stare when he doesn’t wish to share his emotions, Jeongguk wears his feelings like a suit—fierce and expressive on a good day and shrunken, crumpled on a bad.

 

Today is a bad day.

 

“What’s the update?” He groans more than speaks, and takes a sip of the orange juice that Jiwon passes to him wordlessly.

 

“Maybe we should talk about school,” Jiwon’s eyes flutter to Hyowon’s briefly. “It’s nearing the end of summer break, isn’t it? Have you figured out your internships and your modules for the next semester and…”

 

“No, it’s not,” Jeongguk complains. “I’ve still got a month to go.”

 

“Ah,” Jiwon nods. “Eat your pancakes, will you?”

 

“Noona,” He whines, really not caring if he sounds like a two-year-old instead of a perfectly respectable young adult.[1]

 

“Oh my God, someone get Sihyuk in here,” Hyowon grumbles. “Man can’t eat breakfast in peace.”

 

“I’m here, what’s the issue?” Sihyuk bustles in carrying loads upon loads of charts on a clipboard. Jeongguk inches closer to take a peak, but Jiwon smacks him away so hard that he’d probably have flown if it weren’t for his superhuman strength. “What was that for?”

 

“ _Eat_ ,” She admonishes. “ _Then_ we talk about Taehyung.”

 

Jeongguk might be Spiderman but he isn’t about to argue with the Black Widow. The Black Widow who could take down Iron Man if she really wanted to. So he shovels the pancake into his mouth, sighing as he feels the fluffy batter dissolve into his mouth. It’s been a while since he’s actually eaten food and tasted it, and his stomach growls to remind him that yes, Jimin was right, as he always is. He needs to take better care of himself.

 

“Right,” Sihyuk says cheerfully, now that Jeongguk is eating. “My original plan was to let Taehyung come out of the coma naturally when he’s ready, but it seems  that that might take very long and his body needs additional sustenance to make it through. So, we’re going to wake him up medically.”[2]

 

“Is that…safe?” Jeongguk might not be a med student, but he’s taken a few biomed courses before. “Shouldn’t the chemicals run its course first? To reduce the risk of it staying in his system?”

 

“It’s a hard decision, Gguk, we risk him losing the fight if he continues staying comatose. If he wakes up, at least we can get him to orally ingest things medication to keep his body strong.”

 

 _You’re the doctor, I have to trust you_ , Jeongguk thinks. Outwardly, he shrugs. The rest of the room eye him carefully, watching for any outbursts, and noticeably let out a breath of air when he remains calm.

 

“I’ll go bring him out of the coma after breakfast,” Sihyuk announces. Jeongguk swallows his last, loosely chewed piece of pancake, and puts his hand up. “I’ll go tidy up his room.”

 

“He’s going to have to stay in the medical wing for a few more days under observation, don’t tire yourself out!” Hyowon calls after him as he exits the room, padding to the lift in his sliders and sweatpants. His shirt is a shirt that Taehyung had left in his room during one of their earlier sleepovers, and he’d just kept it around in case Taehyung wanted to sleep over again. Jieun had brought it over to him when she came after the European trip, and wearing it became a small source of comfort, especially with the way the sides of the shoulders sag ever so slightly. That, coupled with Taehyung’s heady scent, calms him.

 

Jeongguk ignores him. He’s been itching for something to do, and cleaning up Taehyung’s room just seems to be the right thing to do at this point in time.

 

~

 

Taehyung groans as he comes to.

 

The room is dark, save for a dim light on the far end of the bed—it’s yellow, and he knows that he’s not in hospital, thank goodness. The bed is also marginally more comfortable than hospital beds, something he really hates with passion.

 

Closing his eyes, he runs his mind through all the recent events that are a little hazy—he doesn’t remember much of what happened, his dreams have been plagued with colorful hallucinations and wordless conversations, strains of voices that are both familiar and strange. His eyes rake around the machinery—coma, it looks like, and a rather bad one at that? Looking down at his hands, he sees some scrapes on them: nothing serious, already healing.

 

What had happened? The Europe trip, Mysterio, Jeongguk, falling.

 

His body aches as he sits up, shoulders protesting as he pushes himself against the headboard. There’s a clipboard of notes on a bedside table of sorts, he doesn’t really remember that from the last time he’d been in here. Then again, he hasn’t been here in very long, too, the past six months were practically a drought for crime activity. No doubt the best time to strike, if you were Mysterio and couldn’t fight off any actual villains. The perfect setting for a stage play, he thinks, and Mysterio is a director.[3]

 

Flipping through the notes, he checks to see if there’s anything he should be aware of. The words swim before his eyes, and he knows that the difficulty concentrating is the after-effects of a coma. He does note that it’s medically induced, though, and makes a mental note to ask Sihyuk or Hyowon about it.

 

Putting the headboard back onto the table, Taehyung cracks his neck and looks around the room again. He’s always hated the medical wing, and even though he’s always liked it more than hospitals, he still hates it. It’s too clean, too organized, and too… well, medical. And he doesn’t like being reminded that he’s weak. So even though the logical thing to do is to wait for someone to come and diagnose him, or maybe even call a doctor (since Sihyuk and Hyowon always stay in-house when the wing is occupied), he decides to take things into his own hands and rips the IV drop out of his hand with shaky fingers. Then, swinging his legs off the bed with difficulty, he pads out of the room, hand on the wall for balance as his legs scream in protest.

 

He’s out of breath by the time he reaches the lift foyer, and has to take a minute to bend down and recuperate.

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Kim Taehyung,” M.A.Y.D.A.Y’s[4] voice is smooth as ever over the telecom.

 

“Thank you, M.A.Y.D.A.Y, it feels good to be back,” He stretches his arms out and feels a crack at the back of his waist from misuse. “How long has it been?”

 

“A little over a week,” M.A.Y.D.A.Y answers as he enters the lift. “Where would you like to go?”

 

“Level 9,” He grumbles out, crouching into a corner of the lift. He’s starting to see why this is a very bad idea indeed. Nausea is creeping up on him and his head feels lighter than his feet.

 

“Will you be going to your own room, or Mr. Jeon Jeongguk’s room?”[5] If AI’s could smirk, then M.A.Y.D.A.Y is no doubt smirking. Taehyung doesn’t even bother hiding his angst as he raises his head and lets out a loud wail—it’s 3am in the morning anyway, no one’s around to hear him scream.

 

“Jeongguk is here?” He asks, as the wailing draws to an end amidst a coughing fit. He hasn’t even drunk a sip of water and he supposes he should really get better at taking care of himself.

 

“Yes,” M.A.Y.D.A.Y says, mildly (because she’s an AI), but Taehyung can hear the underlying warmth in her voice (he thinks he’s imagining it). “He’s been banned from the medical wing by Sihyuk yesterday, the ban hasn’t been lifted.”

 

“Oh,” Taehyung blinks, then feels what’s left of the blood within him creep up to his face and his ears and making his head feel even heavier than before. “I… guess I’ll stop by his room then.”

 

“He’s not in his room, though,” M.A.Y.D.A.Y positively _sings_. “He’s in yours.”

 

~

 

The door is wide open and the corridor is bathed in bright light. Taehyung’s never been a fan of white lights and neither was Jeongguk, so Taehyung took the liberty to pick out yellow lights for both his and Jeongguk’s room when he first moved in. That was a good six or seven years ago, he thinks, remembering as he pranced around the hallways excitedly and Namjoon reassuring him that Jeongguk would like anything he picked out. Stopping just short of his own room, Taehyung takes a moment again, his back too sore to continue walking. He doesn’t think Jeongguk has noticed his presence, because there’s no sound, no rustling inside the room, save for the small breeze and his curtains no doubt dancing in them.

 

Jeongguk’s own room door is closed and untouched. Out of curiosity, Taehyung places his hand on the door and creaks it open. The bed is messed up, sure, but it doesn’t look like it’s been used—Jeongguk’s laptop is sprawled on it, and a few books. The rest of the room has stayed how it was when he left, books strewn over the shelves and outdated pictures pinned onto the walls. Taehyung knows almost instinctively that Jeongguk hadn’t come into this room much during the course of the past week, and something in his chest twitches at the thought. Did Jeongguk really spend that much time in the medical wing?

 

Shutting the door with a soft click, he wobbles into his own room, and the sight before him makes him do a double take.

 

Jeongguk is dressed in one of his ratty old shirts—the one where he cut up a sliver of fabric near the collar in one of the many boring days of his early teenage years. It was the same white shirt that he’d worn to his first sleepover at Jeongguk’s[6], and he still remembers to this day the blush on the younger’s cheeks when he told Taehyung that he could leave that at his place and come back any time he wanted. Jeongguk’s sweatpants are hanging low over his lips and he is sprawled on the floor, spread-eagled in a pile of books, one of them on his face. The rest of his room looks like it’s been tidied up briefly, his desk cleared of whatever he was working on before he left for the Europe trip and the pile of books he’d been reading when Jeongguk dropped in to invite him along piled into the bookshelves. A brief flash of adoration washes over his heart before he could even stop it in its tracks—both he and Jeongguk are the ‘organized chaos’ kind, though he prefers to have things within reach and Jeongguk likes to stack them up, evident from the way his books have been picked up and piled onto the shelf.

 

Doesn’t matter, he could always pry them off and throw them all over the floor again.

 

Bending down slowly (he doesn’t want to risk falling and making the younger worried), he crouches down and slowly removes the book from Jeongguk’s face. His face looks so serene when he sleeps, and his nose twitches as Taehyung places the book towards the side of the bed. Taehyung sits there, by his side, letting his eyes drink in whatever they wish—the younger’s soft hair, relaxed forehead, delicate brows and the way his long upper lashes tremble against his defined cheekbones. And finally, the way Jeongguk’s full bottom lip catches between his teeth as he mumbles something in his sleep and fidget a little.

 

Then he frowns.

 

The dim light is doing nothing to hide the dark circles under Jeongguk’s eyes. Has he been sleeping at all? _Now he knows why Gguk appeared to be so worried during the trip—he must’ve looked worse than this, and his heart already aches now_.

 

“You stupid, sticky bugboy,” He mumbles, then snorts out a laugh at the nickname. Has a good ring to it.

 

Pushing himself to his knees, Taehyung attempts to get up, then frowns when his arms give way under him. He manages to catch himself on his elbow, but his muscles feel strangely loose and useless—like he’s just run a marathon and his limbs don’t want to listen to his commands anymore. Brows knitted, he tries again, and his legs refuse to budge.

 

Sighing, he looks back at the younger, and blows his messy fringe out of his eyes, lips in a pout. Something about the atmosphere is making things strangely intimate, and honestly, he’s not protesting. _Tomorrow_ , then he’d go back to bitchy petty Taehyung. Not tonight. Tonight he wants some coddling by his best friend (and the love of his life, but Jeongguk isn’t supposed to know that). Hopefully lover after this whole thing blows over, but now, he can wait.

 

What’s a few more days when he’s already waited for that long?

 

“Jeongguk?” His voice cracks with misuse as he raises it higher than a whisper. Swallowing, he tries again. “Gguk?”

 

The younger’s eyes fly open right as Taehyung taps the first code onto his wrist. “Tae?”

 

“Slowly!” Taehyung stretches out a hand, but Jeongguk catches it. His chest is heaving, his eyes are wild, and sweat is beading along his brow—he’s woken up too fast, Taehyung _knows_ it, but his eyes are focused on him. “Give… Give me a moment,” He closes his eyes, inhales, exhales, and Taehyung feels himself breathing right along with him. Calming him down. Minutes later, Jeongguk’s eyes blink open again, and he’s smiling a fond smile, though with a bit of trepidation. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What?” Taehyung winces as his voice cracks again. Jeongguk is looking at him with concern, this time, warm and caring and so, so concerned. “You’re supposed to be in the medical wing.” There is a note of relief to his tone, as well as a jumble of other emotions that Taehyung can’t quite put a finger on.

 

“Well, I woke up.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Jeongguk gets to his feet, albeit a little slowly—he must’ve been stiff from sleeping on the floor. “I’ll bring you back, come on.”

 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung warns. His voice is still weak, but he isn’t going to go back to the medical wing if he could help it. “I’m fine, honest. I just…” He winces. “I just want to sleep in my own room.”

 

Jeongguk pauses. Taehyung sees understanding in his eyes, and stretch out his arms, legs limp under him. Jeongguk is internally debating, he could tell in his large doe eyes that Jeongguk is torn between just hauling him off to the medical bay, and Taehyung silently pleads at him to understand. That he knows his own body, and that he will be fine for just one night in his own room.

 

“Fine,” Jeongguk mumbles, though Taehyung could see that he doesn’t like it. “I trust you, okay?” And he slides his strong, toned arm underneath Taehyung’s knees and hoists him up like he’s lighter than air. And Taehyung throws caution to the wind and buries his neck in Jeongguk’s neck, inhaling the sweet, comforting scent of coconut and shea butter.

 

And dust, he wrinkles his nose as he turns away, sneezing.

 

“Bless you and your little sneezes[7],” Jeongguk mutters under his breath, so softly that Taehyung wonders if he’s heard correctly. Jeongguk puts him down onto his mattress gently, and he swims around, inhaling the scent of fresh laundry and sun. A scent that he’s sorely missed. “I’ll um,” Jeongguk fiddles with the edge of Taehyung’s blanket as Taehyung buries his nose into the cotton pillowcase and inhales again, deep enough that he could taste the smell in his lungs. “I’ll go back to my own room now, don’t wanna disturb you.”

 

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung flops around, too tired to argue but arguing regardless. “Stay. Please?”

 

Jeongguk’s hands tighten on the blanket, then draws them up to push the edge right underneath Taehyung’s chin, just the way he likes it. “You need to rest.”

 

“I sleep better when you’re around, you said as much that day, remember?”

 

 _Yes_ , Jeongguk thinks. _I remember_.

 

One hand carefully stretches out from the cocoon of blankets that Jeongguk has made and latches onto his. “Stay,” Taehyung breathes. “Stay with me.”

 

And who is Jeongguk to refuse?

 

Dropping a quick kiss onto the knuckle in his hands, he avoids all eye contact as Taehyung stares up at him with interest and curiosity. Kicking off his sliders, he tucks himself onto the other side of the huge bed and pillows his head on one arm. The other stretches out and Taehyung almost naturally falls onto it, shimmying closer and wrapping an arm loosely around Jeongguk’s thin waist. Jeongguk draws his armful of Taehyung closer, and feels the flush on his cheeks deepen as Taehyung shuts his eyes. His heartbeat is calm, so calm, and Jeongguk stares at the ceiling, willing his own heart to calm down and match the pace of his beloved.

 

All his earlier exhaustion is out of the window, and while he’s still worried and a little confused as to why Taehyung is this touchy-feely with him (he doesn’t really think Taehyung even knows that he said he loves him before being put under by Sihyuk, and the older gives no indication of it), but his relief that the older has woken up and seems fine as can be (a little weak, yes, but quite alright) overrides that. And so when he hears the older’s breathing lengthen into soothing slumbering sighs, he shifts and pulls Taehyung against his chest.[8]

 

It takes about a millisecond for him to decide to brush his lips against the older’s cheek—not a kiss, of course, just a brush, kind of like that fateful day in the Prague S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. And as Taehyung adjusts himself in his sleep, Jeongguk shuts his eyes too, lured to dreamland and the first restful sleep he’s had in a week, by the sound of Taehyung’s steady heartbeat, growing stronger by the minute. 

 

 

~

Notes and Explanations

[1] I actl cannot rmb exactly how old they are if I mentioned it somewhere so like… Just assume for the purposes of this fic that jk is a legal young adult and tae is technically 5 years older and jk is th’s one-year junior in uni :D y’all can do the (very weird and quite illogical) math on your own

[2] once again, I’m not a bio/med genius, I quite literally failed science in middle school (but when one door closes another opens hence I’m a lit major rn) DO NOT take this seriously, just take it at face value, okies, sihyuk needs to wake taehyung up FOR THIS FIC TO PROGRESS not rly for him to heal idek anymore wtv jeongguk needs tae awake and so do we

[3] taetae doesn’t know that mysterio wanted to kill him, he’s talking about mysterio’s special effects and lack of fighting skills/superpower ability that would put him at an disadvantage if there’re actual superhero villains he’s facing off

[4] replacement of FRIDAY in the MCU, the central AI in the avengers compound, tribute to peter parker’s daughter in the comics

[5] Their rooms are next to each other’s, you’ll see in the onshot collection!:D link here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095777/chapters/47599234>

[6] Visual: <https://pm1.narvii.com/6540/8fd0298618c09774d8d064d9f9782832e137e653_hq.jpg>

[7] tae actl sneezes rly explosively just reminding y’all to make this even softer

[8] bon voyage season 1 tkers where y’all at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [ONESHOT COLLECTION NOW UP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095777)
> 
> \- i was going to make this fic 20 chapters but hey it's not finishing at 20 and 25 is my lucky number  
> \- i love writing epiphany scenes they're so soft and so cute and so human  
> \- sleeping together because they seek and get comfort from each other is so pure and so soft  
> \- jiwon is my fave  
> \- once again, comment anything you'd like to see in the later chapters !! i did not plan for 25 chapters at all so if i wanna hit that please please please help me along :")  
> \- actl maybe we'll get a max 2 more chapters to end and afterwards will be the epilogue (which i haven't planned idk)  
> \- COMMENT SOME IDEAS FOR SOME CUTE SCENES IDK MAN i need your help HAHA  
> \- will reply to all the comments i haven't replied to in a while cuz i rly desperately need a nap fret not i have read every single one of them and smiled like an idiot while doing so so please TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF SOFT TAEKOOK IN THIS CHAP TOO :D


	21. It's like your eyes are liquor, your body is gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is home wherever Taehyung is, and Taehyung figures his dramatics probably came from Seokjin
> 
> [note] this is a double update, make sure you've read the previous update before you read this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- im feeling merciful today  
> \- go subscribe to the oneshot collection if you haven't already :D  
> \- LIGHTS before reading this chapter, HEARTBEAT after

Taehyung comes to slowly, then all at once.

 

The bed is cold. Why is the bed cold?

 

He blinks, then rubs at his eyes. Nope, no Jeongguk. He throws a look on his cracked phone (he really needs to replace the tempered glass), and feels the horror mounting in his chest as the number 7 glares at him angrily. It’s seven in the morning and Jeon Jeongguk usually doesn’t wake up until one throws a metaphorical brick at him. In actuality, a pillow, or Taehyung needs to tap him awake.

 

He takes a deep, shuddering breath, and tries to rationalize. It isn’t doing him any good to freak out—Jeongguk did say that he was used to waking up before Jimin, who is notorious for being an early-riser, when they shared a room after the traumatic events of the Snap. Maybe he’s just used to waking up early. Maybe he’s just gone to go about his day now that Taehyung’s okay.

 

At that, a small bubble of despair comes welling up against his throat, threatening to choke him. Taehyung lets out a pathetic little whimper and balls himself into the headboard. Just when he thought he was confident enough to tell the younger what he feels for him. Just when he was planning to have a lazy morning in bed and maybe confess his feelings. Jeongguk is _gone_ , and he promised to never leave Taehyung again.

 

Taehyung should’ve known. Jeongguk left him twice. He lost Jeongguk twice. Then a third time when Jeongguk got together with Jimin. He should’ve known that third time’s the charm, that Jeongguk doesn’t belong to him, not then, not now, not _ever_. His chest heaves, and he puts his head in between his knees and shiver. It doesn’t get out of his system, and he feels himself bordering onto hysterics.

 

He should’ve _known_ , Taehyung throws the blame around his head. He really should’ve known.

 

The tears are coming very quickly, and Taehyung can’t remember the last time he cried like this—oh, right, it had been that day in the middle of a busy street in Prague when he’d called Seokjin sobbing about how Jeongguk isn’t right there beside him. How history has repeated itself. Now, it’s that much more frustrating, because at least back then passers-by had shot him concerned looks. Now, he’s sitting here right in his own room, where Jeongguk has kindly deserted him and went off to God-knows-where and he’s feeling _torn_ inside. Liquid streams down his face and he feels himself choke around his saliva, it’s the hardest he’s cried in a while and he doesn’t really know why—the pain of losing his father, losing Jeongguk, losing his own innocence way too fast, way too quickly, people coming and going and being so fucking _fickle_ and…

 

His head hurts. His chest hurts, everything feels so damned _wrong_ and he curls, tired body finally allowing stress to settle in. He lies in bed, sobbing into his pillow, hands trembling even as he presses them into the mattress to stop. He’s shaking so hard that his teeth scrape painfully against his tongue, and he bites at his lips to stop the screams from escaping. Seokjin should be getting up and going about his day, and he doesn’t particularly feel the need to be explaining to anyone, not even his own stepfather (as loving and warm as he is) why he’s not at the medical wing.

 

He’s just about to cry himself into unconsciousness when a raspy voice, usually light and airy, pitches itself low and growls a warning at the room. _Jeongguk?_

 

“ _Love?_ ” When the owner of the voice finishes doing a quick once-over of the room with his superhuman senses and realize that Taehyung’s fallen prey to his own demons and not any external ones, there is a loud crash and plastic falling to the floor and then hands are on his skin, calming him down, soothing the panic with just a mere brush. He _hates_ it, hates how Jeongguk’s familiar hands trail down his ribs as he checks over his body for any visible injury or hurt, hates how Jeongguk has this much power over him.

 

“Love, please, talk to me,” Jeongguk’s voice is lowered into a soothing murmur, and for a minute, he’s stunned into silence. The younger’s usually airy, light rasp is several octaves lower and rougher in his attempt to comfort, and he’s feeling a shiver down his spine for all the wrong reasons. Jeongguk’s voice had never lost its youthful, boyish rasp, and to actually hear this more mature version of it—it’s doing its job to calm his frazzled nerves a little _too_ well. “Love? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

 

Taehyung gulps at the things around his mouth—he really doesn’t want to know if it’s snot or saliva or tears or a combination of that concoction (ew, he thinks), coming back to his senses. Jeongguk is looking at him with such worry in his eyes, slightly wavy hair forming a little heart-shape at his brow, and he almost feels the urge to chuckle (which he would’ve done, if he wasn’t this upset). His brown orbs are trained onto him, sparkling so clearly and so intensely that Taehyung is reminded of grapefruit cocktails in summer, light and refreshing in the best way yet stinging and citrusy right to the heart. Right to _his_ heart. God, he loves Jeongguk’s eyes,[1] so much.

 

“Love?” Jeongguk is saying. In all their years of being friends, Jeongguk had been the crier. Never Taehyung. So when Taehyung cries, Jeongguk is rightfully startled. And concerned. Like the time Iron Man passed away, for example. But then they’d both cried and Taehyung still comforted Jeongguk, almost heedless of his own grief. Taehyung is gawking at Jeongguk’s almost desolate pleading gaze and his tears must still be streaming down his eyes, because Jeongguk is folding him into a smaller ball and into his chest. “Love? Baby, _please_ , I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

 

“Where did you go?” Taehyung hiccups, fisting his hand into Jeongguk’s shirt. “Where?”

 

“What?” Jeongguk is trying to duck his head down to hear him more clearly when Taehyung pushes him away. Now he’s really fucking embarrassed that Jeongguk didn’t actually leave him. _He really needs to work on his penchant for dramatics,_ he thinks guiltily. _This needs to stop_.

 

Jeongguk grunts as Taehyung sticks his finger dangerously close to his nostrils, and draws back just as it scraps clumsily at his cheek, barely missing his eye. “ _Love._ ”

 

“You weren’t there when I woke up!” Taehyung accuses. “Why did you leave again?”

 

“Again?” Jeongguk is running his palm soothingly down Taehyung’s back and is trailing it through the ridges of his spine, and Taehyung almost wants to purr if he isn’t feeling all sorts of defensive and petty and self-conscious right at this moment. “Taetae—”

 

“You went to space, then you disappeared and didn’t come back with my dad, then you went to university and the trip and got yourself a boyfriend! So there! Again!”

 

“Hush,” Jeongguk makes a cooing noise deep in his throat and taps at Taehyung’s ribs this time, settling him across his lap and nosing at his hair. Taehyung is sure that he smells really damn bad but Jeongguk doesn’t seem to care. His ministrations are making it easy for Taehyung to relax into his hands like putty, and Taehyung feels like he really shouldn’t be enjoying it this much but he also doesn’t want to complain. He’s entitled to some tender loving care after the dramatics, he thinks, so he doesn’t bother fighting against it. He’s tired, okay?

 

“I went to get us breakfast cuz I figured that you wouldn’t wake up til lunch,” Jeongguk points to the plastic bag that had fallen to the floor.

 

“You got us pizza for breakfast?”

 

“Ah, ah!” Jeongguk finally looks down to see Taehyung’s large, feline eyes round into puppy eyes and coos even louder as he thumbs away the last tears streaking at the sides of his eyes. “I got pizza at our _favorite place_ for breakfast.”

 

“Most people will get soup for a coma patient?”

 

“Rude,” Jeongguk gasps. “I’m not ‘most people’, thank you, _love_.”

 

Taehyung falls silent. His breath has calmed down, and he does feel like a little cat, cradled in Jeongguk’s lap and having his back rubbed. Details, details, he grumbles to himself. Now is not the time to be frazzled or flustered. He’s too far gone for that.

 

“Besides,” Jeongguk continues, since he hasn’t said anything. “The boss wanted to know if you’re okay, he saw the news and wanted to know how his favorite boy is doing.”

 

“’m not a boy,” Taehyung mutters.

 

“Favorite man.”

 

“That’s his own son,” Taehyung sniffs. “Then it’s you. Then it’s the dog. Then it’s me.”

 

“Okay,” Jeongguk grins, tone pacifying. “He wanted to know how _my_ favorite man is doing. How’s that?”

 

Taehyung mumbles something unintelligible.

 

“Come on, pizza?” Jeongguk pats at Taehyung’s hair, making no move to get up. It’s a silent invitation, but also a silent ‘it’s okay’. _I’ll wait for as long as you need_ , he’s telling Taehyung, and Taehyung heaves one last sigh and pulls away. “Pizza.”

 

~

 

They’re sitting in silence, munching on pizza. Taehyung has managed to pull away from Jeongguk for long enough to take a shower, and freshen up, and Jeongguk has sent a text to Sihyuk telling him that Taehyung is alright and in his own room before the older could Hulk up and tear the entire compound apart looking for him. He’d also tactfully ignored the older’s request that he brings Taehyung down to check his stats, and resolved to doing that _after_ they have some pizza and talk.

 

“I’m…really sorry that I disappeared for so long,” Taehyung suddenly says. His fingers are greasy, and they’re arched in that strange way they are whenever he eats pizza. It’s like he doesn’t really want to touch the oil, but he’s digging in with finesse anyway, and Jeongguk feels a small smile lighting up his face. “I was a shit friend, and I was very unfair to you.”

 

“You needed the space, Tae, you were hit with so much. You had so many things going on in your head and sure, it kinda hurt when you didn’t come to me for help but it’s okay. We’ve all gone through grief.”

 

It isn’t much, and definitely is more anti-climatic than their previous Talks, but it’s something else. There’s a different kind of tension buzzing through the air, a tension that isn’t altogether unwelcome. Maybe even nice to feel, because Taehyung crawls back into Jeongguk’s lap and buries his nose into the younger’s collarbones just like they used to do, when they were still in high school and cuddles and hugs were their way of relieving the immense stress in school. They only separate when Jeongguk tugs at Taehyung’s leg, reminding him that they need to report to Sihyuk for Taehyung’s check-up, and Taehyung positively pouts.

 

“It’s only going to be a little while,” Jeongguk promises, hauling the older to his feet. “And you really can’t keep putting it off, you know.”

 

Sihyuk gave him a quick once over, and Taehyung is quite thankful that the checkup, mercifully _is_ over before long. Jeongguk stays close, a nervous ball of energy until the final verdict is out. “You’ll be fine, just do expect fainting spells until the chemical finally runs its course,” Sihyuk gives a little shrug as he notes something down on his notes. “No working out, no driving, no heavy training, there was some heavy oxygen depletion to his brain.” He directs the last one at Jiwon.

 

“I don’t work out voluntarily,” Taehyung grumbles. “And he choked me before he threw me, so.”

 

Jeongguk looks sick for a moment.

 

“You’re okay now,” Seokjin envelops him in a warm hug and Taehyung subconsciously rubs his cheek into the older’s broad, broad shoulders, inhaling the warm and familiar scent of home. “I’m so glad, Taetae.”

 

“Dad,” He grins as the older dramatically wipes a pretend tear off the side of his cheek. Maybe _that_ ’s where he got his theatrics. Well, in that case, he isn’t going to complain. “It’s good to be home.”

 

“And you?” Seokjin turns around. “Are you staying the night again? Do I need to call Jieun and tell her that you’re alive?”

 

“Nah, I already called her.” Jeongguk turns his large, sparkling eyes onto Taehyung’s. “Besides, it really does feel good to be home.”

 

Choonhee is squirming in his arms, hitting his cheeks, and he cuddles the little girl into his chest. Seokjin had handed the toddler to him when he bent down to hug Taehyung, and the father-son duo smile fondly as baby Choonhee coos her own version of Jeongguk’s name.

 

“You live in Seoul, you dork.”

 

“I’m home with you guys,” Jeongguk says, shrugs a little flippantly. “Seoul can suck it.”

 

~

Notes and Explanations:

[1] I always thought that taehyung’s eyes are rly opaque like red wine and jeongguk’s eyes sparkle like cocktails, both intoxicating but in such different ways??? Jk’s eyes remind me of summer and refreshing ice and taehyung’s eyes just draw you in and drown you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- short chapter because this is the end of the third arc!! jk is finally FINALLY home with th and the rest of the story is just pretty self-indulgent tbh  
> \- as always, comments make me happy  
> \- long comments and RLY LONG COMMENTS make me feel warm and fuzzy for days upon days  
> \- happy, warm and fuzzy writer means faster updates  
> \- [POLL] should i do a chapter about taekook dealing with the aftermath of mysterio's chemical attacks as per sihyuk's diagnosis???  
> \- tell me what's your favorite part about taekook's relationship too!! i'm just rly curious cuz i poured so much into their incredibly detailed romance, do you guys like 1) jk's heartbeat listening skills 2) taehyung 5ever comforting jk while he cries 3) taekook morse code 4) stupid nicknames 5) randomly quoting novels 6) sth else that i didn't quite notice in the process of writing?? like i'm just rly curious hoho


	22. You understand the good and bad, end up in the song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung suffers from the aftereffects of Mysterio's chemical, Seokjin is such a Responsible Father and Jieun is a Cool Aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- expect one update every day  
> \- i hope  
> \- LIGHTS before and HEARTBEAT after this chapter !!:D  
> \- the long awaited (idek anymore man) CHEMICAL ATTACK AFTERMATH  
> \- a little anticlimatic but i guess it's 1.32am and you gotta do what you gotta do

When Sihyuk told them to expect fainting spells, Jeongguk hadn’t actually expected fainting spells. Which is a big, big oversight on his part, but sue him, he’s never really been good at following doctors’ orders. Not like he usually needs to anyway, his body patches himself up good enough for him to ignore them for the most part.

 

He’d gotten back into the rhythm of normal life relatively quickly, and Taehyung has returned to reading voraciously and building some new things. He’s been fiddling with some old parts in the lab recently, and Jeongguk drops in occasionally to sit beside him and watch him work in comfortable silence, passing him whatever he needs when he stretches out a hand. It is one of those old, familiar routines that has Jeongguk’s heart racing when he thinks about it; yet ensures that a warm, peaceful comfort calm him when he’s actually there beside Taehyung. Their relationship, unfortunately, has been at a stalemate, an unspoken agreement to not talk about what had happened between them on the morning after Taehyung woke up. Something about the moment was too vulnerable, and Jeongguk had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t mess up the timing of any confession again, especially not after the one time that he almost confessed on top of some tombs in Westminster Abbey. _That_ would have quite literally been a disaster.

 

Jeongguk whistles as he walks down the hall towards the lab in the Compound. Choonhee is bouncing in his arm, babbling about something that she’s super-duper excited about. He’s holding her favorite Spiderman plushie[1] in his free hand (thank God for superhuman strength) and bops her on the head with it every now and then when she stops her babbling, which gets her to resume right away.

 

Taehyung looks up from whatever he’s been tinkling with, and gives Jeongguk a quiet, soft smile, rectangular boxy grin in place but less bright summer sun and more winter warmth on melting ice. “Hi baby,” Taehyung puckers his lips, and Jeongguk bends lower, letting Choonhee rub her nose against Taehyung’s. “She’s so full of energy today, you know,” Jeongguk sighs, something about the picture screaming domesticity and he doesn’t want to ruin the calm intimacy of the moment that has suddenly descended upon them. “She was already awake from the nap that she was supposed to be in when I went to check on her.”

 

“Seokjin’s meeting ends in half an hour, I can tidy things up here and maybe we can go out for a walk.”

 

“Walks are good,” Jeongguk nods, sagely, as Choonhee clambers out of his arms and makes her way clumsily to a pile of toys in a corner, a pile of toys that Namjoon had left there in the lab and no one quite thought to put away. They range from actual plushies to some modelled dollhouse and (you guessed it) metallic parts from both Namjoon and Taehyung’s inventions. Jeongguk isn’t altogether sure letting a toddler near those things are safe, but Taehyung and Seokjin both waved him off. Maybe that’s how the Kims are so good with their hands, he thinks. Well, not that he’s complaining, his suit came from the Kims. “But are you absolutely sure you’re up for that?”

 

Taehyung doesn’t respond, and Jeongguk turns around from where he’s been staring at Choonhee, entranced by the way she’s digging her fingers into a metal compartment of what appears to be one of Iron Man’s old robots. “Taehyung?”

 

His senses assault him all at once, and he snaps his head upwards just as the sound of a glass smashing into tiny pieces onto the floor could be heard. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, as Jeongguk leaps to his feet amidst the silence.

 

Choonhee had stopped crooning to her toys, and there is a thin trail of blood down Taehyung’s nose. He raises a hand, achingly slow, feeling the blood under his nose. “What’s going on?” Jeongguk demands, voice pitched in horror. “Taehyung?”

 

A tiny whimper leaves Taehyung’s lips before his eyes meet Jeongguk’s, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as his body sags. A moment later, Jeongguk had reached the older and wrapped his arms around him, every single sensory organ and message delivered to his brain in high alert. “Tae?!”

 

There’s a thin wail from the side, and Jeongguk suddenly feels an eerie, cool calmness descend upon him. It feels almost chilling, but he knows when he’s felt it before—only once, when Mysterio had dropped Taehyung, and back then, the desire to protect and to find a _solution_ had driven him insane, but it had been a chilled, iced insane. Almost like he’s moving on autopilot, one of Taehyung’s built suits.[2]

 

“Choonhee, baby, stay there!” There’s broken glass everywhere, and Jeongguk knows that if Choonhee crawls on it, it would be a recipe for disaster. Jeongguk rolls up his sleeve and punches at the button on his wrist, shooting a web with deadly accuracy to pin Choonhee to her location right next to the wall. With Choonhee secured, Jeongguk’s eyes sweep around the room just as Taehyung’s limp head lolls around his shoulder. Clutching onto Taehyung tighter, Jeongguk hoists himself to his feet, and manages to reach the phone on his desk. “Choonhee, shh,” He calls out, the toddler confused and wails increasing in volume. She could tell that something’s wrong, no doubt, but he needs to deal with this, and he can’t pay any attention to Choonhee right now. He’s sure she’s just frazzled, and he makes a comforting, soothing noise to her again. “Shh, baby, shh, we’ll all going to be fine,” He says, trying to keep his voice as still as possible. Taehyung’s head lolls against his shoulder again, and Jeongguk feels the last of the panic leave his system as he dials his second emergency contact, Kim Seokjin.[3]

 

“Gguk?”

 

“Tae passed out,” Jeongguk’s voice is so steady he’s almost scaring himself. “You _need_ to get here, Jin, now.”

 

“I’m on my way,” There is the sound of feet thudding against marble floors, and Jeongguk knows the sound of Jin’s patent leather shoes like he’d know his own squeaky sneakers. “Did you call for Sihyuk?”

 

“Calling now,” Jeongguk ends the phone call, knowing that Seokjin could track his location easily. Dialing Sihyuk, he shouts an instruction into the phone without even waiting for the older Avenger to react. When Sihyuk jumps into action, Seokjin has arrived, and is pulling Taehyung out of Jeongguk’s arms to lie him flat on the lab table with his head elevated. “Has he always been spasming like this?”

 

“No,” Jeongguk’s eyes are so cold and mechanic that Seokjin is tempted to take a step backwards. “Two minutes ago, give or take. He fainted with a nosebleed, not a lot of blood, I would estimate.”

 

Seokjin nods, pushing at the equipment that Taehyung was working on into a careful pile. “You did good, Gguk.”

 

~

 

“Oh God,” are the first words that Taehyung utters when he realizes that he’s fainted. _Again_. Right after his coma.

 

“‘Oh God’ is right,” Sihyuk tugs at the IV drip in Taehyung’s arm and Taehyung winces. “What the heck?”

 

“You passed out,” Seokjin gives Sihyuk his best dad look and Sihyuk draws backwards immediately, not wanting to cross the man with an iron fist over the biggest enterprise in the world. “You were spasming, and stuff, too,” Jeongguk pipes up from a previously unseen corner of the room. Taehyung’s head turns to find him almost immediately, though it proves to be a challenge as Sihyuk’s heavy hand presses his chest against the bed in the medical wing once again. Jeongguk pokes his head out from behind Seokjin, planting himself in direct line of Taehyung’s sight, and Taehyung is so amused by Jeongguk’s bright eyes atop an eager face right below Seokjin’s concerned one. From this angle, it looks like Seokjin has grown two heads, and he can’t help but laugh a little. Then Jeongguk’s words register in his mind, and he cringes. “That’s embarrassing.”

 

“Embarrassing?” Sihyuk snorts. “You should’ve seen Jeongguk’s _face_. Whatever embarrassment it was, it’s definitely worth it.”

 

“Sihyuk,” Seokjin warns. For the first time in a while, Taehyung is seeing his stepfather dressed in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, and the homey, domestic comfort of his attire is giving Taehyung some sort of peace that he hasn’t felt in a long while. Then again, having his family all here in one place, even Jeongguk, is helping him slowly and surely shed the burden of the past five years and six months.

 

The healing process is long, but he’s going to tackle it one day at a time.

 

“The chemical was in your system for hours,” Sihyuk wisely decides to change the subject. “Here, look at this chemical report.” Taehyung takes it over and runs his eyes over it. “The scan of your internal organs is here, and there’re small quantities of the mist still lingering in your tissues. Maybe about 40%?”

 

“Will it go away?” Jeongguk is straining his neck to see around Seokjin’s built form. Seokjin shuffles to the side and Jeongguk immediately plonks himself down beside Taehyung, butt extremely close to his head. Taehyung wrinkles his nose and prods at it with a finger, Jeongguk ignores him. Taehyung’s eyes widen as his hand meets solid muscle, and Jeongguk glares when he feels the finger sticking close to his butt again. _Don’t you dare_ , he mouths, and Taehyung pouts, withdrawing the offensive appendage.

 

“It’ll definitely fade,” Sihyuk is saying. “But chemicals, you know, have to run their course. Episodes will happen again, and I warned you already.”

 

“Could there have been anything that triggered it?” Taehyung asks, eager to find out if there’s anything that they could avoid. Sihyuk shakes his head, and Jeongguk frowns, hand unconsciously reaching for Taehyung’s. Taehyung doesn’t even bother to get up now, pleased with the turn of events (and positions, he thinks wryly), threading his fingers in between Jeongguk’s and pillowing his head on one of his arms. “So the next time he’s bleeding from his nose we just let it ‘run its course’?” Jeongguk asks. It doesn’t take a genius to tell that he’s not happy with Sihyuk’s diagnosis, and Taehyung squeezes at his hands. “Nah, it wasn’t all that bad.”

 

“ _Love_ , you can’t just say that.”

 

Seokjin’s mouth falls open from the other side of the room as Taehyung turns a deep shade of red. Sihyuk coughs rather dramatically into his hand and flips at his charts again. “I’d say just lay off exercising or heavy brain activity in three to four weeks. Jeongguk, you can protect your little boyfriend here, okay?”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Taehyung grumbles. Everyone collectively raise an eyebrow and Seokjin scoffs a ‘yea, right’ under his breath. Jeongguk, tactfully, ignores him. “How did we not catch it the first-time round?” He asks again, thumb coming down to softly stroke at Taehyung’s knuckle.

 

“Even if we did, it wouldn’t have done any good. The chemical was overflowing through his bloodstream, soaked into her muscles, tendons, organs, and—”

 

“Organs?” Jeongguk feels a sick bile rise up in his throat and he resists the urge to retch. “Like, heart?”

 

“Small dosages,” Sihyuk reassures. “No permanent damage.”

 

“How do we know that?”

 

Sihyuk shrugs. “Got Donghyuk to run some scans,” He says, almost flippantly. “And _you_ , Mr. Kim,” He flashes a wilting glare at Taehyung, who has his mouth open and guns out, ready to fire a protest. “Was in no physical or mental state to visit him. Donghyuk may be the worst person to walk the Earth to you, Taehyung, but the guy’s decent. At least he’s decently good at paperwork and science and investigations,” Sihyuk adds, as a bit of an afterthought. “We interrogated him and ran the chemical he used through some tests, it’s safe to say that while it was supposed to have killed you, we’ve removed it enough such that you’ll survive without any major problems. The rest, I’m afraid you’ll have to get through yourself.”

 

~

 

Taehyung ends up being gently persuaded by Seokjin to stay in the medical wing, and to appease his stepfather, he actually does. Jeongguk volunteering to stay with him makes it much easier for him to accept, though.

 

The small single bed is a tight squeeze, but they make it work, somehow. Taehyung hadn’t really needed to ask Jeongguk to stay with him and Jeongguk hadn’t really bothered with asking for permission—he just turned up at night with his own pillow and a spare blanket and they’re twisting and turning and trying to not tangle themselves up with the IV drip still precariously attached to Taehyung’s hand.

 

The two of them used to sleep together like this after particularly tough missions, and Taehyung feels serenity and serendipity wash over him as he buries his head into Jeongguk’s neck to inhale the familiar scent of coconut and shea butter once again. Jeongguk is holding him just as tightly, almost as if he’s scared that the boy would crumble once he lets him go. But they don’t really talk about it, letting their bodies do the talking, and stay mashed together until they both drift off.

 

When the chemical assaults again in the middle of the night, Jeongguk is awake before Taehyung even registers what’s going on, tissue on hand to mop up the blood and whispering nonsensical things into Taehyung’s ears, lips pressed firmly against his temple until he feels Taehyung’s heartbeat settle once again.

 

Taehyung wouldn’t want a confession from him this quickly, Jeongguk knows. With his penchant for needing to be in control in all situations, Taehyung wouldn’t want them to get together at a time when he’s this vulnerable. Maybe he had been ready after the coma, but not now. Definitely not now, not when he’s still weak and wobbly on his feet and need medical attention. And Jeongguk knows to wait, knows that he would wait for eons before Taehyung is ready just to scream it out as loud as he could that he loves him and that Taehyung could love him back.

 

“Everything’s fine, love,” Jeongguk breathes. “You’re fine, you’re here and I’m here with you. I’ll always, _always_ be right here,” He promises. “You’ll never lose me again.”

 

~

 

 A couple of days later, on a bright Friday morning, Taehyung is off the IV drip. Jeongguk, too, grabs his things and bring them down to the car. School is starting soon, and Jeongguk needs to get home to get his affairs in order. Registering for new modules, tidying up the last of his summer school reports and some leftover administrative things to settle—he can’t live at the Compound forever, at least, not on such short notice: it’s unfair for Jieun to keep driving over to send him things. Taehyung understands, too, _he_ needs to get his documents to the school and sort out whatever he’s missed during his Leave of Absence. The two of them will be busy for a while, especially since it’s only going to be two weeks before school starts.

 

“Just, don’t strain yourself, okay?” Jeongguk is holding onto Taehyung’s wrist worriedly. “You can’t risk another faining episode.”

 

“Jeongguk, Jin’s taken _leave_ for a few days. I’m pretty sure the sun’s going to rise from the West tomorrow, I think I can handle another faining spell.”

 

Jeongguk tuts, and Taehyung withers almost immediately. “Fine, fine, I will.”

 

They stand there for a minute, and Jieun presses on the horn, startling them both into action. Taehyung is just about to help Jeongguk heave his luggage into the back of the car when Jeongguk stops him with a gentle hand and kicks it in himself. As he shuts the boot of the car, Taehyung figures that it’s then or never.

 

“Thanks for being my anchor that day,” Taehyung mumbles. “It was nice to have something grounding when I was…” He hesitates. “…in and out of it.”

 

“Thank _you_ for letting me take care of you,” Jeongguk responds, without missing a beat. He can see the gratitude in Taehyung’s eyes, and Jeongguk squeezes at his shoulders, hoping that his friend sees that he’s being genuine too. “I’ll text you. You _better_ reply me.”

 

“I will,” Taehyung promises, and Jeongguk hears his heart leap with satisfaction. “Promise.”

 

The car horn sounds again, and the ratty old car’s window rolls down.

 

“Hi auntie Jieun,” Taehyung greets, a rare twinkle swimming to his eye as he takes in the older woman. Jieun still looks like she hasn’t aged a day, large doe eyes and pale white skin rather reminiscent of Jeongguk’s own even though they aren’t related. Her eyes sparkle in the same way Jeongguk’s do, and she stretches out a hand to pat Taehyung on the cheek, albeit with some difficulty because she is still a rather small woman, after all. “Taehyung, you look way better, sweetie,” She gushes. “Feeling alright?”

 

“Loads better,” Taehyung nods, seriously, and Jeongguk resists the urge to smile at his aunt and Taehyung getting along so well. Jieun had treated Hoseok and Jimin like she would any other of his friends, sweet and sincere, but Taehyung had surpassed all of that easily. Taehyung is another son to Jieun, and that much is obvious in the way she croons at him and smushes his face into her hands. “Any fun plans for the weekend before the crazy starts?” Taehyung is asking, attempting to make small talk as Jeongguk buckles himself into the passenger seat.

 

“I might take this idiot to the beach, we haven’t had a date in a while,” Jieun muses out loud. Taehyung throws his head back and laughs, a deep, belly laugh, and Jeongguk feels his top lip curl in pleasure as his own heart positively sings.

 

“That sounds like fun,” Taehyung grins at Jieun. “Well, I’ll be going—”

 

“Tae!” Jieun admonishes. “Why don’t you come with us?”

 

Jeongguk blinks, then nods frantically, sticking his head out his side of the window. “Yea!”

 

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Taehyung suddenly looks nervous. He’s taken a step back, shaking his head quickly. “It’s family time, and—”

 

“Nonsense,” Jieun scolds. “We were going to Busan’s summer festival and you know that’s not really my scene.”

 

“Busan?” Taehyung’s brows knit. “That far?”

 

“Yes!” Jieun nods, frantically. “Busan. I just changed the tickets this morning,” She adds, breezy, when Jeongguk eyes her with confusion. “Not my scene. Too loud, too noisy, but I thought Jeongguk would wanna go. Now _you_ , if you tagged along, it would be the best. I get to tan a little, and _you guys_ can go do whatever you young people do.”

 

“But it’s _family_ time—”

 

“I cook more for you than I cook for anyone else, you’re family.”

 

“You can’t cook,” Jeongguk deadpans. Jieun smacks him loudly in the shoulder, and he pulls back, wincing. “Tomorrow? We’ll pick you up. I’ll text you the time.”

 

“S-sure. I’ll go ask Jin,” Taehyung looks wobbly, hardly daring to believe his own ears. Jeongguk reaches out and grasps at his wrist before he could turn away, and presses a quick kiss onto his knuckles again. “See you, love.”

 

“Yea,” Taehyung’s mouth tastes like mush. “See you.”

 

~

 

“What’s this about Busan?”

 

“I’m sick and tired of asking boys out for you,” Jieun bemoans. Maybe that’s why she and Taehyung get along so well, and why Jeongguk adores Taehyung. Dramatic asses, both of them.

 

“Busan?” Jeongguk asks, again. Jieun throws him a stare and then straightens up, doing a small shake of her shoulders as she sits up straighter, nonchalant. “I said what I said.”

 

“So you set this _up_ , you sneaky aunt.”

 

“You could’ve kissed him and avoided this whole beach thing,” Jieun shrugs. “Then again, it’s not everyday you get to see Taehyung in a rash guard or… dare I say it, shirtless.”

 

“ _Jieun!_ ” Jeongguk exclaims, scandalized. Jieun claps her small hands in glee. “Things are finally back to normal, then?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it normal,” Jeongguk grows pensive, and stares out the window. “Maybe a new sort of normal.”

 

“The nickname is a nice touch,” Jieun  observes. “Love? How cute.”

 

Jeongguk groans, and Jieun laughs her tinkling, demure little giggle. 

 

 

~

Notes and Explanations:

[1] choonhee’s favorite superhero is spiderman! But she doesn’t know spiderman is also her favorite oppa, it’s a coincidence (like she really doesn’t know and jeongguk isn’t about to tell her until she’s old enough to understand what keeping a secret means)

[2] ok so there’s a literary implication of writing this: to non-lit students, let this be known that I intended this paragraph to symbolize that jeongguk has officially re-instated himself into taehyung’s life and he works almost seamlessly with taehyung again, just like how taehyung works with his own suits

[3] Jieun/IU is his first emergency contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- no i won't be elaborating on the beach festival because i personally hate the beach (i was part of the outdoors adventure club of my school for a while and i've had enough of the beach to last me a lifetime, sand gets everywhere and equipment for kayaking/sailing is heavy af and the only thing i rmb is having rly thick skin developing on my hands from carrying things around and i hated it cuz i play the piano), just know that taekook went to a summer beach fest before going back to tidy up their school things  
> \- daily ramble about life time: friend met someone totally her style and i'm still here waiting for the tae to my kook the jin to my namjoon the jimin to my yoongi  
> \- jihyo also has daniel and :D isit time to adopt a dog  
> \- today in other news, taekook is soft as usual  
> \- barriers and borders are falling and taehyung is enjoying poking at jeongguk's butt  
> \- another normal day in taekook land  
> \- also does anyone remember that in the first chapter jk asked th if he would want to see any summer festivals WELL LOOK WHO'S GOING TO A SUMMER FESTIVAL NOW :D
> 
>  
> 
> \- QUESTION OF THE DAY: bts song that isn't LIGHTS or HEARTBEAT that remind you of this fic? :D (lowkey need inspiration for the oneshot collection cuz i'm still crying my eyes out that this au is ending and i'm still hanging on by a thread)
> 
>  
> 
> \- as always scream at me to keep me motivated and going strong idc if you have nth to say now that taekook are easy and soft with each other SAY SOMETHING HAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> -update as of 190807:
>
>> @ my Landing friends i literally just posted the shit about taekook going to a summer festival, if y'all need visuals they served :D <https://t.co/oKE1A2p1Nt>
>> 
>> — devilrin (@devilrin9) [August 7, 2019](https://twitter.com/devilrin9/status/1158988653089005568?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


	23. For all your beautiful traits, the way you do it with ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk gets a new look, Taehyung suffers in silence, and Jimin is catching the hots for one certain Min Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- previous chapter deleted because it's quite obvious what everyone wants trololol (finish this fic asap)  
> \- also i cranked this chapter out with a lot of caffein  
> \- I'M SO SAD THIS FIC IS ENDING HELP  
> \- some people have asked me for some explicit yoonmin and here it is !! yes, it was always, ALWAYS planned. blink and you'll miss it, but i've written hints all over this fic  
> \- as always, take a moment to listen to lights before reading this chapter and heartbeat after this chapter

Summer comes to an end, and so does summer festivals. Taehyung comes home to a lot of teasing and seeks refuge in his own room and in the lab with Choonhee. The little girl won’t judge him, only cares whether he’s entertaining her babbles and retrieving her Spiderman plushie when she cries.

 

Not that it doesn’t make heat rise to his cheeks and an unbidden smile to his lips—he had a lot of fun in the festival with Jeonguk and Jieun. Jieun had a tan for what was probably the first time in ten years, and she said as much herself.

 

“Looks good on you,” Jeongguk had offered, and she’d positively beamed. In truth, it’s just a _different_ look, because Jieun looks like a fairy and if Taehyung is perfectly honest, would look nice in anything and any skin tone. “It’s my first time,” She’d responded, sagely. “And it’s thanks to you guys!”

 

Jeongguk’s mouth had dropped open in shock and Taehyung was forced to give an awkward giggle when she bounds off to greet the ‘nice lifeguard’ who’d noticed her sitting alone the previous day.

 

“I’m sorry,” He’d said, and Taehyung waved him off.

 

In truth, though…

 

“Choonhee, baby, why do you think he told me he’s sorry?” He groans, lying on his belly opposite the toddler, who’s holding out a metal piece of gunk to him. “ _Why_ , baby, why?”

 

Choonhee does a series of gurgles.

 

“You think I should stop worrying?” Taehyung takes the gunk she offers him, and she claps her hands. “You think I should stop worrying.”

 

“Owh,” She nods once, like she actually knows what he’s talking about. Then she laughs, the belly-rolling, astounded kind of laugh, and flops onto her back, eyes not leaving her big brother.

 

“But it’s so _hard_ ,” Taehyung pushes himself closer, carefully rolling a screwdriver out of the way so Choonhee won’t accidentally cut her soft skin. “Why did he say he’s sorry? Does he not have feelings for me and want Jieun to stop the teasing?” He glares down at the metal gunk. “Does he hate being teased about me? Oh my God, what if I’m misinterpreting this whole situation and he’s just humoring Jieun by letting me go on the trip?” He bites his lips, chomps down on them, actually, brows furrowed. “I mean, we did used to cuddle before the whole Snap thing, and we also slept in the same bed. What if we’re just best friends again and nothing more?”

 

“Googoo,” The little one says, crawling closer. “Yes, Googoo oppa,” Taehyung agrees. “Googoo oppa is so annoying.”

 

“Daedae.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Googoo!”

 

“Okay, Choonhee, it was nice talking to you, but you’re no help.”

 

“Owh.” The baby burps, then grins again. Taehyung snuffs his nose into her round, soft tummy and she shrieks with laughter.

 

~

 

Two weeks pass by in a flash, and in between Facetiming each other to register for modules and debating over which edition of books to buy for their joint literature courses,[1] Taehyung finds himself driving over to Jeongguk’s flat with Jieun to pick him up.

 

“Wait!” Jeongguk is halfway out the door when Jieun flies after him, button-up cardigan flying in the wind. Jeongguk looks a chaotic mess when he stops mid-run, his black bag thudding against his back and Puma sneakers barely clinging onto his bare feet. In his left hand, he holds his laptop, and in his right, he holds his balled-up socks.[2] Taehyung stifles a laugh and raises his sunglasses higher up his nose when Jieun manages to grab onto her taller nephew, half climbing onto him to give him a cheek kiss. “Have a good first day of Year 2!” She yells, as Jeongguk hops off the porch steps and wobbles towards the car. Taehyung only barely catches sight of the plastic bag swinging from the hand in which he’s holding his laptop when Jeongguk is knocking at the car window with the crook of his elbow, demanding the door to be opened.

 

Some things just never change, he thinks fondly, as Jeongguk throws his laptop and bag down into the backseat. Taehyung clambers back into the driver’s seat as Jeongguk finally gets into the passenger’s side of the car, bending down and shoving his socks onto his feet. “You ready for Year 2?” He asks, off-handedly, pulling out of the driveway.

 

Jeongguk grunts as his head hits the dashboard. “I hate school.”

 

“At least I’m back, yea?” Jeongguk looks up with him with such an intensity that Taehyung isn’t sure if Jeongguk knew that he had meant it as a joke. “Yea,” Jeongguk grins, heartfelt, genuine, sincere, in that small half-smile that isn’t altogether his normal bunny grin. It is the pulling back of his upper lip as his bottom lip quivers to stay still, in the sort of smile that comes before his logic knows what’s going on. “Yea, at least you’re back.”

 

Taehyung clears his throat, and watches as Jeongguk brushes his hair out of his face—his hair had grown out over the summer and it isn’t quite the same, neat, high school hair he used to spot—it’s darker now, too, and it’s wavy. Taehyung had almost had a seizure the first time he saw it over Facetime, and when he’d asked the younger, the younger had grinned bashfully and said that he needed a new beginning for the new school year. Cute, boyish Jeongguk is something of the past, and with his new permed hairdo and _finally_ corrected fashion-sense (Taehyung may not know where they stand relationship-wise but at least he knows that his fashion sense has rubbed off on the younger, he’s _so_ thankful for that) in the form of a baggy sweater and ripped jeans that show off his shapely, toned legs just right, Taehyung is finding it highkey hard to breathe in the close proximity.[3]

 

“Did you use new cologne?” He asks again. Anything to keep himself distracted from Jeongguk’s new look and stop himself from causing a car accident. Granted, his brain registers what he just asked, and he isn’t sure if it’s the correct way to go about it in any case.

 

“Uh, I changed up my shampoo?” Jeongguk questions. “Cuz I permed my hair? Now I use hair masks. What’s wrong? Don’t like it?”

 

“No,” Taehyung defends, taking one hand off the wheel. “Just, different. Not a bad different.” He looks over at the younger, who’s in the middle of fighting another smile. “Grown-up different.”

 

And it’s true, and it’s really not a bad different. On the trip, when Jeongguk had been in the awkward stage of trying to transition into an adult and making all forms of disastrous fashion choices, Taehyung had thought it endearing. _Now_ , though, it seems that the transformation is complete. Taehyung’s own hair is worn shorter and still lighter from the sun that they’ve absorbed on their impromptu summer outing to Busan, with a simple button-up and some smart casual trousers. A stark contrast to Jeongguk’s masculine, streetwear look.[4] And, Taehyung thinks to himself, Jeongguk isn’t wearing the atrocious belt-buckle trousers from the Europe trip anymore.

 

Jeongguk is _owning_ this new look and Taehyung feels half like a proud old man and half like someone’s ripping his lungs out of his chest.

 

“Figured out what works for me,” Jeongguk grins, none of his previous bashfulness present as he figures out that Taehyung isn’t criticizing his looks. He even looks a little cocky, tilting his head backwards and Taehyung snorts, breaking the atmosphere, as he stares up Jeongguk’s nostrils. “Jieun helped, I mean, I couldn’t keep doing the atrocious fashion thing I was doing.”

 

“I really like it,” Taehyung says, swallowing back the urge to act unbothered. “It suits you so much.”

 

Jeongguk preens, and Taehyung turns away, focusing on the road. _No car accidents_ , he chants silently. _Human lives are precious_.

 

“Have you eaten breakfast?” Jeongguk is reaching out behind him. Taehyung keeps his eyes resolutely on the road. “Jieun told me to bring you something.”

 

“Oh, what poison does she have for me this time?” Taehyung grins, despite himself. Jieun’s cooking skills is something that still hasn’t changed, as endearing as that is. Jeongguk grimaces, and retrieves the plastic bag Taehyung has seen him hold earlier. “I hope you’re so hungry your taste buds aren’t working.”

 

“Didn’t wake up early enough to get breakfast from the Compound,” Taehyung reassures him. “Come, out with it.”

 

“Cranberry pie,” Jeongguk cringes visibly as he retrieves a sorry, wet-looking red pastry. If it could even be called a pastry, it’s flat and soggy and Taehyung is seconds away from a full-blown guffaw. He opens his mouth, and Jeongguk breaks off a piece and feeds it to him.

 

“ _Ew_.” Taehyung gags when it hits his tongue. “Ok, we’re taking a detour for breakfast.”

 

“Thought you might say that,” Jeongguk sounds relieved. “I didn’t eat more than a single bite today, too.”

 

“It’s so _sour_ ,” Taehyung sticks out his tongue in the hopes that tasting fresh cool air would wash the sour, unripe cranberry taste out of his mouth. “Eerk.”

 

“I think she didn’t put sugar in an attempt to be healthy.” Jeongguk raises the soggy pie to his face as he glares at the cranberry filling, overflowing and staining his fingers. “Let’s just stop by at the café real quick before going for the lecture.”

 

“Seconded.”

 

~

 

Going to the café is one of Jeongguk’s favorite parts of the day, and he doesn’t need to ask Taehyung because he knows that’s _his_ favorite part too. Jeongguk exits the car first, wallet and phone already clutched securely in his hand, waiting for Taehyung to exit. Taehyung falls into step behind him and they enter the small coffee shop behind their university.

 

As the door swings close with a soft tinkling of bells, someone looks up and Taehyung feels his hand come up in a small wave. The person is in black-rimmed glasses, has a beanie on, and is tiny but also buzzing with his entire body.

 

“Jeongguk! Taetae!”

 

“Hey Jimin,” Jeongguk calls, and Taehyung follows right behind him as they queue up behind the boy. “It’s been a while.”

 

“Yea, I missed you both,” Jimin sticks his bottom lip out in an unconscious pout. “What have you guys been up to?”

 

“Nothing much,” Taehyung says, and Jeongguk turns to the barista to put their orders down. Taehyung lets him, and they shuffle along to the waiting area with Jimin. “You have a class today?”

 

“Yea. I managed to convince Yoongi to go to Theatre class with me, can you believe it?” Jimin almost gushes. Jeongguk’s eyebrows raise, amused, and Taehyung blinks.

 

“Someone’s got game,” Jeongguk grins, clapping Jimin on the shoulder. Jimin bounces on the balls of his feet and does a self-conscious little shake. “I try my best, you know,” He answers, flippant, but Taehyung could see the little blush coloring his cherub cheeks. His eyes almost disappear in the smile, and Taehyung suddenly feels a rush of affection for the smaller boy.

 

Jimin is really an angel, and he wishes the boy all of the absolute best.

 

“What time is your class?” Taehyung asks, because he and Jimin had been texting after the whole almost-dying fiasco, and they’d managed to keep up an interesting friendship. It turns out that he and Jimin contemplate each other quite well, and if Jeongguk isn’t his current best friend, he thinks that Jimin would come close. Not that he’d ever take Hoseok’s place, either, but Jimin is starting to mean more to him than he could have ever imagined. “Do you want a lift to school?”

 

“Oh, I’d love that!” Jimin exclaims, eyes lighting up more than it already did. “But, uh, I think Yoongi’s meeting me down the street later, we were going to walk together.”

 

“This is going faster than I expected,” Jeongguk notes. Jimin shakes his head, frantic. “Nah, we aren’t anything like _that_. Just getting to know each other better, you know, stuff like that.”

 

“Well, I remember you totally thirsting after him when we first got into university,” Jeongguk teases. Then, as Jimin knocks his tiny fists into him in protest, Jeongguk holds his hands up in surrender. “Really, though, I’m happy for you.”

 

“I know, and it’s so _different_ , you know?” Jimin says, excitedly. Taehyung knows exactly what he’s talking about, and even though it was a sensitive topic, he only feels joy for his friend now. “I feel so… happy with him.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” Taehyung bumps his shoulder into the younger. His smile is earnest. “You guys are really good for each other.”

 

“Too early to say that,” Jeongguk banters, lighthearted. Taehyung ignores him. “You don’t think they look good together?”

 

“Stop!” Jimin protests, cheek flushing a darker shade of pink. “We’re only just starting to get closer, don’t insinuate anything!”

 

Taehyung gives in, and holds Jimin in his arms as Jeongguk watches on, fond. Jimin is still buzzing, but he calms noticeably as Taehyung’s arms wrap around him and the older pillows his head onto his. They stand in comfortable silence, waiting for their drinks and food, and Taehyung and Jeongguk bid Jimin goodbye afterwards, making their way back to the car.

 

“So, this thing about Yoongi and Jimin,” Taehyung says, as they start up again. “When?”

 

“I feel like it was always there, me and Jimin had this period where we were obsessed with Yoongi.”

 

Taehyung gives Jeongguk a grimace. “What?”

 

“Hey, Yoongi hyung was _really fucking cool_ , okay, he’s really rich to boot.”

 

“ _I’m_ rich too.”

 

“No, but like, he’s also probably the only dude who could compare to you in the tech field,” Jeongguk is trying to explain himself, but it’s hard to do so when he’s got stars in his eyes. Taehyung shakes his head—the younger has always fallen prey to his own admiration too fast and too hard, and it seems that this time, it’s no different. Although, he kind of gets it, he supposes. Yoongi is a person that is easy to admire. He’s smart, he’s funny with a sort of dark humour, he’s a double degree student in liberal arts and tech, and his family is the only family that could even dream of competing with the Kim clan in the tech industry. With such an impressive resume under his belt, Yoongi is almost like Taehyung, in a way. They’re two very different people, but two very admirable people. Taehyung himself has a healthy dose of respect for Yoongi, and vice versa. “Besides, I feel like Jimin did always have this very small crush on Yoongi. Remember how I took the photo of him drooling on Yoongi’s shoulder on the Europe trip?”[5]

 

“Yea,” Taehyung says, realization dawning on him. “Even _then_?”

 

“Yep,” Jeongguk sings. “I feel like Jimin thought it was infatuation when he got together with me,” His voice dies down a little, but Taehyung shakes his head. He’s quite over that now. “And anyway, when we broke up, he and Yoongi sort of became closer. They’re figuring out where they stand, I think Yoongi is quite taken by him too.”

 

“That’s cute,” Taehyung coos. “Are they official?”

 

“Dude, keep up,” Jeongguk rolls his eyes, still keeping his tone light. “They’re not _official_ but they clearly have a thing for each other.”

 

“What was I supposed to think?” Taehyung counters, taking a bite out of his bagel. “People get together with other people all the time. Look at you and Jimin.” He’d meant for the words to come out casually, but once the words are out of his mouth, he realizes that they sound harsher than he’d intended. After all, Jeongguk had never really given him an indication on where _they_ stood when he had come out to him about his relationship with Jimin quite quickly. He parks the car, and they sit there, in silence.

 

Jeongguk stares at him. “No, I mean, yes? It’s complicated, but now that I think about it, I really don’t think we _counted_ as official even though we referred to each other as boyfriends.” He exhales through his nose. “I don’t think I was ever _in love_ with him, we were just trying out a relationship.”

 

Taehyung is silent. He has ceased chewing, the round bagel missing one piece that is currently in his mouth.

 

“I mean,” Jeongguk continues, a nervous edge entering his nose. “I’ve been in love with _you_ for quite literally forever.”

 

“I… _What?_ ” The words register in Taehyung’s mind, and his head snaps up so hard that he feels something crack in the middle of his shoulder blades. His hands loosen, and the bagel drops to the floor of his car. “What did you just say?”

 

Some part of Jeongguk is screaming at him that this really isn’t the right _place_ to confess, but Taehyung looked so upset that he felt like he had to do something before he exploded with concern.

 

He only hopes that this is the right thing to say.

 

“Well, I’ve been voluntarily devoting all of my time to you since you woke up,” Jeongguk is counting things off his fingers, growing a little defensive. “I’ve been calling you ‘Love’ and ‘Babe’ non-stop, I’ve invited you to my family getaway,” He’s glaring into Taehyung’s eyes now, suddenly feeling a little wronged. “I even let you poke my _butt_ , Tae.”

 

“Okay, rude, you let me poke your butt when we were best friends!” Taehyung’s voice is raising, pitched in his nervousness. “What was I supposed to think?”

 

“That I was in love with you when we were supposed to only be best friends?” Taehyung is about 99% sure that Jeongguk didn’t intend that to be a joke. Jeongguk bends down to retrieve the half-eaten bagel, scowls at it, then wraps it carefully in a plastic bag before setting it down onto his lap. “Three second rule, do you think I can still eat it?”

 

“That wasn’t three seconds,” Taehyung rebuts, immediately, his angst momentarily forgotten. Jeongguk groans. “What a waste of good food.”

 

They sit in silence, Taehyung still stunned out of his mind and Jeongguk waiting for him to catch up to speed. Now that it’s out in the open, he’s expecting Taehyung to admit that he feels the same way—in fact, he’s _pretty_ sure that Taehyung feels the same way. Unless he’s still in denial? He feels his heart stutter a little in his chest, just as the rapid heartbeat of his beloved stumbles and then picks itself back up.

 

“I thought you knew,” Jeongguk mutters, quietly. His eyes are still filled with adoration, but with a little bit of doubt. Taehyung can’t _still_ be in denial about it all, can he?

 

“Hey, listen,” He begins. “You don’t have to say anything, alright? I just figured that you should know. I think everyone else: Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Bogum… Already knew. I had to stop denying it to be happy, and—” He pauses.

 

Taehyung is still staring at him, slack-jawed and open-mouthed. “— _You_ make me happy.”

 

Another long, pregnant pause, and Jeongguk fiddles with the bagel on his lap, not knowing what to do with his hands and unable to stay still because _his_ angst is driving him insane.

 

“So…” He shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant when he’s honestly anything but. “…I’m yours,” He looks down, unwraps the bagel, and takes a bite. “Whenever you’ll have me.”

 

Taehyung stuns out of his stupor and rips the bagel out of his hands. “Don’t eat that, you’ll get food poisoning!”

 

“I’m just thankful you let me call you ‘Love’ and ‘Babe’ and that we aren’t skirting around each other anymore,” Jeongguk continues like Taehyung didn’t say anything. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

When Taehyung still doesn’t say anything, he shrugs yet another time, turning back into the backseat to grab his bag. His other hand is fiddling with the car door, ready to exit the car. “You wanna go find Hoseok before we go to class? You haven’t seen him in a while, righ—”

 

“Take your stupid bagel,” Taehyung hisses. Jeongguk turns around, gets a bagel thrown into his hands and an armful of Taehyung clambering over the gear lever of the car. “Tae, wha…”

 

Taehyung slams his finger over his mouth and Jeongguk feels the tightest hug he’s ever felt from the older.

 

He’d quite honestly been expecting a kiss, but somehow, this feels way more intimate. He drops his bag onto the floor and wraps his arms around Taehyung, feeling him breathe against his collarbone and drops a light kiss on his forehead. “Tae?”

 

“Thank you,” Taehyung whispers, and pulls back. “And honestly, I _could_ kiss you right now, but we’re in the middle of the parking lot and making out in a car wasn’t really ideal for our first kiss.”

 

“Uhm,” Jeongguk clears his throat, suddenly flushing a little at the thought of Taehyung’s lips against his, in an _actual_ kiss and not just the sorry brush of lips they had over summer break in S.H.I.E.L.D’s Prague headquarters. “Uh.”

 

“Onwards to class,” Taehyung sings, soft, and his eyes are so bright that they quite literally shine. “Thank you, Jeon Jeongguk.”

 

~

 

Notes and Explanations

[1] sorry for projecting this is a very valid concern among lit majors (when your profs don’t state which editions they use and then their notes are like PAGE 147 and you’re like WHERE?!)

[2] I’m projecting again this is me when I’m late for school I’ll wear my socks/shoes in the lift or in the car

[3] This is a nod to chapter 2 where taehyung screamed across the airport to jeongguk about his horrendous fashion sense. Literary perspective: symbolic of jeongguk finally growing up and getting past the 5-year-gap, he’s not as insecure anymore and he’s found this grown-up version of himself throughout summer

[4] REFER TO VISUAL: <https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/1GkMymGv3ZZMWPtRUfFGfHUBhfYgCeQ_wNcLCcg3w8vHuAhdDOIyG0Q0y3uU4f_Hope8VlFSqlTXcbgLE9ntGDvCzPaITS1A6OU=w1600-rj>, hair reference please look at run episode 83 :D

[5] this was mentioned in chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm so attached to this story i can't believe it's ending  
> \- anyways I'm very, very happy to announce that we've officially come full circle!! rmb in the first few chapters when jk was a bumbling little boi with atrocious fashion sense jieun has now smacked some sense into him and he's now a full-grown, fully-developed muscle bun sticky webby bugboy who's admitting to tae straight out he loves him! OOMF CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT  
> \- also i RLY love their dynamics in this like i feel like the best friends part is sorta the taekook i see on cameras? so much so on the same frequency and always so in tune to each other (and how taehyung was the one who brought jeongguk out of his shell irl??? and how jin mothered the both of them? how namjoon is like jk's idol and gave him all sorts of advice and yoongi was the cool older bro and hoseok was the other cool and caring older bro and jimin the absolute angel to vkook i swear this fic is just a homage to how much i love the whole of bangtan and everyone that was important in their lives and askjdhgfsldhkj sorry im rambling)  
> \- i forgot to footnote this but the part where jk picks up the bagel and eats it is a nod to the time during AHL when he picked up the chewing gum (? can't rly rmb) from the ground and ate it  
> \- and before anyone comes for me: yes they will eventually kiss  
> \- TEASER FOR NEXT CHAP: JK IS AS ANGRY WITH ME AS Y'ALL FOR NOT LETTING HIM KISS THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE 
> 
>  
> 
> \- question of the day: comment and tell me what's your favorite taekook moment in this fic!!  
> \- alternatively just comment and scream at me idk i'm rly sad that this au is ending maybe just comfort me or sth


	24. Your first string, A team, endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk finds the ghosts of a not-so-distant past, Taehyung makes it all better, and Hoseok was so damn wrong about London Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- im sad  
> \- yes, you did not see wrong. this is the official last chapter of the fic  
> \- for the last time: Lights before reading this chapter, and Heartbeat after :")  
> \- tbvh i know the events of this chapter isn't that realistic but y'all kept hounding me for a kiss scene so like i tried ://

It’s been two weeks since school started and Jeongguk is _miserable_.

 

“Lighten up, man!” Bogum scolds him as they walk to class together. He and Bogum have established a strange camaraderie, given Taehyung’s evident trust in the older male and Jeongguk’s near-grudging acceptance of him. Jeongguk still pokes his tongue into his cheek unhappily whenever he’s around, though, and that’s every Thursday morning when they walk to class together.

 

 _Why_ , he doesn’t know, but Bogum also gives him helpful tips on how to win Taehyung’s heart which makes him very upset but they’re very helpful. Jeongguk is a Good Man and he will do his best to make sure that Taehyung is happy. He can suffer one Park Bogum.

 

_Every week, for an entire semester._

 

He groans internally.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Jeongguk isn't going to tell Bogum about his slight dislike for the latter, so he blurts the first thing on his mind. “Wehaven’tkissedyet.”

 

“That’s _it_?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jeongguk’s eyes flash, and Bogum immediately takes a step back. “Calm down, Spiderman.”

 

“Ssh!” Jeongguk hisses. Bogum shrugs. “Was a joke.”

 

They walk in silence to their seats and Jeongguk stares at the professor, mind anywhere _but_ the lesson. Bogum, too, is distracted, stealing looks at Jeongguk not-so-discretely. Jeongguk turns his head, and Bogum drops his gaze, coughing down at his assignment awkwardly.

 

“Not cool,” Jeongguk mumbles, eyes still averted. Bogum shrugs. “Sorry, thought you guys figured it out already.”

 

“We _did_ , it’s just…”

 

“So what’s the issue?” Bogum asks, nonplussed. “Listen. You guys are together. And as far as I’m concerned, that’s literally the most important thing at this point in time. Everything else will happen when it happens.”

 

~

 

It’s been about one-and-half months after coming back from their summer break. A little over a week or so since he’d actually told Taehyung that he loves him. The day is Thursday, many many hours after Jeongguk and Bogum have had their awkward conversation about Jeongguk’s lack of touching Taehyung’s lips. Jeongguk is staying over at the Compound, which probably explains why he’s been so on edge that morning and accidentally spilt the beans to Bogum. He hadn't been planning it at all, he swears. 

 

(He’d actually texted Hoseok about the same issue, which drew an unamused emoji and a lack of response for the rest of the day.)

 

Jeongguk knows that he’d told himself he’d take things slow, but one can only be patient about so many things. And if he and Taehyung could walk side by side, joined hands swinging between them when they’re on their way to someplace to eat or do stuff either across campus or in the Compound, _they haven’t kissed._ And Jeongguk understands, heck, he doesn’t understand people who can’t keep their hands off of each other by the third date, but he and Taehyung are _different_. They’d known each other for a grand total of seven, eight years (granted, he’d been absent for five entire years during that time, but…details), so they’re very different. They’ve cuddled, they’ve hugged, they’ve saved each other’s asses (and in Taehyung’s case, poked his ass) and lives, and (Jeongguk’s thoughts come here and leave him with a red face as he coughs into his hand), they’ve _showered_ together. Well, it had been more of a ‘I’m helping you shower because you’re too hurt to shower on your own’ during their high school days, but _still_.

 

That’s gotta count for something, right? Physical intimacy isn’t, and shouldn’t be a problem for them.

 

Taehyung has texted him that he’s in the lab when he leaves school—Taehyung’s class had been cancelled that day and Jeongguk volunteered to get take-out so Taehyung wouldn’t have to trouble himself with leaving his post in the laboratory. His boyfriend (boyfriend!) had sent him a heart emoji in response, purple, and Jeongguk had smiled so wide that he goes blind for a second, his eyes crinkling into slits that he literally can’t see anything out of.

 

“Tae?” He enters the lab. Seokjin is off, working, and Choonhee is probably with Jiwon, who is doing a remarkably good job at babysitting and raising the girl. The lab is spacious, but noticeably empty, and Jeongguk drops the food he’s holding on an adjacent desk.

 

He’s been in here many times before, to help Iron Man with his things, to modify his own web fluid, to watch Taehyung building his suit and assisting in its repair—it’s as much his lab as it is Iron Man and Iron Lad’s.

 

The desks are messy with a multitude of things. Some books, some diagrams, and lots and lots of monitors. On the far end of the room, there is a wall where dozens of Iron Man suits are held—Taehyung had been slowly and surely going through them and making modifications through them, and Jeongguk knows for a fact that more storage areas have been added to make room for Namjoon’s oldest suits. Taehyung’s own suit is in the middle, with a holographic pattern on the floor plus tools strewn everywhere in a small circle of organized chaos.[1]

 

“Tae?” He calls, and there’s no response. Taehyung probably went up to his own room to retrieve something. Or to the bathroom. Jeongguk doesn’t bother himself with the details and walks around, tidying up Choonhee’s play space, replacing a fallen over plushie. Moving around and breathing in the clean, electronic smell that he’s spent many hours of his days familiarizing himself with, he walks over to the chair that Taehyung was probably sitting in a while ago and props his legs up.

 

There’re as many tools on this table as there is on the floor, he notices, as a screwdriver picks this moment to roll onto the floor with a sharp clank. Jeongguk sighs and takes his feet off the table, bending down to retrieve the screwdriver, knowing that Taehyung wouldn’t appreciate having his organized chaos disrupted in any sort of way. As he replaces the screwdriver exactly where he found it, he finds a thumb-drive taped with a label, “Cole-suit.recording”. Its label is white and stark against the dark surface of the table and tools surrounding it. New, he observes. Jeongguk picks it up, intrigued.

 

He knows that Namjoon used to keep a record of these things and Taehyung had done it as well, half to help Jiwon develop training strategies for them, and half to make improvements on his suit. _This_ , though, it looks relatively untouched and recent-- Jiwon probably hasn't seen it yet.

 

 _Could it be?_ He wonders, turning it over. There is a date scrawled at the back in Taehyung’s neat print, red in colour. He runs the little string of numbers in his mind carefully, counting down the days. One-and-a-half months ago, and a little bit more.

 

“Jeongguk?”

 

“Hey!” Jeongguk’s head snaps up. His hands close around the thumbdrive, and Taehyung enters the lab, hair a wild mess, and Jeongguk doesn’t even bother resisting the urge to grin. “Hey, love,” He adds, and Taehyung’s eyes crinkle. His lips frame his teeth in an almost boxy manner, and Jeongguk only realizes now how much he’s missed seeing that expression on the older’s face. A brilliant, bright beam, reserved just for him.

 

“How was school?” Taehyung hums, shooing him over and plopping himself down on the other half of the chair. It’s a tight squeeze, but Taehyung adjusts himself and shifts onto Jeongguk’s lap with some difficulty. Jeongguk’s hand goes to his pocket and he slides the thumbdrive into his jean pocket, the other coming to hold Taehyung precariously lest the both of them fall. “Did you get my favourite?”

 

“Japchae?” Jeongguk leans over and shakes the styrofoam box in front of Taehyung, teasingly. “And of course,” He makes a face. “School.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Taehyung nods, as Jeongguk hands him the disposable chopsticks and dig into the noodles. “School was school. How sad.”

 

Jeongguk snorts, as he wipes at a stray vegetable that is clinging onto Taehyung’s cheek. “Did you spend the entire morning in the lab again?”

 

“How did you _know_ , genius?” Taehyung flashes his brightest smile at Jeongguk. “It was heaven.”

 

“Workaholic,” Jeongguk grumbles.

 

“Better than you, bugboy,” Taehyung plants a kiss on his cheek, oily lips sliding against skin and Jeongguk grimaces, wiping at it. “Stop calling me that, you disgusting shit.”

 

“Compliments, sticky webber,” Taehyung inhales the food. “I’m going to be occupied for the entire afternoon, babes. I’m this close to finishing the arc reactor thing in my suit and—”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got homework.” Jeongguk leans in and rubs the tip of his nose against his beloved’s. “I’ll be in my room, alright?”

 

“Okay!” Taehyung chirps, and he continues eating while Jeongguk updates him on his day.

 

~

 

“Jeongguk!” Taehyung is calling from outside his door. Jeongguk bites his lips, fingers thudding against his laptop. His headphones are clasped around his ears, and he’s got one section of an audio clip highlighted. His plump bottom lip is bitten raw, painful and sensitive as he scrapes his teeth over it yet again.

 

“Jeongguk?” Taehyung’s voice loses its bright edge. “Gguk, are you in there?”

 

Jeongguk doesn’t really want to get up, but he knows that if he doesn’t, the older will get suspicious. _Should he confront him?_ Jeongguk doesn’t quite know. For a moment, a sore, painful moment, he’s reminded of that bright summer morning exactly two months ago when he headed to the Compound for the first time since Namjoon’s funeral to talk to Taehyung.

 

Then, it had been him outside the door trying to break it down, and Taehyung had been the one holed up in his room. _Oh, how the tables have turned,_ he thinks.

 

Maybe he should open the door first, Jeongguk convinces himself. Hoseok did tell him that he should proceed with caution and respect—Jeongguk had realized after growing into his shoes as Spiderman that the advice applied for most other adult situations. Responsible, Adult situations. As Hoseok had been right, back then. Taehyung had come on the field trip and the rest had been history. This time, Jeongguk inhales, and crosses his fingers, hoping that the same tactic could work once again.

 

“Ggukie?” Taehyung is knocking again, softer this time. He’s thudding a gentle code against the door. “Gguk, I know you’re there and you’re not asleep, it’s way too early,” He says. Taehyung’s voice is as soothing as ever, perhaps even more so in an attempt to comfort, because he’s grown so accustomed to Jeongguk over the past month that they’d spent together. Coupled with their previous experience fighting together and knowing each other as a right hand would know its left partner. “Googoo, hey.”

 

“I’m coming!” Jeongguk calls out, voice faint. He clears his throat, then closes his eyes, summoning up his strength.

 

Sometimes, he sees the image of Taehyung lying on the web he’d spun in his nightmares. Sometimes, he sees Mysterio breaking free of his constraints and shooting Taehyung while he lies in Jeongguk’s arms. Sometimes, he watches Taehyung fall over and over while he’s way too far to reach him. His dreams torture him and he jolts awake in cold sweat, reaching out blindly to root into a sleeping Taehyung’s arms. _This_ , though, he shudders as he gets to his feet. _This_ , it takes the cake.

 

Taehyung has ceased his talking, and is knocking a simple, repeated message against his door. _Are you okay?_ He’s asking, and Jeongguk knows that there’s a silent promise to leave him along if Jeongguk wants the space for himself. He only has to say the word, and Taehyung would go. Never mind that they didn’t really see each other for the past week because Taehyung has been busy in the lab and helping Seokjin out in the company. Never mind that Jeongguk has some projects due soon and they won’t be seeing each other in a while after this. Well, they would, in school, but they won’t get to spend time together.

 

Jeongguk pauses at the door, leaning his forehead against the heavy frame. He knocks his reply, hesitates as he holds the knob. Taehyung’s heart is beating expectantly, nowhere as erratic or as fast as it had been on their trip, nowhere as lethargic and sluggish as it had been when he’d stood outside Taehyung’s door all those months ago.

 

“Come in,” He exhales, then opens the door just a fraction. Taehyung pushes it wider just as Jeongguk turns around, flopping into a sitting position on his spacious bed. He hears the door clicking shut gently, Taehyung’s steps cautious as he follows him onto the bed. “Guk? What are you watching?”

 

“…Stuff,” He answers, lame.

 

Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “Porn? Hey, I don’t judge.”

 

“No,” Jeongguk shakes his head. “It’s…” He breathes, staring right into Taehyung’s concerned eyes. Two months and he can still hardly believe it—Taehyung is sitting here, in the flesh, warm and wrapped up in a comfortable sweater against the chill of the upcoming winter months, eyes wide and concerned and glittering with his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. The dark circles under his eyes are gone almost completely. His healthy, soft cheeks and plush lips and with some weight on his bones, screaming _alive, alive, so alive_.

 

Screw it, the past doesn’t matter.

 

“It’s nothing.” Jeongguk slams his laptop shut. “Let’s cuddle.”

 

“Jeongguk.” Taehyung’s tone holds no room for arguments. He picks up the laptop, and Jeongguk only stretches out a single hand in protest, before dropping it. It doesn’t matter, it would’ve come up eventually. Taehyung studies the thumbdrive plugged into the USB port of his machine, and raises an eyebrow. “My suit recording from the battle with Mysterio, huh?”

 

Jeongguk shrugs, defeated.

 

“Hey, I’m not mad,” Taehyung says, slowly. He doesn’t _look_ mad, that’s for sure, but his face is carefully blank as he snuggles into Jeongguk’s side, cold feet sliding against Jeongguk’s bare legs and Jeongguk hisses. “I’m curious, though.”

 

“I wanted to see what happened when I wasn’t there,” Jeongguk admits, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s waist just as Taehyung does the same to him. They’re leaned against the headboard, comfortably slouched, and Taehyung hums in response, letting him continue. One of his hands decides to come up and touch his cheek, soothing him.

 

Taehyung’s eyes are bright, and he’s reminded of the night they spent in Prague. He’d thought that the night lights fueled Taehyung’s eyes, but now, he sees them dark and intoxicating like pools of red wine that he could fall into and get drunk on over and over again for the rest of eternity. “And?” Taehyung breathes, as his fingers trail down to his shoulder. His fingers are cold, but his palms are warm, Jeongguk notices.

 

He shrugs again. “I saw.”

 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, breaking the magic for a moment. “You were disturbed by what you saw.” It isn’t a question. “Weren’t you?”

 

Jeongguk looks down, silent.

 

“Here,” He finally says, reaching out and putting his laptop in between them. Taehyung lets go of him and move out of the way, though his legs are still on Jeongguk’s. Jeongguk hits the play button. Together, they hear Taehyung’s choked voice answer Mysterio’s question.

 

_“I’d die for him.”_

 

Jeongguk has the audio part of the clip highlighted, and he stares at nothing in particular as the clip loops itself.

 

_I’d die for him._

_I’d die for him._

_I’d—_

 

Taehyung reaches out, stopping the clip. “I could’ve told you that.”

 

Jeongguk raises his tortured eyes up to meet Taehyung’s, brows knitted. “Would you have done it?”

 

Taehyung shrugs, nonplussed. “Eventually, probably.”

 

There is a moment of silence, and the air cradles them in its embrace as Taehyung inches closer. Jeongguk is staring at his lap, brows still furrowed.

 

“Jeongguk, stop.” Taehyung smushes his hands against Jeongguk’s face. “That’s all in the past. I’m here, I’m alive, and you’re making me so damn _happy_.” He gets up close to Jeongguk, and searches for something in his face. “Stop frowning, hm?”

 

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk whines, almost helplessly. “Tae, I… I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“Ssh,” Taehyung grins, despite himself. “We couldn’t have prevented it. And you did it, see? You still saved me in the end.” Taehyung pinches at Jeongguk’s nose, cooing softly. “You know, in that moment, I was thinking to myself, damn, answering that was pretty unhealthy. I mean, it sounded like a Romeo-and-Juliet thing, didn’t it?” He slaps the laptop shut and pushes it to the foot of the bed. “And I was like, if I could, I’d _definitely_ live for you, Jeon Jeongguk. But I couldn’t control it, so I just picked the next best alternative. I’d die for you if living isn’t an option.”

 

“I’d die for you too,” Jeongguk says, voice hollow. “I’d live _and_ die for you.”

 

“Ah, ah.” Taehyung hushes him again. “It wouldn’t come to that.”

 

“Why?” Jeongguk lets out a choked sound. “You just said it yourself, we can’t _control_ stuff like that.”

 

“You know why,” Taehyung admonishes. “We’re in this _together_ , Guk. Look, I’m _alive_ now. I’m alive and breathing and I’m _living_ , because of you. And I’d continue to live _for_ you. You and so many other things, but I live for you all the same.” His hand cups Jeongguk’s chin and Jeongguk feels his heart leap so damn painfully in his chest. _God_ , he loves Taehyung so much. Loves him like the air he breathes.

 

“We’ve faced some pretty serious shit together, Jeon Jeongguk,” Taehyung continues. “And every single time, we’ve gotten out of it together.”

 

“Together,” Jeongguk repeats. He likes the sound of that. “We still have a lot of shit to face, though.”

 

“And we’ll keep doing it.” Taehyung is rubbing his nose onto Jeongguk’s again. “Together, Gguk.” Jeongguk feels Taehyung’s breath on his lips, and he doesn’t even bother hesitating anymore.

 

Coming forward just a fraction, he lets his lips touch Taehyung’s, and feels more than hears his happy sigh as his lips part without any resistance. There’s a mess of emotions and he’s not altogether too preoccupied with what’s happening, all he knows is that his eyes are sliding shut and there’s a flame against his chest and Taehyung’s heartbeat is running wild, thrumming with joy and excitement. His, too, is responding, and as he pauses to breathe, Taehyung is smiling into the void between them and then claiming his lips as his own again.

 

Some part of him vaguely remembers the space between them about two months ago. Now, it’s like they don’t even know the meaning of space, as Taehyung nips at him and he grins back, rolling the older’s skin against his teeth. His hands are sliding down to grasp at any part of Taehyung that he could reach, holding him like he’d slip through his fingers. Not quite desperate, not quite needy, but definitely cherishing and treasuring and spelling out a promise, pads of fingers to bones and flesh that they’d continue doing this for years upon years to come.

 

It’s not perfect. Their hearts don’t beat in sync like he’d been told by all those dramas and television shows. Taehyung’s teeth are a little painful on his gums when they clash. But at the same time, it is, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Taehyung’s hands play at the nape of his neck, threaded in his curls, and he groans, pulling away. His beloved is panting underneath him, and he barely notices the marks around his lips, blooming red and pleasurably _kissed_ (though he _does_ notice). He’s way more taken by the way Taehyung’s eyes positively shine in delight, mouth twitched up into a slight, half-grin, the sort where he's satisfied and relaxed but the rational part of his brain hasn’t quite caught up with what’s going on as of yet.

 

The image itself is enough to make him dive in for another kiss.

 

“I love you,” He growls, feeling Taehyung’s giggle underneath him as his arms come to wrap around his neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

“Stupid,” Taehyung is chuckling. “Were you getting lessons from Jimin’s therapist again?”[2]

 

Jeongguk groans, and drops himself onto Taehyung. Taehyung’s breath rushes out of him with an ‘oof’, and he’s flat out laughing then. “Just say it back!” Jeongguk whines. “You test me, _love_.”

 

“Always, you stupid, sticky, webby bugboy.” Taehyung reaches up and knocks his forehead against Jeongguk’s. “I love you, Jeon Jeongguk. _Always_.”

 

~

 

“I’ve got something to show you,” Jeongguk mumbles against Taehyung’s neck. They’re pressed tightly against each other, and Taehyung has his head in one of his large hands, holding him so gently that Jeongguk thinks that he’s never felt so cherished and protected in his entire life. “I—I’ve wanted to do it for a while.”

 

“Hm?” Taehyung hums. “What is it?”

 

Jeongguk reaches out and shoots a web for his phone. Taehyung watches in slight disapproval. “You wear your webshooters to bed?”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Jeongguk grumbles. “It works for when I don’t want to get out of bed to get a snack.”

 

“What exactly do I see in you?” Taehyung grumbles into his pillow. 

 

Jeongguk presses a peck to Taehyung’s lips to silence him, and it works. Taehyung snuggles himself back into Jeongguk’s side again, twisting a little to get into the optimal position, tucking his slightly larger build into a small ball against Jeongguk, head securely under his neck. “What is it?”

 

Jeongguk doesn’t reply, going to his voicemail, and feels Taehyung’s heartbeat stutter as the voice message starts to play.

 

 _“Hi Gguk,”_ Namjoon’s voice filters out from the speaker, and Taehyung’s hand leaves Jeongguk’s head to cover his mouth in shock. It’s warm, as always, and soothing, resonating with a timber that settles Taehyung right down to the hollows of his bones. _“Listen, kid, you did really well today.”_ There is some shuffling over the speaker, and Jeongguk’s hand clenches around the phone, feeling his throat constrict. _“Thank you for saving my son, Jeongguk. I knew I could count on you.”_ There is an awkward pause, and Namjoon starts up again. _“I’m proud of you, Gguk. Not because you’re some bugboy who saves lives, but because you make Taehyung so happy. You’ve made him happy the way no one could in years, and today…”_ Namjoon sounds almost choked up, but he gets over it, the slight tremor in his voice the only indication that he was ever upset. _“Today, you risked your life to save his. **[3]** And that’s not going unnoticed. _

_Gguk, just know that my son is everything to me. You’re a good kid, you know, and I don’t expect this to ever amount to anything but… If the need ever arises, if I’m ever_ not there _, just know that I trust you to protect Taehyung completely. **[4]** He’s everything I’ve got, and it’s been so many years but I don’t think I’ll ever deserve him.” _Namjoon pauses, and Taehyung could almost imagine the way his hands would come to rub at his eyes, tired and haggard. _“Neither do you, of course, but out of everyone I know, you probably come the closest._

_Gguk, I know I just told you to protect him, but he’s not going to allow you to. I’m eating my own words. But it’s the truth,”_ Namjoon hesitates. _“Just… fight with him. Love him. Pick him up when he stumbles, and catch him when he falls. With your hands or with your webs, it doesn’t matter, but Taehyung forgets he’s human sometimes. Just… Love him. Be with him. That’s all I ask.”_

Namjoon clears his throat again.

 

 _“O—kay, that was way too serious. Remember you’ve got a test tomorrow morning, I can’t go pick you up so you should probably go set an alarm after you play this back: I know you’re not asleep yet, you dumbass kid, because you’re probably just wasting hot water in the shower again. Don’t cry too hard over Taehyung, he’s fine,”_ Namjoon gives a long exhale. _“I’ll see you back at the Compound in a few days, good luck on your test. And if you show this to Tae, he’s going to have both our heads. So please don’t. Goodnight. Love you, kiddo.”_

The voicemail goes dead.

 

Taehyung is shaking in his arms at this point, so Jeongguk puts the phone down on his bedside table, and squeezes at Taehyung. “I listen to it from time to time,” Jeongguk mumbles as a way of explanation. He _knows_ Taehyung is crying, and he doesn’t want to look at the older and make him self-conscious or something. He doesn’t really know why, so he looks up at the ceiling and lets the older cover his eyes and curl into his neck, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. “He loved you, so much.”

 

“Loves,” Taehyung corrects, shaky. “You too. He loves you so much.”

 

They fall back into silence again.

 

Taehyung sniffles. Once, then twice.

 

“Pass me a tissue,” He hits Jeongguk on the chest. Jeongguk shoots another web at a tissue packet on his desk and takes one for himself, rubbing at his red-rimmed eyes. “Laugh at me for wearing web-shooters in bed again, I dare you.”

 

“Dork,” Taehyung groans, loud. He blows his nose, then looks up at Jeongguk, eyes puffy. “Hey, I think he would’ve been glad to know that we’re dating.”

 

Jeongguk arches an eyebrow. “Not killed me with his blaster?”

 

“Both,” Taehyung decides, leaning in. Jeongguk obliges and kisses him again. “Definitely both.”

 

They fall back into silence, and Taehyung’s shoulders shake once again. Alarmed, Jeongguk looks down, floppy hair coming down to cover his eyes in his haste. “Love?”

 

“My dad,” Taehyung is wheezing. “My dad called you _bugboy_. I _knew_ I got my humor from him. I _knew_ it.”

 

“Stop,” Jeongguk wails. “I’ll throw myself off London bridge!”

 

“Already _did_ , bugboy,” Taehyung smacks him on the head, none-too-lightly. “You’re completely fine now.”

 

“Yea,” Jeongguk sticks out his tongue. “Because of you.”

 

“Because of me,” Taehyung agrees. “You could do it for real this time, though, not in the middle of a fight. I’d take a video then proclaim my undying love for you.”

 

It takes a while for the words to sink in. As they do, however, Jeongguk recognizes the magnitude of the situation with mounting horror. Letting out a long, loud groan, Jeongguk lets his head fall back onto his pillow and grabs his phone, ready to send a thousand curses to one of his best friends. 

 

“I’m going to tell stupid Hoseok that I should’ve done that from the start,” His voice is so muffled Taehyung has to lean in to hear what he’s saying. “If I just did that, maybe it wouldn’t have taken this long to get you to finally date me.”

 

“What?” Taehyung is trying to conceal his laughter at Jeongguk's extreme reaction. He doesn't quite understand what the younger is doing, but it's amusing all the same. 

 

“Throwing myself off London bridge _did_ help.”

 

~

 

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] non-marvel fans: refer to visual here <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/9b/74/999b74fd86607449f6881becfb7ab215.jpg>, <https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/hE0PxbymPh0rUUqkiGhY5NvI4No=/1x0:549x365/1200x800/filters:focal(1x0:549x365)/cdn.vox-cdn.com/assets/3101363/iron-man-tony-stark-comp.jpg>

[2] chapter 1: ‘jimin’s therapist said it’s good to talk about your feelings’

[3] didn’t mention this before and it’s not very important so it’s just one of those difficult missions taekook went on as high schoolers

[4] chapter 19, Training Wheels protocol, one of the clauses was that jk was the first line of defence if taehyung’s life is ever threatened, which gives donghyuk the right to recruit him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm sorry if the kiss scene was awkward i've never written/experienced one before  
> \- i literally shed a tear as i posted this  
> \- this is the longest fic i've ever written and completed  
> \- character development, reference, research, a couple i love and absolutely adore and believe in with my whole heart. it's become such a personal journey along the way and such a personal tribute to bts as a writer :") this fic is my interpretation of taekook's dynamics, a homage to bangtan's dynamics and also my own projection and journey as a writer since i started writing close to seven years ago  
> \- so many things went into this fic and now it's so...bittersweet? that it's over?  
> \- there's this chinese song called [失眠飞行 (Flight of Insomnia?)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4eR-5OJ-7Q), if you guys are free i recommend you guys go check it out (i had a lot of feels when i heard it but pls don't read the lyrics translations as a chinese i can say it sucks)  
> \- i've had so much fun writing this and planning this and crying over it and reading comments over and over i am lowkey sad that literally none of my other fics will ever enjoy such a nice/warm reception and ??? i had the time of my life writing this fic thank you to each and everyone who's supported me through thick and thin and taking the time out to write such long comments that i spent days re-reading and feeling all warm and fuzzy about  
> \- happy #taekookweek2019 y'all, taekook has tided me through some of the most difficult times of my life and it gives me hope that one day I might find someone who's as important to me as they are to each other, whatever their relationship may be in real life  
> \- once again, tell me what's your fave taekook moment in this fic!! :D  
> \- and for the last time, do drop me a comment, ye?? there's no incentive to do so anymore cuz i won't be updating anymore but just idk comfort me HAHA i'm going to go cry into my pillow rn :")  
> \- thank you all so, so much.
> 
>  
> 
> ON TO MORE LIGHTHEARTED THINGS:  
> \- legit tho leave me a comment  
> \- ONESHOT COLLECTION IS UP!! for bonus/extra scenes + pre/post-Landing things (like Namjoon, Yoonmin, etc.)  
> \- FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR SENSELESS SCREAMING  
> 


	25. [bonus] You've been calling my bluff, on all my usual tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [BONUS] !! 
> 
> In which Jeongguk decides to make Taehyung his damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all rly think i'd let y'all off easy, because nope  
> dream glow is the song to loop for this bonus!!!  
> \- also i alr said 25 was my fave number so there's no way i'm capping this fic at 24  
> \- plus @wanderlustbts put this idea in my head and it felt wrong to have it in the oneshot collection so i'm back to write it AND TO UPDATE DURING TAEKOOK WEEK 2019!!

Taehyung and Jeongguk proceed to fall into a routine as the days go by, one that Taehyung can’t seem to mention enough that he’s missed _so much_. They’re both patrolling the city again, Jeongguk staying over at the Compound sometimes and Taehyung staying over at Jeongguk’s flat sometimes. They are talking about getting their own place in the city after graduating in a few years, but neither is in a hurry.

 

“After all,” Jeongguk had murmured. “You’re taking over the Kim Industries and Seokjin sort of hired me too.” Seokjin had hired Jeongguk to intern under them, and Jeongguk is tailing Sihyuk and Hyowon in their biomedical pursuits. Both are having the time of their lives, and both are finally happy and at peace with what they’re doing. The trauma from the past year seem like it’s finally beginning to blow over, and life goes back to normal. As normal as life could be when you’re an Avenger, at least. 

 

In between bank heists and midterms, Taehyung had taken the night to work on some new things and upgrades for Jeongguk’s suit while he trained with Jiwon, then they had switched places and Taehyung had his ass literally handed to him by the older woman. After the session, though, he finds himself in need of cuddles, and goes pouty-lipped and wide-eyed to Jeongguk’s room after his shower.

 

They’d been cuddling together every time one of them sleeps over, and are half in the tentative stage of an early relationship, half in the old-married domestic couple stage. It’s a strange place to be in and Taehyung knows that’s probably unique to their circumstance, but it’s not really something he’s complaining about. Especially not when Jeongguk’s starry eyes still flutter shut when they hug each other really, _really_ tight after difficult missions.

 

But Jeongguk isn’t there.

 

“Gguk?” He calls, into the darkness. Jeongguk usually keeps his room dim, not _dark_ , though. Taehyung is rather puzzled, and almost decides to go looking for his boyfriend when a web thuds right beside him.

 

“Jesus _Christ_ , you scared me.”

 

Jeongguk is standing on the window ledge, looking just a mere millimetre away from falling when he extends a hand. “Humor me?”

 

“Didn’t I just scold you for wearing your webshooters in bed?” Taehyung deadpans as his body moves, in spite of all his grumbling. “Are you trying to get away with wearing your _suit_ on a _date_?”

 

Because they hadn’t really planned for a date, but Jeongguk looks like he’s all set to take Taehyung out on one. Taehyung thinks that he might as well push his luck. Since, you know, his boyfriend is Spiderman. He could take some liberties in areas like this.

 

“No one said anything about a date, love,” Jeongguk sings. _Bummer_ , Taehyung moans silently in his head, but Kim Taehyung isn’t raised by Kim Seokjin for nothing. “Not a date?” Taehyung checks, a mean streak entering his voice. “What do you mean, bugboy?”

 

Jeongguk falls silent, shuffling his feet from one end of the window ledge to the other. “Fine. Date.”

 

“See?” Taehyung coos. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

Jeongguk glares at him, playful, and extends his hand once more. “I’ve been thinking about things.”

 

“Oh, and?” Taehyung steps forward, placing his hand securely in Jeongguk’s. Although he does stay rather firmly standing on the floor—he doesn’t have his suit bracelet on, and he isn’t about to attempt to catch Jeongguk if he really does fall over backwards. Taehyung could feel the draft of wind coming in from the opened windows and he winces, despite himself. Despite the rather romantic setting, with no lights in the room and the city of Seoul alit with sparks ahead of them.

 

“And I was thinking, you know, in old superhero comics, the hero would take a damsel out flying.”

 

“Well, we both fly,” Taehyung responds, slowly. “And we’re _both_ heroes.”

 

“And you’re not a damsel, plus we’re perfectly gay.” Jeongguk doesn’t even blink as he follows along without a pause. “You ever heard that really old legend,[1] that a man angel and a woman angel are supposed to have wings on different sides?[2] So if the dude has a left-wing, then the dudette would have the right-wing, and if they embraced and beat their wings in tandem; then couples’d be able to fly among the heavens together.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Yea. And we’re gay. So if we’re angels, we’d both have wings on one side.” Jeongguk’s hand goes around Taehyung’s, tighter. “Which adds one more, to your list of similarities. But love is love, right? Gay angels should be able to fly even without having wings on different sides. Maybe, obeying the laws of physics, if they just spun really really quickly, they’d be able to create a momentum strong enough to take off." His lips twitch into a satisfied smile, obviously proud of his own reasoning. "You know what I mean?”[3]

 

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung shakes his head. “What the fuck are we talking about?”

 

“I’m saying that the statistical probability of us falling if we attend to fly together is pretty high,” Jeongguk quips. “So, will you do me the honour of testing out my angel theory and being my damsel in distress?”

 

“You’re _nuts_ , Jeon Jeongguk. I’m not a _damsel_ , and I’m _definitely_ not going to spin circles with you in the air around Seoul.”

 

~

 

Taehyung spoke too soon.

 

He’s still scared of heights too, in case you were wondering.

 

“Put me _downnnnnnn_!”

 

Jeongguk is laughing right beside his ear as yet another building flies away from him. Taehyung, on the other hand, is clinging onto Jeongguk so tight that he wonders if any non-radioactive-spider-bitten-human’s spine would’ve broken from the way he’s clutching his knees around it so tightly. His nails are digging right into the spandex of Jeongguk’s suit, and one of Jeongguk’s hands is wrapped tightly around his back. The other is straining and pulling them up another building, and Taehyung sneaks a peak, only to duck right back as he sees the ground rising to meet them.

 

“Isn’t this fun!” Jeongguk screeches. “Tae, look at the view!”

 

“I’m going to be sick,” Taehyung moans. “My suit made it better. My suit is so much better. My suit doesn’t bring me Tarzan swinging on a whim—”

 

Jeongguk dodges the way of a spinning crane and Taehyung feels the pressure in his ears pop.

 

“Up, up, and away!” Jeongguk cheers, taking a step on a rooftop and they’re diving again. Taehyung swallows the bile in his throat and clutches his cold fingers around Jeongguk’s throat, who howls in surprise and fueled by adrenalin. “Your hands are so cold!”

 

“I _told_ you I’m scared of heights!” Taehyung shrieks. “I wasn’t joking!”

 

“But you’ve gotten better!” Jeongguk protests. “And isn’t this exhilarating?”

 

“I’m gonna die,” Taehyung moans. They round another bend, and Taehyung briefly sees his reflection on the glass window of the building they pass, several employees running over to the glass to take a better look at the mystery man Spiderman is swinging around the city with. He knows they can’t see him, his head is buried too securely in Jeongguk’s chest and they’re travelling way too fast, but he’s also more preoccupied with keeping his breathing steady.

 

“Eyes on me!” Jeongguk sings. “Just keep your eyes on me, love. Then it won’t be that scary.”

 

“My eyes _are_ on you!” Taehyung screams as Jeongguk falls backwards and he catches sight of the pavement again. “Jeongguk!”

 

“I got that,” Jeongguk almost sounds _hurt_ , pouty and upset as they fling themselves out of there. “So little faith.”

 

“I _will_ puke on this new suit if you don’t stop.”

 

“Geez, okay.” Jeongguk stops so suddenly Taehyung stumbles out of his arms from the vertigo, then promptly collapses onto the rooftop they’ve landed on. He’s so relieved at hitting solid ground that he could kiss the smelly concrete at his feet, heedless of how grime is soaking into his pyjama pants. “You really could’ve stuck the landing a little better,” Taehyung groans, swallowing the bile and running shaky cold hands through his hair. He feels moisture dripping down his face, and he leans forward, prepared to bolster his head on his hands to stop his vision from spinning, when warm hands clutch at his.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongguk sounds so deeply apologetic that his head is snapping up and his hands are fluttering around the younger’s, already instinctively comforting him. “I really should’ve thought this through better.”

 

“Well, you did one thing,” Taehyung coughs. “You have me in _distress_. Now make it up to me, you stupid bugboy.”

 

Jeongguk’s eyes fly to meet his. They glitter with some kind of unadulterated, sparkling joy that Taehyung’s heart melts at, all over again. “I promise I’ll stick the landing this time, love.”

 

Taehyung’s face crumbles. He’d forgotten that they need to get back to the Compound.

 

“I’ll get Seokjin to pick us up.”

 

“But—”

 

“ _Jeongguk_.”

 

~

Notes and Explanations: 

[1] peter parker’s iconic openings in the mcu goes like: ‘you ever seen that really old movie (empire strikes back)?’ and everyone else being like wtf are you talking about kid

[2] I read this on some Chinese website idk if there’s a corresponding English legend for it HAHA it might be a folktale or something someone online made up idk

[3] I don’t know my science ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter au thread!!](https://twitter.com/devilrin9/status/1157712412436361219) do give me an rt/like if you have a twitter account heihei it would mean a lot :D  
> \- no more bonus scenes will be added to this fic i promise  
> \- i just sat down and the words flowed so i guess y'all are getting a present from me today :")  
> \- goodbye for real this time and see y'all on the oneshot collection!!:D

**Author's Note:**

> \- i will get to updating ILYF soon  
> \- more chapters will come up very soon i'm pretty inspired for this fic and i'm quite satisfied with the plot/writing i've got so far  
> \- do comment and tell me what you guys think!! comments rly motivate me to write more you guys have no idea  
> \- [VISUALs](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/post/185123089141/couldve-stuck-the-landing-visuals)  
> \- [TIMELINE](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/post/185155781761/background)  
>   
> \- socials:  
> \- [Tumblr (for shorter pieces of writing that aren't rly stories) ](https://kookieslittlesister.tumblr.com/)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/devilrin9)  
> (watch me scream about nonsensical things :> )  
> \- [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FirelightShadow)


End file.
